RWBY Turbo
by jws381
Summary: Ruby Rose is a young driver, aspiring to follow her parents into a career as a Formula 1 driver. But Formula 1 racing is a dangerous sport, with the cars' turbo engines producing up to 1400 horsepower in qualifying trim and achieving speeds well in excess of 200 mph, and safety measures that leave much to be desired. RWBY 1980's Formula 1 AU. Dedicated to Monty. Cover art by jo3mm.
1. Rose

**Author's Note:** This story is not a continuation of RWBY Grand Prix or Formula RWBY. It can be viewed as a reboot. There will be some similar themes and events, but this is its own unique story. The beginning will be particularly familiar to those who read RWBY Grand Prix. Enjoy!

It's also worth noting: this is an F1-centric story! None of the present day drivers get in an F1 car until Chapter 5, but I promise it's coming.

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Fourteen Years Ago_

It was another banner year for Beacon GP. Their lead driver, Taiyang Xiao-Long, was the defending champion and he was leading the points again. Second in points was his teammate, best friend and wife, Summer Rose. She had won the championship two years previously. The year before that had been another title for Taiyang. With the pace the pair had been showing it was pretty clear that one would win the title again. With only nine of fifteen races complete, it was pretty much a lock.

The tenth race was at Menagerie. Taiyang had qualified on the pole with Summer second. Their times were only tenths of a second apart, but they were two seconds faster than anyone else. If the cars held together it would be another win. Taiyang got a poor start. Summer beat him to the first corner and he fell in line behind her. There was no rush. They could fight it out later. For now they would run nose-to-tail and pull away from the field. As the early laps ticked by Taiyang let Summer pull out to a small gap so the wake off of her car would not interfere with his aerodynamics.

Some team owners were of the opinion that drivers getting married was a bad thing. A few felt it would cost the drivers their killer instinct, that willingness to push the limits and put their lives on the line. Once they had kids, forget it. Taiyang and Summer proved that view was very wrong. Taiyang came into his marriage with Summer with a daughter from a short-lived marriage that had only just ended. Within a year of meeting they were married, and had a child of their own within a year of that. It seemed to only make them faster and the success just kept coming. They loved each other deeply and they loved racing with and against one another. They hoped that one day their daughters would follow in their footsteps.

The race was only a few laps old. They had not even reached lap 10 of the scheduled 72. Taiyang was smiling. He knew he was going to have a thrilling battle with Summer for the win once the time was right. Summer was smiling too. She was thinking about how much fun it would be to battle with Taiyang for another victory. She was pretty sure she would win too. They had about the same pace but she was in front and she was not going to make it easy for him just because they were married. It was not as if the winner was going to gloat to the loser - they had never done that to each other - but they both just hated to lose.

Summer was approaching a newly reprofiled part of the track. Previously, most of the track had been taken flat-out or nearly so, and in the interests of safety a chicane had been added about two thirds of the way around. Before that Summer had to negotiate a very fast right-hander. It was taken flat-out so it was not much of a challenge. Summer turned into the corner, aiming for the apex she had been hitting lap after lap. At times she was almost robotic in her precision. But this time something did not feel right. Something was wrong with the car. She let off the throttle but it was already too late.

Taiyang was just a bit behind Summer, biding his time as he entered the right-hander. Odd. She took a slightly different line than normal and slowed. Oh no. Her right-rear tire disintegrated and her silver car snapped into a spin. At nearly top speed it smacked the armco on the left of the track and flipped onto its side, skidding across the track on the roll-hoop. It was still in motion when it suddenly burst into flames, fuel from a punctured tank lit by the sparks from metal scraping on asphalt. The fireball slid to a halt on the right side of the track, just before the armco. Taiyang pulled his car to a stop just before the burning wreck and jumped out.

It had not been that hard a hit. Taiyang knew Summer would be fine, but she would need help getting out of the car. The track workers did not look very eager to help. The fact that they were wearing street clothes, nothing remotely fireproof, explained their reluctance. Taiyang rushed to Summer's car.

"Get me out!" Summer pleaded. "I can't get out!" The fire was only growing more intense as fuel continued to pour out of the car's nearly full tanks. There was a fire extinguisher system in the cockpit that would keep the fire away for a time, and there was an emergency oxygen supply pumped straight into her helmet, but they were only designed to last a few seconds.

"I've got you." Taiyang said. Braving the flames he stepped up to the car and pushed, trying to roll it onto its wheels. "Come on!" What remained of the suspension prevented him from flipping the car easily. He needed help. "Come on! Help!" He frantically waved to them but the track workers looked on but did nothing. How could they? They would only burn too.

"Tai!" Summer screamed. Her terror was rising.

"I'll save you!" Taiyang promised. "I won't let you burn!" He kept pushing but it was no use. He was not strong enough. A track worker started across the track with a fire extinguisher, the only one anywhere nearby. He was not moving fast enough for Taiyang. Taiyang met him halfway across the track and snatched the extinguisher. After struggling with it for a few seconds he blasted it at the fire. It cleared away the flames for a moment but as soon as he swept the stream of CO2 away the fire returned. It was useless.

"Tai…" Summer said. Her voice was weaker this time. What concerned Taiyang most was her lack of panic.

"Help me!" Taiyang shouted at the track workers that stood around him. "We can save her!" They just looked at him, ashamed at their helplessness.

"Tai...I love you." Summer said, almost at a whisper.

"No damnit!" Taiyang screamed. "No!" He pushed and pushed as the flames spread, engulfing the area around his feet. He ignored the pain. His clothing was fire-resistant but the intense fire was already eating through and licking at his skin. "You can't die!" He kept pushing. The fire was threatening to consume him. A pair of track workers stepped forward and tried to pull him away. He swung wildly, forcing them back, then went back to pushing. The track workers grabbed him by the arms and dragged him away. They could not save Summer but they could keep Taiyang from adding himself to her pyre.

At first Taiyang struggled to get free. He was not ready to give up. But as the seconds ticked by and the fire continued to consume the wreck, he lost all the fight he had had in him. He slumped to the ground and the track workers let him fall to his knees. He remained there, tears streaming down his face, staring at the fire as if transfixed. He was still there when the fire truck finally arrived almost ten minutes later. Just a few feet away the race went on. It would have to go on without two of its stars, one's life cut tragically short, one too stricken with grief to ever race again. Still, there was no doubt that it would go on. That's just how it worked. The race always went on.

* * *

 _Present Day_

The race was at Signalstone. For Ruby Rose it was as close as she had to a home track. It was the perfect place to make her F3 debut. She had run a few touring car races earlier in the year and karts before that, but F3 was a real step up and an important one at that. Her dream was to race in F1 like her half-sister Yang Xiao-Long. That was still a few years away as far as she was concerned, but one day she would get there. At least she hoped she would. It had taken Yang years of toil in the lower divisions and though she was always fast, it sometimes seemed not to matter.

It had been tough for Yang. The only money she had was what she could borrow, win or beg. Her father was wealthy, but he forbid his daughters from racing. They did it anyway, but without his money it was a lot harder. Yang eventually picked up a few sponsors, made it to a decent F3000 team and did well enough to get noticed. Now she had just finished her first F1 season. Ruby did not expect it to be any easier for her. If anything it would probably be tougher. She had contributed all her money to Yang's effort and now she was more broke than her sister had been. Yang would pay her back once she started making some money of her own, but there was no telling how long that would take. Even in F1 the money she was making as a relatively new driver was less than impressive. Until then Ruby would have to take what she could get.

What she could get was a one race drive for a middle-of-the-road F3 team in the season finale. She had only even been hired because of her famous last name and the good PR that would do for a race on Patch. The best thing that could be said about the team was that their cars rarely broke. They were not fast, but they were usually there at the finish. If Ruby put in a good performance at Signalstone, there was a good chance the team would pick her up for the next season. If she was competent enough, a better team might even hire her. After that, maybe F3000 for a year or two before F1. But that was all a best-case scenario. It was just as likely that she would end up like so many other drivers, stuck in the junior formulae with little hope of moving up.

The F1 season had just ended so Yang was there for Ruby's F3 debut. She was not much of a mechanic, but she could give some helpful tips and her encouragement was always welcome. "Alright Ruby, take it easy on the start and keep it clean for a few laps." Yang suggested. "It'll probably get a little crazy but if you keep your head the race will come to you. Remember, you can't win the race on the first lap but you can lose it."

"If I can complete the first lap with all the wheels attached, I'll be happy." Ruby said. She was starting fifteenth in a field of 26 cars. They all looked vaguely similar, small pointy-nosed tubs with low side-pods and wings on the front and back. Ruby's car was silver. The team's usual color was green but the silver car was part of their PR campaign. Ruby's mother Summer had driven a silver car and putting Ruby in one really drove home the point of her lineage. Ruby did not mind being used for PR purposes, just as long as she got to race. She felt like she had more talent than most of the other drivers but unfortunately her car was not good. The handling was alright but the engine was weak. Signalstone was a power track.

Just before the cars headed to the grid, everything changed. The dark clouds that had blanketed the circuit all day opened up with a drenching rain shower. It showed no signs of stopping. The teams had been prepared for rain - it had been forecast - and quickly fitted rain tires to their cars before sending them out. Now Ruby felt like she had a shot. She was a pretty good driver in the rain and the slippery conditions would make her weak engine less important. She headed out to the grid.

"You know this track better than anyone else out there." Yang said as she and Ruby stood beside her car as it waited on the grid. Ruby had not only run several touring car and lower formula car races there, she had been in attendance for most of Yang's many starts at the track. "Use it to your advantage. You know where the water will be. They don't."

"I'm scared." Ruby admitted. She was feeling ill. "With the rain and the speed…"

"Don't worry about it." Yang cut her off. "You've driven in the rain before."

"But never in an open cockpit." Ruby said. "Never in a car this fast. I'm not too worried about me, but the other drivers...they're unpredictable."

Yang grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and held her at arm's length. "Ruby, it's going to be fine." Yang said. "You're going to do great. Now get in the car and show the world what you're made of."

Ruby was still terribly nervous, but it was time to go. She stepped into her car and Yang helped her belt up. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, there was only the race. There was no fear, no nerves, just her, the car, the track and the competition. A mechanic plugged in the external starter and the engine roared to life. Yang gave a thumbs-up and Ruby gave one of her own. She slapped her visor down as the crew members and race officials cleared off the grid to allow the cars to roll off for their parade lap.

Ruby lined up in her spot on the left side of the grid. She would be on the outside for the first turn. It was time for the lights. The drivers focused their eyes on the five sets of lights that hung above the track. One red. Two red. Three red. Four red. Five red. The drivers revved their engines. The lights went out and the race was on. Ruby's tires spun a bit as she pulled away. A few of the drivers around her got it very wrong and hardly moved as their tires got no purchase on the wet track. Dodging the slower runners Ruby picked her way toward the first turn. She could not get to the inside but that was not a problem. Some puddles were already forming near the pit wall because of the torrential downpour, slowing the runners who had started in the even grid spots. With less rubber laid down on the outside line of the corner, it had more grip than the usual preferred line. The sixth place starter got the first corner wrong, spun and collected the ninth place starter, taking them both off the track and into the armco. By the time Ruby rounded the first corner she was in eighth.

There was no truer test of driver skill than racing in the rain. Ruby was showing a lot of skill. For all her inexperience she drove like an old pro in the wet. As the drivers around her slipped and slid, struggling just to keep their cars on the track, Ruby kept her cool and her control to start moving up through the field. The race was a short one so Ruby had to move fast, and she did. When the cars crossed the line to complete lap 1 she was seventh. By lap 5 she was fifth. The field was spreading out with the frontrunners clearly faster than those behind. Ruby was stuck behind slower cars but she clawed her way toward the front. On lap 10 she was fourth. On lap 15 of 20, third. By then it was a rather distant third. The top two were near each other, but with five laps remaining Ruby was almost ten seconds back.

Ruby did not give up. Her pitboard told her the bad news but that just made Ruby go faster. The track was wetter than ever as rain continued to fall, but Ruby continued to push the limits. She knew where the grip was, and critically, where it was not. The top two continued to slow as the conditions deteriorated and Ruby ate into their lead in chunks. 8.5 seconds. 6.8 seconds. 3.9 seconds! And all those times were a lap old! As the cars crossed the line to begin the final lap, Ruby was right there. She was much faster, but passing in such awful conditions would be incredibly difficult and high-risk.

The first corner, Woods, would normally be a good passing opportunity. Unfortunately, the inside line was riddled with puddles that left no room for cars to run side-by-side. Ruby made the slightest move to the right and the second place driver bought her decoy. He ducked right, dipped his wheels into a particularly nasty puddle at the very beginning of the braking zone, and went into a slide. His trajectory took him through more puddles, preventing him from regaining grip. When he arrived at the corner he slid wide and off into the grass, allowing Ruby to easily slip by before he was able to rejoin some distance behind her.

Ruby might have lost time in avoiding the sliding car but the leader got a bad run off the first turn and Ruby was right on his transmission as he tip-toed through the following left-hand kink. The next corner, a tight right, was another good passing spot. Ruby tried the same fake but the leader was too savvy to fall for it. He held his line, forcing Ruby to the inside to avoid wasting her momentum. The cars entered the corner side-by-side with Ruby on the inside line. Though the leader slowed greatly, Ruby was hamstrung by a huge puddle that had formed right on the corner's apex. She splashed through, forced into it by the other car, and it ruined her corner exit. The leader sprinted away down the short straight leading the the next left-hand kink. Ruby closed back in as they approached School, a sweeping right-hander.

Ruby followed the leader through school and the following right-hander Mall. She had a plan. Ruby hung back as the cars powered out of Mall and toward the trickiest of the track's three left-hand kinks, Monastery. The leader got a predictably poor run through it but Ruby did not. She was now closing quick with a huge head of steam. The leader saw her and moved left to cover the inside line for the next corner. Bridge was an incredibly tight left, a chicane added to decrease speeds leading into the final corner The Cut. Unlike most of the rest of the track, there were few puddles at Bridge and The Cut. Ruby took what she was given and drove up on the leader's right. They both braked hard for Bridge and entered the corner just about even. The leader had the preferred line and pulled ahead ever-so-slightly, but not far enough to fully clear Ruby. As the track swung back to the right for The Cut Ruby was again on the preferred line. The leader tried to pinch her to inside, but it was no use. Ruby was a much better driver in the rain. She got a perfect launch off the corner and flashed across the line to win the race by five car-lengths.

* * *

 **Inspirations**

\- The present day portions of this fic are meant to take place from the end of 1986 to 1987. This chapter deals with events that are supposed to take place in 1986.

\- The flashback portion of this chapter is meant to take place in 1973.

\- The track at Menagerie is based on Zandvoort in the Netherlands.

\- Summer's death is based on the fatal crash of Roger Williamson. Taiyang's actions are based on driver David Purley's. I suggest watching the video on YouTube. There is nothing graphic about it, and it is simultaneously one of the most heroic and tragic things I've ever seen.

\- Signalstone is based on Silverstone. I'm still, _still_ proud of that name. Its configuration as described is accurate to the time period.

\- For those unaware, F3000 replaced F2 as the primary feeder series for F1. It was then replaced by the current standard, GP2.

 **Inaccuracies and Anachronisms**

\- This list will not be exhaustive. If I miss something, feel free to PM me and I'll add it.

\- A few things are worth noting right off the start. Female drivers were and still are very rare at the top of international motorsports. The race weekend format used for the F1 races is anachronistic, reflecting a more modern schedule. I've also simplified the points, counting all the races instead of a driver's best eleven. I will be using the period accurate points system of 9-6-4-3-2-1.

\- Williamson and Purley never matched Summer and Taiyang's level of success. They were also only friends.

\- I'll be using the modern five-red-light F1 start format for this fic, but it had not yet been instituted in 1987. That year a single red and single green light were used.


	2. Teamwork

Chapter 2

 _Twenty-One Years Ago_

After a successful year in sports cars, Summer Rose moved into Formula 2. Her dream was to race in Formula 1, and F2 was the natural stepping stone. She would still run sports cars, as most grand prix drivers did, but her focus would be on single-seaters until her dream came true. Running sports cars did have the benefit of making her name a familiar one on the racing scene. Instead of running with a mediocre team as most rookies did, she moved straight into a top-tier ride with the defending champs.

The first race of the year was at Signalstone. Summer was not exceptionally familiar with the track but she had run a few races there with mixed results. The weather all weekend had been miserable and in a wet qualifying session Summer had put the car on pole. If there was one thing she was better at than anyone else, it was racing in the rain. If it was up to her, every track would have sprinklers to continuously soak the racing surface. Unfortunately race day turned out to be dry and sunny.

Summer's race got off to a bad start. The starter waved the flag and she hit the throttle rather too enthusiastically. Her wheels spun and the car squirmed off the line, allowing the second and fourth place qualifiers to slip ahead as they entered the first corner. Worse, the new leader was her teammate. Since they were in identical equipment, he would be her chief rival. If she beat no one else all season, she had to beat him if she was to have any shot of moving up to F1. Summer quickly regained her composure and as the opening laps unfolded the top three pulled away from the rest of the field.

At about halfway the second place runner fell out with an engine failure, allowing Summer and her teammate to battle for the win. She was faster. She just needed an opportunity to pass. Her teammate was much more experienced and knew how to keep a faster car behind him. He drove hard into the corners, crawled through the center, and got good exits. It made passing him almost impossible. He was just barely quick enough. Time was against Summer as the laps ticked away. She tested the waters, making feints in corner after corner just to see what her teammate would do. He was not fooled and continued to run his line. It was going to take more than that to get past.

With three to go Summer slid badly on exit of School, allowing her teammate to open a bit of a gap. Much to his surprise, she did not close back in through the following corners. Perhaps she had worn out her tires in her earlier attempts to take the lead. He went back to running a more conventional line, abandoning the defensive posture he had been forced to adopt for most of the race. On the last lap he swung around Mall and glanced at his mirrors. He was shocked to see Summer right behind him. She closed further through Monastery until they were almost touching. She suddenly darted right, leaving him no chance to block, and blasted into the lead as the cars rounded The Cut.

Summer's ploy had worked. She lulled her teammate into a false sense of security and overtook him before he could recover from the shock. She was proud of her move and the victory in general, but disappointed that she had so badly blown it on the start. It would have been a much easier race if she had not screwed that up. After the podium ceremony and a few brief interviews with the local press, she returned to her team's garage. When she arrived, the team's owner was talking with a middle-aged man. She thought she recognized him.

The men shook hands and the owner approached Summer. "It's been an honor having you in my car." He said, reaching out to shake her hand. "That was quite the victory."

"Are you firing me?" Summer asked.

"Not exactly." The owner replied.

The other man walked up beside him. "How would you like to drive for me in Formula 1?" He asked. Now she definitely recognized him. It was Ozpin, owner of Beacon Grand Prix.

"I'd love to but the season's already started, and your team already has its drivers." Summer replied.

"Well, things aren't quite working out with one of them." Ozpin said. "It seems he and our lead driver don't quite get along. I've already arranged a deal to move him to another team. I'd love it if you would replace him."

"Count me in." Summer said, almost without thinking. She and Ozpin shook hands. "So, why didn't they get along."

"He couldn't handle being beaten." Ozpin explained. "Our lead, Taiyang Xiao-Long, has been comprehensively outpacing him. For some drivers that can be too much for their egos. I've had to pull apart one too many fist fights. I considered replacing both of them, but I think Taiyang can be a world champion."

"I can be a world champion too." Summer said.

"I agree." Ozpin said. "It'll be tough being a rookie alongside such a talented driver though. If you expect to defeat him straight away you'll probably be disappointed."

"I can take it." Summer said. "Besides, I think I'll be outrunning him sooner than he expects. I'd be more worried about his ego than mine."

"I like your confidence." Ozpin said. "Stop at the factory later this week and we'll make sure the car is comfortable for you. Unfortunately there isn't time for testing before the next race."

"I'll manage." Summer said.

"Excellent." Ozpin said. "I'll see you then."

* * *

 _Present Day_

Ruby rounded the track slowly, waving to the cheering crowd. It was not an entirely new experience. She had won a few touring car races on Patch and the crowd reaction had been very similar. Still, this felt different. She had won an open wheel race in a silver car. That meant more to her than anyone could imagine. The podium ceremony was not vastly different from the ones she had been through before, but she found herself tearing up as the anthems played. Ruby forced herself to keep her emotions in check.

After the podium there were a few interviews with local news outlets. The international press did not have much coverage of Patch's F3 championship, but it always got a lot of attention on the island. There were lots of questions about how it felt, about her mother, the sort of stuff she was expecting. Though it had been anticipated, it was still difficult. There were bad memories there and Ruby had to be careful not to break down. It took serious effort. One question stuck out though. One reporter asked what she thought about her father. Yang had come up through the ranks already so it was well known that Taiyang was opposed to his daughters driving, even to the point of basically disowning them. Ruby had to think about that question for a bit. She finally came up with a suitable answer. "I wish he supported me and Yang, but I can understand where he's coming from. He's been through a lot, and it's probably harder for him than it is for us." The reporter tried to press the issue, hoping for some conflict or a juicy soundbite, but Ruby was not going to oblige.

After the race, the podium and the press, Ruby was exhausted. She headed back to the team's garage for the post-race debrief. She was hoping there would be a contract offer for the following season too, but that could wait. When she arrived she was greeted by some of the crew. They had not won a race in years and Ruby's victory was a huge boost to them as well. They informed her that Yang had already gone home. That was fine, Yang was busy and Ruby had her own car. She asked about speaking to the team manager but was told he was meeting with someone. Ruby decided to head home. If a contract was in the offing, they knew how to contact her.

Hours after the race, the parking lots were fairly empty. The skies had cleared and the sun was starting to set, bathing everything in an orange-yellow hue. Ruby was not looking forward to the drive home. Her car was pretty crappy. With little money, she was stuck driving a sedan her touring car team had given her. It was already years old, dented with peeling paint, and the engine was on its last legs. It had only just made the trip to the track and Ruby had the feeling she would be catching a ride home in a cab.

Ruby was surprised to see someone standing beside her car. He was an older man with grey hair and glasses. He held a coffee mug in one hand and a cane in the other. "Can I help you?" Ruby asked.

"I think you can Ms. Rose." The man said. "I take it you want to drive in Formula 1 like your mother."

"Of course." Ruby said. "It's been my dream ever since I was little."

"That was quite the race you had." The man went on. "And quite the car. A silver car with a Rose at the wheel, it certainly brings back memories."

"I think that was the point." Ruby sighed. "I hope the team decides to go beyond the publicity stunt and puts me in the car full time."

"I don't think you need to worry about that." The man said. Ruby shot him a quizzical look. "Do you remember me?"

"How could I forget?" Ruby replied. "You're Ozpin. You owned the team my parents drove for. Didn't you retire?"

"Not exactly." Ozpin said. "I still own it, even if I'm not quite the public figure I used to be. I think my team's looking pretty good for this year. We've got new engines from Nevermore and I think we've made some breakthroughs with the chassis."

"Yang's team is going to have Nevermore engines this year too." Ruby said. "They're pretty good. The Schnees will still have you on power though."

"True, but power isn't everything." Ozpin mused.

"It's nice chatting with you and catching up and all, but I'm really tired and I'd like to go home." Ruby said. "Maybe we can pick this up some other time."

"Of course." Ozpin said. "One last thing though. How would you like to come drive for me?"

"In F1!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Not exactly." Ozpin said. "Nevermore is running an all-out assault in sports cars this year with a new prototype class design. They've asked the F1 teams using their engines to provide drivers for the 24 Hours of Orange Beach. I believe Goodwitch Grand Prix Engineering is sending your sister as a matter of fact. Unfortunately, I don't have any drivers signed at the moment. How would you like to fill the spot?"

"I'd love to, but why me?" Ruby asked. "I only just ran my first F3 race and I've only run a year of touring cars besides. I didn't even win the title."

"True, but you finished third in points." Ozpin said. "And your closest teammate was eleventh. Add to that four victories and that's quite the performance. Besides, you displayed some exceptional talent today. I think you have what it takes to race in F1. Consider Orange Beach a tryout."

"When you put it like that I can't say no!" Ruby exclaimed. "I'll do it!" Ozpin stuck out his hand for Ruby to shake. She took it and shook it rather too vigorously for Ozpin's liking. "This is a dream come true!"

* * *

A few months later Ruby flew to Vacuo with Yang. Ruby did not know what to think but Yang was ecstatic at the chance to visit Orange Beach. It was a world-famous party destination and Yang was a world-famous partier. Unfortunately the reality was a letdown. It was still winter. The weather was bad and the ocean was icy cold. There was not a party to be found. Still, there was the race, and that was something both sisters could look forward to. The 24 Hours of Orange Beach was one of the world's most prestigious endurance races and a win there would be a big feather in both their caps. Ruby had extra motivation, as a good showing would see her in an F1 car for the upcoming season.

"Who's our third driver?" Ruby asked as she and Yang walked through the garage area.

"I don't know." Yang replied. "Apparently it was really last minute."

"I hope it's someone good." Ruby said. She and Yang arrived at the team's garage and got their first look at the car, a Nevermore GTP-C. Normally there would have been time for testing, but the car was redesigned at the last moment so the race's practice sessions would be the drivers' first chance to get behind the wheel. The silver car with yellow and blue stripes was wedge-shaped with a bubble cockpit and flat sides. The back featured a huge wing and colossal aerodynamic diffuser. It bore the #71 and some Nevermore Motors logos, along with the drivers' names and national flags.

"Let's see, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao-Long and...oh my…" Yang gasped.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked. "Is it that bad?"

"Quite the contrary." Yang said, staring at the name in disbelief. "Pyrrha freaking Nikos."

"You mean the defending F3000 champion Pyrrha Nikos?" Ruby said with excitement. Pyrrha was the hottest up-and-coming driver in single-seaters. She was unbelievably fast in every car she drove. She would have a shot at the win if teamed with two corpses. "She's a great driver."

"And really, really hot." Yang added.

"I'm flattered, but perhaps we should focus on the race." Pyrrha said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. She was blushing slightly, clearly embarrassed by Yang's comment.

"Wow, I'm really sorry, that was super rude of me." Yang said. "It's just...you're basically my hero."

"That's funny, you're the F1 driver." Pyrrha laughed. "Well, I guess I am too now."

"Really?" Yang said. "Who with? I haven't heard anything."

"Beacon GP." Pyrrha replied. "I just signed last week. We haven't even made it public yet."

"Me too!" Ruby exclaimed. "Well, maybe. This race is kind of a tryout."

"You must be Ruby then." Pyrrha said. She held out her hand and Ruby shook it. "It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand to Yang. After hesitating for a moment Yang shook it. "Come on Yang, I'm not that big a deal. You don't need to be nervous around me."

"I'm not nervous." Yang protested. "I'm just...in awe. You're even better looking in person."

"I thought I said we should focus on the race." Pyrrha said, blushing again.

"Yeah, sorry." Yang said. "Sometimes I can't help myself."

"Sometimes?" Ruby laughed.

"It's alright." Pyrrha said. "At least you didn't ask for my autograph."

"I thought Beacon GP was only sending one driver." Ruby said, getting the conversation back on track.

"That was the plan, but Team Juniper didn't have a driver to send." Pyrrha said. "The blue stripe on the car was supposed to be for their driver. Apparently they're having a lot of trouble finding drivers. It's no surprise. Last year was really rough for them."

"Tell me about it." Yang said. "They broke even more often than we did, and they were slow. Even with better engines they'll be in trouble unless they've made some huge improvements."

"Time will tell I suppose." Pyrrha shrugged. "So, which one of you wants to take the first run in practice?"

"You're the big name, you should." Yang suggested.

"That's alright." Pyrrha said. "You two need the track time more."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby gasped.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha said, almost in a panic at the possibility that she had offended her teammates. "I didn't mean it that way. I helped with the development of the car, so I already have a lot of time behind the wheel. They've made some changes since then, but it shouldn't be too different."

"I guess Ruby should take the first run then." Yang said. "She's the least experienced."

"That's an understatement." Ruby sighed. "I've never driven anything with more than 250 horsepower. This car has like three times that." There was a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Pyrrha encouraged. "This car has so much downforce and such wide tires it's probably more stable than an F3 car, and you've won in one of those, in the rain no less. You'll be fine. Just go easy on the throttle at low speed."

A few engines fired and cars started rolling as practice got underway. "Here's your booster seat." Yang said, handing it to Ruby. Yang and Pyrrha were similarly tall, with Pyrrha being a bit taller, but Ruby was shorter by nearly a foot. Without some help she would not even be able to reach the pedals.

Ruby took the seat and slid it into the cockpit. She sat in the car for the first time. The cockpit was a little cramped as far as she was concerned, and visibility was not great, particularly when compared to an open-wheel, open-cockpit car. She slipped on her balaclava and helmet. The mechanics made their final checks and gave Ruby a thumbs up. She flipped a series of switches, the last one starting the engine. The 3.2-liter flat-six roared to life, it's guttural rumble accompanied by the whine of twin turbos. After the mechanics checked that the engine was running properly, they waved Ruby out and she idled through the garage, heading for the track.

The Orange Beach International Speedway was not only unlike anything Ruby had driven before, it was unlike anything she had seen. The core of the track was a 2.5 mile tri-oval with turns banked at 31 degrees. It's marquee event, the Orange Beach 500, was the crown jewel of Vacuo's National Stock Car Series, and cars routinely ran faster than 200 mph for their lap averages. To make the track suitable for sports cars twisty sections were added to the infield. Even with the detours it was a fearsomely fast track.

Ruby eased out of the pits, taking the access road that led onto the first of the infield sections. She swung into the right-hand hairpin that quickly followed the end of the access road, and hit the throttle as she pushed through the apex. Too much throttle. The rear wheels broke traction as 700 horsepower was forced through cold tires. Lightning reactions were all that saved Ruby from an embarrassing spin. It was a valuable lesson though. The car required a soft touch, particularly in the immediate aftermath of a pit stop.

Ruby regained her composure and ran a couple laps. The engine was monstrously powerful but she soon began to get a feel for it. For the first few laps, the pair of long sweeps through the banking were positively horrifying. Not only was it fast and unfamiliar, the track was very bumpy. Ruby's confidence built. The car was indeed very stable as Pyrrha had said, and though she was not particularly fast, Ruby was pretty comfortable. She figured that would be enough for the first run, and handed the car over to Yang.

Yang was immediately faster than Ruby. That was hardly a surprise as she had much more experience, particularly with more powerful cars. Compared to her F1 machine the Nevermore was underpowered. She had a few slips in the infield and completely blew the backstretch chicane once, but overall she looked ready to race. Pyrrha took over in the closing stages of the opening practice and put the sisters to shame. Her times were not only faster than theirs, they were the fastest in general. When Pyrrha drove the car it looked as if it were glued to the track. There was no sliding, no drama. Then Pyrrha shocked everyone when she returned to the garage and started asking the engineers for changes. She had absolutely killed it, but she was not satisfied. Apparently the car was not as stable as the previous testing versions had been and Pyrrha felt that could be an issue as the tires wore out.

"With the changes I asked for the car will be slower in terms of single-lap pace, but on the long run it should be much more drivable." Pyrrha explained to her teammates.

"Why do you need it to be more drivable?" Ruby asked. "It looked like you were on rails out there."

"I could feel some little things I didn't like." Pyrrha said. "When the tires wear out and when we're tired from hours of driving, those little issues might become big ones. It should also make the car easier for the two of you."

"You don't have to change the car to suit us." Yang said. "If it's good for you, we can manage."

"That's not how endurance racing works." Pyrrha said. "It's a compromise. It doesn't matter how fast I go if you can't get the most out of the car. What we need is a setup we can all live with. Over 24 hours it's more important to be comfortable than just have outright speed. I could see it in Ruby's eyes, she was not thrilled about the handling of the car."

"It was a lot to get used to." Ruby admitted. "But with more practice I'm sure I'll be able to drive closer to the edge."

"We'll adjust accordingly." Pyrrha said. "Right now we need to find a stable base."

"This kind of insight and selflessness is exactly why I admire you." Yang said.

"Yang, please." Pyrrha blushed.

"Just ignore her, she's hopeless." Ruby said. "If you think this is the best way to go, that's what we should go with."

"We'll see how the week progresses." Pyrrha said. "By the race we might be undoing all the changes."

* * *

 **Inspirations**

\- Signalstone is still based on Silverstone, and I'm still proud of that name.

\- Being offered a major drive with so little experience is rare, but it had happened. Both Kimi Raikkonen and Mika Hakkinen came into F1 with very little prior experience and more recently Max Verstappen was signed to race in F1 at age 17.

\- Starting with Orange Beach, the story moves into 1987.

\- Nevermore is based on Porsche. The GTP-C is based on the 962.

\- Orange Beach is Daytona.

\- Teamed drivers being of wildly different heights is rare but not unprecedented.

 **Inaccuracies and Anachronisms**

\- By the late 1980's F1 drivers rarely drove sports car races.


	3. Endurance

**Author's Note:** I promise they eventually get into F1 cars. Really. Give it a few chapters.

* * *

Chapter 3

 _Twenty-Two Years Ago_

Summer was running a prototype sports car program for Maiden Motorcars. The first race of the year was the 24 Hours of Orange Beach, a fairly new addition to the world of endurance racing. The track was barely more than five years old but it already had a fearsome reputation. A driver had been killed attempting to set a speed record in a Champ Car even before the track had held its first race. The track was terrifyingly fast and the following years saw a series of fatal or career ending crashes. Still, Summer was not worried. Death was something that happened to other drivers.

Summer's P40 was a shockingly fast car. In testing it had had some unfortunate aerodynamics that caused it to generate some lift at high-speed, though the team assured her the issue had been resolved with the addition of a spoiler to the rear decklid. It felt stable enough in practice. The real trouble was controlling the immense power produced by its 7.0-liter V8. It's relatively narrow tires struggled to transmit that power to the road. Summer solved the issue by exiting some of the corners in a higher gear than would be normal. It slowed down her lap times, but in the race it would save tires and reduce engine wear.

Summer qualified the car second, between a pair of identical cars run by the same team she drove for. P40's entered by other teams took the next two spots as well. Maiden Motorcars had five good bullets, and only one needed to hit the target. Summer was determined to see that hers was the one. Her teammate was competent and would not cost her time, but if she wanted to win she would need to run a perfect race. If previous performance was any indication, Summer would run a perfect race. That was her thing. She was not spectacularly fast most of the time, but she was robotically consistent. She was also gentle on the equipment, rarely breaking her cars.

The race got underway and Summer fell into a comfortable second place. The leader drove away, setting a blistering pace. Summer knew it would not last. Sure enough, just three hours into the 24 hour race, the leader's engine went up in smoke, handing the lead to Summer. She held onto that lead until the first driver change. When she got back into the car eight hours into the race, she was still leading. A gearbox failure had also taken out one of the other P40's. It was now nighttime, and the cars sped up as the danger built. There were several crashes. Summer was not concerned. She kept running her race.

Eleven hours in, Summer accelerated out of the infield section and onto the oval. The track was bumpy and the car's hard suspension made the ride jarring. It was a little too jarring. The car was handling differently. It felt like something in the suspension had broken, no surprise given the track's punishing surface. She would have to pit for repairs. It would cost the team time, but Summer was confident she could still win. As the car rattled through the banking of the stock car oval's turn 2, the situation got worse. The ride was even harsher than it had been seconds earlier. If it was a suspension issue, it was still in the process of breaking.

As the banking started to fall away on corner exit, the right-rear tire on Summer's P40 shredded as a result of a slow puncture. The car went into a counterclockwise slide and Summer tried to correct it. It was useless and the car kept skidding toward the infield. It shot across the grass and lost almost no speed before it struck the dirt bank that lined the inside of the backstretch. The bank was not well-kept and acted as a ramp rather than a barrier, popping the car up into the air. It did a complete flip in the air and landed on its side before rolling into lake located just behind the bank.

Some drivers feared the lake - originally created when the dirt there was excavated to build up the banking - and a few had gotten soaked over the years. One driver had even kept underwater breathing gear in his car, just in case. Still, they had all walked away with a funny story to tell. Over the years it had almost become a joke, albeit a rather macabre one.

Summer's situation was rather more serious. Not only was it night time and incredibly dark, but her car landed upside down, submerged up to the axles. Summer undid her seatbelt - a single lap belt - and fell awkwardly onto the roof of the car as water began pouring in. She had been disoriented by the hard impact, but the icy water immediately snapped her to attention. She tried to push the door open but her twisted position in the cramped cockpit prevented her from getting any force behind the effort. The pressure of the water and mud on the lakebed held the door firmly shut as the car continued to fill with water. Summer repositioned and again tried to force the door open. All her muscle was not enough. She tried to kick out the window, but it refused to break. All the while the car continued to fill with water. Summer kept trying but the door would not budge. Only inches of air remained. Summer took one last deep breath, fearing it would be her last.

Then, suddenly, the window shattered. Hands reached inside and grabbed Summer's ankle. She smacked them away, flipped herself around, and pushed herself through the shattered window and into the arms of her rescuers. To her surprise they were not track workers. A pair of fans had witnessed her crash, and one used a rock to break her window after they had been unable to pry the door open. Summer thanked them and gave them the 50 lien she carried just in case a track worker needed bribing. Then, still soaking wet, she walked back to the garage. She was happy to be alive, but disappointed that her chance at the victory was gone.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Qualifying went well for the Nevermore Motors team. Pyrrha put her team's car on pole while the sister cars driven by full-time sports car drivers placed second and third. Following them were five privately entered GTP-C's. Nevermore's biggest competition in endurance racing was usually from Schnee Automotive, but they did not run prototypes in Vacuo. The races there were sanctioned by a different governing body, and Schnee focused on the 24 Hours of Vytal and its associated international series. With slightly different technical regulations between the two series, Schnee declined to build a car for racing in Vacuo. As it was, for the 24 Hours of Orange Beach at least, it was not worth showing up in a prototype that was not a GTP-C.

An entry from Bronze Car Company took pole in the Prototype Lights class, with privately entered Schnee cars taking pole in both GT classes. Mixed class racing was another new experience for Ruby and Yang. Pyrrha had run a few but the sisters had never run a race with cars of such varying speeds on track at the same time. The closing rate between a Prototype class car and a lower class GT machine could be quite alarming. It had not caused much trouble in practice and qualifying, just a few eye-opening moments, but in the race slower traffic was sure to be a factor.

The team had its plan for the race. Pyrrha would start, run for about two hours, then hand off to Yang. After another two hours it would be Ruby's turn. Ruby was still the slowest of the trio, never really having overcome her inexperience, and she would get the least time in the car. It was planned that Pyrrha would take the final run in her place if it was still close at the end. Pyrrha and Yang had the pace to beat anyone else on track, but Ruby was still just above average. She was unlikely to cost the team time, but similarly unlikely to gain it. But that was alright. If she kept out of trouble, the race was theirs anyway.

Ruby and Yang were relieved to not have to take part in the race's initial start. They were used to standing starts where the cars lined up on the grid and took off from a full stop. Sports car races used rolling starts. It was both easier and harder. It was easier because there was less chance of stalling or botching the initial getaway, but harder because when the cars arrived at the first corner, they were still clustered together and moving quite a bit faster than they would have been from a standing start.

Pyrrha led the field through the tri-oval, approaching the start/finish line. The starter waved his green flag and Pyrrha accelerated clear of second place by the time the cars thundered into the first turn. It was a tightening left-hand hairpin that led off the stock car oval and into the infield section. Pyrrha hit the apex and hit the throttle gingerly on exit, careful to avoid spinning the cold tires. From there it was a flat-out run through a quick right-left, then hard on the brakes for a right-hand hairpin. She accelerated more forcefully this time, powering onto a straight that led to a flat-out left-hand kink. After sweeping through the kink it was time to brake for another right-hand hairpin. Then after a short straight it was a left-hand hairpin that led back onto the oval, joining it just as the banking built for the oval's first and second corners began to increase. Pyrrha rocketed around the banking, the car's speed topping 200 mph as the banking dropped away for the backstretch. Seconds later it was hard on the brakes again. A tight left-right-right-left chicane brought her off the oval and quickly back onto it after a substantial reduction in speed. But then it was back onto the oval and into the banking of its turns three and four. At the exit of four, the banking dropped away more suddenly than at the exit of two, and Pyrrha had to be careful to keep the car stable and away from the outside wall. Again topping 200 mph, she flew through the tri-oval to complete the first lap before braking hard once again for the first hairpin.

Pyrrha initially jumped out to a sizable lead, but after building a cushion for a few laps she slowed, matching the pace of the cars behind her in order to save her equipment. Soon the leaders were mired in slower GT traffic. Pyrrha picked her way through the slower machines with speed and precision, building her lead without putting more stress on the car. By the first round of pit stops she had pulled out to a lead of about half a lap. By the time she handed the car over to Yang, the lead was over a full lap.

"How was it?" Ruby asked Pyrrha after she had had the opportunity to debrief with the mechanics.

"The car's excellent." Pyrrha replied. "Responsive and stable. The traffic is a little rough though, particularly in the infield. The track's narrower than it seems."

"I was listening to the radio coverage." Ruby said. "It sounds pretty hairy. It was almost like the commentators were afraid of the moves you were making."

"Maybe I pushed the issue a few times." Pyrrha shrugged. "They were probably just playing it up for the audience though."

"It's got me nervous." Ruby admitted. "I've dealt with lap traffic before, just nothing like this."

"It's really not that bad." Pyrrha encouraged. "It's probably harder for the cars getting passed because they have to watch their mirrors all the time. Just flash your headlights and they usually get out of the way. You don't have to be as aggressive as me either. I built up that lead to give you and your sister a chance to get used to this type of racing."

"You're being way too considerate." Ruby said.

"I can't help it." Pyrrha laughed. "It's just who I am. I want my friends to succeed."

"I'm your friend?!" Ruby gasped. Pyrrha nodded. "Wow...I don't have a lot of friends so...cool!" She paused for a moment and frowned. "I feel like I'm holding you and Yang back though. You guys are both way faster than me."

"Don't worry about it." Pyrrha said. "Besides, you've been improving very quickly. By the end of the race I'm sure you'll be just as quick."

"I sure hope so." Ruby sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was cost the others the victory.

"You're doing fine." Pyrrha assured her. "Now, I'm going to get some rest before my next stint." After a few parting words with the mechanics she headed to the trailer the team had set up and went to sleep.

* * *

Yang's stint was slowed by two full-course cautions. One was brought out when another GTP-C spectacularly blew its engine and spilled oil all over the track, and the second was for a collision between a pair of GT cars in the first corner. Under green flag conditions Yang was the fastest driver on track. She was not quite as quick as Pyrrha, but she continued to extend the team's lead. By the time she was to hand off to Ruby, she had added another full lap to the gap ahead of second place.

Yang pulled into the pits and quickly climbed out of the car. Ruby put her booster seat in before climbing aboard. Yang then helped her get belted and connected to the radio. "Take it easy on cold tires." Yang advised. "It'll be slick for a few laps but once they're up to temp the car's really quick. And the brakes are fading a bit, so take it easy on corner entry until you get a feel for it."

"Will do." Ruby said. The crew was just completing the pit stop as Yang closed the door, latching Ruby inside. Ruby lowered her visor and waited. The car dropped down from the jacks and Ruby took off. After a few careful laps she got up to speed. Over the radio she was told that she was running laps faster than second place. Lap traffic was not as much of a problem as she had feared either. Like Pyrrha said, most of the slower cars got well out of the way. When they did not, Ruby was patient and only passed when it was clearly safe, taking no risks. That cost her time and the lead over second began to fractionally shrink.

* * *

Ruby was feeling very comfortable in her car as the sun began to set. It was briefly blinding on entry to the first corner, then again on entry to the kink. Ruby made a habit of being very careful about knowing where the traffic was in advance of these sections, just in case. She was just coming up to put another lap on the fourth place GTP-C. Crunch! A fireball erupted and the fourth place car, driven by Roy Stallion came to a very sudden near-stop just in front of her as they approached the kink. Ruby had a hard time seeing what had happened, but the back end of Roy's car kicked out to the right. Ruby took evasive action but it was not enough and she ran into the back of his car with her left-front. Ruby's car spun off into the grass and came to a stop some distance from the track, the left-front wheel torn off.

Ruby was simultaneously angry and sad. Her big tryout had ended in the worst possible way and it was not even her fault. She got out of her car and looked back. He anger and sadness were instantly replaced by concern. Roy's car was destroyed, the front end crushed in up to the base of the windshield. Beside it, a GT Schnee car was almost broken in half. Fuel from the GT car's shattered fuel tank had ignited and both cars were burning. The driver of the GT car staggered out and collapsed in the grass a few feet away from his machine, but Roy remained inside his burning car. White smoke from the cockpit indicated he had managed to activate the fire suppression system, but that would only protect him for so long.

Ruby rushed to Roy's car. The track workers were delayed by its position in the middle of the track, unable to safely approach until the cars still circulating had slowed. Ruby tried to open the door but it was stuck, the bent chassis locking it in place. Ruby moved to the windshield. The top left corner had ripped away from the frame. Ruby pried it further open, squeezed into the gap and used her leg to open it even more.

"I think my legs are broken." Roy groaned. "And my back hurts."

From the impact with the GT car, Ruby would have been surprised if his legs were not broken, and she suspected his back was broken as well. Still, with the fire encroaching there was no time to be gentle. Roy had already undone his belts but was unable to extract himself. Ruby grabbed him under the shoulders and attempted to pull him out, but his cries of pain stopped her. Beyond his injuries, the steering column and parts of the dashboard had been forced back and pinned him in place. The fire was getting closer and it looked increasingly unlikely that Ruby would be able to free Roy on her own.

Just when it seemed hopeless, the car was engulfed in a white cloud of extinguishant as the safety crews were finally able to get to the scene. Ruby backed off and allowed them to go to work. A few of them dealt with the fire while the rest set about cutting Roy free of the wreckage. The race was red-flagged, allowing crews from other parts of the track to come and assist. After a few minutes, Roy was carefully transferred from the car to a stretcher and loaded into an ambulance. His legs were badly and visibly shattered, but at least he was alive. It would take over a dozen surgeries and months of physical therapy, but he would race again.

* * *

On the way to the track medical center, Ruby got the story of what had happened from the driver of the GT car. His transmission had failed on exit of the hairpin, and he had coasted slowly down the track trying to find a gear that worked. Just before the kink he had finally come to a halt. Blinded by the sun and unsighted by another lapped car, Roy had not seen the stationary car until it was too late, plowing into the back of it without even having the chance to brake. Ruby had been an unlucky victim as Roy's car spun after the impact.

After some brief medical checks, Ruby was given a clean bill of health and released from the medical center. Some reporters were waiting. She said something about being sorry for costing her team the race, and hoping that Roy would be alright, but it was all still a blur. Once that was dealt with she walked the short distance to the team's garage. With the car beyond repair the team had already retreated from pit road and was starting to pack up.

Yang and Pyrrha were there too. "Sorry guys." Ruby sighed. "Looks like I cost us the race."

Yang rushed over and wrapped her in a crushing embrace. "I don't care." She said as Ruby squirmed in an attempt to get free. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"It wasn't your fault anyway." Pyrrha said. Word had spread fast about what had transpired and the team probably knew more about the accident than Ruby. "Racing's unpredictable. This sort of thing just happens sometimes. The important thing is that you're not hurt. If you haven't heard, Roy is expected to survive too."

"That's a relief." Ruby said. "He wasn't in good shape when I got to his car." She paused for a moment and stared out of the garage. The sun had set and now the head and tail lights of the still circulating race cars made for a dazzling display. "I guess my tryout didn't go too well." She started to help the mechanics pack up, feeling awful for having wrecked the car they had spent so much time and effort to prepare.

A few minutes later Ozpin arrived at the garage. He had been spectating from Nevermore's luxury suite on the outside of the track and it had taken quite some time for him to make his way to the infield. "Is Ruby still here?" He asked.

"Over here!" Ruby called from behind some equipment she was helping to break down for transport. She finished her immediate task and approached Ozpin.

"Are you alright?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm fine." Ruby replied. "Just really disappointed. I feel like I cost the team the win and screwed up my big chance."

"I'm glad you're okay." Ozpin said with a gentle smile. "And both of your worries are unfounded. Luck can be fickle, and today it was against you. There's nothing to be done about that. As for your big chance, my lawyers are just drawing up a contract for you now."

"A contract?" Ruby asked.

"To race for me in Formula 1." Ozpin answered.

"But why?!" Ruby exclaimed. "I mean, I'm honored and all, and of course I accept, but why? I crashed the car. I wasn't even that fast. Yang and Pyrrha were both way faster."

"I'm more concerned with how you acted after the crash." Ozpin explained. "You put yourself at great risk to assist your fellow driver. That reminds me a lot of your father. You're the kind of person I want on my team. I would rather hire a good person who is a mediocre driver than a bad person who is a great driver. That said, I still think you're a great driver. So you weren't as fast as your much more experienced teammates. You were still quite a bit quicker than most and constantly improving. With time I think you can be just as fast as Yang and Pyrrha."

"I don't know about that." Ruby sighed.

"I normally don't get this kind of resistance when I try to hire someone." Ozpin laughed. "I'll have the contract delivered to you as soon as it's ready. I'm sure you'll find the terms quite generous. I look forward to seeing you in one of my cars."

"Way to go sis!" Yang exclaimed. "This is awesome! Now my baby sister and I get to race together in F1."

"I'm quite pleased as well." Pyrrha said with a smile. "I think you'll make for a wonderful teammate. I welcome the challenge."

"Yeah it's...I...I don't know what to say." Ruby stammered. She had been sure she was headed back to F3, and now all that remained to make her an F1 driver was the formality of signing a paper. It was an incredible turn and one for which she was not at all prepared. "It's a dream come true."

* * *

After the team was finished packing their equipment away, the drivers decided to leave. There was no reason to stick around for the rest of the race, and they could always return later if needed for some reason. Sharing a car, Yang and Ruby headed for the parking lot together. Before even getting out of the garage area, they were intercepted by an older man in a collared shirt and slacks. "You're Yang Xiao-Long and Ruby Rose, correct?" He asked.

"Yep." Yang confirmed.

"Do you mind if I speak to Ruby?" The man asked. "I have a business proposition."

Yang seemed to recognize the man. "Sure thing." She said. "I'll be waiting at the car." With that she walked off.

"I'm sure you don't remember me, but I'm Robin Persimmon." The man introduced himself.

"That sounds familiar." Ruby said.

"I hope so." Robin laughed. "I own the car you ran into."

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that." Ruby sighed.

"Don't be." Robin said. "It wasn't your fault. It was that damn fool in the Schnee car. He should have pulled off the track. Anyway, the last time I saw you was when you were a baby. I used to run a team in Formula 1. I knew your parents pretty well, and your mother ran a few races for my sports car team. I see a lot of her in you."

"Thanks." Ruby said, not sure what else to say.

"I want to thank you for trying to help Roy." Robin continued. "He's pretty beat up, but he's a tough guy and I'm sure he'll be alright."

"Don't mention it." Ruby said. "I couldn't not help."

"I'm very impressed with you, as a driver and a person." Robin said. "Anyway, getting down to business, I have an car entered in the Orange Beach 500 that needs a driver. How would you like to have the job?"

"I've never driven a stock car before." Ruby admitted. "I've never even driven on an oval."

"With talent like yours I'm sure that won't be a problem." Robin assured her. "Testing starts later this week, so you'll have plenty of practice and it shouldn't interfere with you F1 commitments."

"F1 commitments, how do you know about that?" Ruby asked.

"I didn't, but I had a feeling." Robin replied. "As fast as you were this week I couldn't imagine Ozpin wouldn't hire you. Besides, I can't imagine anyone else he would rather have drive for him. So, what do you say?"

"I guess I could give it a shot." Ruby said. "I hope it goes better than this race."

"I'm sure you'll do great." Robin said. He offered his hand and Ruby shook it.

* * *

When Ruby arrived at the car Yang was leaning against it, watching the cars run through the banking of the oval's turns three and four. "So, what was that about?" She asked.

"He asked me to drive his car in the Orange Beach 500." Ruby replied.

"Did you say yes?" Yang asked.

"How could I say no?" Ruby answered. "I'll never pass up a chance to race. Especially a big race like that."

"I guess I should extend out hotel reservations." Yang said. "That sounds like fun. I'm actually a little jealous."

"I just hope it goes better than this race." Ruby shrugged. As excited as she was to be running the Orange Beach 500, she was still down over what had happened earlier.

"It couldn't be worse right?" Yang laughed. "It'll be great. Just think, you'll be doing something I never even got to do. Heck, mom and dad never ran that race."

"It would be cool to win something even they didn't." Ruby mused. "I wonder what mom would think about it."

* * *

 **Inspirations:**

\- The Maiden Motorcars P40 is based on the Ford GT40.

\- Orange Beach is still Daytona.

\- Traditional endurance racing rules dictate that while on course drivers cannot be assisted. There are however times when a car is perfectly healthy but potentially stuck. To avoid being eliminated from the race in such a situation, many owners equipped their drivers with bribes to give the appropriate track workers should they need assistance. Recently this tactic has fallen out of use, but in the '60s and '70s it was common.

\- The present day has now moved firmly into 1987.

\- Roy's crash is based on Memo Gidley's 2014 crash in the 24 Hours of Daytona. Memo struck the back of a nearly stopped GT car, significantly shortening up the front of his own car and suffering massive but not life threatening injuries. It was part of a series of accidents in endurance racing in which incredibly stupid moves by GT Ferrari drivers nearly killed prototype drivers trying to lap them (see 2 Audi prototype crashes and a Toyota prototype crash at Le Mans in the early 2010's). In this case the Ferrari was having trouble with the drivetrain, and instead of pulling off at an access road that led directly to the garage, the driver continued on the track until the car came almost to a stop and was hit by Memo. Inaccuracies in the description are covered below.

\- Robin Persimmon is vaguely based on Roger Penske.

\- The Orange Beach 500 is meant to be the Daytona 500.

 **Inaccuracies and Anachronisms:**

\- Some drivers have ended up in Lake Lloyd over the years, but none has ever been in serious danger of drowning.

\- While mostly as described, Memo Gidley's accident differed somewhat. Most importantly, it happened in 2014, not 1987. There was no serious fire, and the race was immediately red flagged, allowing safety crews to reach him very quickly. There was also no third car in the crash, just Memo's and the car he hit.

\- Roger Penske did not run endurance prototypes or stock cars in 1987, just Champ Cars.

\- F1 drivers (hell, even Champ Car drivers) didn't run the Daytona 500 or any other NASCAR races in 1987. In the past though, the Daytona 500 had been won by both F1 World Champion Mario Andretti and Champ Car legend A.J. Foyt.


	4. Draft

**Author's Note:** Next time out F1 stuff happens. Seriously. I promise.

* * *

Chapter 4

 _18 Years Ago_

Tall Oaks International Speedway was new to Vacuo's National Stock Car Series. Built in the same shape as Orange Beach, it was even larger, the largest oval race track ever constructed. At roughly 33 degrees, the corners were even more steeply banked and the racing surface was significantly wider. That meant even more speed. Orange Beach was generally run flat-out, but as tires wore or a car's handling deteriorated, it was sometimes necessary to get off throttle for the corners. Tall Oaks was different. It was so wide and the corners so sweeping that there was never a normal circumstance in which a driver should need to lift. That meant it was even faster.

At first that did not seem to be much of a problem. The speeds were only a little higher than at Orange Beach and no more a safety concern. Stock car racing was generally much safer than other forms of motorsport, with large robust cars to cocoon the drivers. Sure, any accident at speeds approaching 200 mph would be a big one, and Orange Beach had seen its share of devastating crashes, but it was seen as an acceptable risk. With a wider and less demanding track, Tall Oaks was expected to be safer.

As practices for the first race got underway a disturbing trend began to develop. The cars were returning to the pits after just a few laps with the tires worn down to the cords. There were a few blowouts and resulting crashes. No one had been hurt - yet - but there was clearly a problem. The increased speeds and unexpectedly abrasive surface were chewing through the tires at a dangerous rate. Cars normally pitted for tires when the fuel ran low, and at Orange Beach it was possible if ill advised to go several stops without changing tires at all. At Tall Oaks the tire wear was far ahead of the fuel burn. It was also unpredictable. Sometimes tires would last almost a full fuel run. At other times they would be worn through in a quarter of that time, and all on the same car.

The drivers were not happy. Racing at 200 mph was dangerous, but they saw it as an acceptable risk. Throw in the tire issues however, and the risk became too much. Someone was going to get hurt - or worse - and none of them were willing to run a race they saw as borderline suicidal. Naturally the owners of the track and the folks in charge of the series were not happy. There had never been a driver boycott in the National Stock Car Series before, but the day prior to the event the drivers made it clear that they would not race.

The National Stock Car Series was run by a man named Bronze Vytal. He had also built Tall Oaks International Speedway, and his company owned it. It was supposed to be one of the great marquee events, enough to recoup his expenditures in one race, but now the drivers were refusing to take part. The fans would be unhappy, and that would be a disaster for PR and his checkbook. So he called the drivers to a meeting the night before the race and tried to convince them. For a long time they got nowhere. Bronze insisted they race and the drivers insisted it was too dangerous. They called for a postponement. For Bronze it was not a realistic option and would be just as much a financial disaster as not racing at all.

Bronze called over one of the top drivers, Citron Sanctum. "You're a pilot." Bronze said. Citron nodded. He flew his own plane from race to race and all around Vacuo in support of a lucrative lumber business he owned. "What do you do when there's a storm? You slow down and go around it." Bronze had been trying to convince the drivers to race, driving at lower speeds to preserve their tires. The drivers said this was unrealistic because it would be too tempting and too easy to push the limits and get into trouble.

"Bronze…" Citron started with a grim expression. "...when there's a storm this bad you just don't fly."

Bronze was left speechless, something that rarely happened. It was clear that there was no convincing the drivers. To save his business, he came up with a last-second contingency plan. Earlier in the day a lower division of the National Stock Car Series had run a race at the track. Their slower speeds meant they did not have the same problems. He asked the drivers and teams from that division to stick around and offered them spots in the main event. They would get the same payouts as the usual drivers. Of course they accepted. A few of the drivers in the top division were contractually obligated to race by the their teams, and they completed the field for what had effectively become a mixed class stock car race. In the end the race was run without incident, albeit at greatly reduced speed. By the next scheduled event at Tall Oaks, the tire companies had developed rubber compounds capable of handling the speed and surface, and the initial problems faded into memory.

* * *

 _Present Day_

The incident all those years ago at Tall Oaks had almost been forgotten. Now at Orange Beach International Speedway, there were new rumblings about speed and danger. Back then, the cars had barely scraped the 200 mph mark. Now they were pushing 215. Stock cars were simply not designed for that sort of speed. In recent years there had been a spate of devastating crashes, though no one had been too seriously injured. Most were well aware that the luck would not hold forever. Still, there was little to be done. The Orange Beach 500 would be run as it always was. It was no more dangerous than it had been the year before, and there was also something of a complacency among those involved.

For her part Ruby found the speeds alarming. The Nevermore prototype she had driven was capable of greater top speeds, but it was light and had tremendous aerodynamic downforce and stability. Stock cars had nothing of the sort, save for a small spoiler on the rear deck lid. The car felt heavy - it was - to Ruby and its reactions were far slower than hers. It made saving a slide easier, but it also made changing direction more difficult. The car also reacted to the air much more than she would have anticipated. The air from other cars on track could physically move the nearly 2 ton machine like it was made of paper. It took great care to run in the tight packs that were common at the track.

Concerns aside, Ruby took to it well. Orange Beach did not require the most skill, just enough to keep the car in a straight line with the throttle pressed to the floor. Passing in the draft seemed to take some talent, and the more experienced drivers certainly had a better feel for how to use the air, but Ruby was competent enough in testing. It helped that the car provided by Robin Persimmon was good. The car was not stock at all, none of the cars in the National Stock Car Series were. It had a tube-frame chassis covered in sheet metal and vaguely resembled a Maiden Roc street car. Ruby's was painted black with the number 02 painted on the side in gold. Like the team's full-time car, an identically painted number 2, it was also plastered in logos for Mistral Beer. Ruby found the sponsor interesting as she was not even old enough to drink alcohol in Vacuo.

After a week of testing Ruby felt confident. The first few practices went well and then it was time for qualifying. It was a boring affair. The cars each ran individually - an out lap, two timed laps, and an in lap - and it took several hours to get through all 60 entrants. Then, her actual run just consisted of her planting the throttle on the floor and holding the car against the inside line of the track. She set a single lap average speed just under 210 mph, good enough for seventh. But that seventh meant nothing. She was not even guaranteed a spot in the Orange Beach 500. That was the following Sunday, but on Thursday would be the qualifying races. The field would be split in half based on qualifying position, even in one race and odd in the other. Then the two haves would each run a 125 mile race to determine their starting place for Sunday's 500. Ruby would start her qualifying race fourth.

* * *

Ruby's qualifying race started well. After a few laps running two and three wide, the field settled into mostly single file and began to spread out as slower cars fell off the back of the leaders. Ruby remained where she had started in fourth, but a there was a new challenge to overcome. Ruby had never made a pit stop in a race before. She had made some in practice for the 24 Hours of Orange Beach and the current race, but had crashed out of the 24 Hours before a making a real stop. There was no speed limit on pit road, so Ruby would have to speed off the track, get to her pit as quickly as possible while avoiding slower traffic going in and out, then stop perfectly in her box, without hitting the crew members who would be jumping over the wall before she even came to a halt.

Ruby eased to the left, leaving the racing surface. About half the other cars joined her as they headed for the pits. She slowed a bit, perhaps too much as a pair of cars charged past. There had been no stops the lap before, so Ruby had a clean run down pit lane. She spotted her pit stall, aimed the car and got on the brakes hard. She adjusted after a brief lockup and brought the car to a stop just as the nose nudged the pit board the crew had hung out. The right side was jacked up as tire changers went to work, while another crew member jammed a fuel can into the receptacle on the car's left rear corner. The right side dropped and the jackman and tire changers rushed around to repeat their work on the left side. A few seconds later that side dropped as well. "Go! Go! Go!" The crew chief shouted over the radio. Ruby floored it, spinning the tires a bit as she pulled away from her pit.

"Clear to the grass." Yang said over the radio. Yang was working as Ruby's spotter, telling Ruby what the cars around her were doing. It was something she had never done before and something Ruby had never experienced, but both quickly got a feel for each other. Ruby's pit crew had been very fast and she was able to beat the other cars pitting on her lap in the race back onto the track. She accelerated along the apron to the left of the racing surface before easing onto the track at the entrance to turn 1. "Caution's out!" Yang called. "Race back to the line."

Behind Ruby a second group of cars had headed for the pits and not done as well as the first. Two drivers, previously running second and third, had made contact, spun through the grass, and hit the concrete wall on the left-hand edge of the grass. One flipped end-over-end, the car shedding parts until it rolled to a stop just past the pit entrance. The other slid across in front of the other cars heading for the pits, somehow missing them.

When the cars formed up behind the safety car, Ruby was running eighth. That soon turned to first as the leader, pole winner Flynt Coal, and the other cars ahead of her headed in to make their pit stops. By the time the wreck was cleared away, only eleven laps remained. It would be a very short, flat-out run to the finish. Yatsuhashi Daichi and Nebula Violette lined up behind her in second and third. The timing of the pit stop meant Flynt fell back to twelfth. Cars a lap behind or more lined up to the left, forming their own line beside the leaders.

The safety car pulled off the track and headed down pit road. Ruby led the other drivers slowly toward the line, then hit the throttle as the flagman waved the green. "Green flag!" Yang shouted over the radio. After a few seconds Ruby pulled ahead of the lapped cars. "Clear all around." The lead lap cars quickly left the laps down cars behind. Flynt immediately began making his charge, driving up to ninth in just the first lap of green flag racing. The top three remained single file as the field spread out behind them. They began to pull away from the cluster behind them as the laps ticked away.

The flagman waved the white flag to indicate the start of the final lap. Ruby crossed the line, still ahead of Yatsuhashi and Nebula. Behind them, Flynt shot from the back, rapidly gaining on the lead trio. If they started battling, he could catch them. And battle they did. Nebula went first. She laid back through the first turn, and quickly closed on Yatsuhashi with the help of the draft as they exited turn 2. She ducked left and Yatsuhashi blocked with Ruby ahead doing the same. Nebula slid back to the right and got beside Yatsuhashi as the cars roared toward the third turn. Yatsuhashi's momentum was gone so Ruby pulled to the right just as Nebula got to her bumper. The cars touched slightly and Ruby was pushed ahead, in turn killing Nebula's momentum. Ruby was some distance ahead of second and third as they exited turn 4, but Flynt had all the speed. He split Yatsuhashi and Nebula, powering ahead of them. Ruby kept to the inside line as the cars ran through the tri-oval and Flynt jumped to the right to attempt to pass. He ran out of time as Ruby crossed under the checkered flag leading by a bumper.

The win was technically meaningless. It set Ruby's starting position for the 500, third, and not much else. It did come with a trophy though, and as far as Ruby was concerned a win was a win. She cheered over the radio as her crew chief and then Yang heaped praise upon her. She rounded the track and pulled her car behind the pit wall and into victory lane. There was no podium here. As her car pulled to a stop a crowd of crew members and media engulfed it. As she took off her helmet a hat was thrust through the window, bearing the logo of Mistral Beer. She put the hat on and climbed out of the car and a cheer rose up from the assembled crowd. What a celebration! And it was just the qualifying race. Ruby could not imagine what kind of wild party would result from a win in the real thing.

After a few interviews and what seemed like a never-ending series of promotional photos, Ruby collected her trophy and headed back to the pits to watch the second qualifying race. Her teammate in the number 2, Brawnz Ni, would be running the race and she would watch from his pit. Before the race got underway Yang arrived after having made the trek from the spotter's stand. She was barely able to contain her excitement, being more amped than even Ruby. After a stream of praise and series of hugs, the sisters sat down to watch the race.

Brawnz finished his race in third and would start on the outside of the row behind Ruby. Flynt Coal had already locked in his pole position, with Bolin Hori second. Ruby would start third with Flynt's teammate Neon Katt to her right and Yatsuhashi behind her. At four times the length of the qualifying race and featuring more cars, the Orange Beach 500 would be a different order of challenge, but her win gave Ruby confidence and she expected a good showing in the main event.

* * *

The Orange Beach 500 proved to be something of a paradox for Ruby. On one hand, it was probably the most exciting race she had ever driven. After cautions when the field was bunched up and cars diced back and forth, running two and three wide many rows deep, it was thrilling. On the other, it could be terribly boring. When the field got spread out after running for a while, there was not much to do other than to avoid contact with the car in front. Caution periods seemed to drag on as well, and there were quite a few in the first half of the race.

By the halfway point Ruby was a bit tired. It was hot outside and hotter in the cars, and just steering a heavy stock car required serious exertion. It was all worth it though because Ruby had a shot at the win. It was not the best shot, but it was still a good one. Once the cars got a little spread out, Flynt and his teammate Neon would invariably pull away from everyone except Ruby and her teammate Brawnz. They were not quite fast enough to pass the lead pair and make it stick for more than a lap or two, but if they could stay close the chaos of the waning laps could play in their favor.

Unfortunately things were about to take a dangerous turn. With 70 of the 200 laps remaining Flynt was leading from Neon, Brawnz and Ruby. They ran line astern around the track, just logging laps and preparing for the end of the race when the real battle would begin. The leaders ran through the tri-oval and under the flagstand, the drivers keeping some distance between their cars for the time being. Ruby saw Brawnz's car wiggle. He clearly had an issue. He started up the track and slowed, allowing Ruby to pass on the left. Then the right rear tire of Brawnz's car - already cut by debris - shredded, the tread shooting out and into the concrete wall as the car began an uncontrollable spin. At well over 200 mph the car turned completely around and air got beneath the rear end. The force of the air lifted the back end of the car just in time for it to slam into the fence separating it from the crowd. The car spun along the fence, the rear and front ends being torn off as the steel cables acted like a cheese grater, before what was left was tossed back across the track. The barely-recognizable hulk slid to a stop in the grass to the left of the racing surface, leaving behind a gaping hole in the safety fence.

"Caution's...caution's out." Yang said breathlessly over the radio, clearly in shock. "It's bad...really bad." Ruby continued around the track at speed. As she rounded turn 3 Yang came back over the radio. "Oh...Brawnz is okay. He's getting out of the car." Now she sounded somewhat relieved. "But the crowd…"

Ruby crossed the line to take the yellow flag then picked her way through the debris field left by Brawnz's car. The pace car led the field around to the backstretch before bringing them to a gradual halt as the red flag was displayed. "What's going on Yang?" Ruby radioed.

"They need to...fix the fence." Yang replied. "There's nothing left of it. Debris went into the crowd and...I'm sorry, I'm getting too worked up. It's going to be a while."

"Is everyone okay?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think so." Yang answered. "It looks like some people are hurt. I can't see how bad from here."

"This is awful, they should stop the race." Ruby said. "They should end it right here."

"Cut the chatter." The crew chief cut in. "They're not calling the race. They're going to fix the fence and finish it. You need to be focused on the task at hand."

"How can I focus on the race at a time like this?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, but you have to." He replied. "If not I'll bring you in and put Brawnz in the car." There was a pause. Ruby said nothing. The crew chief took that to mean she was going to continue. "Xiao-Long, is she going to need a new spotter?"

"No sir." Yang sighed.

"I'm sorry." The crew chief said. "I know this is rough, but it's just the way it is."

* * *

It took over an hour but the fence was repaired and the race returned to yellow flag conditions. That gave the leaders an opportunity to pit and all of them took it. Ruby went in and came out third. The race went back to green and as before she pulled away from the rest of the field, trailing only Flynt and Neon. Things had obviously changed, but getting back to racing helped Ruby. She had no time to worry about Brawnz's accident or the consequences. Now Ruby was without a teammate to help her in the draft, but all hope was not lost. She would hang on in third and when the two ahead of her got to fighting for the victory, she might just be able to slip past. It was a longshot, but it was a shot.

The three leaders ran as long as they could before making their final pit stops. The three took to the pit lane together. Ruby hit her mark, stopping perfectly centered in her pit box, and the crew went to work. First the right-side tires, then the lefts, and the car dropped off the jack. Ruby dropped the clutch and hit the throttle. The car jumped forward for a moment before the engine stalled. Caught off guard she fumbled with the switches to get it refired. The crew rushed out to push the car to assist. After a few seconds she got the engine started again, but Flynt and Neon were long gone. She drove out of the pits just behind Yatsuhashi and Bolin. There was the victory, gone in a flash. Only a late caution that bunched up the field would get her back in the running.

Still, Ruby was not about to give up. She had an entire team behind her, and a top 5 finish was better than none at all. She had blown it with a stupid mistake, but she could at least salvage some pride. She tailed Yatsuhashi and Bolin for a few laps before getting a great run in the draft that allowed her to slingshot into third. The effects of the draft meant she could not pull away, but for now she was ahead. There were no proper podiums in the National Stock Car Series, but a third place finish would still be quite an achievement.

With just 5 laps remaining, Ruby found herself struggling. The sun was beginning to set and the temperature had dropped. That changed the handling characteristics of her car. It was not turning the way it had been earlier and she was forced to drag the brakes on entry to most of the corners. Yatsuhashi and Bolin were clearly not having the same problem, or at least not to the same degree, as they hounded her corner after corner. "The handling's gone away." Ruby reported over the radio. "Is it worth keeping these guys behind me? I'm afraid I'll wreck myself trying to stay ahead."

"You're only here to win." The crew chief said. "And the leaders are long gone. Back off if you feel like you need to."

"Yeah, there's no point in wrecking over third." Yang added.

That was all Ruby needed to hear. As the cars ran down the backstretch with 2 to go, she pulled off line and tapped the brakes, allowing Yatsuhashi and Bolin to slip ahead. She fell in behind the pair, the draft locking her in behind them as they crossed under the white flag. She fell back a bit on entry to turn 1 but closed back in as the trio spilled onto the backstretch.

"Caution's out." Yang reported. She gasped. "It's the leaders! Go! You're racing Yatsuhashi and Bolin for the win!"

Sure enough as the cars ran toward turn 3 Ruby could see the cars driven by Flynt and Neon crumpled in the grass, skid marks leading back to the outside wall. Apparently their last lap fight for the win had taken them both out. Ruby now regretted letting Yatsuhashi and Bolin past, but she was not sure she could have kept them at bay anyway. She fell back again on entry to turn 3 but got a run as the cars exited turn 4 and headed into the tri-oval. Yatsuhashi hugged the inside of the track and Bolin, who also had a run, moved right to go around him. Ruby was moving faster than either and went even further right. The cars turned into the tri-oval and crossed under the checkered flag three-wide.

It was an incredibly close finish, but the drivers knew who had won. Yatsuhashi had been inches ahead of Ruby as they crossed the line with Bolin a similarly close third. Yatsuhashi drove on to victory lane and his celebration as Ruby and the others headed to the garage. Ruby sat in the car for a while. She was angry at herself for giving up on the race. She could have won! If she had only tried harder!

Her crew chief arrived and she expected to be chewed out. "That was a hell of a race Rose." He said to her surprise. "I'm kicking myself for telling you to let them past. I'm such an idiot."

"It's my fault." Ruby said. "I should have kept at it."

"And wrecked?" The crew chief said. "No, you did the right thing. I got behind on the adjustments and the car wasn't right. No one can blame you for not wanting to push the limits, especially after what happened with Brawnz."

"I guess…" Ruby sighed.

"Hey, cheer up." The crew chief encouraged. "You just finished second in your first ever stock car race. Some guys run hundreds of races without getting a result that good." He laughed. "You know, I was expecting you to be mad at me for telling you to back off, and here you are blaming yourself. You're a good kid. It's been a lot of fun working with you. I'm sure Robin would be thrilled to have you back in the car and I'd be thrilled to be your crew chief."

"Th...thank you." Ruby stammered. She was totally caught off guard by the man's reaction. When she thought about it, he had a point. Second on debut was incredible, even if a win had been possible. She hoped she could do it again in her F1 debut.

* * *

 **Inspirations**

\- Tall Oaks is based on Talladega.

\- Bronze Vytal is meant to be Bill France Sr. I really hope you see what I did there.

\- Citron Sanctum is meant to be Curtis Turner.

\- The inaugural race at Talladega was was won by Richard Brickhouse, a factory driver for Dodge who had no choice but to race or else lose his job. There is some controversy though. Second place finisher Jim Vandiver - one of the substitute drivers - was convinced Brickhouse had in fact been a lap behind. Until his death he maintained that he had won the race.

\- The Maiden Roc is meant to be the Ford Thunderbird. Mistral Beer is Miller.

\- The 125 mile qualifying races correspond to the Gatorade Duels (now 150 miles), then called the Gatorade Twin 125's.

\- Pit road speed limits would not be imposed in NASCAR until 1990 and not in F1 until 1994.

\- The crash coming to pit road in the qualifying race is based on Ricky Rudd's 1984 crash in the Busch Clash.

\- Brawnz's crash is based on Bobby Allison's 1987 Talladega crash. The accident caused the introduction of restrictor plates to slow the cars at Daytona and Talladega. The plates were first used at Michigan and would later be used at New Hampshire after the fatal crashes of Adam Petty and Kenny Irwin.

\- The finish of the race is based on the 1979 Daytona 500. Leaders Cale Yarborough and Donnie Allison took one another out on the final lap, allowing Richard Petty to come from half a lap behind to win ahead of Darrel Waltrip and A.J. Foyt. It was not a particularly close finish, though Waltrip was able to get beside Petty as they ran to the line. Foyt had been running third but after asking if it was worth holding onto the position with his ill-handling car, had let Petty and Waltrip past when told the leaders were uncatchable. Rather than blaming himself, Foyt was violently angry with his team. Similarly angry was Yarborough. Donnie Allison's brother Bobby showed up at the crash site to give his brother a ride back to the garage, got to arguing with Yarborough, and then a fist fight erupted.

 **Inaccuracies and Anachronisms**

\- Rather than tire companies coming up with new compounds to deal with Talladega, Firestone - the company that had the most issues - simply dropped out of the sport at the conclusion of the season.

\- Bill Elliot won the 1987 Daytona 500 in dominant fashion, leading 104 laps and never facing a real challenge. Despite the draft he was able to pull away from the field on multiple occasions. At Talladega later in the year, he would set the all-time NASCAR record for fastest qualifying lap.


	5. Testing

Chapter 5

 _Twenty-One Years Ago_

"I think you designed a real winner this year." Taiyang said. He looked over his car.

"I may have outdone myself." Qrow said with a grin. "It'd be great if you and your teammate could keep the two cars apart. Straightening out the metal is a lot of work."

"Yeah, hopefully the new guy will be more...agreeable." Taiyang sighed. "Hopefully he won't punch as hard at least." He rubbed his jaw. "Know anything about him?"

"Nope." Qrow replied. "Some sports car driver. Good thing we had this test scheduled. It would be rough for a newbie to take a car out for the first time at a race weekend."

"Who are you calling a newbie?" Summer asked with a smile.

Beside her was Ozpin, holding Taiyang's sleeping baby daughter Yang in his arms. "Allow me to introduce you all." Ozpin said. "Summer, meet your teammate Taiyang Xiao-Long and our chief mechanic Qrow Branwen. Taiyang and Qrow, meet Summer Rose, our new driver."

"It's nice to meet you both." Summer said cheerfully. "I look forward to working with you."

"If this guy pisses you off, don't hit him." Qrow said. "He looks tough but he's got a glass jaw."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Summer said. "The cars look quite good Qrow."

"Thanks, I'm pretty happy with them myself." Qrow laughed. "I promise they're even faster than they look."

Summer turned to Taiyang. "Your daughter's very cute." She said.

"You're pretty cure yourself." Taiyang said with a wink.

Qrow sighed heavily. "You never stop, do you?" He asked.

"I'm flattered, but I don't think your wife would like to hear you tell me that." Summer said, blushing subtly.

"Good news, I'm single." Taiyang said. "Her mom wanted me to quit racing. I said no. She filed for divorce the next day. Then she took off. Haven't talked to her since. Yang was...four days old."

"That's awful." Summer said.

"Yeah, I don't know what my sister was thinking." Qrow said. "If she seriously thought Taiyang was going to quit just because he had a kid, she was deluding herself."

"Your sister...you were...what did I get myself into?" Summer stammered.

"Don't worry about it." Qrow said. "I know my sister was wrong. I'm not going to hold it against Taiyang. We've been friends for years. Besides, you should have seen him after the breakup. He probably didn't stop crying for a week. He cried more than the baby."

"Aww." Summer said. She found it very cute.

"You didn't have to tell her that." Taiyang groaned. "I have a reputation to uphold."

"I'm sorry, which reputation?" Qrow asked with a devious smile. "The macho man or the notorious womanizer? From the way you take a punch and as often as you get shot down, I wouldn't call them reputations so much as lies."

"I think I'm going to like it here." Summer laughed.

"I'm going to like having you here." Taiyang said. It was like he had flipped the switch back to casanova.

"Well, it appears you're getting along." Ozpin said. "I'll take Yang somewhere quiet and you can get down to business."

"She's a Xiao-Long, a little noise isn't going to bother her." Taiyang laughed. "She had a blast when we were practicing at South Vacuo. Stick around, watch for a while."

"I'll grab some earplugs for her." Qrow said. "Can risk damaging my niece's hearing."

"Well alright." Ozpin agreed. "I suppose it would be good for her to get used to it. One day she'll grow up to be a racer just like her father."

Taiyang smiled, positively beaming. "Damn right."

* * *

 _Present Day_

Two weeks after the Orange Beach 500 Ruby and Yang flew to southeastern Mistral for their test at the Sanctum Circuit. It was the end of February but the track's location on an arid plain meant the weather was ideal. It was a popular testing spot and the owners of the circuit liked to make it something of an event, opening the track up for a week and encouraging the teams to come by not charging them to use it. Most of the teams had private tests at various tracks, but almost everyone showed up for the big test at Sanctum so they could get some idea of how they stacked up against the competition.

News in the racing world was still focused on the 500 and Brawnz's crash. Several fans had been injured by debris, a few seriously. All would recover, but it had become clear to the people in charge of the National Stock Car Series that something had to be done. Racing at Orange Beach and Tall Oaks at speeds in excess of 210 mph was just too dangerous. Before the next race at one of the tracks, something would be done to slow the cars down. No one was quite sure what that would be, but the era of unchecked speed was over.

The big F1 test would steal some of the spotlight from the incident, but not as much as it might have. The defending champions, Schnee Automotive, had decided not to show up. They would focus on private tests instead, keeping the design of their car secret as long as possible. The other teams using their engines, Ironwood Racing Technology, Coffee Inc. and Fall Enterprises were also absent. Schnee Automotive was unwilling to allow even its engines to be seen at public testing, and in a compromise with their client teams agreed to admit them to their own private tests.

Ruby got her first look at her car. For now the cars lacked sponsor logos, painted silver with just the numbers 7 and 8 along with the drivers' names and national flags. The nose narrowed to a flattened and stubby point with two large wings on either side just ahead of the front wheels. Just behind the driver the bodywork rose up to cover the engine with the roll-hoop sticking up a few inches above that. The square-ish sidepods, each with a big air intake in front and an outlet vent on the side, started just behind the driver, ran back straight back and curved in just before the rear tires to taper to a point with the rest of the bodywork. Behind that was a large, multi-element rear wing bolted to the transmission and held aloft by big, flat, rectangular endplates. Ruby's car was number 8. Pyrrha had the honor of the odd number, 7. Ruby was not offended or disappointed. Ozpin had made it clear that both would be treated equally regardless, and Pyrrha was the more accomplished driver.

Yang's car was also mostly blank, save for the numbers 5 and 6, names and flags. It was painted yellow with black stripes and wings. It's shape was very similar to Ruby's, but rather than being held up by the endplates the rear wing was attached to a single mid-mounted support. As such the endplates, much more triangular in shape, were free-floating. The nose was also a bit more rounded. The car was not too different from the previous year's design. The new aspect of Yang's experience would be her teammate. Her teammate from the year before had washed out of F1 and was replaced by a driver from another F1 team. Blake Belladonna had driven for WFR the previous year and had been just as fast as her more experienced teammate Adam Taurus. At the end of the season she had abruptly left the team, only to be picked up by Goodwitch Grand Prix Engineering a few weeks later. They had both been rookies the year before but Yang had not had much interaction with her.

Beacon GP and Goodwitch GPE would be running Nevermore engines for the first time. They had powered Coffee Inc.'s cars the year before with some success and were known to be second only to Schnee Automotive's in terms of power. Beacon GP and Goodwitch GPE had used Merlot engines the year before with no success. They were weak and not particularly reliable either. They were cheap and plentiful though, and most teams still used them. With the engine upgrade, Beacon GP and Goodwitch GPE were hoping to return to form.

A third team was running Nevermore Engines. Team Juniper, also powered by Merlot engines the year before, was coming off a terrible season. Both their drivers had quit after a year spent in cars that were rarely good enough to place in the top half. Though the team owner had poured money into the new year's effort, hiring engineers and securing Nevermore engines, the team had had great difficulty in finding drivers willing to take the risk. In the end they were forced to settle on a pair of drivers from a touring car series in Vale. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren had almost no open-wheel experience, but the teammates had won their touring car series' championship. Even more remarkable, they had started the team themselves for that season, only to show up and defeat the established and better-funded competition. Driving blue cars with the numbers 20 and 21, they hoped to turn Team Juniper around. Their car was fairly similar to Beacon GP's entry, but with significantly smaller sidepods and a more rounded nose like Goodwitch GPE.

Two teams were not running Merlot, Nevermore or Schnee engines. The first was Bronze Car Company who brought their own design. Their unsurprisingly bronze colored cars were numbered 14 and 15 and driven by rookie May Zedong and veteran Nolan Porfirio. Auburn Racing Team used Bronze engines too. Their brown and gold cars were numbered 9 and 10 and driven by veterans Arslan Atlan - a former champion - and Reese Chloris. Reese's claim to fame was that she was the only driver who could match Yang as a partier.

The top Merlot-powered team was expected to be Team Haven. Its yellow cars numbered 11 and 12 were piloted by veterans Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias. Also using Merlot engines was Indigo Motorsports. Its purple cars numbered 16 and 17 were driven by veteran Dew Gayl and rookie Gwen Darcy. Cardinal Motors was another Merlot team. Their red cars numbered 24 and 25 were driven by veterans Cardin Winchester and Russel Thrush. The final Merlot engined team was WFR. The black, white and red cars numbered 26 and 27 were piloted by veteran Adam Taurus and rooked Francois Banesaw.

That just left the absent teams powered Schnee Automotive engines. Chief among them was Schnee Automotive. Its white cars numbered 1 and 2 were driven by two-time defending champion Winter Schnee and rookie Weiss Schnee, Winter's sister. Both were the daughters of the team owner, but they were not just there because of nepotism. They were incredibly talented drivers and would be hard to beat when driving in top equipment. Coffee Inc. was starting its first season with Schnee engines. The brown cars numbered 3 and 4 were driven by veterans Coco Adel - a former champion - and Velvet Scarletina. Fall Enterprises was also entering its first season with Schnee engines. Their green cars numbered 22 and 23 were driven by veterans Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. The final team was Ironwood Racing Technology. It had white cars similar to Schnee Automotive's, and the two teams had a close, long-term technical partnership. Its number 18 would be driven by veteran Ciel Soleil - a solid but unspectacular driver - and is number 19 by unknown rookie Penny Polendina. Previously a test driver at the Schnee Automotive factory who specialized in putting sports cars through their paces, Penny had never driven a race before, though she had run some preliminary tests in Schnee Automotive race cars at the team's private test track.

* * *

When Ruby arrived at the Beacon GP garage Pyrrha was already there. She was chatting with one of the engineers as the rest put the finishing touches on the cars. When Ruby arrived Pyrrha broke off from the conversation. "Hello again!" Pyrrha said cheerfully.

"Hey Pyrrha." Ruby said. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good." Pyrrha replied. "I hear you had a fun time in Orange Beach after I left."

"Fun might not be the word but it was an experience." Ruby shrugged. "I'm just glad I didn't embarrass myself. I think I'm making that my goal for this year."

"You'll do fine." Pyrrha said. "You won your qualifying race and finished second! You should be more confident in yourself."

"I probably should." Ruby said. "I just hope I can keep it up."

"I'm sure you will." Pyrrha encouraged. "The car looks very promising. I was talking to the technical director about the wind tunnel numbers. The downforce should be astonishing. And the engine should be able to make 1250 horsepower in qualifying trim and 900 in the race."

"That sounds difficult to control." Ruby said.

"It is." Pyrrha admitted. "But the way the electronics are set up, it doesn't all kick in at once. It's a fascinating system really."

Ruby was tremendously impressed by Pyrrha's technical knowledge. Ruby knew her stuff but she was more of a nuts and bolts mechanic. Electronics were beyond her and aerodynamics were not her strong suit either. "You're really smart." Ruby said.

"I don't know about that." Pyrrha said. "I just can't help but learn everything I can about the cars I drive. If you asked me to do math or something I probably wouldn't be that good."

"What's 343 times 77?" Ruby challenged.

"26,411." Pyrrha said with almost no hesitation.

"Yep!" One of the mechanics shouted to confirm the answer after tapping away at a calculator.

"I rest my case." Ruby said. "You really don't need to be modest. We're competitors. Aren't you supposed to try to intimidate me?"

"Like I said back in Vacuo, I just want my friends to succeed." Pyrrha said. "Besides, receiving special treatment can be...trying. I don't want to be treated like Pyrrha the genius or Pyrrha the ace driver. I just want to be Pyrrha."

"I'm not going to treat you any differently." Ruby assured her. "And most people are going to see you as something special no matter how you act. You're an F1 driver."

"You make a good point." Pyrrha sighed. Her mood darkened. "I guess there's no getting around it."

"Ms. Nikos, your car is ready." One of the engineers interrupted.

"Oh, okay." Pyrrha said. She took a deep breath and suddenly looked as cheerful as ever. "Let's see what it can do."

"Good luck!" Ruby said.

Pyrrha slipped on her balaclava and helmet then stepped into the car. One of the engineers helped her belt up while the others let the car down off the jackstands. Pyrrha put the steering wheel on the end of the steering column and the engine was fired. Another mechanic stepped out of the garage and onto pit lane. He looked right to check for traffic, and seeing none, waved Pyrrha out. Pyrrha slipped the car into gear and idled out of the garage before accelerating away.

"Your car should be ready any minute." The technical director informed Ruby. "There were a few delays in getting the electronics ready but it should be sorted shortly."

"Okay, thanks." Ruby said. "I'm going to watch from the pit wall until then." After checking for traffic Ruby walked across pit lane and up to the pit wall. She leaned against the fence and waited for Pyrrha to return. It was a short wait, and her car soon screamed past with the high-pitched whine of a high-revving turbo engine. Her lap time was a little longer than a minute. As the laps ticked past Pyrrha only got faster.

Ruby was summoned to her now ready car. She went through the same process as Pyrrha and was soon waved out onto the track. By now there were a few cars running. Ruby accelerated out of the pits and the power slammed her back into her seat. She braked for the first turn, way too hard, and was slammed forward against her belts. She recovered her composure and rolled through the right-hand hairpin of turn 1. She hit the throttle on exit, way too hard, and immediately spun the car. She did a complete 360 before coming to a halt. She had the presence of mind to pop the clutch and so avoided the indignity of stalling and was able to drive away, much more gently this time.

Ruby took it easy for a few laps. She got on the brakes extra-lightly and early, then eased into the throttle on corner exit, short-shifting just to be safe. Her initial confidence had been shattered, and it took a few slow laps to get it back. Then Ruby got on it. As much as anything she was tired of seeing other cars fly past her. Her slow laps had given her a feel for the car. She began to push the limits, and though she had a few minor offs, she was able to keep the car under control and put in some decent times.

The pit board called Ruby back into the garage. She complied, pulling into the pits on the following lap and stopping in front of the team's garage. The mechanics jacked up the car and slipped a pair of dollies under it to roll it into the garage. Ruby took off her helmet and balaclava and got out. Pyrrha was already out of her car, leaning against the garage wall while sipping an energy drink. She looked fresh, like she had not exerted herself at all. Ruby was exhausted both physically and mentally. She joined Pyrrha and one of the mechanics brought over a sheet with their lap times, along with a few selected times from the competition. Pyrrha was faster than anyone else. Ruby was fifth, almost a second adrift. It was disheartening but not at all surprising. Further runs saw some changes in the order, but Ruby only got as high as fourth before falling back to sixth, still significantly slower than her teammate.

* * *

"Alright, let's try qualifying trim." The technical director suggested. The day was nearing its end and every team wanted to put in a time to impress the watching sponsors. Without saying anything else he walked away to direct the mechanics in preparing the cars.

Ruby sighed heavily. "I feel like I'm out of my depth." Ruby admitted. "I'm so slow and it's so hard."

"You're a rookie." Pyrrha encouraged. "You'll get used to it."

"You're a rookie too." Ruby countered.

"Technically, but I've done a lot more racing than you." Pyrrha said. "I've driven powerful cars before. You really haven't. It'll come. I'm sure it will."

"Well...any tips?" Ruby asked. She had no real concept of how to drive a car in qualifying trim. It would have the engine turned all the way up and be fitted with extra-grippy tires. Ruby had nothing to compare it to in any of her previous driving.

"Take it easy on the out lap." Pyrrha said. "The tires won't last long and you don't want to waste them before your fast lap. The engine has more power but you have more grip too, so you can really give it everything. When your fast lap is over, slow up and take it easy. The tires will be shot and the engine will be on the edge of endurance at that level of power. You don't want to break it on your way back."

"Ms. Nikos." One of the mechanics called.

"Good luck!" Pyrrha said before getting into her car.

"Ms. Rose." Another mechanic called.

The pair got into the cars and were waved out onto the track one after the other. Ruby dropped back and allowed Pyrrha to pull away a bit so she would have clean track. Ruby went extra slowly into the penultimate corner and lined up for a fast exit. She flew off the corner and was shocked both by the power and the tires' ability to transmit it to the road. She sliced through the final flat-out right and flashed across the line to start her lap. The car was so fast! Things were happening so quickly Ruby hardly had time to think about it. She wound through the corners, operating on instinct. She was in the zone. It was as if the car was driving itself. Before she knew it she had cut through the final corner and crossed the line to complete the lap.

Ruby slowed after crossing the line and only then realized she had been holding her breath. She turned the dial to reduce the engine's boost pressure as instructed and caught up on her breathing as she slowly rounded the track. The lap had certainly felt fast. She could see that Pyrrha had gone faster, but Ruby hoped it would be close. As far as she was concerned, she did not have anything else to give.

Pyrrha and Ruby arrived back at the garage together. Their cars were rolled inside and they climbed out to compare times. Pyrrha was faster again, but it was a little closer. Ruby had jumped to the second spot overall. She would fall to fourth when other teams did their qualifying trim runs. Ruby was encouraged that she was getting faster but still disappointed. It seemed increasingly clear that Pyrrha was simply a better driver and one Ruby had no hope of beating. If she could not at least keep up, and that was a stretch too, her stint in F1 would be a short one.

Testing was over for the day so Ruby went and changed into street clothes. When she returned to the garage Pyrrha was having a rather heated discussion with one of the mechanics. "Why did you do that?!" Pyrrha shouted. Ruby could not hear the reply. "That's not fair to her! She can take it!" The mechanic said something else but Ruby was afraid to get close enough to hear, lest she get drawn into the argument. "No, that ends now. Unless she says something different of course." The mechanic nodded and walked away.

"Wha...what was that about?" Ruby asked, still a bit afraid to incur Pyrrha's wrath.

"Oh, nothing too important." Pyrrha said. "He was just being a little stubborn."

"Stubborn about what?" Ruby asked.

"Your car." Pyrrha replied.

"Why were you talking about my car?" Ruby asked.

"I wanted to know why you weren't as fast as me." Pyrrha explained. "It turns out they gave you a different setup. It's more stable but slower. They didn't think you were ready for my setup. I said you should be the judge of that. It's only fair that you get identical equipment if you want it."

"So that's why I wasn't as fast." Ruby said. She was relieved.

"That was part of it." Pyrrha said. "You need to work on a few of the corners too. With a little practice and the right setup you can be just as fast as I am. Tomorrow you'll get to show what you've really got."

* * *

Pyrrha topped the timesheets at the end of every day of testing except one. That day she had been sidelined with mechanical issues and Yang had taken to top spot. Ruby was consistently in the top 5 and closer to Pyrrha than she had been. The setup Pyrrha preferred was a real handful and Ruby needed the edge taken off a bit to make her comfortable, and that surely held her back a little. In all it was an encouraging test. Even with almost no experience Ruby had been pretty quick and had managed to keep the car out of the armco. Things were looking good for Beacon GP overall as well. But testing was testing. No one would know for sure just how fast anyone would be until the first race. Worryingly, no one knew just how quick the Schnee-powered cars could be.

* * *

 **Inspirations**

\- Teammate rivalries have been endemic in F1. They're usually fairly one-sided though. Alain Prost hated Ayrton Senna, but Senna respected Prost as his toughest competition. Fernando Alonso couldn't handle being beaten by rookie Lewis Hamilton. Friendly rivalries existed too. Juan Manuel Fangio and Sterling Moss were great friends.

\- Sanctum Circuit is based on Jarama in Spain.

\- Beacon GP's car is based on the McLaren MP4/3.

\- Goodwitch GPE's car is based on the Lotus 99T.

\- Team Juniper's car is based on the Arrows A10.

\- Nevermore still stands in for Porsche, in this case their TAG branded engines.

\- The Merlot engine represents the aging and obsolete Cosworth DFZ, a naturally aspirated engine in an era when turbo power dominated.

 **Inaccuracies and Anachronisms**

\- I've never known F1 teammates to come to blows.

\- Jarama was not a big test location in the late 1980's.

\- The team-by-team engine allocation is inaccurate.

\- Penny's lack of racing experience is beyond anything seen in F1, though some drivers have raced with shockingly little prior experience.

\- In 1987 engine power was limited indirectly by various regulations. The power figures in this story would be more typical of 1985-86.


	6. Debut

Chapter 6

 _One Year Ago_

Yang was about to make her F1 debut. It was always going to be a challenge, but it was going to be so much harder because of the location. Yang had never been to Menagerie before. Even when her parents were racing they had never brought her along. It was probably its reputation as a party destination that convinced them to leave her at home, or perhaps it was the occasional political unrest. Whatever the reason, in some ways she was glad. If they had brought her she would have had to witness Summer's death. Even though the track was different, just visiting the island was painful.

Summer may not have been Yang's natural mother but Summer always treated Yang like her natural daughter. Yang had never met her birth mother so Summer had been the only mother she had ever known. Along with Ruby and Taiyang, they formed a happy family. Then came that terrible day all those years ago. Ruby had been a bit on the young side, only barely able to comprehend the magnitude of what had happened. Even so it had crushed her, and for a long time, maybe even years, Ruby had been submerged in a deep despair. Yang handled it a bit better, but only by taking the unhealthy step of bottling up her emotions. She never talked about it with anyone, not even family.

The media tore that wound wide open in Yang's first interview after arriving at the track. She made it very clear that she did not want to discuss it, that she would rather focus on the present, focus on her own racing, but they were relentless. Eventually she abruptly left as Goodwitch GPE's PR manager kept the media placated. Yang locked herself in a bathroom and cried for a while. She needed to get it out somehow. Then she washed her face, returned to the media center, and gave a very angry and one-sided speech to the assembled press. It ended with some shouting as Yang lost her cool, but she got her point across. There were no more questions.

Yang was glad Ruby had not been there. Some jerk would surely have sought her out and asked the same questions, and she would not have been able to handle it as well. Ruby dreamed of being an F1 driver and Yang was sure one day she would succeed, but then she would have to face those same painful questions. Yang was determined to make sure that Ruby never had to go through that. Just racing in Menagerie would be tough enough for her. Yang's outburst was designed in part to prevent that. If she could make the media fear her, they would not mess with Ruby. At least that was the hope.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Ruby was about to make her F1 debut. It was always going to be a challenge, but it was going to be so much harder because of the location. Ruby had never been to Menagerie before. Even when her parents were racing they had never brought her along. It was probably its reputation as a party destination that convinced them to leave her at home, or perhaps it was the occasional political unrest. Whatever the reason, in some ways she was glad. If they had brought her she would have had to witness Summer's death. Even though the track was different, just visiting the island was painful.

Ruby had never really recovered from her mother's death. She would still occasionally think about it and start crying. Her wandering mind could leave her depressed for hours, even days. When Ruby was little, all she ever wanted was to be a race car driver like her mother. She had hoped they might race against one another. Now the best Ruby could do was honor Summer's memory. Just being in Menagerie brought her emotions to the fore, and she had a great deal of difficulty keeping them under control so she could do her job.

Ruby had hoped to race against her father too, but though Taiyang still lived he would not even be watching. He too had never recovered from Summer's death. He could not imagine experiencing that kind of loss again and so had forbidden his daughters from racing. Of course they did anyway. Yang was first and when Taiyang found out he kicked her out of the house. She was only 15 at the time, and it had only been a kart race. Qrow took her in and as a result Taiyang had not spoken to his long-time friend since. Two years later Ruby moved out and went to live with Yang - who now had her own apartment - knowing she would be kicked out anyway once she started her own racing career. Ruby and Yang had tried to reconcile with their father, but he told them he did not even want to speak to them unless they stopped driving. That was never going to be an option.

Ruby had expected the media to add to her woes. They had never been considerate before. They liked to ask about Summer and Ruby's rift with her father, even if she never gave them satisfying answers. And that was just the local press on Patch. She had managed to avoid most of the issues while racing in Vacuo because the media there did not know much about her or her family as F1 was not that big a deal there. Now she expected to face their full fury as Yang had a year ago. To her surprise, they treated her with a great deal of respect. Their nervous glances at Yang - who always lurked in the back of the room while Ruby was interviewed - told Ruby why. Aside from her outburst the year before, Yang had punched a local reporter on Patch once when he pestered Ruby about Summer. The reporter walked away with a broken nose. None of the assembled press wanted to experience Yang's wrath. Ruby was grateful. She may not have agreed with Yang's methods, but there was no questioning the effectiveness.

* * *

Ruby and Yang were not the only ones to have a difficult time in Menagerie. The Schnee team came with armed guards picked from the Atlesian military that protected their garage and followed the drivers wherever they went. Schnee Automotive and its parent company Schnee Dust Company had a difficult history with Menagerie. It was an island populated almost exclusively by Faunus, and the Faunus and Schnee did not get along. Most of the company's employees were Faunus, and the working conditions were scandalous. With low pay and downright dangerous working conditions, critics compared it to slave labor. Protests followed the Schnee team just about wherever it went but in Menagerie they had a tendency to turn violent.

The drivers were not at fault. Winter and Weiss had nothing to do with how the company was run. They certainly did not agree with the way their father did things, and Weiss in particular had been rather outspoken about her opposition. Part of the contract that put her in the team's car required her to stop speaking about the topic. Otherwise Mr. Schnee would probably have preferred to have a more experienced driver in the car while Weiss got more track time with another team. In the end their personal opinions did not matter. As drivers Weiss and Winter were highly visible representatives of the organization and bound to be the targets of backlash against it.

The issue had not stopped Schnee Automotive from dominating in Menagerie though. Winter had won the previous two races, a retired driver who had run for the team the year before that, and Winter again the year before that. As a consequence of the string of unpopular results, attendance was down at the race. The locals were not interested in showing up just to boo a winner they hated. Three years previous when Winter had not won the race, she had been leading when she dropped out with an engine failure. She had never before heard such ecstatic cheering. That turned to groans and boos when a mechanical failure took out the driver who had inherited the lead and handed it to the other Schnee driver.

The team arrived early in the week along with the other teams, but Weiss and Winter stayed at home in Atlas. They only flew to the track the morning of the first practice. They intended to spend as little time in Menagerie as physically possible. Not only did they have to deal with being hated, there was always the threat of violence. They were better protected than most politicians, but it would only take one lunatic slipping through the net to do irreparable damage. They knew that all too well.

* * *

A few teams were popular in Menagerie. WFR was an all-Faunus team based in Menagerie, and though they were slow the team had many local fans. As Faunus Blake and Sun were popular even though they were not from Menagerie itself. Velvet, another Faunus, was popular but the situation was complicated by her team's use of Schnee engines. Yang, Neptune and Coco got popularity boosts from their teammates too. Menagerie was renowned as a party hub. Its warm climate and the track's proximity to the beach added to the fun. Whether they were loved by the fans or not, most drivers did enjoy visiting.

* * *

For the first race of the season, the cars had the full suite of sponsor logos. Beacon GP's car featured large Pumpkin Pete's Cereal logos on the sidepods and Milo and Akouo Financial Services logos on the engine cover to go with the Nevermore decals. Choco Chippies rounded out the sponsors with small logos here and there. The Goodwitch GPE cars had logos for Ember Celica cigarettes and Gambol Shroud clothing, and shared the Nevermore signage with Beacon GP. There were a few splashes of purple with small People Like Grapes Soda logos. Team Juniper represented Magnhild Metalworking and Storm Flower liquor to go with the Nevermore signage, along with a few logos for Dr. Piper soda.

The core Schnee teams took a different approach. Schnee Automotive had almost no sponsorship on their white cars. There was only an SDC with snowflake logo on the sidepods for the parent company Schnee Dust Company and a few Schnee Automotive decals. The Ironwood Racing Technology cars were almost identical. The client team of Coffee Inc. added logos for, you guessed it, Coffee Inc. Fall Enterprises too only advertised the team's title sponsor along with its Schnee Automotive powerplants. The rest of the field was a mix of brightly colored vulgarity.

* * *

Ruby had three practice sessions to get past her concerns and learn the track. If she did not have it figured out by qualifying she would not get it figured out. Her first few laps were quite slow. She did not like the car's handling and requested major changes. With them she was still slow but at least she was comfortable in the car. She could work from there, but not before the second practice. Yang topped the timesheets after the first practice, followed by Pyrrha, Winter, Blake, Penny, Weiss, Nora, Ruby, Coco and Emerald. Timing and scoring showed the Schnee powered cars did have incredible horsepower, but Menagerie was not a horsepower track. It only had one or two quick sections and the rest was tight and twisting. More power could even be a detriment on exit of a few of the very sharp corners.

The second practice was much like the first. The difference was that Ruby was quite a lot faster. Winter was quicker too. She had been able to make up for any deficiencies in her chassis with her elite skill. Coco made a big jump too. Winter led from Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, Coco, Ruby, Weiss, Penny, Arslan and Ren. The third and final practice session saw Winter top the charts again, followed by Pyrrha, Weiss, Ruby, Blake, Yang, Coco, Arslan, Penny - whose practice was shortened with a mechanical issue - and Emerald. Ruby was happy with her progress. If she could keep it up she would be in with a shot at the points, maybe even a podium.

Tracks get faster when rubber is laid down, and the constant running on very soft and therefore high-wear tires in qualifying meant that tracks got quite a lot faster over the course of a session. To best take advantage of this, most drivers left their main efforts for the waning moments. They would put in a few laps early, just in case a later lap became impossible or unfavorable, but generally not show everything until the very end. Ruby was an exception. She wanted track time and she put in extra laps early. A few of the other rookies joined her. Heading into the final minutes Ruby was preposterously at the top of the chart. Weiss, Penny, Yang, Pyrrha, Blake, Winter, Arslan, Coco and Nora followed.

There was enough time for one last run and Ruby was determined to make it her best. The mechanics fitted a fresh set of qualifying tires, put the thinnest oil they dared use in the engine, and turned up the boost pressure beyond what Ruby could do from the cockpit. All the teams did the same. Now was not the time to hold anything back. Ruby rounded the track slowly, speeding up a bit only in the final few corners to ensure that her tires and brakes were up to temperature. The last few corners of the circuit were taken flat-out, so Ruby lined up in the last that required her to slow, Junction, and got as good a launch as possible onto the stretch that would take her to the line to start her lap.

Ruby rocketed through the series of flat-out left-hand kinks called Stands before shooting steeply uphill and across the line to start her lap. Her car reached the limits of its speed as the engine screamed, then Ruby was hard on the brakes for the first corner, a tight left-right called the Esses. Careful to control her wheelspin she accelerated out into the flat-out sweeping left - Curve of the Sun - and out onto the backstraight. She was near top speed again when she arrived at the tight pair of left-handers called Lake. The second of the pair dropped away downhill and the rear of her car started to slide but Ruby held the it in check. She raced down through the bottom of the valley then steeply back up the other side, slowing slightly through the sweeping right-hand Horseshoe before braking hard for the tight right-hander that followed, Hairpin. Ruby wanted to accelerate out hard but the following corner, a sweeping left-hander, required patience. Ruby spotted her exit and accelerated out hard, soon braking through the following right-hand kink for the tight right - Duckbill - that immediately followed. She pushed too hard on exit and spun her rear tires briefly before correcting the error, then swept left through the sweeping downhill Dive. Then after a short uphill straight she was hard on the brakes again for Junction. She swept through the corner, clipping the kerb on the inside, and accelerated out onto the frontstretch. She slid through Stands, raced uphill again and flashed across the line to complete her lap.

Ruby was to be disappointed. She had improved her time, but a few small mistakes meant it was not fast enough. It did not help that the Schnee Automotive team had managed to squeeze 1400 horsepower out of their engine for time trials. At that level of power they would only survive for a few laps, but one lap was all that was needed. Much to the chagrin of the locals Winter put her car on pole with Weiss a close second. Penny lined up third followed by Yang, Pyrrha, Coco, Blake, Ruby, Mercury and Arslan. Though not what she had hoped for, Ruby was not discouraged. She had been quite close to Pyrrha's time and if she had not had those few slip-ups she might have even beaten her.

* * *

Ruby found that she was much more nervous than expected when it was time to race. In touring cars she had never had any issues with nerves, and in F3 her nervousness had to do with the weather conditions and the generally unpredictable quality of the competition. As usual race day in Menagerie was sunny and warm. The drivers were the best in the world. Still, Ruby felt a bit ill. She was a bit concerned about her safety. The cars were very fast. But that was not the root of it. It had more to do with the expectations. Ruby may have been a rookie but she came from a famous family and was driving for an historic team. That may have made her a sentimental favorite among some fans, but on the business side it meant nothing. She would be fast or she would be gone.

Eighth was not the starting position Ruby had envisioned, but truth be told, it was better than expected. She had hoped to take a real run at pole, but knew in her heart she should be satisfied with being in the top half. She decided to take a positive view. Starting a little bit back in the field would just give her a chance to show off her overtaking skills. While waiting on the grid the press ignored her. The local press was much more interested in the Faunus drivers, and the international press was focused on the Schnee powered cars and their incredible power. Ruby was just lost in the shuffle. It was just as well. She did not want to talk. She wanted to focus.

The cars rolled around on their parade lap before lining up on the grid for the start. The drivers focused on the lights that hung from the gantry spanning the track at the start line. The medical car parked at the back of the grid and a flag was waved at the rear to indicate that the drivers were all in position. The lights started. One red, two red, three red, four red, all five red, the drivers revved their engines. The lights went out and the cars took off to the whine of turbos and the screech of spinning tires.

Well, most of the cars took off. To Weiss' shock her car moved not an inch. The engine revved all the way to the redline so it was not a stall. She had done everything right. She was sure of it. Unbeknownst to her, the clutch had failed and no gears could be engaged to transmit the engine's power to the wheels. On the left side of the front row as she was, there were going to be a lot of cars that had to avoid her stricken machine. As the second row flashed past Weiss gave up on trying to fix the problem and made herself as small as she could in the cockpit, awaiting the inevitable impact.

Winter leapt away and into a clear lead in the short run to the first turn. She was followed by Penny and Pyrrha. Yang was next after having slowed to avoid Weiss, then Blake. Unsighted by the topography and Yang's car, Coco only managed to dart right to avoid Weiss at the last moment. Just behind her Ruby had even less time to react. She jerked the wheel right as soon as she spotted the stopped car, but it was already too late. She plowed into the right-rear of Weiss' car, turning it hard left and into the wall that separated the pits from the track. Ruby's car looped around and slammed into the same wall just a little further on. Fortunately the motion of the cars effectively cleared the track. Unfortunately, they were both full of fuel, all the fuel the cars would need for the entire race distance.

Leaking oil from a sheared line on Weiss car caught fire just as the car slid to a stop. Weiss leapt out and backed away from the burning car. Right in front of the pits, safety crews arrived immediately to douse the blaze. Ruby's car was less damaged and not on fire. She took a few deep breaths before undoing her belts, detaching the steering wheel and stepping out. She put the wheel back on the steering column and looked back up to see Weiss standing inches away.

"You idiot!" Weiss screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Were you not paying attention?!"

"You stalled on the grid!" Ruby shouted back after overcoming the initial shock.

"I didn't stall!" Weiss protested. "Everyone else avoided me! Why the hell couldn't you?! Maniac!"

"I didn't see you until it was too late!" Ruby defended herself. "This isn't my fault. It's yours! You're the one who stalled!"

"I didn't stall!" Weiss screamed, leaning in and pressing the front of her helmet to Ruby's.

With the fire out the safety crews turned their attention to the arguing drivers. The pair were separated. After what Ruby would have classified as incoherent ranting, Weiss stormed off for her team's garage. Ruby took one more look at her shattered car. So much for making a good first impression. She had not even gotten past the grid before wrecking the thing. She had a hard time imagining how things could have gone worse. She sighed and walked back to Beacon GP's garage, hanging her head.

"Are you alright?" Ozpin asked just after the field flashed past the pits to complete their first lap. "That was a hard hit."

"Yeah I'm just...disappointed." Ruby sighed. "I guess I really screwed it up."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." Ozpin encouraged. "You're in good company. You know Yang is the only member of your family who didn't crash on debut?"

"Is that right?" Ruby asked. Yang's first F1 race had ended early due to a mechanical failure.

"That's right." Ozpin confirmed. "Your father crashed into his teammate in the first turn of his first lap. And your mother somehow managed to end up in the harbour at Vale in her first race. And this one wasn't even your fault. That Schnee stalled after all."

"She insists she didn't stall." Ruby said.

"No matter." Ozpin said. "The important thing is that you're not hurt. Fixing a broken car is much easier than fixing a broken driver. These things happen. You'll get them next race." It was just the encouragement Ruby needed in that moment. She could have very easily gotten into her own head and let it eat at her. Now she was just looking forward to her next chance.

* * *

Winter continued to open up her lead, but all was not well. Her rear tires were wearing too heavily. Schnee Automotive, like most of the other teams, planned to make a single pit stop. At the rate her tires were deteriorating Winter was going to need a second. They were just not handling the engine's power well. The other Schnee powered cars were suffering from similar issues, but that was not all. Just eleven laps into the race Penny's engine failed. She pulled off the track after the Curve of the Sun with smoke pouring from the exhaust. When she returned to the garage she reported a turbo failure.

Word of Penny's engine issue spread quickly. First the Schnee powered teams reacted. The drivers were instructed over the radio to turn down their turbo boost so as not to put additional strain on their engines. Then the other teams heard and told their drivers to push the pace. They would either pass the Schnee cars or break them. Winter's lead began to evaporate. Coco started dropping back. Then both Mercury and Emerald dropped out with engine failures, though both were different from Penny's. It seemed the Schnee engines had the power but not the reliability.

Just as Pyrrha caught her, Winter ducked into the pits to make her first stop. It was much earlier than planned, with just 18 of 71 laps complete. Tire wear would ease as the fuel burned off, but she would surely need a second stop. With Winter out of the way Pyrrha started to open up a lead. Yang and Blake tried to stay close but Pyrrha was quicker. Arslan was up to fourth ahead of a falling Coco, and when Winter exited the pits she came out sixth. Pyrrha made her stop on lap 30, along with Yang. Blake, Arslan and Coco stopped on the following lap.

Winter retook the lead as a result of the stops, but Pyrrha was back on her in just a few laps. On lap 35 Pyrrha got a good run off the Curve of the Sun. She cut left but Winter blocked and Pyrrha moved right, driving up alongside her as they entered Lake. They ran through the corner side-by-side but Winter forced her into the grass on exit. Pyrrha tried to rejoin the track but spun. She avoided a stall and managed to get going again, but not before Yang and Blake passed her. She slotted in just ahead of Arslan.

When Winter made her second stop fifteen laps later, Yang took over the lead. Pyrrha had managed to pass Blake to retake second place. Winter came out of the pits in fifth but had the freshest tires on track. She charged past Arslan in just four laps and caught Blake seven laps later. As the cars ran down the frontstretch with twelve laps remaining, Winter moved left and got alongside Blake. Blake pinched Winter to the inside of the first corner, forcing her over the kerb and into the grass, but Winter did not give up and did the same to Blake as the track cut back to the right. Blake had no chance of keeping Winter behind any longer and conceded the position before the battle took them both out.

Winter kept charging but ran out of time before catching Pyrrha. Yang won by a wide margin as Pyrrha dropped back with worn tires at the end. Blake held onto fourth, followed by Arslan and Nora to round out the points-paying positions. Seventh was Coco, followed by Ren, Ciel and Reese to round out the top 10. It seemed the Schnee engines were not quite all they were cracked up to be, and the Nevermore power plants were looking great.

It was Yang's first win and she made the most of it, playing to the crowd from the podium and probably celebrating a little too hard. Ruby could not have been happier for her. Pyrrha was happy to have a podium on debut, though she would have preferred the top step. She showed no animosity toward Winter, though Winter had surely cost her the win with aggressive driving. Winter just smiled and waved as she was booed by the unfriendly crowd. Though they would have preferred to see Blake on the podium, the locals had been treated to a race in which a Schnee had crashed out on the start and another had lost a winnable race. They were positively ecstatic.

The next race, a little under a month away, would be the Vale Kingdom Grand Prix. It would be run at the Beacon Circuit, a fast track not far from Vale City. It was named after the team, located as it was just a few miles from Beacon GP's headquarters. The Nevermore powered teams hoped their success would continue while the Schnee powered teams hoped to have their issues sorted in time for the race.

* * *

Standings After One Race:

1st - Yang Xiao-Long - 9

2nd - Pyrrha Nikos - 6

3rd - Winter Schnee - 4

4th - Blake Belladonna - 3

5th - Arslan Atlan - 2

6th - Nora Valkyrie - 1

* * *

 **Inspirations**

\- In RWBY GP and Formula RWBY, as in the flashback that started this story, Menagerie was the Netherlands, Zandvoort in particular. For the purposes of this bit of the story, it is now Brazil. The track here is based on Interlagos.

\- James Hunt once did cocaine on the way to the track in Brazil for a test session. Bernie Ecclestone, then team owner at Brabham, was there but refused to partake. Nowadays races in Brazil are less about drugs and parties and more about hoping to not get shot at on the way to and from the track. Jenson Button's limo was fired on with an automatic weapon, and the Sauber team van was once robbed at gunpoint. Many other such incidents have occurred over the years in Rio. This year's Olympics should be interesting.

 **Inaccuracies and Anachronisms**

\- The 1987 Brazilian GP was at Jacarepagua, not Interlagos, but I am unfamiliar with that circuit.

\- As I've said before, the weekend format is anachronistic, depicting schedules closer to what is used now.

\- Due to the regulations, the horsepower levels described here would have been impossible in 1987. They would have been possible in 1986 and earlier though, and the BMW/Megatron engine was estimated to produce 1400 HP in qualifying trim.

\- Pit strategy was much more varied that described her or in any other part of this story.

\- The mechanical reliability described her is inaccurate. In most races the majority of cars failed to finish with mechanical issues.


	7. Reminders

Chapter 7

 _Twenty-One Years Ago_

Summer and Taiyang had been dating for a few months already when the F1 circus arrived at the Forever Fall Forest Circuit. They were both in the title hunt too. Neither was in a great position as far as the championship was concerned, both needing wins and help, but they were in with a shot and sometimes that was enough. Unfortunately their cars were not looking great for this race. Schnee Automotive had the engine power as it always did and their customer cars, usually relegated to the midfield, were suddenly putting up top times. The Beacon GP duo could keep up with the help of the draft, but a win would be highly unlikely. If Schnee Automotive's top driver, James Ironwood, scored any points while Summer or Taiyang failed to win, the championship would be his.

Beacon GP's qualifying results were predictably poor. Summer secured eleventh with Taiyang fourteenth. James was on pole with his teammate beside him. Then came a slew of Schnee-powered cars and even a few cars running the same engines Beacon GP used. The problem was the Beacon GP car was fantastic for handling the corners, but it was not particularly fast in a straight line. Straight line speed was all that really mattered at Forever Fall. Luck or strategy might still put them on top, but it looked like it would be a long race.

It would be a longer race for some than others. By halfway the Beacon GP pair had worked their way up to the cusp of the points-paying positions. They used the draft to dice with the Schnee-powered cars in a race in which any one of ten or so drivers had a legitimate shot at the win. James kept his car in the top three and seemed to be able to take the lead at will. Then the Schnee Automotive romp began to unravel. James' teammate's engine failed. Two more cars running Schnee engines dropped out with mechanical issues. Other cars besides began to fall by the wayside as the high speeds took their toll on the relatively fragile engines.

Engine wear was not the only thing to worry about. With 18 laps remaining Taiyang and Summer were third and fourth respectively. They rounded the track's final corner, an unwinding right-hander named Parabola. By corner exit cars were already well above 100 mph on their way to speeds that approached 200 on the long straight that followed. It was critical to get a good launch off the corner to get a fast run down the straight. Like most drivers Taiyang compromised on his corner entry a bit to make a better exit. He hit the apex and was hard on the throttle, the back end of his car squirming as it struggled for grip. It settled as he swung out toward the outside of the track for corner exit.

Bang! Taiyang's left-front tire failed. He was suddenly a passenger as the car went straight on, crossed the narrow grass verge and slammed into the armco just beyond. The left-side wheels were shorn off and the fuel tank ruptured, the car bursting into flames as it skidded along on its belly. It hit a bump and flipped onto its left side, staying there as it continued to slide on. When Taiyang's car finally came to rest it was still on its side burning and in the middle of the track.

Summer was horrified. To say she loved Taiyang would have been a bit premature. She did care about him deeply though. Boyfriend or not, he was a good friend. Summer had seen much tamer accidents that had killed drivers and fire was every driver's worst nightmare. Most drivers learned early on that it was unwise to get attached to their fellows, they were likely to see many of them killed. At the same time every driver made at least a few close friends among the others. It was impossible not to. They shared in the same dangers and no one outside the racing world could truly understand what they went through or how they felt. When someone was killed or maimed, there would always be those crushed by it.

Summer drove on. What was she to do? As much as she cared for Taiyang, as good a friend as he was, he was still just another driver and he knew the risks. Summer needed to win the race to have a realistic shot at the title and Taiyang would not want her to give that up on his account. When she got back around the track Taiyang's car was still burning where it had come to rest. The drivers hardly slowed for the yellow flags being waved by the corner workers, rocketing around the flaming hulk. It was empty anyway. Somehow Taiyang had both survived the crash and extricated himself from the car. Then, braving the traffic, he had crossed the track. Now he stood leaning against the armco on the right side. Summer glanced at him as she passed. She could not believe it. Not only was he alive and apparently unhurt, he was laughing, joking around with a track worker who had come to check on him. Unbelievable.

That was the end of Taiyang's title hopes for the year, but at least he was alive. Summer finished second in the race to James. She was technically not eliminated from the championship, but it was not to be. James would fall out in the following race at Mountain Glenn and Summer took the win, but James returned to win his and Schnee Automotive's home race in Atlas to lock up the title. In the offseason Summer and Taiyang were married. She would end up missing the following season, pregnant with Taiyang's child. She and Taiyang had taken the ultimate leap and there was no turning back. Luckily death was something that happened to other people, so what did they really have to worry about?

* * *

 _Present Day_

Ruby had never been to, let alone driven, the Beacon Circuit, site of the Vale Kingdom Grand Prix. That was true of most of the tracks on the schedule. She had raced just about every track on Patch, but never driven outside the island with the exception of her adventure in Vacuo, and only attended a few of Yang's international races. It was to be her second F1 race. After the catastrophe that had been the start of her first, Ruby was just hoping to finish. Ozpin encouraged her to just get comfortable with the car and bring it home, no pressure. He intended to give her the time she needed to develop as a driver and there was no reason for Ruby to push too hard.

Still, it was a home race for the team so Ruby could not help but feel a responsibility to put up a good result. Then the pressure ramped up a whole lot more. A press conference was called by the track's owners on the Thursday before the race. Ozpin, Ruby and Yang were invited but not told why. Then the bombshell was dropped. The track was being renamed. It would no longer be the Beacon Circuit. Instead it would be named after the most successful and popular drivers to ever race for Beacon GP. It would now be the Circuit Rose and Xiao-Long. It was absolutely a PR play, naming the track after popular drivers while their children were racing there.

Yang was unhappy with the decision. She knew it was going to put undue pressure on both Ruby and herself. Yang could handle it, probably. Ruby had a lot to deal with already. She was not just a rookie, but abnormally young and inexperienced. She just needed to get used to racing in F1. Really, she needed to get used to racing in top-tier motorsports in general. Her life would be difficult enough without the distractions, and this one was going to be rough. It was. Ruby knew the questions that would be headed her way and left the press conference immediately. She did not need to go through the pain of her mother's death all over again. She had already had to do that in Menagerie. Now there were going to be signs and pictures and questions and comments. There was to be no escaping it.

* * *

Ruby stood at the entrance to the garage. Practice was just about to get started. She was just taking a step outside to get a feel for the weather - wind, temperature and even cloud cover made a huge difference in the car's handling - like she did whenever she was about to take the car out. But something caught her eye. There was a banner hanging up on the far side of the track near the start/finish line. Circuit Rose and Xiao-Long. It included stylized portraits of her parents. Her mother. Ruby's mind drifted, reminiscing about good times, happy times, then, the end of all that. Before she knew it tears were rolling down her face.

Ruby pulled her mind back to the present. She wiped the tears away with her sleeve and walked back into the garage to get in her car. "What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh?" Ruby said. "Oh, nothing."

"You were crying." Pyrrha persisted. "Talk to me. Please."

"I was just...thinking about my mother." Ruby sighed. "I'm sure you know the story. You don't need to worry about it."

Pyrrha walked up and wrapped Ruby in a tight hug. It was not quite Yang tight, but still a bit too tight for Ruby's liking. "It must be so hard." Pyrrha said. "Everywhere you go, you can't help but be reminded." She released Ruby.

"I'm used to it." Ruby said. "My whole career I've been Summer Rose's daughter. I only got to race in F3 because of my name and I'm pretty sure that's why Ozpin hired me. It's just something I'll have to get over."

"I'm sorry you have to go through that." Pyrrha said.

"You don't need to apologize, it's not your fault." Ruby said.

"For the record, I didn't hire you because of who your mother is." Ozpin said. "I hired you because of who _you_ are and what I believe _you_ can do."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have implied…" Ruby started.

"Don't worry about it." Ozpin said. "I know this weekend is going to be difficult for you. It's tough for me too, but what you face is on a different level. It's understandable that you'd be emotional."

"I guess." Ruby sighed. "I wish I could block it all out."

"Put on your helmet and get in the car." Pyrrha suggested. "Drive. You won't have time to think about it."

Ozpin looked at his watch. "Practice starts in a few minutes." Ozpin said. "Run as many laps as you want."

* * *

Through all three practices Ruby ran more laps than anyone else. In fact she ran more than any two other drivers combined. It was not just for the distraction. She really was dedicated to learning the car and the track and every moment spent driving was valuable. The Beacon Circuit - Ruby refused to refer to it as anything else - was a tricky one. It had a little bit of everything. There was an incredibly fast run from the final chicane, through a flat-out sweeper, all the way to an exceptionally tight hairpin. Then the track wound up and down through drastic elevation changes and a series of difficult corners. Then the character of the track changed again with a chicane, a quick stretch, two tight corners and two more chicanes to complete the lap.

Ruby's practice paid off. She was more competitive than she had been at Menagerie. She finished the three practices fifth, third and fifth. It helped that the track played to the car's strengths. Pyrrha led the first two practices but Yang took the third with Blake second. Winter and Weiss hovered around the top 5 but their cars were not as well suited to the track. Team Juniper was surprisingly quick and Nora only lost out to Pyrrha in the second practice by less than a tenth of a second. Still, practice could be deceptive. Qualifying would show who really had the speed to compete.

* * *

Ruby certainly had the speed. She was second to Pyrrha as time wound down in the qualifying session. The positions could, and would, change as the track gained rubber and speed, but she was well placed. A solid final run could see her start from the front row. Goodwitch GPE, after being very quick in practice, was curiously sluggish. They did not seem worried though. The Schnee-powered cars on the other hand seemed to genuinely lack the pace. As usual the race for pole would come down to the wire.

Ruby went out for one last run. She crawled through the final chicane, creating a gap to Pyrrha who was a little ahead, and then got a good run out onto the frontstretch. Ruby crossed the line to start her lap, then entered the flat-out left-hand sweeper called Tamborine. It was not really a challenge. Ruby just had to keep her foot down and the wheel steady. So long as the car had no problems it would easily fly through the turn at top speed. And so it did. The track briefly straightened out before a right-hand kink that led immediately into a left-hand hairpin. Ruby kept the car on the right side of the circuit as she cut through the kink before braking hard for the hairpin. After crawling through the tight corner Ruby hit the throttle and the car rocketed over a crest, the track gently curving right. Then it was hard on the brakes again for a tight, downhill left-hander.

Ruby got on the throttle, the car squirming as the track dove steeply downhill. She slid through a fast right-hand kink braking for the tight, uphill right-hander that immediately followed, called Water. Ruby accelerated uphill out of the turn. As the track crested a rise she braked hard for tight right-left-right chicane called High. She spun her tires on exit but regained control as the track dove back down, meandering left then right. As the gentle right-hand curve ended Ruby was on the brakes again. She slung her car through the pair of left-handers called Shore and got a good run out. After a quick straight came the track's tightest section. Ruby nailed her apexes as she negotiated the right-left and left-right chicanes collectively called Low. The back end of the car slid out as she accelerated back out onto the frontstretch to complete her lap.

It was not enough. Pyrrha was faster, fractionally, but still faster. More importantly, Goodwitch GPE had been holding back. On their final runs Yang and Blake took first and second, just ahead of the Beacon GP pair. Then came Nora, very close to Ruby, followed by Winter and Weiss a little bit slower. Ren, Coco and Penny completed the top 10. Judging by practice and qualifying pace, the top 5 all had a decent shot at the win though Yang and Blake were the favorites. Ruby's goal for the race - just finishing - had not changed, but she now hoped for a podium, a genuine possibility.

* * *

Race day was warm and sunny. After moving their cars to the grid, most of the drivers hung around, doing interviews or talking to engineers or each other. That was standard procedure. Ruby got out of her car and immediately returned to the garage. The press was barred from following her. She was not interested in their questions.

That was fine though. They were much more interested in her sister. She had won the previous race and was on pole. It was a very promising start to her sophomore season. People were really starting to take notice of her. It helped that she usually provided an entertaining interview. Having had to come up through the ranks on her own dime, she knew how to turn on the charm to lure fans and sponsors alike. This time was different though. She was abnormally quiet and introspective without any of the theatrics she would usually put on. Whether it was because of the track's renaming or because she was changing as a driver and a person, no one could say. Certainly no one could question her focus. Her pole winning lap had been perfect, a thing of beauty. She had always been a fast driver but somewhat prone to mistakes. If the season to date was any indication, she still had all the speed but had cleaned up her act.

Ruby returned to the grid just before the cars were to roll off for the parade lap. A mechanic hurriedly helped her strap in as another fired the engine. Then the grid was cleared and the cars rolled. They rounded the track before forming up on the grid once again for the start. The last row took their spots and the medical car stopped just behind them. At the back of the grid a marshall walked across the track, waving a flag to signify that the cars were lined up and ready to start. The drivers focused their attention on the lights suspended from the gantry hanging above the start/finish line. One-by-one the red lights lit up until all five were illuminated. The drivers revved their engines and the lights went out. Clutches were engaged and the cars lurched off the grid to the whine of turbos and the screech of tires.

It was a clean and even start with most of the cars arriving at the hairpin in the same order in which they had started. The exception was that both Schnee Automotive entries got past Nora. As the first lap went on Yang began to pull out a lead over Blake. Pyrrha remained right on Blake's gearbox with Ruby right on hers. Once at the twisting parts of the track, Winter and Weiss began to fall back from the lead four, their superior horsepower no help in the winding corners. Yang's lead stabilized at a little over a second. Blake was still hounded by Pyrrha and Ruby but passing was difficult and she managed to hold on. A little further back Nora and Ren were obviously quicker than the Schnee Automotive pair, but could not get past them.

Yang crossed the line to start the seventh lap. She turned left to start rounding Tambourine but suddenly her right-front tire exploded. At just under 200 mph the car went straight on, crossed a few meters of grass and slammed into the concrete wall, still doing about 180 mph. It skidded along, following the curvature of the barrier, the right side sheared off. As it lost speed it spun, finally coming to a stop pointing back at the track. The car immediately erupted in flames. Fire engulfed the cockpit and followed a trail of fuel back in the direction from which it had come. Safety crews were on the scene in seconds, dousing the flames with fire extinguishers.

Ruby saw everything. It was horrifying. Not only was it the fastest, hardest crash she had ever witnessed, but the fire. Fire was not the killer it had been in her parents' day, but it was still something every driver feared. She wanted to stop. She wanted to pull over and get out of the car. All weekend she had been surrounded by reminders of her mother, reminders of death, and now her sister was engulfed in flames. "Yang crashed." She said over the radio as she neared the hairpin.

"10-4." Her mechanic said.

"It was bad." She added after rounding the tight left-hander. "Fire."

"We know." The mechanic said. "We can see it on the monitors."

"You can retire the car if you want to." Ozpin came over the radio a few seconds later. "Your choice."

Ruby gave no reply. She kept going round the track. She would see how she felt. She would see what it looked like a lap later. When she returned to the scene the fire was out, apart from a few small patches of burning grass. To her relief Yang was out of the car. She was being helped away by a pair of safety workers but moving under her own power. It seemed a miracle. "I'll keep going." Ruby finally decided.

At the front of the field Blake and Pyrrha raced for the lead. Ruby began to fall back a bit, unable to match their pace. It stayed that way until the leaders made pit stops. Pyrrha pitted first. She hoped to gain an extra lap on fresh tires with clear track to hopefully leapfrog Blake. Blake and Ruby pitted the next lap. To her frustration, Pyrrha had gotten caught behind a slower car after leaving the pits and Blake was able to retain the lead. Ruby came out just behind Pyrrha. The change was behind them. The Schnee Automotive cars had been very hard on tires in the first race so they brought a harder compound this time around. The tires had less grip but better wear that put them in line with the rest of the field. Winter pit on the same lap as Pyrrha and Weiss the next lap with Blake and Ruby. Nora stayed out for three more laps. They were a fast three laps. Nora managed to jump ahead of both Winter and Weiss and began closing in on Ruby.

Winter's race ended early when her turbo failed. That promoted Weiss to fifth with Ren sixth. Ren had a faster car. Lap after lap he struggled to pass Weiss. The problem was Weiss was faster on the straights. He needed to be close on corner entry to pass but Weiss always pulled a gap. In the twisting sections where he had the advantage it was harder to pass and he could not make the move. Eventually he wore out his tires, and the matter was decided. Pyrrha eventually caught up to Blake, but Blake had just been saving her equipment. Once Pyrrha got close Blake increased her pace and stabilized the lead. Nothing Pyrrha could do closed the gap. She was tempted to turn up the turbo's boost pressure, but she knew it would only end up destroying the engine. Finishing second was better than not finishing at all.

In the closing stages Nora caught up to Ruby. Nora had a quicker car, at least at that point, and Ruby was fading. She had shredded her tires trying to keep up with the leaders and now her car was oversteering badly. Nora got in behind her and waited for the right moment. With three laps remaining Ruby came off the final chicane and spun her tires. She arrested the slide but it ruined her launch off the corner. She knew Nora would try to pass so she hugged the left-hand edge of the track as the cars raced towards Tambourine. Nora swept up alongside her on the right and the cars rounded the corner side-by-side. When it came time to brake for the hairpin, Nora was able to brake later and beat Ruby into the corner to take third. Nora pulled away to the finish.

Blake took her first career win ahead of Pyrrha and Nora, who had her first career podium. Ruby held onto fourth while Weiss and Ren rounded out the points. Coco, Penny, Arslan and Sun rounded out the top 10. Ruby had come up short of a podium but she had completed her goal by finishing the race. The points were a nice bonus. Happily Yang was alright. She had suffered some burns around her wrists but they were relatively minor. That was it, other than some nasty bruises. All things considered she had been very lucky. Ruby was just happy the weekend was over. It had been a trying one and she was looking forward to being anonymous again. The next race was in Mistral, Pyrrha's home race, and she would take the spotlight instead.

* * *

Standings After Two Races:

1st - Blake Belladonna - 12

1st - Pyrrha Nikos - 12

3rd - Yang Xiao-Long - 9

4th - Nora Valkyrie - 5

5th - Winter Schnee - 4

6th - Ruby Rose - 3

7th - Arslan Atlan - 2

8th - Weiss Schnee - 2

9th - Lie Ren - 1

* * *

 **Inspirations**

\- The Forever Fall Forest Circuit is based on Monza.

\- Taiyang's crash is based on Derek Warwick's 1990 crash at Monza.

\- The Beacon Circuit is based on Imola (Autodromo Enzo e Dino Ferrari).

\- Yang's crash is based on Gerhard Berger's 1989 Imola crash.

 **Inaccuracies and Anachronisms**

\- Because I'm more familiar with it, I'm using the 1994 layout of Imola.

\- Start procedure, and tire strategy are anachronistic as presented.


	8. Rain

Chapter 8

 _Nineteen Years Ago_

The Mistral Circuit was one of the world's most dangerous. The 14 km ribbon of asphalt ran through the mountain forests to the west of the city. It was made up of public roads of sometimes questionable quality, and there were few barriers to separate the drivers from the nearby houses and trees. The weather was entirely unpredictable and the track was large enough that it could be raining on part of the track and perfectly dry at another. Despite the twists, turns and elevation changes, most of the track was run flat-out. Many had died there over the years, and many more would die before the place was finally shut down.

Needless to say, the drivers hated the place. Yet they still kept coming back. That was just how it was. Unacceptable though the risk may be, they would face it, comfortable in the knowledge that it could never happen to them. Summer and Taiyang were no different. Sure, somewhere in the back of their minds they knew either one of them could very well be next. They were terrified of losing each other and worried about how it would affect the kids. But then again, they could just as easily die in a road accident. The cars they took to the track might be slower but they were no safer than the ones they climbed into upon arrival. What was the point of fearing death? Better to live life to the fullest than wonder what if.

Race day dawned sunny but by the start the skies were increasingly grey. That was how the Mistral Circuit was. It rained at some point during almost every race there. It was just something everyone would have to deal with. It was early in the season but both Summer and Taiyang looked to be in the title hunt. The car was quick and the engines were robust. With a little luck one of them just might be champion. They had been close the past few years but come up just short. With weather threatening, tire choice would be critical. Taiyang chose rain tires. He figured it would be better to be slow and safe than fast and wrecked. Summer took dry tires. She had seen weather threaten and not deliver too many times to put on rain tires before there was actually rain.

The race started and the cars headed downhill toward the first corner, Red Water. They crossed the bridge over the stream of the same name and rocketed uphill. It was flat-out for over a minute before the track cut left then sped up again. Taiyang, the only driver on wet weather tires, had fallen back to eleventh from his fourth place starting position. From fifth Summer was up to third. The next serious corner was a sweeping right. Before that, Summer hit a wall of water. The skies opened in a sudden and torrential downpour, soaking the southeast corner of the track just as the field arrived.

The leader slid through the right-hander, barely keeping his car on track. The second place driver spun, looping the car around before getting stuck in a ditch. Summer was going entirely too fast. Her car hydroplaned straight off the track, catapulted off a dirt bank and crashed through the upstairs window and wall of a house that stood beside the track. Three more cars collided and slid off before the melee was over. By the end of the lap nearly half the cars that started would end up out of the race, caught out by the weather.

Taiyang completed the first lap in the lead, on his way to an easy win. He had not seen Summer crash. The rain ruined visibility and he only became aware that there had been a heavy crash when the rain let up a bit and he spotted a gaping hole in the side of a house. Even then he had no idea who it had been. So many cars had gone off on that first lap that no one was really sure who had crashed where except for the drivers involved themselves. Since the public roads were used for the track, it was nearly impossible to get back to the garage area before the end of the race if a driver crashed out on the far end of the circuit.

As the minutes turned to hours Taiyang became increasingly worried about Summer. They had become fast friends and Taiyang already hoped there would be more than that. Most of the other drivers had made their way back but Summer and a few others remained missing as the sun began to set. Could she have been the one to hit the house? He and the rest of the team were incredibly relieved when a tiny compact car sputtered up to the garage, Summer in the passenger's seat.

"Where were you?" Taiyang asked.

"Well, I very rudely let myself into this man's house." Summer laughed. The man was not laughing. "He helped me out of my car and offered to drive me to the pits. We broke down on the way and I had to make some repairs to his engine." The man glared at her. "Alright, I'm getting to it. He insists that we pay to repair his house and car, and I promised we would deliver."

"We've got a garage full of professional mechanics." Qrow said. "We'll have that car running better than new in no time. As for the house...Ozpin!"

"What is it?" Ozpin asked as he walked over from the back of the garage.

"It seems your driver did some damage to this man's house." Qrow replied. "You're the man with the checkbook."

"Oh, that is unfortunate." Ozpin said. "I'm afraid I don't have any cash or checks on me." He turned to Summer. "Glad to see you're alright. But did you have to hit his house?"

"The car's hard to control when there are no wheels on the ground." Summer laughed.

The man looked about ready to explode, his skin reddening and veins on his forehead popping. "I'm sorry I can't pay for your house right now, but how about I give you the trophy as a down payment?" Ozpin offered. "I'll have a check mailed to you once I get back to the office. You can keep the trophy."

In an instant the man's anger disappeared. "You've got a deal." The man said, shaking Ozpin's hand. "I never thought I'd be happy to have my house wrecked."

* * *

 _Present Day_

The Mistral Circuit looked a lot different than it used to. It was no longer made up of public roads. Gone were the minutes-long stretches of flat-out running. The bridge at Red Water was gone and the corner - though still fearsome - had been reprofiled. There was armco everywhere, most of it fronted with tires. The Mistral Circuit was thoroughly modern. Still, it retained some of its old charms. There were still some very fast bits, the elevation changes were just as drastic, and the weather was just as unpredictable.

The drivers loved it. There was no place quite like it, a circuit where you could almost feel like you were living in the past like the gladiators of the previous generation, and yet all within the relatively safe confines of a proper race track. It was not perfect. It was still possible to crash heavily at Red Water where there was still little run-off room, and the chicane before start/finish broke up the flow of the track rather more than the drivers would have liked. Even so, it was a masterpiece and every driver wanted the prestige that would accompany a win there.

Ruby was certainly looking forward to the race. For one, it got her away from the spotlight she had been forced into at the previous races. The track actually brought back good memories of her mother who, when she was still alive, would tell the funny story of how she had ended up on someone's bedroom after a spectacular crash. Her father would then complain about how he had to give his trophy away as a result. Then everyone would have a good laugh. It was a track her parents loved and excelled at, and Ruby hoped to follow in their footsteps.

Pyrrha was looking forward to the race too. It was at home for starters, and her friends and family would be in attendance. Unfortunately she would have to deal with more media attention than she would have liked, but it was nothing she could not handle. She had raced at the track many times and won there the previous year in the 1000 km sports car race. It was her favorite track, fast, flowing and stunningly beautiful (the same description Yang would likely use for her). In the previous two races she had come close to her first win. Making it happen at home would be perfect.

* * *

Practice times were not promising for the Beacon GP pair. Mistral was a power track and the cars with Schnee engines were predictably fast, even before turning them all the way up for qualifying. Winter, Weiss and Penny locked out the first three spots in all three practices. Coco, Emerald, Mercury, and Velvet were all very quick. Then came Ruby, Pyrrha, Yang and Blake, all close to each other. Team Juniper was well back as their cars were not quick in a straight line. Even so, everything could change in an instant if the rains came, and most suspected they would. A Mistral GP just was not a Mistral GP without rain.

The rain did not come in qualifying. As the session neared its end Winter and Weiss held the top two spots with unassailable times. Penny was next, significantly ahead of fourth. Things were a bit interesting between Coco, Velvet, Emerald and Mercury, but then there was a large gap back to everyone else. Pyrrha was eighth, followed by Blake, Yang and Ruby. Pyrrha was easily the fastest in the second sector of the track - with Blake, Yang and Ruby nearby - but in the first and third long stretches of fast track ruined her time. The gap to the Schnee-powered cars in terms of engine power was even bigger in qualifying than it had been in practice.

Pyrrha was not about to give up. Not at home. She went out for one last run, determined to break the Schnee dominance. She made her way through the final chicane slowly, getting as good a run out onto the start/finish straight as possible. She crossed the line to start her lap and eased her car to the left side of the track. She braked hard, almost coming to a halt for the first corner, a right-hand hairpin called Source. She spun the tires slightly on exit, heading steeply downhill on the old start/finish straight. She kept the throttle on the floor as she cut left, swept right and cut back to the left to negotiate Red Water, cresting the hill at nearly 200 mph to begin the long straight that followed. The engine screamed as Pyrrha pushed the car to its maximum speed.

After the longest stretch of flat-out running on the F1 calendar, Pyrrha was hard on the brakes for the tight right-left-right complex called Valley. The track dove downhill and Pyrrha braked again for the long, sweeping, off-camber right-hander called Mistral. A quick blast of throttle took her to a tight left, then she was on the throttle, rocketing downhill. She braked slightly for a pair of fast left-hand sweepers, still flying downhill and powering out. Pyrrha braked hard again for the right-left of Camp at the bottom of the hill, then just tapped the brakes for quick right that followed. Now was another long stretch of flat-out running. She controlled her wheelspin on exit, flew through the right-hand sweeper that followed, using all the track, then blasted out onto the stretch called White Mountain. Traveling uphill, she swung around two flat-out left-hand sweepers before she had to brake hard again for the final left-right-right-left chicane called the Bus Stop. Pyrrha ran the car hard over the kerbs, coming out of the complex nearly sideways. She kept her foot down, leaving dark streaks of rubber behind her as she powered across the line to complete her lap.

It was not enough to top the charts, but it had been very fast. Pyrrha somehow ended up fourth. The other drivers could hardly believe it, but there was the time, and it was all on video. Her lap had been nearly perfect, but the occasional slide showed that she could have gone even faster. She was the only car in the top 8 that did not have a Schnee engine. Winter, Weiss and Penny had put up times faster than Pyrrha's, but they had much more power. Behind her, she had out-driven former champion Coco, and more experienced veterans Emerald and Mercury. Velvet was next, followed by Yang, Ruby and Blake.

* * *

The next day dawned sunny and cool, but by midday the skies were threatening. Just before the cars were to head out to the grid it began to rain and did not stop. Suddenly it was anyone's race. The Schnee-engined cars could no longer count on their engines to carry the day, and with extra power might even be at a disadvantage in the slippery conditions. All eyes were on Pyrrha. As she waited on the grid before the race she was interviewed by reporter after reporter. Winter, the defending champion and pole winner, was the only driver who got even a fraction of the attention. Ruby was quietly confident. She was fast in the rain. If no one was paying attention to her, all the better.

It was still raining when the cars rolled off for their parade lap. They rounded the track and lined up on the grid for the start, the drivers focusing on the lights suspended above the track as the rain grew in intensity. One red, two, three, four, five...lights out! Tires spun and cars squirmed as the drivers tried to ease off the soaking grid. Winter and Weiss got similar starts but Penny and Pyrrha behind them had a terrible time. They were both passed by Emerald on the short run to the first corner.

Winter and Weiss rounded Source side-by-side with Weiss on the preferred line. She pushed her older sister wide. Winter drove up onto the kerbs. The painted surface was like ice in the rain and her car slid sideways, heading back toward the track. She collided with Coco and the two cars bounced away in opposite directions, allowing Penny and Pyrrha to slip through the middle. The hole closed as Coco bounced off the inside wall and into Emerald who was deflected into Mercury. Velvet tried to pass on the right but was struck by Coco as she bounced back again. Yang managed to slip through, followed by Ruby, but Blake hit a bouncing tire that collapsed her suspension and sent her car spinning. Nora, Sun and Arslan tangled as they tried to avoid Blake. The track was basically blocked and Gwen, Adam and Cardin all piled in before the crash was finally over.

What little remained of the field made its way back to the start/finish line where the red flag was displayed. Weiss led from Penny, Pyrrha, Yang, Ruby, Ciel, Dew, Reese, May and Neptune. Francois, Nolan and Russel were the only other drivers still in the race. It took over an hour to clear the track of wrecked race cars. The race would be restarted with the surviving cars in their original grid positions, and the race distance shortened by one lap. Now Ruby was sure she could win. Most of the cars she would have had to pass were now in the garage in various states of disrepair, and the path to the lead was a much clearer one.

The rain eased a bit but continued to fall as the drivers readed for the restart. One red, two, three, four, five...lights out! The cars again squirmed away from the line. Weiss, alone on the front row, got a clean run into the first turn. Pyrrha got a better start than Penny and slipped into second. Then came Yang, Ruby and Ciel. They raced downhill, then up through Red Water and out onto the long straight that followed. Weiss had been forced to take it easy through Red Water, her car not handling the rain well, and that allowed Pyrrha to slip past. As they approached Valley, Ruby cut right, shooting up the inside of Yang and Penny to go from fifth to third in a single move. Weiss was still falling back with an ill-handling car but Ruby was forced to follow with no good place to pass. Pyrrha had a huge lead by the time the field reached White Mountain. Ruby managed to get past Weiss on entry to the chicane as Yang got past Penny just behind. Behind them Reese had made her way up to sixth.

Ruby pulled away from Weiss who was soon passed by Yang. Yang was good in the rain but her sister was better, and the gap between second and third grew lap after lap. Meanwhile the gap between first and second began to shrink ever-so-slightly. Ruby was closing in. It was slow progress, only a tenth or so a lap, but it was steady and Ruby had all race. The rain was light but steady, enough to keep the track wet without the condition becoming impossible. Ruby hoped the rain did not pick up. If it got bad enough the race would be shortened for safety, and she would miss out on her chance to win.

The crashing was not over. On lap 26 of 42 Ciel got Red Water very wrong. She oversteered through the right-hander and in the wet conditions could not recover. Her car kept sliding to the right. As it turned all the way around it hit the grass, lost all grip, skipped across an access road and slammed into the tire-fronted concrete barrier on the right side of the track. The car popped up in the air, did a complete flip, then landed on its side in the grass. The medical car was dispatched but it was not necessary. Ciel crawled out on her own, scrambled away from the car a bit, then laid down in the grass. She was too dizzy to stand, concussed but otherwise alright.

All the while Ruby was getting closer. Pyrrha picked up her pace but Ruby did too. They started making mistakes, a slide here, a lock-up there. Pyrrha desperately wanted to win at home. Ruby just wanted to win. With two laps remaining Ruby was finally there. The cars powered out of Source, their tires spinning and spitting water as they struggled for grip. Ruby got alongside as they ran downhill, but she was forced to concede the position at Red Water. It broke her momentum but also pushed Pyrrha offline for the corner. Both got bad exits and were basically even again, running nose-to-tail all the way to Valley. Ruby patiently followed Pyrrha as they negotiated the twisty portion of the track. Pyrrha got a great exit onto White Mountain and all Ruby could do was follow. She faked a pass attempt on entry to Bus Stop, but Pyrrha was not fooled and held her line.

Ruby got beside Pyrrha as they ran down the start/finish straight. She would have the inside line for Source. She braked as she had the lap before, but she was on a different line. Her car splashed through a puddle and briefly lost all grip. She got to the corner going too quick and slid wide, allowing Pyrrha to sweep back into the lead. Ruby recovered and quickly gave chase having lost quite a bit of distance. She did not catch back up until they got to White Mountain. Ruby was still some distance back but got a good launch onto the fast stretch. She followed Pyrrha through the two flat-out kinks. Pyrrha blocked left as they headed for Bus Stop. Ruby drove up on the right and the cars braked for the corner side-by-side. Ruby was just ahead but Pyrrha had the preferred line. Ruby was able to hang on and had the inside for the next pair of corners, again drawing just ahead. The final corner, longer than the others, gave Pyrrha the advantage. They accelerated onto the start/finish straight almost even but Pyrrha pulled just ahead as they crossed the line.

Pyrrha was ecstatic. A win at home was a dream come true. Ruby was happy too. She came up short for the win but she had been faster than her teammate and it was a thrilling battle besides. She wished every race could be so fun. Yang was relieved to be back on track but disappointed to still be out of the points lead. Weiss and Penny meant it was not a total shut-out for the Schnee-powered cars but the day had been a disaster. Reese rounded out the points-paying positions. Even the continuing rain could not put a damper on Pyrrha's excitement as she stood atop the podium. The crowd was electric, going crazy for Mistral's new F1 contender. As Mistral's national anthem played Pyrrha cried tears of joy.

In the post-race interviews Pyrrha had nothing but praise for Ruby. Ruby was shocked. It was not common for drivers to praise each other so highly, even their teammates. F1 was a cutthroat world and teammates could be particularly savage rivals. Pyrrha was different. For her part, Ruby had nothing but praise for Pyrrha. She was different too.

* * *

"You know, you can talk about yourself when you're talking to the media." Ruby said to Pyrrha. "All those nice things you said are a little embarrassing."

"But it's all true." Pyrrha insisted. "I've never seen anyone drive better in the rain, and I like to think I'm a great wet weather driver."

Ruby had never received higher praise. "Well you're probably the best driver I've ever seen period." She said. "That lap you did in qualifying was a thing of beauty. It was perfect."

"I don't know about that." Pyrrha said. "It was pretty good, but I didn't even get the pole. I'm sure it could have been better. I'm much more impressed with your rain driving anyway."

"That doesn't make it any less amazing." Ruby said. She paused for a moment. "How about this? At the next test I'll help you be a better rain driver, and you can give me tips to be better in the dry."

"You would do that for me?" Pyrrha asked.

"Of course." Ruby replied. "We're friends."

"Yes, but, I've never known a driver to offer help like that." Pyrrha said. "Normally everyone wants to hold onto whatever advantage they can get."

"It helps us both and helps the team." Ruby said. "There's no downside."

"I guess there are a few things I can help you with." Pyrrha said. "Okay, we'll do it."

* * *

Standings After Three Races:

1st - Pyrrha Nikos - 21

2nd - Yang Xiao-Long - 13

3rd - Blake Belladonna - 12

4th - Ruby Rose - 9

5th - Nora Valkyrie - 5

5th - Weiss Schnee - 5

7th - Winter Schnee - 4

8th - Arslan Atlan - 2

8th - Penny Polendina - 2

10th - Reese Chloris - 1

10th - Lie Ren - 1

* * *

 **Inspirations**

\- Mistral Circuit is Spa-Francorchamps.

\- Summer's accident is based on a real one that took place at Burnenville at Spa, but I have forgotten the details (driver/year). I'd appreciate it if anyone can help me out.

\- The first lap crash is based on the wreck at the start of the 1998 Belgian Grand Prix.

\- Ciel's crash isn't based on any one crash in particular, just any of the very similar crashes at Eau Rouge over the years.

\- Teammates as savage rivals, Prost and Senna anyone?

 **Inaccuracies and Anachronisms**

\- Drivers would not have chosen rain tires in the absence of rain.

\- In the event of a first lap red flag and restart, drivers in a crash would be allowed to use backup cars or restart in repaired cars rather than being out of the race. I think that's idiotic, so I'm ignoring that possibility. Also, plot.


	9. Inches

Chapter 9

 _Twenty-One Years Ago_

The Vale Grand Prix was the oldest and most prestigious race on the calendar. It was run on the city streets of Vale in a wealthy and exclusive district by the harbor. There was probably not a more expensive place to live in all of Remnant. The race had been run since before Formula 1 was a thing, already almost 50 years old by the time Summer was to make her F1 debut there. The narrow and winding streets left no room for error with extra challenge added by drastic elevation changes. It was a track where even veterans struggled. As a rookie, one making her first start in F1, Summer was almost guaranteed to have some difficulties.

That did not seem to be the case throughout practice. Summer was fast, very fast, setting times comparable with her more experienced teammate Taiyang and near the top of the timesheets overall. She seemed almost robotic, hitting the same marks lap after lap, absolutely inch-perfect. That kind of precision was vital at Vale where an inch could be the difference between a fast lap and a crash. As the practices wrapped up and it was time for qualifying, Summer was already the talk of the paddock. She was the talk of the media and fans too. Summer was not from the city of Vale, but she had been born very nearby, and the story of a local rookie with a shot at the win was a compelling one.

Summer was fast in qualifying but the result was a little disappointing. She ended up fourth, on the second row alongside her teammate. It was not the result she was hoping for. The Vale GP was rarely won from any starting position behind the front row as passing was nearly impossible. If Summer was going to have a shot at the victory she was probably going to need the drivers ahead to fall out. The top two were both former champions so mistakes were unlikely, but mechanical gremlins could take them out just as easily as they could a novice. A fast start would be critical.

When the flag dropped Summer got a perfect start. She got off the line more quickly than the top two, but there was no room to pass them as they ran side-by-side toward the first turn. She had to settle for third, slotting into line just ahead of Taiyang as they rounded the tight right-hander and climbed steeply uphill. It was a long race - 100 laps - and Summer settled into a rhythm behind the top two. As hoped attrition worked in her favor. The second place runner was taken out with some sort of engine issue and Summer was promoted to the runner-up spot. She followed the leader lap after lap, waiting for an opening.

As the laps wound down it became clear that Summer would not be able to count on the leader falling out. She would have to pass him. He was slowing though. He had been running hard all race to stay in front and his tires were worn. Summer had been running a smooth race and her tires were in much better shape. It would be difficult, but she might just be able to pass him. The leaders ran out onto the stretch along the harbor. They swept through the tunnel then downhill toward the chicane. Summer was close. She had her move planned out. She would follow until they reached the final hairpin that led to the frontstretch and make her pass there. The leader had been slipping in the center of the corner and that would be her best chance to pass.

Both braked hard for the chicane. The leader left it a little later and pulled ahead slightly. Summer could not afford to fall behind by even the slightest margin if her move was to work, so she got on the throttle sooner than usual. As Summer cut the wheel left the back end stepped out as the car oversteered. She hoped it would clear the barrier. It did not. The right-rear struck the barrier that lined the track, popping the back of the car up into the air. The car pirouetted on two wheels before slamming down atop the barrier that separated the track from the water. It skidded along atop the barrier for a while before tipping ever-so-slowly over the edge. By then hardly moving, the car dropped into the water.

Summer was out of the car in seconds and pulled to a waiting boat by rescue divers on hand for just such a situation. It was the most humiliating experience of her racing career to date. Not only had she crashed out because of her own stupid mistake, she had ended up soaked. She could hear the nearby spectators laughing at her as she was pulled from the harbor. If it had been caught on film, and she was fairly certain it had been, the embarrassing crash would be replayed over and over for years to come. The team would surely be unhappy too. Qrow would have to put in a ton of time to fix the crash and water damage, and Ozpin would have to pay for it.

Summer made her way back to the garage. To her surprise she found it empty. Apparently the leader of the race had blown a tire and crashed on the last lap and Taiyang had taken the victory. In the end everyone was too busy celebrating to care about Summer's mistake. They were just happy she was alright. When they saw the video, and there was video, they would poke fun, but otherwise the crash was forgiven and forgotten as far as they went. Summer still spent years answering questions about her impromptu swim, but she too was able to put a self-deprecating comedic spin on the whole incident.

* * *

 _Present Day_

The Vale Grand Prix was still the most prestigious race in F1. Everyone knew about the Vale GP. Even people who had no concept of what Formula 1 was knew the race was a big deal. The race would be televised around the world, even in places that normally ignored grand prix racing. It was not all about the racing either. The rich and famous flocked to the race, lounging aboard multi-million lien yachts along the harbor or gambling at the famous casino at trackside. The parties were legendary, with the worlds of top-tier racing and high society mingling in expressions of wild excess. Yang, Reese and Coco would frequent the parties, the wilder the better, along with a few others. Some, like Winter and Arslan, would make brief appearances but keep their focus squarely on the track. A few, notably Blake, avoided the parties entirely as an unnecessary distraction. Speed, history, glamour, fun, there was a little something for everyone.

Every driver wanted to win that race, some more than the championship itself. Few had the chance. The twisting and technical circuit, with armco close on both sides, was the ultimate driver's circuit. The driver counted for more and the car less there than anywhere else. The roster of winners read like a who's-who of F1 - Taiyang Xiao-Long (x2), Summer Rose, Peter Port, James Ironwood (x3), Glynda Goodwitch (x2), Cinder Fall (x2), and Coco Adel among others. One name stood above the others, with four wins, Winter Schnee. It might have been 5 in a row but for a mechanical failure that promoted Coco to victory two years previously. Even if her car was not particularly suited to the circuit this time around, Winter was still the favorite. Yang's blistering start to the season propelled her into the conversation as the likely top challenger. Pyrrha and Ruby, following their epic battle in Mistral, were seen as darkhorse contenders. Coco - a former winner of the race - and Arslan - a former champion - were expected to compete despite cars that were less-than-ideal.

* * *

The practice sessions were fairly predictable. Winter, Yang and Pyrrha all put up fast times, cementing their positions as the favorites. Ruby and Weiss were a little behind them, but had something of a gap over Blake, Coco, Penny and Arslan. Ruby would have loved to be up there fighting for the lead, but she was honestly satisfied with not having stuffed her car into the armco. Several drivers had. Ciel, Velvet and Nolan all managed to wreck their machines, and even Winter clipped a barrier hard enough to require some repairs. The year before Yang had overshot a corner in practice and buried her nose in a tire barrier. Once Ruby did overcook it on entry to the first corner, but luckily there was some run-off room and she was able to bring her car to a stop without contact.

Time trials were closely contested and harrowing. The cars had too much power for the circuit under normal circumstances, and with the engines turned up in qualifying the problem was only exaggerated. Late in the going Pyrrha led from Winter and Yang. Weiss was solidly in fourth. Behind her Penny, Blake, Ruby, Coco, Ren and Arslan were all close. Ruby was finding it difficult to control her car's power in the slower corners and an abundance of caution was costing her time. As much as she wanted to avoid a shunt she needed to go faster. With passing almost impossible starting outside the points would likely mean finishing there as well.

As most of the other drivers did, Ruby went out for one last run near the end of the session. She slowed more than usual on entry to the final complex of corners in order to get a good run to start her lap. She wound her car around the tight right - Founder - and out onto the frontstretch, careful to avoid the armco that encroached from the left. Her car screamed down the straight and flashed across the line to start her lap. Almost as soon as she crossed the line she was on the brakes as the track started uphill. She swung the car right into the first corner - Saint - almost scraping the armco on the inside at the apex before swinging out to the very edge of the track on the exit. She rocketed uphill as the track meandered right, left and right again, following the outline of the cliff that sat just beyond the armco on the right side.

At the crest of the hill Ruby braked slightly for the tightening left-hand sweeper - Opera House - before the casino. There was no accelerating out of the corner as it was immediately followed by a tight right directly in front of the famous casino, the corner predictably named Casino. The track dipped downhill as Ruby hit the throttle briefly before braking hard for the tight right-hand Hotel. The track dropped steeply downhill on the run to the tightest corner in F1, the Station Hairpin. The left hander was impossibly tight, requiring cars to slow to around 30 mph. Just to make it around the corner, the cars had to be fitted with special steering racks used only for this track. After that it was a quick blast to a pair of right-handers called Port that led to the harborside. Ruby punched it out of the second Port corner. It was critical to get a good run onto the track's fastest stretch. She blasted through a tunnel that ran under a hotel, the track sweeping right as it did, before she emerged into the blinding sunlight for the steep drop to the Harbor Chicane. Ruby slowed to a crawl to negotiate the left-right-left chicane.

Ruby spun her tires slightly on exit of the chicane but still got a decent launch. She was braking soon for Dust Shop, a sweeping left-hander that ran past, you guessed it, a dust shop. Then came the Pool section, a tight left-right followed by a short straight and then a right-left around a municipal swimming pool. Ruby hit her marks perfectly and headed for the final few corners. First was a right-hand hairpin called Scorpion. She hooked her car round the turn before accelerating slightly and then braking for Founder. Twisting between the armco she shot out onto the frontstretch to complete her lap.

Ruby greatly improved her time but still ended up a disappointing fifth. Pyrrha took the pole from Winter, Yang and a surprisingly close Weiss. Ruby was followed by Blake, Penny, Arslan, Coco and Ren. At least Ruby was in line for a finish in the points. She had learned a lot from Pyrrha in the test session held a week before the race, but apparently she still had more to gain from Pyrrha's expertise. Either that or Pyrrha had such natural talent that no amount of coaching would make up the difference. Clearly she was a special talent. People said that about Ruby too, but she was not on pole in her first race at Vale.

* * *

Race day was warm and sunny. It usually was for the Vale GP. The wealthy and beautiful wore swimsuits and sunned themselves aboard the yachts that lined the harbor, adding to the spectacle. The pre-race grid, usually the preserve of drivers and mechanics, was now joined by celebrities of all sorts. For once the drivers were not the center of attention and for most of them it was just as well. They would rather relax in the shade of the trees that lined the frontstretch than answer the same silly questions they did before every race. The heat combined with the twisting circuit would give them all a serious workout, and dealing with the press was just a waste of energy.

Finally all unnecessary personnel were cleared from the grid as the drivers strapped themselves in the and the mechanics fired the engines. The mechanics too departed and the cars rolled off for their parade lap. Now the attention was squarely back on the racing. The cars lined up on the grid and waited. As the last came to a halt they focused on the lights. One red, two, three, four, five...lights out! The cars were geared for torque and acceleration rather than speed and getting off the line was trickier than usual. Tires squealed and puffed clouds of smoke as the drivers struggled to control the monstrous power.

Pyrrha got a perfect start, arrived at the first turn alone and already had a gap over Winter and Yang by the time she headed uphill. After fairly pedestrian starts Weiss and Ruby followed, chased by Penny, Blake, Arslan, Coco and Ren. Behind them, trouble. Nora was forced to slow to a crawl as the field accordioned for the slow and tight turn 1. Mercury bumped into the back of her car, kicking it sideways into Reese. May smacked into the back of Mercury and Emerald spun off into the tires trying to avoid them. Somehow the rest of the field made it through.

By the time the leaders arrived at the first turn for their second lap, the wreck had been cleared. Yellow flags still waved as marshals picked up the last of the debris, but with speed and expertise the cleanup had been effected with no fuss. Pyrrha continued to open her gap over Winter. Winter was great at the track but her car lacked mechanical grip. Yang had no such trouble and was all over Winter. Still, passing was nearly impossible and Winter held on. Farther back Weiss was running her own race with Ruby a little behind. Ruby was learning, finding her rhythm. Behind them a tight train led by Penny snaked through the city streets. Penny was clearly holding up the cars behind her but with nowhere to pass there was nothing they could do.

Things got a little exciting on lap 33 of 78. Coco got a good run out of the tunnel and drove up along the left side of Arslan as the pair braked for the chicane. Something broke in Coco's car and it snapped sideways, sliding in front of Arslan and just missing the back of Blake. Coco's car smashed side-on into the cluster of tires that fronted the end of the barrier just past the chicane. Somehow no other cars were involved in the crash. Coco stumbled out of her wrecked machine, dazed and bruised, but mostly alright.

Pit stops soon came. Pyrrha had a large enough lead to stop and rejoin the race without losing a spot. Winter came in on the next lap while Yang stayed out. Yang spent the next lap going as fast as possible, hoping to jump Winter once her own stop was completed. After a blistering circuit she pitted as well. She exited the pits and ran side-by-side with Winter on the run to the first corner. Winter's tires were already up to temperature and she was able to brake later and pull ahead, retaining second place. Weiss and Ruby maintained their positions while Blake managed to get in front of Penny.

Pyrrha had a huge lead, almost 35 seconds. Still she went faster and faster. She was in the zone, driving a race like few ever had. She continued to lap her way through the field, putting her teammate a lap down 21 circuits before the finish. Two laps later she was still flying and closing in on Weiss. Weiss still had a little gap over her as she exited the Station Hairpin, diving downhill into the pair of corners called Port. Pyrrha tapped the brakes for the second of the corners and the back end of the car kicked out. At the speed she was going there was no time to correct the slide and her car slapped the armco on the exit of the corner. Just like that, from an insurmountable lead, her race was over. She stepped out of her car, devastated. She should have been taking it easy with that sort of lead, but she had gone on driving at the limit. Then one slip had ended the race. She had no one to blame but herself and it was a hard pill to swallow. In the future she knew being fast would not be enough. She had to drive smarter.

Winter was surprised to see Pyrrha's damaged car stopped on the side of the track, its driver out of the cockpit and examining the damage. Suddenly her race with Yang was for the win. Winter knew the race was as good as hers. Yang was faster but not by enough to make the pass. She kept up her defensive lines and Yang was forced to follow her. All the while Weiss closed in as the battle slowed the front pair. By the end Yang had to give up her attack to defend against Weiss, and Winter cruised to her fifth Vale GP victory.

Yang was disappointed to miss out on the victory but happy with a second place. Her first Vale GP had ended in a shunt and in any case second place points would help a lot in her bid for the title. Weiss was not happy to be beaten out by her sister again but it was her first podium and that was something to celebrate. Ruby achieved her goal of finishing the race, though she felt very bad about the misfortune that had befallen her teammate. Blake had been in line to pick up the some points but her turbo failed with three laps remaining and Penny took fifth ahead of Arslan in sixth. Ren, Dew, Sun, and Gwen rounded out the top 10.

* * *

Standings After Four Races:

1st - Pyrrha Nikos - 21

2nd - Yang Xiao-Long - 19

3rd - Winter Schnee - 13

4th - Blake Belladonna - 12

4th - Ruby Rose - 12

6th - Weiss Schnee - 9

7th - Nora Valkyrie - 5

8th - Penny Polendina - 4

9th - Arslan Atlan - 3

10th - Reese Chloris - 1

10th - Lie Ren - 1

* * *

 **Inspirations**

\- The Vale GP is based on Monaco.

\- Over the years two drivers have ended up in the harbor at Monaco.

\- Crashes in turn 1 at Monaco are almost a yearly occurrence. The one here is not based on any crash in particular.

\- Coco's crash is based on any of a number of crashes in the chicane at Monaco. Sergio Perez had one such incident fairly recently.

\- Pyrrha's race is based on Senna's in 1988.

 **Inaccuracies and Anachronisms**

\- The best of the best do tend to find their way to the top of the podium at Monaco, but there have also been some fairly random winners there too. Jarno Trulli and Olivier Panis come to mind.

\- It actually rains fairly frequently during the Monaco GP. When it does, chaos ensues.

\- The turn 1 crash described here would have resulted in a red flag and restart. The marshals at Monaco are the best in the world and can remove cars from the circuit very quickly with the help of strategically placed cranes, but they're not miracle workers.


	10. Heat

**Author's Note:** If you have any opinion at all on this story, please comment. Hell, if you have no opinion, tell me that too. I really want to hear from you! I'm writing all this in part to become a better writer, and that's tough to do without feedback. I truly appreciate any genuine comment.

* * *

Chapter 10

 _Sixteen Years Ago_

The newly remodeled Mountain Glenn would be the site of the season finale. Summer came into the race with a one point lead over Taiyang. Taiyang held the tiebreaker, so he needed to score one more point than Summer to take the title. Both drivers loved the track. Both had two wins at the circuit, but that was not all there was to it. Nestled in a famous wine-producing region, the track was a perfect place to have a vacation. The couple would spend the week before the race there every year. The area was still heavily forested, and the autumn color added to the natural beauty. It was where Taiyang had proposed to Summer.

All the drivers loved Mountain Glenn really. As Qrow liked to point out, it was the only track where the losers got free booze too. It was also the richest purse in F1, with 100,000 lien going to the winner. Last place there paid more than some wins. The track was fairly entertaining as well. It was quick, flowing and close to nature, but nothing like the terrifying deathtraps like Emerald Forest or Mistral. The track had originally been built to replace a public roads circuit in the interests of safety. There had always been more barriers between that track and the trees than at most places, and now there was armco everywhere after the recent remodel. It was a serious challenge that could be experienced in relative safety, every driver's dream.

Summer qualified on pole with Taiyang second. The front-row lockout surprised no one and set up a one-on-one battle for the title and the race win. Fans packed the circuit, eagerly anticipating the fight for the championship and enjoying the perfect weather. Most of the drivers arrived in good moods, knowing at the end of the day they would go home with sizable checks no matter where they finished. Summer was not in a good mood. She was feeling ill. Something she had eaten the day before left her in pain and drained of energy. The timing could not have been worse but there was nothing she could do about it. She would just have to fight through it. A pre-race IV made sure she was at least hydrated, but she could not keep any food down. It was going to be rough.

The temperature was on the rise as the pre-race ceremonies got underway. By the time the cars rolled for their parade lap it was unseasonably warm. A cloudless sky meant there would be no escape from the blistering sun. Summer had been sweating as a result of her illness in the cool of the morning, and now as the race was about to start she was soaked. She was fairly certain she would not be seeing the finish. She already felt faint as the starter raised the flag and she revved her engine. She only hoped she would not pass out at speed and hurt someone.

The flag dropped and the cars roared off the line. Summer and Taiyang both got good starts and thundered down into the first corner side-by-side. Summer was a little ahead but Taiyang had the preferred line on the right. Despite her condition, Summer was not giving up. She refused to concede the position. Taiyang realized Summer would not yield and knew he had to slow more to avoid sliding into her. He hit the brakes too hard and the car oversteered badly. If he was alone he would have saved it, but Summer was just to his outside and his car slid straight into hers. The machines locked together and slid off the track as one, coming to a rest in the grass just off the left side of the circuit.

Taiyang banged his fists on the steering wheel as the field roared past. The collision had not been particularly hard, but it was hard enough to take both cars out of the race. Not only had he violated racing's cardinal rule of not wrecking with your teammate, he had taken himself right out of the championship. He undid his belts and hopped out of the car. He knew Summer was feeling ill, though she had hidden just how sick she really was from him. He helped her out of her car, finding that she could barely stand. To think, if he had just waited there would have been no way she could have kept him behind. He put an arm under her shoulder to help her walk away.

"Congratulations champ." Taiyang said. Sure, he was disappointed to have lost, but he was being sincere.

"Thanks for making it easy on me." Summer said with a little laugh as the pair made their way across the track to the garage area. "You would have had this one if you didn't do that."

"I'm pretty sure I would have blown an engine or something anyway." Taiyang said. "It wasn't my year. You really earned this one."

"Thank you." Summer said. "Now, if you ever take me out like that again, I'll slit your throat while you sleep." She said with a wink. Taiyang was not sure how serious she was. For the rest of their careers he was extra careful when racing near her, just in case.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Mountain Glenn was playing host to another Grand Prix. Years before the race had been moved from its traditional autumn slot at the end of the season to an early-to-mid season date in the summer. The track was still popular among the drivers. It did have quite a lot of history, and the booze still flowed freely. The days of drivers spending the week prior to the race touring the local wineries were mostly over however. A few teams, Beacon GP included, arrived at the track early for a test session.

Test sessions were becoming increasingly common, and it seemed at least a few teams were testing between every race. No team wanted to waste any opportunity to gather more data, to find more speed. For the drivers it added to their already busy and exhausting schedules, but they too gained useful knowledge and experience. Before the Vale GP the Beacon GP drivers had run a test session at the Signal Circuit on Patch, and Pyrrha had taught Ruby quite a lot about racing in the dry. It made Ruby immediately quicker, though Pyrrha was still faster. The test at Mountain Glenn included quite a lot of running in the rain. As promised Ruby returned the favor, giving Pyrrha pointers to improve her wet running. Much like Ruby in the dry, Pyrrha used the information to go faster but was still not on the same level as her teacher. Some of that speed came down to natural talent, and that could not be taught.

* * *

Much of the testing may have been run in the rain but the forecast for the weekend was entirely dry. Ruby was a bit disappointed, knowing rain was her best shot at a victory. Practice times added to the disappointment. As they had been in Vale, Yang, Pyrrha and Winter were in another league. Blake, Weiss and Penny were quick too. Ruby was nowhere, mired in the upper midfield with Coco, Arslan, Velvet, Ren, Nora and Sun. The track had a little bit of everything, fast parts for the teams relying on horsepower and sweeping corners that benefitted the teams with better chassis. The best thing Ruby could say was that she had not crashed. Blake and Velvet had both managed to find the bright blue armco that surrounded the circuit, though their cars would be ready for time trials.

As qualifying got underway it was more of the same. As the end approached Winter had the lead with a staggering time that looked unbeatable. Yang was second, followed by Penny, Pyrrha, Weiss and Blake. After a gap they were followed by Arslan, Nora, Coco, Velvet, Sun, Ruby and Ren. It was not at all what Ruby was looking for. Even with all the tips Pyrrha had given her, she just could not get the times she needed. It was disheartening to be behind drivers she had beaten handily only weeks earlier. Ruby was going to have one last shot. She asked the mechanics for more downforce. It would hurt her straight-line speed but help her be more comfortable in the corners. She hoped being more comfortable would be just what she needed.

Ruby took an unorthodox line through the final corner to line up for a fast run out onto the frontstretch. She tore out of the corner, under the pedestrian bridge and across the line to start her lap. The engine was screaming as the track dipped downhill and Ruby was on the brakes for turn 1, The 90, a right-angle right-hander that was slightly banked in the drivers' favor. She hit her apex and powered out of the corner. The track headed uphill to The Esses. Ruby was flat-out through the progressively more sweeping right-left-right, already flying when she reached the backstretch. The track continued uphill and the car pushed its top speed. As the track crested the hill Ruby was on the brakes hard, the car squirming as she got it slowed for turn 5, the Carousel.

The Carousel was a long, sweeping and banked right-hander. It seemed to go on forever and Ruby had to be very patient. She spotted her reference point and nailed the throttle, swinging to the left edge of the track before cutting back to the right to line up for the first corner of The Boot. The downhill left-hander was tight and slightly off-camber. Ruby's car oversteered and she slid through the corner on the very edge, the car edging onto the kerbs on exit. Still Ruby got a good run as the track continued downhill. She braked again for the toe, a long, banked, tight right-hander that switched from downhill to uphill. Ruby screamed out of the corner, crested the hill and was on the brakes hard again for the heel. The right-hander was the track's tightest corner and it was agonizing to go so slowly. Then it was downhill and immediately back up into a left as the track crested a rise. Ruby's car oversteered again but she held it and ran flat-out through the following left. After a short straight it was on the brakes again for the final corner, a banked right-hander. Ruby dipped to the inside of the corner, clipped the kerb then swung wide as she powered out, ran under the pedestrian bridge and flashed across the line to complete her lap.

It was better, but still not good enough. Winter ended up on pole with a decent gap over Yang, then Pyrrha. Penny and surprisingly Coco were next, followed by Weiss, Blake, Ruby, Arslan and Velvet. Schnee power had turned out to be decisive. Ruby was still not happy but she finally had a feel for the track. She felt like she could make up some spots in the race. With a little luck she might even be able to score. Yang and Pyrrha were unhappy with their qualifying positions, but hopeful that once the Schnee cars turned down their boost for the race Winter would be within reach.

* * *

Race day was hot and humid. There was not even a breeze to cool the competitors and fans. In a part of the world that could see temperatures well below freezing in winter, and even in spring and autumn at times, it was easy to forget that summers could be brutal. Along with the beautiful autumn scenery, cool weather was another casualty of the race's move from the end of the schedule to the middle. It was hotter than it had been all weekend and it was sure to have an effect on the cars. Most of the teams opted for harder than usual tire compounds and cooling ducts were widened. The engines would get extra cooling but for the drivers there was no such respite.

As the cars sat on the grid the drivers got out, hiding from the relentless sun beneath umbrellas. Fire suits were undone, the drivers removing them to the waist, revealing the fireproof coveralls beneath. Before the race was underway most were soaked in sweat. Even Yang, usually at home in the heat, was feeling it, drinking bottle after bottle of water to stay hydrated. The exception was Winter. She seemed immune to weather of all kinds. During cold winter test sessions when mechanics and other drivers would pile on layers she remained in her usual attire without the slightest hint that she was cold. In the rain it was as if she did not notice, standing around without the protection of an umbrella. Now in the heat she waited, sipping a bottle of energy goo specially prepared by her trainer. The occasional stray bead of sweat rolled down her face but it was nothing like the drenching most drivers suffered.

It was a relief when it was finally time to roll off for the parade lap. The air blowing over the drivers as they rounded the track helped a little, though the fact that most of their bodies were ensconced in carbon fibre did not. Heat haze rose off the tarmac, distorting the view as the cars waited for the lights. One red, two, three, four, all five...lights out! The drivers leapt off the grid, their tires tacky in the heat. Winter easily won the race to the first corner. The long run and her superior engine power gave her a clear entry into the first corner. Yang and Pyrrha arrived side-by-side. In fourth on the grid Penny had gotten a blinder of a start and pulled to the right of the pair but conceded the position. Three-wide would not work. She fell into fourth while Weiss passed Coco to take fifth. Blake rolled through the corner seventh. Ruby had gotten a rather bad start and fell behind Arslan, just barely staying ahead of Velvet and Nora.

As the cars snaked up through The Esses they fell into single-file near the front but the back of the field remained clustered up. Ren got a good run out of the first corner and got alongside Nora in turn 3. Distracted by her race with Velvet, she did not notice him. Nora started across the track to her normal line. Desperate to avoid his teammate, Ren slammed on the brakes and cut the wheel hard, kicking his car into a spin that carried it toward turn 4. Sun and Reese slipped past as Ren nosed into the guardrail and began sliding back across the track. There was nowhere for Neptune to go and he speared Ren's car in the sidepod. Both cars turned sideways and with armco closely lining the track on both sides, it was effectively blocked. Dew and Gwen slammed on the brakes but still piled into Ren and Neptune, further clogging the track with wrecked cars. Ciel stuffed her car into the barrier short of the crash but was hit by Emerald and Cardin, who was in turn hit by Mercury. May hit Emerald, bouncing her car into Russel. Banesaw tried to use the grass to avoid the crash but only succeeded in hitting the armco before smashing into the pile. Adam tried to go through the same hole as his teammate and smashed into the back of his car when he hit the barrier. From last on the grid Nolan came flying in, missing the brake pedal in his panic, ramped off the front of Russel's car and launched over the armco, coming to rest in the grass just beyond.

The race was red flagged and the cars lined up on the grid for a restart. It was Mistral all over again. Somehow no one had been hurt in the massive pile-up, though Nolan was shaken. Between clearing the cars and debris and armco repairs, it was almost an hour before the track was ready for the resumption of the race. The few remaining cars lined up in their original grid spots. It was time for the lights...again. One red, two, three, four, all five...a longer than usual wait...lights out! Once again the cars tore off the grid. Winter got just as good a start as the first time but Yang's was an improvement. She and Winter ran through the first turn single-file. Pyrrha took a defensive line as Penny approached, forcing Penny to the outside as they ran through the corner and allowing Pyrrha to retain the spot. Coco held onto fifth this time ahead of Weiss in sixth. Blake was next, followed by Ruby, Arslan, Nora and Velvet.

Ruby was happy to have the restart. Her initial start had been bad but her second shot was much better. As the laps ticked off she pulled away from Arslan, though Blake pulled ahead of her. She felt like she was down on engine power but the knob controlling turbo pressure was at the limit the engineers allowed during the race. At the front Winter pulled away from Yang who was hounded by Pyrrha. Despite fighting each other, they managed to pull a gap over Penny, Coco and Weiss. Blake just inched away from Ruby as the rest of the field fell back.

On lap 11 of 59 - well, 58 since the first lap had effectively been canceled - Weiss got a good run out of the first corner. She closed on Coco as the pair climbed through The Esses. As they spilled onto the backstretch Coco kept her car tight to the right side of the track, taking a defensive line as Weiss charged. Weiss did not care what line Coco took. She pulled up on the left and by the time they crested the hill Weiss was almost clear. She completed the move by braking later and pulled away as they rounded the Carousel. Once clear of Coco, Weiss was able to go faster, but she was not able to make any headway against Penny.

On lap 26 Winter made her pit stop. Pyrrha pit the same lap, hoping to take advantage of a lap on fresher tires to get ahead of Yang who stayed on track. They had been running nose-to-tail but were too evenly matched for Pyrrha to make the pass. Penny, Weiss and Blake also pit that lap. Pyrrha pushed her car to the max on her out-lap, knowing it was her best shot to get ahead of Yang. Yang knew it too and did everything she could on her final lap before her stop. She came into the pits the following lap along with Coco, Ruby and Arslan. When Yang exited the pits she was just ahead of Pyrrha, forced to throw a block as they entered The Esses. Pyrrha's tires were already up to temperature, but the hot weather meant Yang's heated up more quickly than usual and she managed to hold on.

Ruby rejoined the race right behind Blake. Blake had had a poor stop and lost her gap to Ruby. To Ruby's frustration Blake immediately started to pull away. It was only little-by-little, but Ruby could see the position slipping away. They were just about even in the corners - maybe Ruby was a little faster - but Blake had the advantage down the straights. The extra downforce that made the car more comfortable for Ruby also slowed it in a straight line. "If I can get ahead of Blake I can keep her at bay." Ruby radioed. "Can I turn up the boost pressure?"

"No." Her mechanic replied.

"It's my only chance to take the spot." Ruby persisted.

"No." Her mechanic said. "The engine won't last." It was just too hot, and the engine was on edge at the pressure it was running.

Ruby did it anyway. The knob on her dash was just too tempting. Sure enough she began to close on Blake. By lap 42 Blake had to start blocking to keep Ruby behind. They diced, but Ruby still did not have enough. She cranked the knob a little more. The gauges on her dash started creeping up but were still within the car's theoretical limits. Blake blocked right as they approached the first corner on lap 45. Ruby tried the left. She braked later and inched ahead as the cars ran side-by-side through the corner. Ruby punched the throttle on exit. Bang! Screech! Grind! Her overstressed engine tore itself apart in a cloud of puffy white smoke. Race over. Ruby pulled to the side of the track and got out. The engine briefly caught fire but a track worker was on hand to quickly extinguish the blaze. Ruby did not return to the garage. She sat with the corner workers and watched the race. She was afraid to face the team. She had directly disobeyed orders and broken the motor as a result.

Winter continued to pull away, heading for an easy win, but Yang and Pyrrha remained locked in a battle for second. When the final lap started Pyrrha was still on Yang's transmission. Yang got a good run out of the final corner and was able to take her normal line into turn 1. Pyrrha followed her and got a good run out of the turn, closing in as they raced up through The Esses. Yang took a defensive line and Pyrrha tried to pass on the outside. As they approached the Carousel Yang left her braking as late as possible. Pyrrha did as well but locked up slightly. That slip allowed Yang to pull ahead again. The Boot was no place to pass and Pyrrha followed Yang around. In the final corner of The Boot, Yang bobbled, oversteering badly. Pyrrha got a great run as they headed into the penultimate corner. She tapped the brakes but was unlucky to catch in the flatspot created by her earlier lockup. Yang was again able to retake the spot as Pyrrha locked her tires. Yang held on to take second with Pyrrha an agonizingly close third. Penny came home fourth with Weiss fifth and Coco scoring the final point. Next was Blake, followed by Arslan, Velvet and Sun to round out the top 10.

After the race Ruby realized she could put it off no longer. Most of the team had gone to the podium to celebrate with Pyrrha, but her race engineer and Ozpin remained. "You turned up the turbo pressure, didn't you?" The mechanic accused. He looked furious.

"I did." Ruby admitted. "Sorry."

The mechanic was about to launch into a tirade when Ozpin stepped in. "Ruby, what did you learn today?" Ozpin asked.

"Don't turn up the boost pressure." Ruby said.

"More generally…" Ozpin encouraged.

"When the engineers give an order, follow it." Ruby sighed. "They put limits on the car for a reason. I'm really sorry."

"As long as you learned your lesson." Ozpin said with a smile. He turned to the mechanic. "Right?"

The mechanic looked as if he wanted to argue, but he just sighed. "Right." He said.

"Today was still a great result for the team." Ozpin said. "Let's go down to the podium and celebrate."

* * *

She put on a happy face for the celebrations but Ruby still felt terrible. She had gone rogue and busted her car. Even before that she had been much slower than Pyrrha, hardly competitive. She felt more and more that she did not have what it took to be an F1 driver. Her sister had it. Pyrrha obviously had it. But Ruby always seemed to come up short. Long after most of the team had departed for the hotel, Ruby remained in the garage. She sat in a chair, staring at her car, wondering how much longer she would have the privilege of driving it. In the cutthroat world of F1, it was go fast or go home. There was no time to get experience or get used to the cars. Careers could be brutally short.

Pyrrha walked in, dropping off her helmet. She had spent hours talking to the press and then signing autographs for her fans. She was the kind of person who never refused an interview and signed every autograph that was asked for. Combined with her obvious talent it made her perfect. She was clearly the future of Beacon GP and F1 as a whole. "Oh, Ruby, I didn't expect you to still be here." Pyrrha said. "Almost everyone else already went home."

"I know, I'm just...I don't know." Ruby sighed. "Forget it."

"What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked. "Is it about the engine thing? Ozpin filled me in. He's right you know, as long as you learned your lesson it's alright. I've done stupid stuff like that before. The key is not doing it twice."

"That's part of it." Ruby said. "I guess I still don't feel like I belong here."

Pyrrha pulled a chair over and sat beside her. "What would make you say that?" She asked.

"I'm obviously not as fast as you." Ruby said. "I keep making mistakes. I can't get comfortable. I feel like I don't have what it takes to be an F1 driver."

"You obviously have what it takes." Pyrrha said. "The way you drove in the rain in Mistral...no one could watch that race and think you're not good enough. It was incredible. And so what if you make mistakes. You're still a rookie. That's what rookies do."

"You're a rookie too." Ruby said. "And look at you."

"First of all, I may be a rookie but I still have much more experience." Pyrrha said. "And second, I make plenty of mistakes. I spun at Menagerie trying to make a pass I didn't need to make. Then in Vale I crashed with a huge lead because I was pushing when I didn't have to. We all make mistakes. Once you get a feel for the car you'll be just as fast as I am. I'm sure of it."

"What if I never get a feel for it?" Ruby asked. "What if I'm fired before I get the chance."

"I don't think Ozpin's just going to fire you." Pyrrha said.

"Sure, he'll probably keep me around for my name for a while." Ruby groaned. "I feel like that's all I am, a name. Rose. I'm not Ruby, I'm Summer Rose's daughter, I'm Taiyang Xiao-Long's daughter."

"Ozpin didn't just hire you because of who your parents are." Pyrrha said. "I know that for a fact."

"How?" Ruby asked. Suddenly Pyrrha seemed hesitant to speak. "Or are you lying?"

"Well...the truth is...when I first found out you'd be my teammate…" Pyrrha started. "Maybe I shouldn't say anything else."

"Say it." Ruby demanded.

"Fine." Pyrrha sighed. "You came in as someone with pretty much no experience, just one F3 race and a handful of touring car events. I thought maybe Ozpin hired you because...because of what happened to your mother. I confronted him about it. No matter how much I pressed he insisted that wasn't it. He said he thinks you're a special talent, that who your parents are is just a secondary consideration. He said he thinks with some time you can be just as fast as me. He said he thinks you're a future champion. He's always been totally honest with me, so I can't help but believe him."

"That's...good to hear." Ruby said. "And what do you think? Do you think I can be just as fast as you?"

"Of course not, I'm a race car driver after all." Pyrrha laughed. "But I think you can be the second fastest driver in F1."

"I wish I could agree with you." Ruby sighed. "I wish I could be just like you."

"What does that mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"On the track, off the track, you're perfect." Ruby answered. "You're fast. Everyone loves you. You always know exactly what to say and how to act but you never come off as robotic or fake."

"Ruby, I've had a lot of practice, on and off the track." Pyrrha said. "And to be honest, being like that is exhausting. I wish I could cut loose and be more like you, but it's just so engrained in my behavior. I'm not the person in front of the cameras. I'm shy, kind of awkward, and just wish everyone would leave me alone. I know how to give a perfect interview but forget about casual conversation. And I never have time to just be me. For crying out loud, I haven't even been on a date in years."

"That makes two of us." Ruby sighed. "I'm always so focused on racing that I never let myself do anything else."

"And that dedication is why you'll be a great driver." Pyrrha said with a gentle smile. "With that kind of attitude you can't help but succeed. Just give it some time. I know it'll happen."

"Thanks Pyrrha, I...really needed this." Ruby said. She stood. "I think I'll head back to the hotel now. A good night's sleep will help me get my head on straight. I'll see you in Vytal."

"See you there." Pyrrha said with a smile and a wave. "Just remember, you're going to be great."

* * *

Standings After Five Races

1st - Pyrrha Nikos - 25

1st - Yang Xiao-Long - 25

3rd - Winter Schnee - 22

4th - Blake Belladonna - 12

4th - Ruby Rose - 12

6th - Weiss Schnee - 11

7th - Penny Polendina - 7

8th - Nora Valkyrie - 5

9th - Arslan Atlan - 3

10th - Coco Adel - 1

10th - Reese Chloris - 1

10th - Lie Ren - 1

* * *

 **Inspirations**

\- Mountain Glenn is based on Watkins Glen.

\- Even great drivers can have tracks that don't agree with them. F1 champ Jenson Button cannot for the life of him figure out Silverstone.

\- Some people don't realize just how hot it can be in this part of the world in the summer. You usually don't hear about the heat, just the blizzards that bury the place in winter.

\- The first lap crash is based on a Busch North Series crash at the track in 2002. I was at that race, and it was insane even after the epic pileup.

\- In the turbo era, some drivers were tempted by the boost pressure knob into blowing their own engines. The mistake was rarely repeated.

 **Inaccuracies and Anachronisms**

\- Despite being a very well-engineered track with state-of-the-art safety features, the early 70's saw two deaths at the circuit. Both were gruesome, seeing one driver beheaded and another nearly cut in two.

\- This race replaces the Detroit Grand Prix. I don't like the city of Detroit or the circuit that was used, and God I love Watkins Glen.

\- As stated before, in a first lap restart drivers who crashed would be able to use backup cars to start the race.


	11. Suffocating

Chapter 11

 _One Year Ago_

The Amity Circuit in Vytal was a popular track for test sessions. The weather was generally good all year round and the track featured a little bit of everything. It was a great place to learn about a car. It also helped that it was located smack in the middle of the world's most famous wine producing region. It could be a little too hot in the summer when some of the tests and the race itself were held, but it beat freezing on Patch or sitting in the rain in Mistral. The test in the days before the race was usually the biggest in-season test, and this year was no different. Without exception every team had shown up, bringing most of their drivers as well.

Octavia Ember was an up-and-coming driver with Indigo Motorsports. She had shown promise in lower categories and put in some good F1 runs, but the results had just not come. She hated testing but after a disappointing start to the season decided to join the team in Vytal. Everyone knew she had the talent to be competitive, all she had to do was put all the pieces together. Experience would help, and running a few hundred laps of testing was good experience. Along with many other drivers she started logging lap after lap. It was boring, but she was learning and the team was collecting useful data.

Octavia thundered down the long frontstretch, heading for the first corner, Canopy. The car was traveling at almost 200 mph and experiencing maximum aerodynamic load. Suddenly the rear wing collapsed and detached just before the braking zone. The car immediately began to spin. As it turned backwards the change in airflow lifted it into the air and pitched it into a series of somersaults. It cleared the barrier and landed upside down just outside the track, mostly intact. Octavia had suffered minor injuries, but when combined with the position of the car they were enough to prevent her from extracting herself.

Octavia's car began to burn. It was not a big fire, but it was growing. Arslan was the first one on the scene. She was unable to lift the car to help Octavia out. There were almost not track workers there for the test session. More drivers arrived. The fire was growing. Between the flames and the weight, they were unable to move the car. A track worker finally arrived but he was not in fireproof clothing. He did carry a tiny fire extinguisher. He blasted it at the car, mostly missing the fire and hitting Octavia. Drivers and mechanics rushed from the pits to the scene. After about 10 minutes Octavia was finally pulled from the wreckage.

Octavia was still breathing but she was unconscious and unresponsive. She needed to get to a hospital immediately. There was no helicopter at the track. It was just a test and one was not required, so the track had not paid to have one on standby. One finally arrived after half an hour in which the inadequate medical facilities at the track had done little to help. Octavia was transported to a nearby hospital. Her injuries appeared minor, just a broken collarbone and some minor burns, but she had been deprived of oxygen and suffered serious brain damage. After lingering for a little over a day, Octavia died.

The news reached the track the following day. The drivers and mechanics were saddened and enraged. If the track had been competently staffed, Octavia would have survived, almost uninjured. Instead she was just another statistic. Drivers raced with the knowledge that death could be waiting for them around every corner, but they expected that those responsible for their safety would at least make an effort to keep them alive. Most were not surprised by the news. Those who had been present at the scene the previous day knew she had been in very bad shape and were also aware that the long delay before getting her to a hospital must have taken a toll. It was tragic and needless.

Yang was hit harder than most. She had been at the scene, one of those unable to help as they watched Octavia suffocate. The incident bore so many similarities to her step-mother's death as well. Yang was very glad that Ruby had not been present. She would have been forced to relive the trauma of her mother's death, something Ruby had never really gotten over. It would have crushed her. Just hearing the news would surely be bad enough. For Yang and the other drivers it was a reminder of their mortality, and for many the first death they had experienced at the race track. It was a harsh reminder but one they all knew they had to push out of their minds. Being fearful and being fast were mutually exclusive.

In response to the accident, a shorter and slower configuration of the track was used for all subsequent F1 races. It was a stupid change - Octavia's death had nothing to do with speed, just the incompetence of the rescue - but it stuck. The track was basically cut in half, removing its two fastest sections, and the new layout was despised by drivers and fans alike. Worse, the lesson of Octavia's death did not sink in. When the Vytal Grand Prix was run there later in the week the safety workers were more numerous but if anything less competent. For the following year regulations were put in place to prevent a repeat, but common sense said the guidelines should have been followed all along. If they had, Octavia would not have died. The history of F1 was full of just such what ifs and there would surely be more in the future.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Even in its shortened configuration, the Amity Circuit was a power track. The final sector was tight and twisting, but the rest was mainly comprised of a pair of long straights. The Schnee powered cars would be fast. That was only of minor concern to the drivers though. They just hoped the problems that had made themselves evident the year before had been corrected. There was little confidence. Most knew that if involved in a crash, they would likely be on their own. At least the medical facilities had been upgraded.

Practice bore out the theory that the cars with Schnee engines would be fast. Winter and Weiss topped every session with Penny not far behind. Yang was quick enough to compete with Penny, and Pyrrha was only a little slower than that. Coco and Velvet were fairly quick, and so were Emerald and Mercury. Ruby, Blake and the rest were simply not competitive. Ruby liked a car with a lot of downforce. It meant she was the third fastest in the final sector but very slow in the first two. Blake was having similar issues.

Time trials were not close at the top. On her first run Winter put up a blistering time. Weiss was the only one in the neighborhood, but try as she might she could not match her sister. As the end of the session approached Penny was just ahead of Yang for third with Pyrrha a close fifth. Coco, Mercury, Emerald, Velvet, Blake and Ruby followed. The Amity Circuit was not the most difficult track for passing, but starting so far out of the points would be disastrous for Ruby and Blake. They were already at a serious points deficit to the top three and failing to score while the others did would only drop them farther behind.

Ruby went out for one final run. She knew she would need a perfect lap to jump up the board, and even that might not be enough. Ruby slowed more than usual on entry to the final corner - Bridge Bend - to ensure that she got a good exit. She powered out onto the frontstretch, flying past the pits and across the line to start her lap. The car approached top speed before she had to brake hard for the first corner, Ramp. She rounded the tight right-hander, leaving the old circuit for the new shortcut. The track wound through a flat-out left-right-left called School before she had to brake for the tight right that punctuated the section.

Ruby was sure to get as good a run out of the School complex as possible, for it was followed by the track's fastest stretch, the Mistral Straight. The car again approached maximum speed before Ruby braked slightly and coasted through the sweeping right-hander called Signs. Now past the fast bits, she could make up some time on the leaders. After a short but very fast straight, she braked hard again for Beauty, a seemingly never-ending right-hander. The corner was relatively slow and very long, but with her extra downforce and excellent chassis Ruby was able to run through it faster than most. There was really no accelerating out of Beauty as it was immediately followed by Hairpin, a very tight left. Ruby spun the tires a bit on exit but got it under control. She barely lifted through the right-hand kink called Village before braking hard for the left-hand Tower. After a short straight she was back in Bridge Bend. She blasted out onto the straight and across the line to complete her lap.

Ruby had improved but not by very much. Winter, Weiss and Penny took the top three positions. Yang was fourth and Pyrrha fifth, followed by Coco, Emerald, Velvet, Ruby, and Blake to round out the top 10. Yang and Pyrrha were in with a shot at the win if the leading Schnee powered cars had trouble, but Ruby and Blake would be lucky to score any points at all. With their deficit on the straights, they would also find it harder to pass and much easier to be passed by a surely frustrated Mercury who had had his fast lap ruined when he got stuck behind a slower car. It was going to be a struggle.

* * *

Race day was sunny and hot. What it lacked in the humidity of Mountain Glenn, it more than made up for with sweltering heat, a cloudless sky and an utter lack of wind. Most of the drivers, soaked in sweat, looked back fondly on the previous event as they waited on the grid. Even Winter was sweating, though she seemed to be taking it much better than the rest of the competition. It was going to be another test of physical endurance in conditions that would punish car and driver.

More than the weather was a concern. A year after her death at the circuit, Octavia was being honored. When the cars lined up on the pre-race grid the pole position was left vacant. The drivers who had born witness to the tragedy the year before had insisted upon it. It was not so much to honor Octavia as to remind those responsible for her death. It was not going to be forgotten. The people running the track had blood on their hands and the drivers were not going to allow them to hide the fact. Unfortunately it also had an adverse effect on some of the drivers. A few of those who had been present - notably Arslan, Yang and Dew Gayl - were forced to relive the horrors they had witnessed. Ruby was hit hard too, reminded of her mother and the fact that she or any of her friends could suffer the same fate.

It was a great relief when it was finally time for the cars to roll for the parade lap. They rounded the circuit and lined up on the grid again, this time in their proper positions. The medical car took its place at the tail of the field and it was time for the lights. One red, two, three, four, all five...lights out! With turbos whining the cars screamed off the grid and slightly downhill toward Ramp. Emerald stalled on the grid but everyone had managed to miss her. By the time the engine was refired the field was long gone. The news got worse for Fall Enterprises as Mercury jumped the start and was penalized.

The field arrived at the first corner and began to jam up as the cars slowed to a crawl. Somehow everyone made it through without contact and by the Mistral Straight things were starting to spread out. Winter spent the first lap pulling a gap over her sister who in turn pulled away from Penny. Pyrrha had slipped past Yang on the start and the pair battled as they lost ground to the lead trio. Coco and Velvet were right on them but lost ground in the tight final sector. Ruby and Blake found it nearly impossible to keep up and fought amongst themselves.

Mercury entered the pits, served his penalty, and rejoined the race. He came out near his previously stalled teammate and the pair set about trying to reel in the field. For Mercury it would come to naught as his engine failed on lap 8. Other engine failures followed as the sweltering conditions took their toll. Sun and Neptune both fell out, Ren suffered a turbo failure, and Cardin and Reese both retired from the race with mechanical issues. The field was further thinned when Adam suffered a suspension failure that caused him to make contact with Nolan, forcing both cars out of the race.

On lap 23 Yang got a good run out of the School complex. She closed on Pyrrha down the Mistral straight and ducked to the right just before Signs. Pyrrha knew she was beat and did not defend, allowing Yang to slip ahead as they rounded the corner. She was forced off-line and Coco tried to take advantage, diving to the right as the cars entered Beauty, but Pyrrha was able to use her superior handling to fight off the challenge. In the following laps Yang pulled away from Pyrrha as Pyrrha pulled away from Coco. Further back Ruby and Blake had ended their battle, settling in about two seconds apart, but they were unable to make up ground on Velvet.

On lap 30 Winter relinquished her 15 second lead to make her pit stop. Penny also pitted and the pair rejoined the race in second and fifth. They were promoted to their original positions when Weiss, Yang and Pyrrha pitted on the following lap. Coco had pitted on lap 30 along with Ruby, with Velvet pitting on 31 and Blake on 32, but no positions were changed. The next few laps saw gaps increase amongst the top runners. Winter's lead grew and grew, and no matter how hard Weiss tried, she could not match her sister.

The top of the order remained as it was until lap 62 of 80. Pyrrha had been steadily falling back from Yang, and for the previous few laps even Coco was catching her. The reason became clear as Pyrrha exited Bridge Bend and barely accelerated. The transmission had been sticking and became lodged in third gear. Pyrrha could only find third and neutral as the failing transmission continued to worsen. She pulled off track just past the end of the pit wall at a gap in the armco and retired from the race.

With ten laps remaining Winter had a 30 second lead over Weiss. Winter had already lapped through fifth place and looked to have things locked up. Then her lap times slowed dramatically. Weiss was catching her to the tune of about 2 seconds per lap. Winter had a problem and Weiss knew it. There was blood in the water and Weiss picked up her pace. Winter was having electrical issues and her car was consequently down on power. She was going just fast enough to stay in front until the end, but she could not take it easy or Weiss would catch her. It would come down to whether or not the car held on.

Winter slowed further and as she crossed the line to begin the final lap she was only three seconds clear of her sister. As she reached Ramp Weiss had cut the lead to a little over two seconds. They thundered down the Mistral Straight, Winter's engine now sounding wrong, and by Signs Weiss was within a second and a half. The winding third sector of the track allowed Winter to stem the bleeding somewhat, but as they arrived at Bridge Bend Weiss was only half a second back. Winter turned the turbo boost pressure all the way up and nailed the throttle. The engine was still off-song but responded and she leapt off the corner. Weiss got a better exit and closed in but ran out of time, finishing right on her sister's gearbox.

Winter had her third win in succession and Weiss her best career finish. Weiss was unhappy, again in her sister's shadow. Penny finished third for her first podium and was followed by Yang, Coco and Velvet who scored her first career points. Penny may have been the happiest third place finisher in F1 history, smiling ear to ear throughout the podium ceremony. Ruby was a disappointing seventh, followed by Blake, Arslan and Ciel to round out the top 10. Some drivers were happy with their finishes and others were not, but all were glad to get out of Vytal without another tragedy.

Yang was falling behind in the championship and Ruby was disappointed with her finish, but both were excited about the next race. They would be heading home to Patch for the Patch GP at Signalstone. Their friends and some family would be there to cheer them on, and both had good memories of the track, having won there in lower categories. Unfortunately it was even more of a power track than the Amity Circuit and the dominance of the Schnee powered cars was only likely to increase. The sisters hoped their intimate knowledge of their home track would give them the edge, and that combined with a little luck it would be enough to compete for the win.

* * *

Standings After Six Races

1st - Winter Schnee - 31

2nd - Yang Xiao-Long - 28

3rd - Pyrrha Nikos - 25

4th - Weiss Schnee - 17

5th - Blake Belladonna - 12

5th - Ruby Rose - 12

7th - Penny Polendina - 11

8th - Nora Valkyrie - 5

9th - Arslan Atlan - 3

9th - Coco Adel - 3

10th - Reese Chloris - 1

10th - Lie Ren - 1

10th - Velvet Scarletina - 1

* * *

 **Inspirations**

\- The Amity Circuit is Circuit Paul Richard.

\- Octavia's accident is based on Elio de Angelis' fatal crash.

\- If you're looking for a real driver as happy and ever-smiling as Penny, go for Daniel Ricciardo. You'll rarely see him without a smile on his face, even when thing aren't great.

\- Electrical and gearbox issues were common in the 80's, ending many races for many drivers.

 **Inaccuracies and Anachronisms**

\- Elio de Angelis was a successful and established driver at the time of his death.

\- The original full layout of Paul Richard was certainly a power track, but the shortened version was less so.


	12. Incredible

Chapter 12

 _Twenty-One Years Ago_

Taiyang was so damn smooth. Too smooth. Summer was not one to fall for smooth-talking though, or a guy with chiseled abs for that matter. No, she fell for him because of how fun he was to be around. It was about how he was a nice person and how they understood each other. And his abs. He could be a bit bumbling at times - he took Summer to the same restaurant for their first date as he had done for Raven, not expecting Qrow to say anything - but on the whole he was pretty great. They had only been dating for a little while but they had had some great times.

Their first trip to Patch was shocking. There was the usual small stuff with Taiyang showing Summer his home and introducing her to his family and some of his friends. That was not at all a surprise. What blew Summer away was how they were treated in public. Everywhere they went they were mobbed by fans. Elsewhere they had been forced to deal with the occasional paparazzi and the odd autograph seeker, but on Patch the attention was constant. They did not much care about Summer either. Everyone wanted to meet the hometown hero. Taiyang had not seen all that much success in his career to that point, but on Patch he was treated like a conquering hero.

Summer was amazed that Taiyang did not let the attention go to his head. He was happy to pose for a few pictures and sign some autographs, and never showed a hint of arrogance. If anything he was a bit amused by it all. Every public appearance the pair made started with an hour of Taiyang engaging the fans. Then he very politely told everyone that it was time for him to focus on his date. Just like that the crowds would evaporate, the disappointed fans dispersing as quickly as they had assembled. They knew they would get another shot at a picture or autograph, so they could leave their hero alone for a while.

The Patch GP at Grand Patch saw more of the same. Just to get from his car to the team's garage Taiyang had to walk a gauntlet of eager fans. He never stopped moving, signing autographs as he walked, chatting with the admirers. After practice on Friday Taiyang went up into the grandstands across the track from the pits and signed autographs for hours. He did the same thing again after qualifying on Saturday. His performance had been poor with a mechanical failure causing a crash before he could set a good lap. Still he went up amongst the fans with a smile on his face, remaining with them until well after sunset. After such a trying day, Taiyang could have been forgiven for just going home and going straight to sleep. Instead he took Summer out to dinner, signing more autographs at the restaurant.

The following day the race did not go any better for Taiyang. He got caught up in a collision that was not of his own making and was out on the first lap. Most drivers would immediately head home after that kind of frustrating weekend, but even before the race was over Taiyang was signing autographs in the infield. He went to celebrate Summer's podium finish, then signed more autographs. To Summer it seemed he must have signed something for every inhabitant of the island.

That night he did head home, but only to home-cook dinner for he and Summer. His cooking was incredible. Summer was a lousy cook - well, she made pretty great cookies - but Taiyang was like a five star chef. Summer asked how he got so good at cooking. He told her it was down to a lot of practice. She asked why he bothered. He admitted he did it to impress girls, the same reason he did a lot of things. Summer was most certainly impressed.

"Do you sign all those autographs for the girls?" Summer teased.

"No actually." Taiyang replied. He was being entirely serious. "I do that because it's the right thing to do. For some reason a lot of the people around here look up to me. I don't get it, I haven't done anything that great, but if they want to make me a hero the least I can do is give them some of my time."

"Isn't it exhausting?" Summer asked.

"It is, but that doesn't really bother me." Taiyang said. "Seeing how happy it makes them makes it all worth it. As long as they respect my personal space and stop when I ask, it's fine. Still, I don't usually cut them off, no matter how many. I only asked for some privacy because you're here. I've got to give some attention to my date."

"You're incredible, you know that?" Summer laughed.

"You're not bad yourself." Taiyang said with a wink. "You're better looking than me too."

Taiyang was so damn smooth. Too smooth.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Ruby was not ready for the attention she received upon returning to Patch. Wherever she went in public she was swarmed by hordes of rabid fans. Now she knew how Yang felt. Pyrrha had experienced something similar in Mistral, but it had been quite a lot tamer. Ruby was still a rookie with little success to her name, but already she was being treated like a superstar. Sure, Yang had it worse, much worse, but Ruby still found it smothering. In the week leading up to the race she stayed at home. The one exception was a visit to Signalstone with the team for a test session. Then it was right back home. Yang and Pyrrha may have been equipped to deal with the fans but Ruby was not there yet. Even when not the center of attention she hated large crowds.

On Wednesday it got a little insane. Ruby looked out the window of Yang's house, where she had been living for months now, and there were fans and media camped outside. The place was in the middle of nowhere, at least half an hour from the nearest large town, and yet here they were. It had already been too much for Ruby, but now it was intolerable. She left in the evening, heading for a hotel adjacent to Signalstone. There she switched clothes with a similar-looking friend who returned to the house after dark. The crowds followed the decoy and Ruby could finally be alone. She was a prisoner in her hotel room as any attempt to venture out would reveal the charade, but she could live with that for a while.

* * *

Just after midday Thursday there was a knock at Ruby's door. Had she been found out? Careful not to make any noise, she crept to the door and peeked through the peephole. She was relieved to see Pyrrha standing in the hallway holding a bag. Ruby opened the door. "Hi Pyrrha." She said with a fake smile and some feigned cheerfulness. "What's up?"

"I know it's been tough for you this week, so I brought you some lunch." Pyrrha replied. "Can I come in?"

"Of course!" Ruby stepped out of the way and waved Pyrrha into the room. "Thanks! You're so thoughtful."

"You don't have to thank me." Pyrrha said. She walked over to a table placed near the window and placed the bag on it. "I got some for myself too. I know it's nothing like what you've been dealing with, but the paparazzi have been all over me since I won in Mistral. I thought we could have a nice quiet meal here together."

"Togeth...uh...yeah...that's a good idea." Ruby stammered, her face reddening.

"Is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked, noticing Ruby's discomfort.

"No...uh...no!" Ruby replied. "It's just I...kind of feel bad that you have to deal with the cameras all the time. The media and the fans only take interest in me when I'm here. You have to deal with it no matter where you go."

"Oh, well, don't worry about it." Pyrrha said. "I'm used to it." She slid the table closer to the bed. There was only one chair in the room so Pyrrha directed Ruby to the chair while she sat on the edge of the bed and started unpacking the food, starting with a pair of soda bottles.

"What did you get us?" Ruby asked.

"Fish and chips." Pyrrha replied. "I've never had it before but I hear it's a local specialty."

"Patch is famous for it, well, infamous really." Ruby admitted. "It can be really good or really bad. It's never healthy."

"Oh, that's unfortunate." Pyrrha sighed.

Pyrrha slid a closed container in front of Ruby. She slowly opened it, not sure what awaited her. What she found could hardly be called fish and chips. The fish was grilled rather than fried and looked juicy and delicious. The chips were thick and golden. Together it smelled fantastic. "I've never seen fish and chips like this." Ruby gasped. She grabbed one of the plastic forks Pyrrha had provided and tore off a piece. "I've never tasted any like it either."

"Sorry, maybe I should have gotten something else." Pyrrha sighed.

"No, this is great!" Ruby exclaimed. "The best!"

"Really?" Pyrrha asked. She took a bite of her own meal. "Wow, this is very good. I should have fish and chips more often."

"If you get it from anywhere else, you'll be in for a rude awakening." Ruby warned as she continued to devour the meal. "Thanks so much for getting this!"

"Anything for a friend." Pyrrha smiled. Her method of eating was rather more dignified than Ruby's, but it was clear that she too was enjoying the food.

"You're incredible, you know that?" Ruby said.

Pyrrha blushed. "I'm not that great, really." She insisted.

"Of course you are." Ruby said. "Have some confidence in yourself."

"I could say the same to you." Pyrrha said. "You're a great driver and a great person. You just need to believe it. I'm proud to call you my teammate and friend."

"Wow Pyrrha I…" Ruby started, turning red again.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked.

"I…I..." Ruby continued to struggle. "...I don't know what to say. You're so nice." It was not quite what she wanted to say.

"Well, it's true." Pyrrha said. She paused. "The forecast calls for rain Sunday. I bet you win this one."

"I really hope so." Ruby said. "But I'll have to beat you first."

* * *

Practice was less than promising. Signalstone was even more of a power track than the previous two had been and the Schnee powered cars dominated. Even Ciel was fast. Winter and Weiss took the top two spots as was becoming usual with Penny third. Coco, Velvet, Emerald, Mercury and Ciel locked up what remained of the top 8 spots. Rain - the great equalizer - was forecast for Sunday, and if it did not come it was surely going to be a runaway. Unfortunately that forecast was looking less and less sure.

Qualifying showed a little hope for the drivers lacking Schnee engines. Sure, Winter, Weiss and Penny were secure at the top, but the other Schnee powered runners were much closer to the rest of the field. Ciel had returned to mediocrity while the others looked much more beatable. As the end of the session approached Yang, Blake, Ruby and Pyrrha all looked to have a shot at a top 5 starting position, and the track was only getting faster as more and more rubber was laid down.

Ruby went out for one last run. She knew the top three were unassailable but fourth was a legitimate possibility. She crawled through the left-right chicane near the end of the lap - Bridge - then got a good run out through the sweeping right-hander called The Cut. Ruby thundered down the frontstretch and crossed the line to start her lap. A few seconds later she tapped the brakes for the first corner, Woods. She swept through the right-hander then as she accelerated out she eased her car to the right side of the track to line up for the next corner. It was a flat-out left-hand kink called Moor. Ruby slid her car through Moor then was very hard on the brakes for one of the track's tighter corners, an acute right-hander called Saint.

Ruby hit her apex and got a good run out of Saint. Again she eased to the right side of the track, lining up for the flat-out left-hand kink called Church. Through Church and onto the long straight that followed, Ruby's car gained speed. As the track climbed slightly uphill she was approaching top speed before slamming on the brakes for the sweeping right-hand School. The track crested the rise mid corner and Ruby's car squirmed. She controlled the oversteer and got a perfect run down the short straight before the following corner Mall. Ruby slowed for the tight right-hander, probably a little more than she had to in order to ensure she got a good run out onto the track's longest flat-out stretch. She flew through the flat-out left-hand kink called Monastery. The engine screamed as she careened down the straight toward Bridge. As she braked for Bridge she nearly locked up the front wheels but eased her braking just in time to prevent it. A pair of quick flicks to the left and then right got her through the agonizingly slow chicane before she floored it out into The Cut. She rounded the corner on the edge of the track and the edge of traction, crossing the line to complete her lap.

Ruby's lap had been shockingly fast. She was still a full second off Winter's pole time, but she had somehow put herself third on the grid despite her car's lack of power. Everyone was shocked, the press, the team, the other drivers, the fans, everyone. Well, everyone except Pyrrha. She just walked up to Ruby and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "I knew you had it in you." She said with a smile. Pyrrha could afford to smile. She had managed seventh. Behind Yang in sixth she was the third of the non-Schnee powered runners. Penny held onto fourth with Coco in fifth. Velvet was eighth with Mercury ninth and Emerald tenth. Suddenly it looked as if the race would be far more interesting than originally anticipated.

* * *

Ruby was the focus of the post-qualifying press conference. The top two qualifiers may as well have gone home as just about every question was directed at the local hero. Just a few days before that sort of attention would have been overwhelming for Ruby, but Pyrrha had given her some advice: "thank the team, thank the sponsors, then be yourself." Of course it was not quite that simple. Ruby would have to be careful about what she said so as not to offend anyone, but the idea that she could just be herself was comforting. She did not have to be perfect. She just had to be her.

It was all going very well. Ruby was even having a little fun and the reporters seemed to draw off that. Then came a question her sister had faced, one that Ruby knew she would eventually have to answer, but that she was not quite ready for. A local reporter stood to ask his question. "We reached out to your father about you racing here this weekend but he refused to give a statement." He started. "How do you feel about him, given that he doesn't support your career choice?"

There were gasps from some of those present. For one thing, the reporter was sure to get a talking to, or beatdown, from Yang. To that point the press conference had been upbeat and fun. Now it had taken a serious and somewhat depressing turn. Ruby could have refused to answer or given some stock response, but she decided the best way to put the issue to bed was to give a real answer, a heartfelt answer. "It is a bit sad when I think about it." Ruby admitted. "I do wish my father was more supportive of Yang and I. But I'm not mad at him or anything. I don't blame him. Racing was responsible for lots of good things in his life but it also took away so much. It's only natural that he'd want us to stay away. I'm sure he's just afraid." She paused and wiped away a stray tear. "Maybe one day he'll change his mind. That would be a dream. If he doesn't, that's okay too. I love my dad and I know he loves me, and that's what really matters."

There was a brief silence, then the reporter sat down. A few people clapped, as encouragement if nothing else, then the press conference moved on, picking up with its earlier celebratory mood. The assembled press seemed satisfied, even impressed by Ruby. For her the answer had been cathartic. After answering a whopper like that just about any question thrown her way would be easy.

* * *

Race day saw the promised rain. The skies opened before dawn and as the start of the race approached it was still pouring. As the cars sat on the grid before the race Ruby was mobbed by reporters. After her amazing qualifying run and her speed in the rain at Mistral she was suddenly the favorite. Before she would have shied away from the attention but armed with Pyrrha's advice she took it in stride. As the grid was cleared for the cars to roll off she was almost disappointed rather than relieved. As Ruby strapped in with the help of a mechanic something concerning happened - the rain began to ease.

Ruby was worried the rain might stop entirely but as the cars rolled around the track for their parade lap the intensity of the precipitation steadied. The drivers lined up on a very wet grid. Most tried to position themselves to be out of the worst of it, but some of the grid spots were submerged in large puddles that were unavoidable. Ruby's spot on the left side of the second row was one of the better ones, with most of the puddles on the right. Weiss, on the right side of the first row, was not in that bad a position, assuming she could get to the middle of the track before the large puddle that loomed about halfway to the first turn.

The track was probably too wet to race safely but as the drivers formed up the flag was waved at the back to signify that the race would start. The drivers focused their attention on the lights hanging from a gantry above the start line or on additional lights that hung on posts along the right side of the circuit. The start line was just at the exit of The Cut so most of the cars were lined up in the corner. That would make an already tricky start even more difficult. The lights started. One red, two, three, four, all five red...lights out! Tires spun, struggling to find purchase, and the cars squirmed away from their starting positions.

Winter got a characteristically perfect start from the pole and leapt away from the pack. Just behind Ruby matched her and pulled even with Weiss. Ruby pinched Weiss to the right side of the circuit, forcing her through a particularly deep puddle. That slowed Weiss enough to allow Ruby to get the position. It also slowed the entire inside line, allowing Coco to pull even with Weiss as they approached the corner. There was another puddle and the inside line was slowed again, allowing Coco into third. Pyrrha swept around the outside of Weiss and completed the pass as they ran through Moor. Behind them, in the blinding spray, was a mad scramble for position. Yang managed to slip into the outside line behind Pyrrha and in time to get around Penny. Penny and Velvet followed, then Sun who jumped both Emerald and Mercury after the pair had awful starts.

Up at the front Ruby was right on Winter's transmission as the pair entered School. Ruby darted right but Winter blocked and Ruby was forced to pull up short. Coco broke her momentum to avoid striking the lead pair and Pyrrha was able to sweep past as they rounded the corner. Ruby followed Winter into Mall, hanging back and bit to get a run on exit. Winter's car slid to the edge of the grass on exit, its driver just barely keeping it in line. Ruby saw her chance. She used her extra momentum to close right up to the back of Winter's car, almost touching it as they cut through Monastery. Winter had the power advantage but Ruby stayed tucked in behind her, using the draft to keep pace. Winter knew what Ruby was planning and hugged the left side of the track as they approached Bridge. Ruby popped out to the right, braking later and drawing even as the pair entered the tight left. As the track swung back to the right Ruby was still there and pulled slightly ahead as they curved through The Cut. When they cars arrived at Woods Ruby secured the lead. Over the next few laps she only pulled away.

The cars from Schnee Automotive, and the other Schnee powered entries for that matter, were not well suited to the conditions. Yang passed Weiss on the second lap. On the third Sun made his way past Velvet. Penny and Coco swapped positions two laps later. All the while Ruby increased her lead. Pyrrha battled with Winter. She was faster and it was only a matter of time before she took the second position. Winter was smart enough to recognize this and on lap 9 she pulled aside as the cars approached Bridge, allowing Pyrrha to take the spot and chase after her teammate. Pyrrha was faster than Winter but no one was faster than Ruby.

On lap 11 Neptune tried to pass Mercury. He ducked right on entry to Woods and drove straight into a puddle. His car hydroplaned and slid wide, slamming into Mercury and taking both off the track and out of the race. On lap 26, blinded by spray, Velvet crashed into the back of the lap down Adam on entry to School, ending both their races. Mechanical issues took out a few more competitors but the leaders were unaffected. Yang managed to take third from Winter on lap 32.

On lap 39 of 65, Ruby noticed something alarming. There was no water on her visor. The rain had stopped. Over the next few laps the track began to dry out. The process was accelerated as the sun broke through the clouds. Ruby's advantage was gone. On lap 46 she ducked into the pits for dry tires, followed that same lap by Winter, Yang and Coco. Pyrrha, Weiss, Penny, Sun, Emerald and Blake pit the following lap. It was a whole new race. Ruby was still just as fast as Pyrrha, much to her relief, but Winter was charging. She set new fastest laps circuit after circuit. On lap 50 Winter passed Yang for third. On lap 56 she passed Pyrrha for second. There was a large gap to Ruby but at the rate Winter was closing, she would be right there by the finish.

Ruby saw on her pit board the Winter was second and closing. It was disheartening. Ruby had been on her way to her first win and now a quirk of the weather was going to rob her. As fast as Winter was closing, she would not only catch her but blow her away. No, it was not going to be so easy. Ruby was not going to let it be so easy. She redoubled her focus and began pushing the car harder and harder each lap. Winter was still faster, but not by as much. Ruby could still win. Then Winter start speeding up. Now the racing line was entirely dry and she could bring all that Schnee horsepower to bear. Ruby pushed harder still. It was going to come down to the wire.

Ruby crossed the line to start the final lap. Winter was right behind her. They ran through Woods line astern. Ruby got a better run and pulled away a bit through Moor, but then Winter's power came into play and they were right back together by Saint. Again Ruby got a better run out of the corner and pulled away through Church. As they approached School Winter closed again, ducking right to look to pass. Ruby was not fooled by the decoy move and maintained her line. Winter ducked back in line and followed Ruby through School and Mall. Ruby got a good run out of Mall but Winter did too. She was close as they rounded Monastery and headed down the long stretch to Bridge. Ruby held her line. Winter would pass her or she would not. At this point there was little Ruby could do.

Winter moved to the left, throwing up a slight spray of water from the still damp part of the track. She and Ruby braked at about the same time. Ruby's car, on the dry line, slowed normally. Winter's did not. She slid wide into the grass as Ruby cut to the inside and swept back into the lead. Winter was lucky not to get stuck in the mud and rejoined well behind. Ruby cruised around The Cut and crossed the line to take the victory. Behind the top three of Ruby, Winter and Pyrrha, Yang finished fourth with Weiss fifth and Coco sixth. Penny, Emerald, Sun and Blake rounded out the top 10.

Ruby pumped her fist in the air as she coasted down the frontstretch. The crowd roared, easily loud enough to be heard over the scream of the engines. Track workers rushed to the edge of the track, waving their flags and cheering for their hometown hero as she rolled around for the cooldown lap. The fans surged forward to get closer to their hero. Crowd control broke down entirely. By the time Ruby reached School the fans had breached the barricades and flooded the track. The drivers were forced to slowly pick their way through the sea of cheering humanity.

All the way around Ruby cried. She had long dreamed of this day but it was so much better than she had imagined. And it had come so much sooner than expected. A win at home, incredible. Ruby was able to compose herself by the time she reached the podium. As the trophies were presented she was able to smile and wave to the cheering crowd just below. They began chanting her name and the feeling was indescribable. As the national anthem of Patch played Ruby could hold back no longer and her tears flowed again. Champagne corks were popped and the drivers sprayed each other, though they were already soaked from the rain.

Ruby sprayed the last of her bottle over the exultant crowd. There was still champagne in there but no more bubbles to propel it. She turned back to the podium, to Pyrrha. "I couldn't have done this without you." She said.

"This one was all you." Pyrrha countered. "Enjoy it." Pyrrha bent down and hugged Ruby. To her surprise Ruby kissed her before pulling away to take a big swig of champagne.

Winter stood by, amused by the display. "Congratulations." She finally said. "You've got quite a career ahead of you Ms. Rose."

* * *

Even after the podium ceremony wound down the party was not over. Beacon GP celebrated into the night with the help of food and drink that seemingly materialized out of nowhere. Eventually the party had to end. The mechanics began packing up while Ruby took a seat off to the side, admiring her trophy. It was still hard to believe she had won, but there was the proof. Technically the team owned the trophy, that was part of Ruby's contract, but as he had done for Pyrrha's first win, Ozpin made and exception and allowed Ruby to keep it. Now she just had to figure out where to put it.

"Hey Ruby, congratulations again." Pyrrha said. She took a seat beside Ruby. Something seemed off about her. "That was a fantastic race."

"You did really great too." Ruby said.

"Only because of the tips you gave me." Pyrrha said.

"Your advice really came in handy when the track dried out." Ruby said. Then there was an awkward silence. "So...what's up?"

"Well I...um...uh…" Pyrrha struggled. "On the podium...you kissed me...is that some sort of Patch thing?"

"Uh...no." Ruby admitted. She started turning red. "I did that because...uh...I...well the thing is...I really like you."

"Me?" Pyrrha gasped. "You really like me?"

"How could I not?" Ruby asked. "No one's ever been so nice to me. You're so helpful and considerate."

"So all that...awkwardness...the other day was…" Pyrrha started.

"Yep." Ruby confirmed. "I hope this doesn't make things weird."

"No, it's alright." Pyrrha said. "It's just…"

"If you're not interested, that's fine." Ruby said. "I won't be offended."

"No, that's not...I…" Pyrrha took a deep breath. "I like you too."

"Really?!" Ruby exclaimed.

Pyrrha nodded. "You're friendly and genuine, and you're fun to be around." She said. "I've never met a driver like you. Hell, I've never met a person like you." She paused. "So, what do we do not? I've never really dealt with this sort of thing before, certainly not with a fellow driver."

"I have no idea." Ruby admitted. "I guess we'll just have to figure it out as we go along."

* * *

Standings After Seven Races

1st - Winter Schnee - 37

2nd - Yang Xiao-Long - 31

3rd - Pyrrha Nikos - 29

4th - Ruby Rose - 21

5th - Weiss Schnee - 19

6th - Blake Belladonna - 12

7th - Penny Polendina - 11

8th - Nora Valkyrie - 5

9th - Coco Adel - 4

10th - Arslan Atlan - 3

11th - Reese Chloris - 1

11th - Lie Ren - 1

11th - Velvet Scarletina - 1

* * *

 **Inspirations**

\- Patch is based on Britain, and British fans are very passionate about their F1 drivers. Just watch the post race celebrations for this year's British GP.

\- Grand Patch is based on Brands Hatch.

\- Signalstone is based on Silverstone. Still proud of the name. The layout of the track is period accurate.

\- There's always a chance of rain in the summer at Silverstone.

\- The media, as always, is rude and unrelenting.

\- The post-race crowd control situation is based on the actual 1987 British GP, just exaggerated a bit. Englishman Nigel Mansell won and the crowd lost it.

 **Inaccuracies and Anachronisms**

\- Fans would be unlikely to disperse just because the driver they were there to see told them to. People are assholes sometimes.

\- The meal shared by Ruby and Pyrrha bears no resemblance to actual fish and chips.

\- Given the location of the grid in 1987, the start would not have occurred as described. The start line was at the very exit of the final corner and most of the cars were lined up in the curve itself.


	13. Anyone

**Author's Note:** After Chapter 14 I'll be taking a week off from this story to post something new. Normal service will resume the following week.

* * *

Chapter 13

 _Nineteen Years Ago_

Bartholomew Oobleck was easily one of the best drivers of his generation. He had two World Championships to his name and in both seasons he had scored the maximum possible points (only the drivers' best six finishes counted, and he won seven and six races in the respective seasons). In addition to his F1 success, he had won the Vacuo 500. Pretty much the only big races he attempted and failed to win were the 24 Hours of Vytal and the Vale Grand Prix. Something always seemed to go wrong for him in those races. Most of the time though, the only thing that kept him off of the podium was a sub-par car. For the past two years he had been dealing with just that.

Two years previously he and Team Juniper were the defending champions. Then a rule change shortly before the season left the team's previous engine obsolete. There was no time to find a good alternative so they were forced to use engines that were both overweight and underpowered. Still he managed to get himself a victory in Mountain Glenn. The next season the team had a state-of-the-art engine that no other team could match. Unfortunately it was very unreliable and that lack of reliability cost him a shot at the title. This year the engine's problems had been worked out and he was the championship favorite. He won the first race of the year in dominating fashion and there was no reason to think the rest would be any different.

At the time Team Juniper's business model relied on the sale of race cars and high-performance street cars to keep it afloat. Selling the street cars was easy. Selling the race cars, mostly models for F2 and F3, required on-track success. To that end the, team boss Coral Charcoal requested that his drivers run some races in those cars. Many of the top drivers ran in F2 on off weekends. It was a good opportunity to race without all the pressure of F1. Oobleck loved to race and was more than happy to run some F2 events. That would just net him more trophies and a little extra cash.

There was a gap of almost five months between the first race of the F1 season and the second. That left plenty of time to run other events. To fulfill his team commitments and a sponsor requirement, Oobleck entered an F2 race in Emerald Forest. It was not at the fearsome North Circuit, no driver would enter a race there unless it was absolutely necessary, but was instead being held at the Emeraldring. The track was a bit over four miles long, most of that length run flat-out through the forest along a gently curving track. There was a tight stadium section near the start line, but on the whole the track was not too demanding.

Many other F1 drivers were present to run in the race. Oobleck was quick, but the car was not particularly good and his qualifying performance was mediocre. It rained on race day, though the precipitation stopped before the race got underway. The track was still wet as the race began and it would remain damp throughout. When the race got going Oobleck remained about where he had qualified. The conditions were bad and the car was worse. The race did not really matter, so there was no reason to push too hard.

As Oobleck wound his car through the stadium section on the fourth lap it pitched into a slide. He was barely able to hold on but kept going. It was uncharacteristic for him to make even so slight an error, but with a misbehaving car and wet track it was forgivable. He crossed the line to start the fifth lap, wound through the first turn and headed back into the forest. As the car ran at top speed on the narrow ribbon of asphalt between the trees, the right rear tire suddenly deflated. The car became uncontrollable, suddenly veering off the track. With no barriers lining the circuit, the car careened into the forest and torn apart by the trees.

Oobleck was dead before he reached the hospital. The world of F1 was shocked. Oobleck had been one of the sport's most talented drivers. Racing was dangerous and drivers died all the time, but the survivors always told themselves it could never happen to them. Death was something that happened to other people. But Oobleck was so talented that they could no longer pretend. If it could happen to him, what chance did they have? It was lost on none of them that the simplest barrier between the track and the trees would likely have saved him. It sparked a safety revolution. Tracks now had to meet certain standards or the drivers simply refused to race. The cars got safer too, and the safety equipment used by the drivers improved. As it turned out Oobleck's greatest legacy was not his record-breaking performances or his sublime talent, it was a new commitment to preventing other drivers from sharing his fate. A generation of drivers dedicated themselves to making the sport safer. Death was no longer something that happened to other people. It was something that could happen to anyone, and any action taken to prevent it was worthwhile.

* * *

 _Present Day_

It was time for the Emerald Forest GP to be held at the Emeraldring. Emeraldring and a new modern track adjacent to the old North Circuit had been alternating as hosts of the race for a few years. Much had changed at the Emeraldring since Oobleck's death nearly two decades earlier, but the basic layout remained the same. Two chicanes had been immediately added to the fast forest sections with a third added more recently after a fatal crash in an F1 test. Sturdy armco now separated the track from the trees and on the whole just about every safety-related aspect of the facility had improved.

The previous race in Patch showed Schnee Automotive that the team had a problem. In the rain their cars were hopeless. It was too late and not really worth the money to redesign the car to fix the issue, but there was another option. Mr. Schnee pressured his tire supplier into designing a new rain tire that would be provided only to his team. It was far and away the most advanced wet weather tire available, and in the rain Schnee Automotive would have the advantage...probably. The only issue was that the tire had been rushed into production and not extensively tested. It had certainly never seen the track in race conditions.

The first day of practice for the grand prix saw a deluge the likes of which the region had not seen in quite some time. It was closer to a tropical monsoon than any weather normally experienced in the Emerald Forest. Most drivers and teams considered it "stay home" weather. The contenders were not going to risk a crash by going out in such appalling conditions. Some of the backmarkers, desperate for any track time and data they could gather, would venture out, but the frontrunners would basically have the day off. The forecasts for Saturday's time trials and Sunday's race called for sunny weather, so there was really no point.

With their experimental rain tires, Schnee Automotive had a reason to run. The impossible conditions would be a perfect chance to test them out. Both cars were fitted with identical setups. Winter was given the experimental tires and Weiss was given the old design. Weiss was sent out several seconds ahead to see how long it would take her sister to catch up and how easy or not it would be for her to pass. With a nearly clear track they would get excellent data.

By the time Weiss reached the end of pit road she knew it was too wet to run. Even at low speeds her car felt as if it were on ice. There were deep puddles everywhere and her car and tires were not up to the task. Still, she had a job to do and she was going to drive as hard as she dared until the team called her in. Well behind Weiss, Winter headed out on the new tires. By the time she reached the end of pit road she knew it was too wet to run. The car squirmed around at the slightest throttle input and the brakes locked at the lightest touch. Still, she had a job to do and she was going to drive as hard as she dared until the team called her in. If anyone could handle it, three-time champion Winter Schnee could.

After a few corners both drivers got the hang of the conditions, at least to the point that it made them livable. The original gap had been twenty seconds but Winter caught her sister within two laps. Both had a similar level of talent in the rain but Winter's tires were just that good. Weiss exited the final chicane and headed for the stadium section. She could see that there was another car in front of her. The huge rooster tail of spray it kicked up was impossible to miss. It was one of the backmarkers, Cardin as it turned out. He was going much slower, at least 20 mph slower. Weiss was closing fast but Cardin could not see her in his mirrors on account of the spray. Weiss edged over to the right and off the preferred line to pass him.

Winter came off the final chicane and could see that she had caught someone, probably Weiss. It was hard to tell with all the spray kicked up by her car. Winter reported on the radio that the spray was impossible. The team told her to finish her lap to set a time then come back into the pits. Winter was quickly closing on Weiss thanks to her tires. As Winter approached Weiss edged over to the right, presumably to allow her sister to pass on the racing line to set the best time possible. They needed the full lap time to get a good idea of the speed the tires had. Winter could not see Cardin's slow car through the spray until it was too late. She let off the throttle and cut the wheel left. As nearly top speed the front wheels got little traction and the car barely turned before slamming into the back of Cardin's machine.

Weiss watched in horror as Winter's car launched off the back of Cardin's machine as if it were a ramp. Winter's car sailed through the air off the left side of the track, cleared the armco, and flew into the trees. It struck a tree belly-first, split in half and burst into flames. Weiss slammed on the brakes and pulled off the side of the track. Not taking into account the wet grass - and not caring - the car skidded into the armco, pancaking its right side. She did not even think to radio the team. Weiss hurriedly undid her belts as the car came to a halt, quickly looked to make sure no one was coming, then rushed across the track. She leapt over the armco and ran toward the mangled wreckage that had once been her sister's car.

Back at the pits all was quite. Very few cars were out on track and most of the teams were just hanging around in case the weather changed. The red flag was displayed. No one was sure why but most assumed the weather was the cause. Then the siren on a firetruck pierced the silence, followed by that of an ambulance. Clearly someone had crashed. Only three drivers were unaccounted for - Winter, Weiss and Cardin. The mechanics at Schnee Automotive suspected their drivers were involved but with no radio communication and no information from officials, they had no idea what had happened.

A few minutes later an ambulance drove past on its way to the track medical center. The teams could hear the medical helicopter fire up its engines. For it to fly in such dangerous conditions was confirmation that the crash had been severe. There was a flurry of activity in the Schnee Automotive garage. Slowly officials made their way down pit road, informing the teams that Winter had crashed heavily and was being taken to the hospital. They gave no statement on her condition. Weiss had surely gone to the hospital with her. A few minutes later Cardin arrived in the pits. He was physically unhurt but his thousand yard stare told the tale. It had been as bad as many had feared. The religious prayed. Even some of the irreligious did too.

* * *

Weiss had spent much of the helicopter ride to the hospital sobbing. The medics had worked furiously to keep her sister alive, just to give her a chance to make it to the hospital where maybe she could be saved. Now Weiss sat in the waiting room, tears still dripping down her face. No one would tell her anything. Winter had been rushed into surgery while Weiss was dragged away. Now Weiss just had to wait. Every passing minute seemed an eternity.

The horrible scenes replayed in Weiss' mind over and over. Winter's car in the air. The fireball as it struck a tree. The scattered debris, some of it on fire. The back half of the car, separated from the front and entirely engulfed. The cockpit, with one wheel still attached, laying on its side in the mud. The track workers rushing to what remained of the car. The medical team carefully removing Winter's helmet and extracting her from the car, then laying her on the ground. The relieved looks as the doctor announced she had a pulse and was still breathing. How those looks so quickly changed when the doctor pulled her eyelid up and announced that her pupils were fully dilated and did not respond when he shined his flashlight at them. The bumpy ambulance ride followed by an equally bumpy helicopter ride. Winter's heart stopping mid-flight only to be restarted. The mad scramble of doctors and nurses as Winter was wheeled away and Weiss was held back.

After a while a doctor arrived at the waiting room. He looked around for a moment before focusing his attention on Weiss. "Ms. Schnee?" He asked. Weiss was terrified of what he might tell her.

* * *

Back at the track the weather matched the mood. The skies were a dark grey and the rain continued to pour. Winter's accident had occurred early in the morning, right at the beginning of the first practice. The other teams knew they were not going to be doing any further running that day but they remained at the track anyway. There news of her condition would reach them most quickly. If the worst came to pass as many expected, they would have others there to understand and share their grief. If the news was good as a few dared to hope, they would be able to share their relief and celebrate.

The head of F1's governing body walked into the Schnee Automotive garage, leaving a few minutes later. With tears in his eyes one of the mechanics stepped to the front of the garage and pulled down one of the doors while another did the same to the other. The news soon reached the rest of the garage. Winter was still clinging to life, but even on life support she was not expected to survive the night. She had suffered severe injuries to her head and chest. To no one's surprise the team was withdrawing from the race. They could not be expected to go on, particularly given the familial connection between their drivers.

As with Oobleck's death all those years earlier, it was impossible to escape the fact that if it could happen to Winter, it could happen to anyone. While the team packed up, a few drivers, mechanics and team managers went to the Schnee Automotive garage to offer their condolences. Pyrrha was one of them. When she returned to the Beacon GP garage she found Ruby sitting atop a counter in the corner, weeping. Just two weeks before Ruby and Pyrrha had shared the Patch GP podium with Winter, and now she was gone. All Pyrrha could think to do was sit beside her and put an arm around her. They would grieve together.

* * *

Weiss sat at her sister's bedside. She could barely hear herself think over the sound of all the machines that kept Winter clinging to life. Weiss still refused to believe that her sister was going to die. She saw it as a competition like any race, Winter versus death, and Winter won everything. She would win this too. Not only that, she was going to recover. Before too long she would be back in her race car, fighting it out on the track with Weiss. Somewhere deep down, Weiss knew she was deluding herself. Even if Winter lived, and that was a big if, she would never be the same. The way her right leg was shattered meant she would never walk normally again, let alone drive, and the way her brain had been smashed into the inside of her skull meant she would be a different person too.

After a few hours Winter's husband arrived. Weiss had never seen a man so distraught. Their marriage had not started as a happy one. It was an arranged union set up by her father, and initially both parties resented each other. Eventually however, they grew to love one another deeply. They had a daughter who was not quite 8 years old. She was here too. Little Willow was probably too young to really understand what was happening with her mother, but she understood that her father was hysterical and terrified, so she was too. Weiss wanted to do something to comfort them, but she could not find the words.

The arrival of Winter's husband also brought with it anger. Weiss heard from him that her father would not be coming. In the days ahead he would put on an extravagant public display of grief and mourning, but it was all an act. He did not really care about his daughters. To him Winter was just another driver, a talented driver sure, but just a driver. Drivers were interchangeable parts as far as he was concerned, no different from an engine or transmission. Winter would be hard to replace if only for her exceptional skill. Before the day was out he was on the phone, securing a replacement to drive her car in the next race. He knew how he was supposed to act, so he put on a show for the cameras, but his heart was black.

* * *

Pyrrha and Ruby cried together for a long time. Even as the rest of the team went back to the hotel, or to the local bar to drown their sorrows, the pair remained. "I'm afraid." Ruby eventually said.

"Don't be, you'll be fine." Pyrrha said. "Everything will…"

"I don't care about me." Ruby cut her off. "I'm afraid for you and Yang. I already lost my mother. I guess I sort of lost my father too. I don't think I could go on if something happened to you or Yang."

"Yang wouldn't want you to worry about her." Pyrrha said.

"I know, she already talked to me." Ruby said. "But you…"

"I understand you worrying about your sister, but…" Pyrrha started.

"I love you so much." Ruby cried. "I don't...know…" She trailed off into incoherent babble as she choked on tears.

Ruby and Pyrrha had been trying to figure out the exact nature of their relationship ever since the race in Patch. They had not spent much time together and not really gotten a hold on things, but they supposed they were more than friends. What exactly, neither could say. Ruby's tearful words were the first 'I love you' and Pyrrha was not sure how to react. She was not really ready to say it, and suspected that Ruby only had because of her compromised emotional state. "I love you too." Pyrrha said as she tightly embraced Ruby. "I'm afraid of what might happen, just like you are. But we can't let that fear rule us."

"But how can we keep going like this?" Ruby asked.

Pyrrha thought for a moment. She had no good answer. She grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and held her at arm's length. "Ruby, I'm not going to die." Pyrrha said. "You're not going to die. Yang's not going to die. None of our friends are going to die either. You have to believe that."

"I want to believe that." Ruby sighed. "But how can I?"

"Just believe it." Pyrrha said. "I'll always be here for you."

"Always?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, always." Pyrrha promised.

They kissed, another first for their relationship, not counting Ruby's quick smooch on the Patch GP podium. It was passionate, awkward and messy. Again, it was probably a product of their distressed emotional states, but they had found comfort in each other and that was enough. Anything to take their minds off the horrors that surrounded them. They rushed back to their hotel and made love, the first time for both. Why wait? They could be dead tomorrow. That it had been so rushed and shrouded in tragedy was something both would come to regret, but for now it did not matter. With the future so uncertain, with death lurking around every corner, now was all that mattered.

* * *

 **Inspirations**

\- Oobleck is based on Jim Clark. That goes for the crash as well.

\- In the flashback Team Juniper is based on Team Lotus.

\- Coral Charcoal is meant to be Colin Chapman.

\- Emeraldring is based on Hockenheimring.

\- Winter's crash is based on Didier Pironi's career ending crash.

\- Weiss' father is based on Enzo Ferrari.

 **Inaccuracies and Anachronisms**

\- The exact cause of Jim Clark's fatal crash is unknown. A tire failure is the likeliest culprit.

\- Newly designed rain tires can be faster, but not that much faster.

\- Pironi's car remained within the confines of the circuit and he suffered only severe leg injuries.

\- Even in a desperate attempt to save a driver's life, a rescue helicopter would not fly in such conditions. The driver would have to be transported by road.


	14. Deified

**Author's Note:** After Chapter 14 I'll be taking a week off from this story to post something new. Normal service will resume the following week.

* * *

Chapter 14

 _Twenty Years Ago_

The Emerald Forest North Circuit was a true terror. The ribbon of asphalt - barely wide enough for two cars side-by-side - was 23 kilometers long and wound through an ancient forest. The track had well over 100 turns and innumerable elevation changes. There were several parts of the circuit where cars routinely got completely airborne. It was all made worse by the fact that there were rarely barriers to separate the track from the forest, and those that were present were woefully insufficient. The place was a deathtrap, and hardly a grand prix was run in which someone was not killed.

It had taken all of Taiyang's charm and powers of persuasion to convince Summer to join him at the track. She was pregnant but still endeavored to make it to the races to support her husband. For Emerald Forest she had planned to stay home. Just going there made her nauseous, and having to watch her husband race on the terrible circuit was altogether too much. She had lost too many friends to the place and the fear of losing Taiyang was almost too great to bear. Eventually a rather morbid argument swayed her. If something happened, it would be better if she was there to take charge of the situation. She could make the hard decisions. If she was back on Patch, those choices would be out of her hands.

As usual the race was going to be run in bad conditions. The weather in this part of the world was unpredictable and rapidly changing. It added to the danger and Summer's anxiety. She put on a brave face, sitting there smiling in the suite above the Beacon GP garage, as Taiyang and his temporary teammate Peter Port rolled their cars out to the grid. Yang, just a toddler, was entirely oblivious to the peril her father was putting himself in. She sat beside Summer, happily humming to herself as she impatiently waited for the race to begin. She loved racing as much as her father, the sights, the sounds, the smells. There was no doubt about it, she was going to be a racer.

Taiyang had qualified on pole with Port just behind in third. Port was a legend and three time champion, but he was aging and his glory days were long over. His one year ride with Beacon GP while Summer was pregnant was his last big hurrah. He would go on to race for several more years, bouncing around between sub-par teams, but this was his last chance to compete. Of all the drivers he seemed the only one not afraid of the North Circuit. He called it "the ultimate test of manly courage" and boasted about he had won there four times. In truth he used his bravado to hide his nerves. Everyone had a coping mechanism.

The race got underway in drizzling rain. The track was soaked and behind the first few the spray the cars kicked up was blinding. It would rain on and off for the rest of the race and the track never really dried out. After over eight minutes the cars returned, roaring past the pits. Taiyang was in the lead with Port second. The pair had a big margin over third. About a minute after the leaders crossed the line to start their second lap, the second place qualifier limped his car into the pits. He had been the only one with the speed to compete with Beacon GP that weekend, but his engine was misfiring and would not make another lap.

Summer began to calm as the laps ticked by. Each one complete was one less where Taiyang could have a problem. He continued in the lead, slowly pulling away from his teammate as the laps wore on. Then came lap 10. A silver car came roaring up the hill toward the pit straight. It was Port. Taiyang was nowhere to be seen. As he passed the Beacon GP garage Port pointed to the right-front tire then banged his fist on the side of the car. He was trying to communicate with the crew. Taiyang had blown his right-front tire and crashed. Word of the accident soon reached the garage area. Summer felt ill. She wanted to cry but had to be strong for Yang. She listened and nodded as Yang complained about how her daddy was not going to win. Summer just hoped he was alive.

Port went on to win the race, his fifth GP win at the fearsome track, but Summer did not care. No news had filtered back about Taiyang's accident. That could be good. It could have been minor so there was nothing to say. Or it could be bad. It could be that no one wanted to say anything. She was heavily pregnant but Summer made her was as fast as she could to the podium. She intercepted Port before he could take the stage. "What happened?" She asked. "Is Taiyang alright?"

"Oh, old Tai's fine!" Port boomed. "He just had a little slide into a dirt bank." Port laughed. "He's a little muddy, that's all! Nothing to worry about!"

Summer breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for telling me, I was so scared." Summer admitted. "Go have some fun on the podium."

"Not a problem." Port said. He bent down to a pouting Yang. She was still unhappy that her father had lost. "Chin up little one! Your father may not have won the race but the team did! We'll all be celebrating soon! I'll even give you a sip of champagne!"

"No you won't." Summer said. "She's two."

"Have it your way." Port laughed. "Well, I'm off."

Taiyang arrived a while later. He was indeed muddy but Summer still gave him a tight hug. She had never been so happy to see him.

* * *

 _Present Day_

When the drivers arrived at the Emeraldring on Saturday morning they were met with the news that Winter was still alive. She was in a coma and still not expected to recover, but there was still the faintest sliver of hope. They all knew that even if Winter survived that she would likely never be the same. Winter had been a good friend to many of the drivers and her absence was felt up and down the pit lane. The locked up Schnee Automotive garage became a makeshift memorial as flowers and letters were left in front of it. No one felt much like racing but the show went on. The show always went on.

Ruby made her way to the Goodwitch GPE garage to see Yang before the morning's practice. Normally they would have a friendly chat, talk about their cars and their chances, and generally get each other pumped up to drive. Today would be different. The mechanics milled about the cars as they always did, and Blake sat in the corner reading a book. Yang stood at the entrance to the garage, staring off into space.

"Hey sis." Ruby said.

"Oh, hey Ruby." Yang said, snapping back to reality. "Are you alright?"

"Not really." Ruby admitted. "I don't know how you can keep going."

"Yeah, it's rough." Yang said. "Last night I went out and drank...a lot. What did you do?"

"Pyrrha." Ruby said.

"What about her?" Yang asked.

"I was answering your question." Ruby said.

"Oh...wait...what!?" Yang exclaimed. "So you…" Ruby nodded. "You and Pyrrha freaking Nikos, red-haired goddess, really?!"

"Yep." Ruby confirmed.

"I knew you two had a thing going on, but I didn't think you were quite there yet." Yang said. "I have to admit, I'm jealous. How was it?"

"Amazing." Ruby sighed.

"You don't sound thrilled." Yang observed.

"It was great and all, but...it's just...the time probably wasn't right." Ruby explained. "It should be something special to remember, but when I look back all I'll be able to think about is Winter. I think we both knew that...but how could we wait knowing death could be right around the corner?"

"I'm sorry." Yang said.

"And I'm so scared for Pyrrha and I'm sure she's scared for me." Ruby continued. "I guess this is what it was like for mom and dad. How did they do it?"

"I don't know." Yang said. "I really don't."

"I'm worried about you too, you know." Ruby said.

"Oh, don't worry about me." Yang said. "I'm going to be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Ruby asked.

"Because I have to be." Yang said. "If I didn't think I'd be okay, I wouldn't be able to keep going. You just have to believe. I'll be fine, you'll be fine, Pyrrha will be fine. All our friends are going to be fine."

"And what if they're not?" Ruby pressed.

"Well...then we'll have to deal with it." Yang said. "But it's no good dwelling on it. Racing makes you happy, right?"

"Yeah, like nothing else." Ruby replied.

"The same goes for me." Yang said. "And I'm sure Pyrrha feels the same way too. It would be stupid to take that happiness away from ourselves because of what might happen. You just have to live in the moment."

"That's really hard right now." Ruby said.

"I know." Yang said. She hugged her sister. "You have to at least try. For me."

"Okay." Ruby said. "I'll do my best."

"That's all anyone can ask." Yang said.

* * *

That morning's practice was the first time most of the drivers had been out on track. There was a lot of work to do in a very short period of time. The cars were on track almost constantly. It was just as well. It allowed the drivers and teams to focus on their jobs. The scramble led to some spins and a few minor incidents but the practice session was mostly uneventful. The Emeraldring was a power track and the Schnee powered teams dominated. Penny led from Coco and Velvet, followed by Yang, Pyrrha, Blake, Emerald, Ruby, Mercury and Ciel. It just made things harder. Everyone knew Winter would have been up front if not for her accident.

* * *

Weiss started to fall asleep. Even with all the noise in the hospital room, she was exhausted and needed the rest. It was not as if there was anything to do. Winter's husband and daughter were not in the mood to talk and neither was Weiss. Weiss was snapped awake by the sounds of frantic beeps and alarms. Doctors and nurses flooded in. Winter was dying...again. Her heart had stopped a few times overnight and earlier in the morning. The doctors had restarted it and continued keeping her alive. Each time there seemed to be a little less urgency to their work, replaced more and more by the knowledge that it was futile. Winter's husband was growing weary of it as well. He knew in his heart that his wife was gone and that they were just delaying the inevitable. One of the doctors pulled him aside and they had a short conversation. The flurry of activity around Winter was stopped as the alarms continued to blare.

* * *

Word of Winter's passing reached the track just before qualifying. There were none of the big displays of emotion that the previous day had seen. Everyone was spent. Besides, it was just confirmation of what they all expected anyway. A few had held out hope but it had been tempered with the knowledge that the odds were slim. At least now it was over. The Atlesian national anthem was played over the PA system. Qualifying was delayed by a minute for a moment of silence. Then the show went on. The show always went on.

Penny kicked off qualifying by setting a time no one was going to beat. The previous day, when Winter's condition had been announced, she had briefly wept, but since then she had been entirely focused on driving. No one could say if she had gotten over it, come to terms with it, or just pushed it to the back of her mind. She had always been a very focused driver. There were already rumors swirling that she would be Winter's replacement at Schnee Automotive. As the session neared its conclusion Penny was followed by Velvet, Coco, Mercury, Pyrrha, Blake, Yang, Ruby, Emerald and Nora. Mercury had blown a turbo his last time out, so he would not be improving his time. The rest had time for one more run.

Ruby crawled out of the stadium section, building a gap to the traffic ahead of her. She was going to need a clean track to set a good lap. She wound up her car through the final two corners, a pair of square and slightly banked right-handers, and out onto the frontstretch. She crossed the line to start her lap and was soon on the brakes for the first corner, North Curve. After the quick flick to the right she was off into the forest. Barely halfway down the gently curving stretch her engine was already screaming, right at its limit. Then it was hard, very hard on the brakes for the North Chicane. After the slow right-left-right Ruby was back on the throttle, powering out onto another long, gently curving stretch.

Ruby reached the far end of the track and braked hard for the East Chicane. Once this part of the track had been a tight but flat-out right-hander, but after a driver died in a freak accident during testing, the corner had been reprofiled into an incredibly tight chicane. Ruby wound right, left and right again, the final bit of the chicane unwinding onto another long stretch as her car built up speed. With the engine screaming she approached the South Chicane. She was hard on the brakes, then muscled her car through the left-right-left and onto the track's final long straight. She flew past the spot where Winter had crashed. Earlier in practice it had brought back those painful emotions, but after dozens of laps this time it hardly registered.

Ruby was on the brakes as she arrived at the stadium section, so named for the grandstands that enclosed it on three sides. She swept her car through the first of its corners and its fastest, a right-hander. Then it was a short straight before Ruby had to slow the car to a crawl for a banked left-hand hairpin. She powered out of the hairpin, flicked the car left then right through a flat-out chicane before slowing for the final pair of right-handers. She kept her momentum up as she rounded the turns before rocketing out onto the frontstretch and across the line to complete her lap.

Ruby's lap had been a relatively good one, her best, but her car simply did not have the speed. Penny won the pole followed by Velvet, Coco, Yang, Pyrrha, Blake, Emerald, Ruby, Mercury and Ren. The top three had a clear advantage over the rest, an insurmountable gap of almost a second per lap. It looked as though only reliability issues would keep them from winning. Penny had a gap of a half second over Velvet, and she looked like a lock for the win. None of the drivers much cared. Even Penny took no joy in her pole, and though normally happy-go-lucky, she seemed profoundly depressed. Now that there was nothing else to focus on, the emotions she had so expertly repressed came flooding back.

* * *

Weiss and Winter's husband and daughter flew back to Atlas aboard a Schnee Automotive company jet. The casket containing Winter's body rode in the cabin rather than as cargo. Already an Atlesian flag was draped over it. Even in death, Winter was a national hero. Beyond her on-track success, her charitable efforts touched the lives of millions and she had served as an inspiration to young and old alike. Back in Atlas the government had declared three days of official mourning. In addition to a private one, Winter would get a state funeral, as grand as any ever staged for a great leader or war hero.

When the plane arrived in Atlas, thousands of mourners were there to greet it. A never-ending stream of dignitaries offered their condolences. Weiss just wanted to be alone, but she had to play her role. The weight of expectation that had once accompanied Winter now fell on Weiss' shoulders. The weight was crushing. Their hero was dead and the people desperately needed a replacement. It was only natural that they would choose her sister. The state funeral a few days later would attract millions of mourners who lined the streets as the sad procession rolled past. Amid the tears and extravagant displays of grief, there were cheers for Weiss. Willing or not, she was going to take her sister's place for a lot of people. As bad as living in her sister's shadow had been, this new situation was infinitely worse. She was no longer being compared to the greatest driver in the world, she was now held to the standard of a god.

* * *

Ruby and Pyrrha spent the night before the race apart. They both by now felt the night before had been a mistake. It was not one that would have a negative effect on their relationship, but it was something both needed some time to think about. In the morning they were still not quite ready to talk about it. In any case the race took up most of their attention. After losing Friday practice to torrential rain and tragedy, all the drivers were down on track time and to a degree the teams were still playing catchup. Worse for Beacon GP, they were slow. There were more power tracks ahead on the schedule and the team would need to find some straight line speed if they were going to compete. It was rumored that Nevermore had an engine update coming, but until it arrived they were bound to struggle.

After a brief discussion at the drivers' meeting it was decided to leave the front row vacant out of respect to Winter and her team. On pole, Penny would line up on the left side of row two with Velvet to her right. As the cars and drivers waited on the grid pre-race the assembled media relentlessly asked question after question about Winter. The responses were mostly stock answers, words of respect and mourning. No one really wanted to talk about it. After her win in Patch Ruby was already seeing more attention, and it was attention she did not want. Just thinking about what had happened to Winter made her sick. Ruby felt bad for Weiss, knowing that at the next race, if Weiss was there, she would face the same questions, probably more of them. Ruby knew what it was like to lose a loved one to racing and knew that while Yang shielded her from the worst the media could do, Weiss would have no such protection.

It was a great relief when it was finally time for the cars to roll off for their parade lap. The drivers could concentrate on the task at hand, keep their minds occupied for a few hours. Penny pulled into grid spot 3 and Velvet into spot 4. Behind them the cars slowly lined up until Nolan and Cardin took their spots at the very back. The medical car stopped behind them and a flag was waved at the back to indicate that the drivers were ready to start. Attention was focused on the lights, one red, two, three, four, all five. The wait seemed interminable as the drivers revved their engines in anticipation. Finally the lights went out and the race was on. Tires screeched and engines roared as the cars thundered toward the first corner in a blur of vibrant colors.

Penny got a good start and made it through the first turn clean. Velvet got a mediocre start but her teammate Coco got a great one. Coco arrived at the first turn ahead by a nose and Velvet conceded the position, slotting into third ahead of Yang. Pyrrha was next, followed by Blake, then Ruby who had gotten a fantastic start. Ruby was almost able to pass Blake as well but had to back out as the cars filed through the first corner. The field made it through the first corner clean, a rarity at the track. At the very back of the grid Cardin's car had stalled and refused to start. He got out and the safety crews pushed it into the pits. His race was over but he was not bothered. The things he had seen two days earlier had scarred him and he was happy the awful weekend was over.

Penny spent the early laps of the race pulling away from the field. Behind her reliability issues took their toll. First to fall out was Emerald, soon followed by her teammate, both with turbo issues. Ciel soon joined them with an electrical issue. Adam's engine overheated and Russel fell out with an oil leak. The cars began to spread out. Penny was setting incredibly fast times, quickly pulling away from Coco who was slowly gapping Velvet. Velvet in turn was pulling away from Yang, but Yang was unable to shake Pyrrha and Blake. Ruby ran by herself a little further back.

The uneventful race neared its halfway point. Penny made her pit stop on lap 20. She had a large enough lead to pit and come out without losing a spot. The next lap saw Coco, Yang and Ruby make their stops. The lap after that saw Velvet, Pyrrha and Blake stop. The pit stops helped jumble the order near the bottom of the points. Stopping a lap later turned out to be a poor decision for Pyrrha and Blake. Yang was able to get away while Blake overtook Pyrrha with a great stop. Having pitted a lap earlier and run an extra lap on fresh tires, Ruby was right on Pyrrha's transmission when she exited the pits.

The draft had kept Pyrrha close to Yang, and now that Yang was free of she and Blake, Yang began to pull away. Blake was just a little slower than Pyrrha and the battle between the two allowed Ruby to stay with them. On lap 33 Pyrrha got a good run out of the North Curve. She closed on Blake as they ran through the forest toward the North Chicane. Blake moved right to block and Pyrrha drove up on her left. Ruby filed in behind her teammate, adding a slipstream effect to assist her. Pyrrha edged ahead as the cars slowed for the chicane. As they swung right Blake drew even, but as the track cut back to the left Pyrrha was able to take the position. Ruby was unable to follow her teammate through and fell in line behind Blake. Ruby soon found that Blake was just as fast as she was, and Pyrrha slowly pulled away from the pair.

On lap 37 of 45 Penny was leading by three quarters of a lap. She had lapped everyone except the Coffee Inc. teammates. She radioed in that she had a problem. When she arrived at the pits, almost half a minute later than expected, her car was trailing a plume of white smoke. The turbo had failed and her race was over. Penny cried after getting out of the car. It was partly down to the crushing disappointment of losing a race she had dominated and partly because of Winter. Ironwood Racing Technology and Schnee Automotive had long had a close relationship - Ironwood had been a Schnee Automotive driver before becoming an owner - and Winter had been one of Penny's few friends in the garage. Her loss had been crushing and Penny had given everything she had to keep herself together throughout the weekend. Now she let it all out.

Out on the track nothing much changed over the last few laps. Coco won the race easily and Velvet held onto second despite a last lap tire failure that forced her to crawl to the finish line. Yang took third, followed by Pyrrha, Blake, Ruby, Nora, Ren, Arslan and Sun. On the podium there was no celebration. The trio faked smiles for the pictures. Champagne was not sprayed. In the post race press conference all three drivers dedicated the race to Winter. There were still too many questions about their lost comrade and no one walked away feeling particularly good. It was Coco's first win in a long time and she was a notorious partier, but even she could not bring herself to celebrate.

Pyrrha and Ruby had previously planned to spend the two weeks before the next race vacationing together. They had been very excited about the trip. Now they were just happy to be getting away. Much of their excitement was gone but they would do their best. They still had each other and for now that was enough.

* * *

Standings After Eight Races

1st - Winter Schnee - 37

2nd - Yang Xiao-Long - 35

3rd - Pyrrha Nikos - 32

4th - Ruby Rose - 21

5th - Weiss Schnee - 19

6th - Blake Belladonna - 14

7th - Coco Adel - 13

8th - Penny Polendina - 11

9th - Velvet Scarletina - 7

10th - Nora Valkyrie - 5

11th - Arslan Atlan - 3

12th - Reese Chloris - 1

12th - Lie Ren - 1

* * *

 **Inspirations**

\- The Emerald Forest North Circuit is based on the Nurburgring Nordschleife.

\- The reaction to Winter's death is based on the events following the death of Ayrton Senna.

\- Velvet's last lap tire failure is based on the actual finish of the 1987 German GP.

 **Inaccuracies and Anachronisms**

\- There were no fatal accidents in F1 in 1987.

\- Leaving the front row of the grid open for the actual start of the race would not have happened. The cars may have lined up with it open for the pre-parade lap grid, but would have lined up normally after that.


	15. Dusty

Chapter 15

 _One Week Ago_

Ruby and Pyrrha had been forced to delay their vacation. Before heading to Mistral's picturesque east coast, they had to go to Atlas for Winter's funeral. All the active F1 drivers were there, along with a number of retired racers and drivers from other series. Coco and Arslan were among the pallbearers. The drivers showed little emotion. They were described as stoic. Numb would have been a better word. Even Weiss, as close to Winter as anyone and occasionally given to emotional outbursts, only sat there stone-faced. It was something of a relief when it was all over. The drivers could put it behind them, even if they could never really escape it. There would always be that nagging truth, if it could happen to Winter it could happen to anyone.

By the time they reached Mistral, Ruby and Pyrrha were exhausted both emotionally and physically. Just traveling between Vale, Atlas and Mistral over the course of two days was tough, and the circumstances had made it all the more difficult. But now they could relax. They could escape. Their home for the next week or so would be a small house overlooking the sea with its own stretch of private beach. The water was clear, calm and warm, the weather sunny and bright. Straight out of a waking nightmare they had arrived in paradise.

The first few days were spent mostly inside the house. Ruby was still having tremendous difficulty dealing with what had happened and Pyrrha did her best to comfort her. Ruby was not interested in doing much of anything, and when Pyrrha was able to coax her out she seemed incapable of having fun. Slowly, Ruby was able to suppress the pain. She and Pyrrha went swimming, they walked the beach, they had dinner at a nearby luxury restaurant. They were able to act almost like a normal couple on vacation, but it was clear to both that not all was well.

On the last day of their trip the pair woke before dawn. They headed outside and sat in the sand, watching the sunrise over the ocean. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Pyrrha said.

"Breathtaking." Ruby said. "But not nearly as beautiful as you."

"Cheesy pick up line." Pyrrha laughed. "You've been spending too much time with your sister."

"I mean it though." Ruby said. "So, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"You know what I mean." Ruby replied. "You haven't been right since we got here. And it's not just about Winter. There's more to it than that."

"You're perceptive." Pyrrha sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"I talked to you about the trouble I was having." Ruby said. She had indeed gone into great detail about what she was feeling, her concerns for the well-being of Pyrrha and Yang, her own fears, how Winter's passing brought up old pain relating to her mother. "Please, I want to help you the way you help me."

"I'm afraid it's nothing quite as profound as what you've been going through." Pyrrha said. "When we were in Atlas I went to offer my condolences to Winter's father. He'd seemed very broken up, as you would expect, but as soon as he saw me his demeanor changed. He was all business. I said a bit about Winter but he just waved me off. Then he asked me to take Winter's place on the team. I told him I was under contract for the rest of the season. He said he knew but that he also knew I was not contracted for next year. As such a successful and driven team owner, I'm not surprised he was already thinking about the future but...it didn't feel right. We were there mourning Winter and he was trying to put me in her car. I told him I'd think it over and get back to him."

"You should do it." Ruby said.

"I already called and said I wasn't interested." Pyrrha said.

"Why?" Ruby demanded. "You could win a championship with Schnee Automotive!"

"I could win a championship with Beacon GP too." Pyrrha countered. "And I don't want to leave you."

"Don't let me get in the way of your career." Ruby said. "I can't stand the thought that I'm holding you back. We can still be together, even if we're not teammates."

"You're not holding me back." Pyrrha said. "I didn't really want to drive for Schnee anyway. I love driving for Ozpin and being your teammate has been incredible. I've learned so much from you."

"I think I've learned more from you." Ruby said. "Not just about driving, but about being a good person too. It's great that you decided to stay, but, are you sure you're not just doing it for me?"

"If Schnee offered to bring you on as my teammate I'd still rather stay with Beacon GP." Pyrrha replied. "I can see myself spending the rest of my career with this team."

"I can too but...maybe it's not a great idea." Ruby sighed. "My parents…"

"We're not going to end up like your parents." Pyrrha cut her off. "That story's not going to repeat itself. We're both going to be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Ruby asked.

"I can because I must." Pyrrha said. "How else could I keep racing? Neither of us will end up like your mother...or your father."

"He called me." Ruby admitted. "When we were still in Emerald Forest. He asked me to stop racing and come home. He said if I gave it up all would be forgiven and we could be a family again."

"I knew there had to be something else bothering you." Pyrrha said.

"I told him to leave me alone." Ruby said. "I told him he could accept that I'm going to keep racing, or stay out of my life. I was so mean." Tears welled up in Ruby's eyes. "I know he's just scared for me but I…"

"Don't worry about." Pyrrha said. She leaned over and hugged Ruby. "You're under a lot of stress. We all say things we end up regretting. If you can forgive him for treating you the way he has, he can forgive you for getting angry with him. I'm sure one day, you and Yang will patch things up with him."

"I really hope so." Ruby said. "We were so happy. Then it all fell apart. Now he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." Pyrrha encouraged. "Even if he won't admit it, I'm sure he's very proud of you."

"I guess." Ruby said. "Before mom died he always said he wanted me and Yang to race. He said we were going to be even better than him and mom."

"I'm sure he still feels that way." Pyrrha said. "Like you said, he's just scared. He'll get over it."

"I'm scared too." Ruby admitted. "But I don't think I'll get over it. I'm worried about you and Yang and whenever I think about driving I'm just terrified of what might happen. I ran the whole race in Emerald Forest feeling like I was going to throw up. It's just not fun anymore."

"It'll be fun again." Pyrrha assured her. "The memories are fresh now, but you'll move past it. You're very strong. I know you can do it."

"It means a lot." Ruby said. "It really does."

"I believe in you." Pyrrha said. "I always will. You just have to believe in yourself."

* * *

 _Present Day_

North Vacuo was a relatively new stop on the F1 calendar. It was only the second time the series would visit the circuit. The tight and twisting track was built in a natural bowl, affording great views for the spectators and drastic elevation changes to challenge the drivers. Consistently strong winds and a dry climate made the track dusty, and the problem was made worse by the fact that few races were run at the circuit, allowing dirt and sand to build up. The first few laps of the weekend were always treacherous at any track, but even more so here. The lack of particularly fast sections and plethora of corners made it a handling-dominated track with engine power playing little importance.

Schnee Automotive was noticeably absent. They would have raced, but Weiss was still not emotionally ready, and the track did not suit the car besides. There was no real point in showing up, and sitting out another event would be a PR boost. As they had for the race before the remaining drivers voted to leave the front row of the grid vacant for the start of the race. But there was still much to do before then, a trio of practices and then time trials still lie ahead. Meanwhile, there were rumblings behind the scenes. The sport's governing body was discussing engine restrictions, to be put into effect the next year, to limit the cars to more reasonable speeds.

Practice presented few surprises. Yang and Pyrrha topped the charts, well clear of Blake and Ruby who in turn were well ahead of Ren, Nora, Coco, Penny, Arslan and Reese. The speed shown by Coco and Penny was a bit unexpected, given their cars' questionable levels of grip. The rumors surrounding Penny about a potential move to Schnee Automotive only ramped up. It was all any members of the press wanted to ask her about, even as she repeatedly refused to answer. After all that had happened in the last race, she just wanted to be left alone, but that was never going to happen.

* * *

Yang and Pyrrha dominated qualifying as they had practice. Each time one or the other took to the track, she set a new fastest lap, only for the other to come back out and beat it. As the dust was blown from the track and more rubber residue was laid down, the track was quickly gaining speed. It seemed that whoever went last would take the pole. Behind them Ruby and Blake were locked in a similar battle as the clock ran down. The battle to get into the top 10 was crowded with Nora, Ren, Arslan, Penny, May, Coco, Sun, Velvet, May and Neptune all very close on time. All year Sun and Neptune had been hamstrung by their engines, but the track played to their strengths.

Ruby went out for one final run. The team timed it just about perfectly. Riding just behind Yang, she slowed for the final corner, a rather broad right-hand hairpin simply numbered Turn 14. Ruby allowed Yang to pull a gap, then accelerated around the corner, sliding to the left edge of the track on corner exit as the car blasted onto the frontstretch. She flashed across the line to start her lap with Pyrrha crossing the line three seconds behind her. Moments after Pyrrha began her lap the checkered flag waved. Laps already started would count but the track was closed to any further running.

Ruby tore down the long frontstretch, passed pit exit, and was hard on the brakes. Turn 1 was a tight but unwinding right-hand hairpin. Ruby struggled with some wheelspin on exit but got the power down for the short blast to Turn 2. She braked hard for the long downhill left-hander that came next. The track flattened out as she cut through Turn 3, a quick right, flat-out. The engine screamed as her car climbed steeply uphill toward Turn 4. After braking hard, Ruby wrestled the car through the tight left, keeping as far left as possible to line up for Turn 5. The track snaked back to the right for a long, unwinding, uphill corner. Ruby gave it just a little throttle, being as patient as possible to avoid overdriving the exit. She passed her mark and floored it, the car launching off the turn.

The short straightaway that followed crested a rise at the track's highest point, but Ruby was already on the brakes. Turns 6 and 7 were a tight right-left chicane, followed almost immediately by the similarly tight left-hand Turn 8. The Beacon GP car, with its superior handling, really hit its stride as Ruby slung the car back to the right for the sweeping Turn 9, then left again for the sweeping Turn 10. The track began to drop back downhill as Ruby braked for the right-hand Turn 11. With a long straight following, it was critical to get a good exit and Ruby did, sweeping through the turn to the very edge of the racing surface. The topography leveled off as Ruby braked for Turn 12, a tight right-hander. After a quick straight she was on the brakes again for the very tight Turn 13, a left-hand hairpin. She swung her car wide on exit, putting two wheels out onto the access road that led to the pits, before cutting back across the track to line up for Turn 14. She rounded the corner, wheels tight on inside, inches from the armco, before hitting the throttle to launch off the corner and back onto the frontstretch to complete her lap.

Ruby ended up third, just ahead of Blake. Pyrrha had just taken the pole, her lap less than a tenth of a second faster than Yang's. Behind them Nora took fifth, followed by Arslan, Ren, May, Penny and Sun. It seemed that with track conditions as slick as they were, the extra power in the Schnee engined cars was more a hindrance than a help. After being quick in practice Penny was disappointed with her effort in time trials. It was clear that she had a lot on her mind and that it was hurting her performance. Starting ninth in a car that was not suited to the circuit, she would have a tough time scoring points even if she was perfectly focused once the race got started.

* * *

Race day was sunny and hot. The heat was lessened somewhat by a continuous stiff breeze. Unfortunately that same breeze covered the track in the dirt and sand that had only just been cleared the day before. Once the race got underway it would be blown away, but the early laps would be tricky. Passing at North Vacuo was difficult in perfect conditions, and it was only going to be more difficult now. Starting up front was never more important, and the long run down to the first corner would be critical.

Prior to the race the track officials announced the odd numbered grid positions would line up on the right. This was the dirty side of the track, a part even more slippery than the rest. Pyrrha was furious. As pole sitter she insisted she be allowed to choose. The officials refused to budge and when the cars lined up, Pyrrha was in grid spot 3 on the right-hand side of the circuit with Ruby behind her. Yang and Blake lined up on the left, the outside for the first turn, but the less dusty side of the track.

At the appointed time the cars rolled around for their parade lap, returning to the grid and again leaving the front row vacant. The focus turned to the lights hanging above the track. One red, two, three, four, all five red, lights out! On the dirty side of the track, Pyrrha did not get a clean start. Her tires spun in the dirt and dust, only gaining purchase when Yang was well ahead and Blake was alongside. Ruby got a similarly troubled start, as did much of the inside line. Luckily, several drivers in the clean line also struggled with the conditions.

Yang got to the first turn clear of Pyrrha and cemented her lead. Pyrrha braked for the corner side-by-side with Blake. Blake pulled ahead but overshot and slid wide, allowing Pyrrha to take second. Ruby was too far back to challenge for third and fell behind Blake into fourth. Arslan and May jumped to fifth and sixth with Nora's horrid start dropping her to seventh. Penny got the best start of the inside line and leapt to eighth, followed by Ren and Sun who had also gotten a poor start. The middle of the field jammed up in the run to the first corner and Velvet's wing was knocked off by contact with Neptune. Velvet pit for a new part and Neptune was forced to stop as his tire was cut by the contact. Further back Gwen got the corner wrong and plowed into the back of Mercury. Both cars slid off the track and out of the race.

At the front Yang steadily began to pull away. She and Pyrrha were about even and the fact that Yang had undisturbed air flowing over her wings gave her a decisive advantage. Pyrrha remained within about two seconds but could get no closer. Blake maintained a similar gap over Ruby. Ruby was a little faster but the dirty air from Blake's car both reduced her cornering grip and increased her tire wear. Ruby was forced to drop back a bit just to protect the rubber. The four were well ahead of Arslan who was struggling to hold off a faster May. Nora stalked them both. Penny's handling cost her a spot to Ren who then set about chasing after his teammate.

Though passing was proving just as difficult as predicted, there was some excitement. Both Cardinal Motors cars fell out of the race with spectacular engine failures, Cardin's including a raging fire trailing the car as he pulled to a stop on the side of the circuit. The best fight for position was between Arslan and May. May was pushing hard and Arslan's car was not performing. On lap 29 of 76 May shot up the inside as the cars braked for Turn 1. May began to pull ahead but had pushed too hard, not expecting the track to still be so dirty off the preferred line. With the cars side-by-side she missed the corner, running well wide and taking Arslan with her. Nora slipped past before May and Arslan could bring their cars back into line. May's move resulted in a net 0 for her and a -2 for Arslan.

Pyrrha and Blake pit on lap 31. Yang was confident of retaining her lead and just kept running her race. Ruby needed to pass Blake so she pushed extra hard for a lap before pitting. Yang's crew performed flawlessly and Yang rejoined the race still well ahead of Pyrrha. Ruby's crew was similarly quick. She screamed out of the pits and she arrived at the braking zone for Turn 1 alongside Blake. Ruby had the preferred line but Blake's tires were up to temperature, giving her more grip. They ran through the corner even, exiting as they had entered. Turn 2 cut back in the other direction and Blake was able to retain third. Ruby was unable to mount a real challenge, simply unable to overcome the aerodynamic disadvantage.

Nora charged through the field, catching up to Ruby. Her run was halted by the same aerodynamic difficulties that had stymied Ruby. May pulled away and solidified her sixth position ahead of Ren as Arslan faded to seventh, just in front of Penny. Sun and Reese rounded out the top 10. Yang once again stood on the top step of the podium, her first win since the season opener. Pyrrha had her third second place finish of the season and Blake her first podium since winning the second race. The celebrations were a bit subdued, the drivers still not over Winter's passing. Ruby was just happy to be done with the race. She had hoped that the vacation with Pyrrha would help her get over what had happened in Emerald Forest, but being back at the track caused the pain to return. It would not be the same for a long time, maybe ever. The truth was most drivers felt that way, even if they were too proud to show it.

* * *

Standings After Nine Races

1st - Yang Xiao-Long - 44

2nd - Pyrrha Nikos - 38

3rd - Winter Schnee - 37

4th - Ruby Rose - 24

5th - Weiss Schnee - 19

6th - Blake Belladonna - 18

7th - Coco Adel - 13

8th - Penny Polendina - 11

9th - Velvet Scarletina - 7

10th - Nora Valkyrie - 7

11th - Arslan Atlan - 3

12th - Reese Chloris - 1

12th - Lie Ren - 1

12th - May Zedong - 1

* * *

 **Inspirations**

\- The funerals of drivers killed behind the wheel are usually attended by many of their fellow drivers.

\- North Vacuo is based on the Hungaroring.

 **Inaccuracies and Anachronisms**

\- The layout described reflects the modern Hungaroring. I'm wholly unfamiliar with the 1987 layout, so I decided to use the current one.

\- The effects of dust and dirt on the track have probably been overstated, but the Hungaroring is one of the more difficult tracks in that regard.


	16. Gutsy

Chapter 16

 _One Week Ago_

The Schnee Automotive team was not going to North Vacuo for the Grand Prix there. Weiss was relieved. The last thing she wanted to do was get back in a race car. She spent the week after Winter's funeral in self-imposed isolation, never leaving her apartment in downtown Atlas. She wanted nothing to do with racing or the press or even her family. It was all too painful. It was bad enough when she was told the day after the funeral that Winter had already been replaced. Starting in Shade Penny would be the team's second driver. Penny was nice enough and a good driver too, but Weiss would just as soon have run the rest of the year solo. Or just sat the rest out for that matter.

Then on Saturday Weiss was called into Schnee Automotive headquarters. The team was preparing for Shade and she was needed. It took a lot of convincing but she eventually agreed to go. The team sent a limo to pick her up. There was liquor in the back. She was willing to do anything to dull the pain. It was only a short ride from her apartment to the team's headquarters, but she was already a little drunk when she arrived. Weiss trudged in, heading to the garage. Some of the mechanics had been very close to Winter and she wanted to give them the support she desperately needed herself. If they noticed her slight inebriation, they did not say anything.

The cars were still in pieces and the mechanics were working to have everything ready to ship to Shade in a few days. One of the body panels hanging from a rack along the wall still bore Winter's name. Her name was everywhere. It was painted on the damn walls. She was in every team photo hanging around the shop. Everywhere Weiss looked there were more reminders. There was no escape. Her father had asked that she meet him in his office but she was in no mood. She just took a seat off to the side and watched the mechanics work. If her father wanted to see her so badly, he could come downstairs.

Eventually her father did come. He pushed through the door that separated the offices from the garage and strode around, admiring the cars as his employees tooled away. They showed him respect and deference worthy of a noble. Weiss thought of him as more of a third world dictator. He gave his mechanics not a word of praise, taking all the credit for himself, but one slip and he was quick to bring down the axe. When Winter died he had been trying to replace her before her body was in the ground.

Mr. Schnee finally made his way over to Weiss. "Weiss, I'm glad you made it." He said.

"Sure." Weiss said. "What do you want?"

Her father frowned disapprovingly at her attitude, but he knew it was a waste of breath to say anything about it. "I wanted to make sure you were comfortable in your new car." He said. "The chassis Winter used are a little different."

Weiss already knew she was going to be using Winter's supply of cars for the rest of the season. They were the best the team had. She was not happy about it. "Fine, let's get this over with." She sighed.

Mr. Schnee led Weiss over to one of the cars just as the mechanics were putting the final pieces on it. "There you are." He said. "Your new chariot."

Weiss looked at the car. Winter's name had been painted over, replaced with her own. The number 1 remained emblazoned on the nose. "I'm not going to drive the #1." Weiss said. "That's the defending champion's number. That's Winter's number. I have no right to use it. I'd rather run #28." 28 was the number of the team's testing car, used only when a reserve driver was behind the wheel.

"Nonsense." Her father said. "1 is your number now. You're going to take over where Winter left off."

"I don't want to take over where Winter left off." Weiss protested. "I don't want to be the next Winter. It was bad enough being Winter's sister, living in her shadow, but there's no way I'm letting you turn me into the new Winter. I'm going to be me. I'm going to be Weiss Schnee. I'm going to be defined by what I accomplish, not by how I stack up against Winter. I'm not going to continue her legacy, I'm going to forge my own."

All around the mechanics stopped working. Silence filled the garage as Weiss and her father stared at one another and the mechanics started to edge away. It was a showdown they had seen coming but wanted no part of. "Our fans...not just our fans...but the people of Atlas need a new hero." Mr. Schnee said. "They need someone to fill the place left vacant by your sister's passing."

"I don't care." Weiss said. "If they need someone for that role they can look elsewhere."

"I am your father and your boss, and you will do as I say." Her father demanded.

"Fire me." Weiss challenged. "Disown me. I don't care. See how well that goes over with the public. Let them see the real you. I bet they won't like it."

"You're driving the #1 car and that's final." Her father said. "There will be two team cars in Shade and Penny will be driving the #2. If you want to race, you'll drive the #1. And don't you dare say anything negative to the press if you want it to finish the race."

As painful as it was, Weiss needed to race. It was a part of her. There was no way around it. Her father had her in a corner now but at least she had been able to stand up to him. It was a start. "Fine." Weiss conceded. Her father stomped away, slamming the door hard enough to shatter the pane of glass in its window as he returned to the offices. Weiss knew one day she would be in a position to turn the tables. At least she hoped so.

* * *

 _Present Day_

The Shadering was an old track, almost unchanged since it first appeared on the F1 calendar seventeen years before. More armco had been added to make it safer, and some of the trees that had been dangerously close the circuit had been cut down, but the only change to the track itself had been the addition of a chicane at the end of the frontstretch, slowing cars to a crawl where once there had been a flat-out corner. It was still a power track, but that was mitigated somewhat by track's many demanding and high speed corners. They required excellent downforce and handling, and the track as a whole required a delicate balance of power and control. The Schnee powered cars were expected to be fast on the track's long straights, but other challengers would have the advantage in the corners.

Schnee Automotive made its return. The Shade Grand Prix would be their first race since Winter's tragic death. Weiss, now behind the wheel of the #1, received thunderous applause from the fans whenever her car was on track. She was certainly the sentimental favorite but she seemed miserable. Whenever she pulled in after a run she immediately retreated to the team's hospitality setup, hiding herself away from the media and any curious onlookers. It was entirely understandable and the more respectable members of the press gave her the privacy she desired. The team's other driver, Penny, was running her first race for the team after starting the season with Ironwood Racing Technology. She too shied away from the spotlight, but she always had before. At first she looked somewhat uncomfortable, still learning to driver her new car, but as practice wore on her lap times began to approach Weiss'.

There were more changes. Reese was hired to race for Ironwood and Nadir Shiko was hired to replace her at Auburn Racing Team. Reese had matched up well with her champion teammate Arslan. It was rumored that if Penny did not work out, Reese would replace her at Schnee Automotive. Nadir came from endurance prototypes, having finished second in the year's 24 Hours of Vytal. The Shade Grand Prix would be his first run behind the wheel of an F1 car.

The weekend got off to a rough start for Ruby. In the first practice a deer ran out of the forest and onto the track in front of her. She was unable to avoid the animal. The deer was killed on impact and the left-front was torn off Ruby's car, causing her to run off track and into a hard impact with the armco. Ruby was alright - left with no injuries save for a headache - but the car was a write-off. The team prepared the spare and she was able to run the practice that afternoon. After not setting a time in the first practice she ended up fifth and sixth in the following two. Yang led two of the practices and Weiss the third, with Pyrrha close to both. Penny followed, then came Ruby and Blake who flipped positions. Behind them Coco, Arslan, Velvet, Mercury, Reese and Emerald were all showing good speed. Time trials were going to be tightly contested.

* * *

Time trials featured a tight battle at the top. Weiss, Yang and Pyrrha traded fast laps throughout the session. Yang and Pyrrha were riding the momentum of the previous race and Weiss seemed determined to win the pole for her first race back after her sister's death. As the session approached its end, Pyrrha led from Yang and Weiss. Penny was fourth, closely followed by Blake and Ruby. Arslan, Coco, Reese and Mercury rounded out the top 10. There was time for one last good run before the session ended.

Ruby slowed as she headed downhill toward the final turn, Champion's Curve. The track in front of her was already mostly clear but she wanted to be sure she would have a clean run. The turn was a downhill, right-hand sweeper, and Ruby built speed as she spilled onto the frontstretch. She climbed uphill, crossing the line to start her lap, before the climb steepened. As she crested the hill, Ruby was hard on the brakes for Highlight, the tight right-left-right chicane that had been added a few years earlier to slow the cars. She nailed all three apexes and accelerated out, climbing uphill again.

After a long straight, Ruby braked slightly in preparation for Doctor's Curve. The sweeping right-hander was taken nearly flat-out, and here her car's superior handling gave her an edge of the Schnee machines and most of the rest of the field. She rocketed around the corner, powering out onto the backstretch and heading steeply downhill. Ruby was already braking as the track kinked left before swinging back tightly to the right for Hairpin. She rounded the corner, coasting patiently until it was time to get back on the throttle for another run back uphill. Ruby was on the brakes again as the pace of the lap slowed through the complex known as Chicane despite being nothing of the sort. First was a sweeping left over a crest, then a short blast downhill, then a tight left as the track hooked back uphill slightly. Finally she negotiated a flat-out right-hand kink over a crest before heading downhill toward Champion's Curve. Ruby got her car slowed for the corner but oversteered in the center. Barely in control she swung around the turn and powered out onto the frontstretch, heading back uphill again to complete her lap.

Weiss claimed the pole from Yang and Pyrrha. Penny came next followed by Ruby who just edged out Blake. Coco, Mercury, Arslan and Reese completed the top 10. For the most part the Schnee engined cars were showing their power and putting it to good use on the track's long straights, but the superior chassis from Goodwitch GPE and Beacon GP had them in contention. It would be close, but with a powerful engine and the advantage of starting first, Weiss was going to be hard to beat.

* * *

Race day was sunny and cool. As the cars waited on the grid reporters swarmed the Schnee Automotive pair, but the drivers were gone. After parking their cars they had retreated to their garage, hidden behind a wall of mechanics acting as security. Weiss had skipped the post-qualifying press conference despite a rather serious fine for doing so, and she was no more interested in talking to the press now. Penny also wanted to avoid the media, preferring to focus on the race. It would be a very important one for both drivers. Weiss would show whether or not she could come back from the loss of her sister. Penny would show whether or not she could live up to the hype. With those two tucked away, much of the attention fell on Yang and Pyrrha. The pair were racing for the title, their closest competition Ruby a full 20 points out of the lead. At least the questions for them were about racing, and for that they were thankful.

Weiss and Penny were rushed to their cars just before the field rolled off for the parade lap. The cars rounded the circuit and returned to the grid, lining up for the start. The focus turned to the lights. One red, two, three, four, all five red...lights out! The field pulled away to the scream of tires and the whine of turbos, but they did not get far. The frontstretch of the Shadering was incredibly narrow. Mercury tried to pull around Blake who had gotten a poor start, but Coco was already there. The cars touched. Somehow Coco continued on but Mercury spun, bouncing off the armco and into the path of Velvet and Emerald. In attempting to avoid the crash Ciel also struck the barrier. All four were done.

The race was red flagged. The wrecked cars were cleared away and the remaining drivers returned to their grid positions. This time when the lights went out - after an abnormally long wait - Yang's overheated clutch refused to engage and she got a very slow getaway. The field jammed up behind her as the trailing drivers tried to avoid her crawling car. Velvet, in a hastily repaired car, swung left to make a move but May did so at the exact same time. Both cars slammed into the armco and bounced back in front of the field. In the ensuing melee Neptune, Cardin, Gwen, Dew, Adam, Francois, and Nolan were taken out of the race.

The race was red flagged again. Half of the field was gone and once the track was cleared, the remainder headed back out to line up for a third try. Then disaster for Weiss. As she pulled out of the pits the car lost all electrical power. The other cars filed around her on their way to the grid. Weiss was forced to give up the pole position to start from the pit lane after her team fixed the problem, an overheated wire that had shorted. The field was depleted but she would still have to start from the back. When the team told her the situation she heaved a heavy sigh and that was all.

The third time the lights went out the field got away clean. Yang and Pyrrha raced ahead with Penny, Ruby and Blake in hot pursuit. After the entirety of the field had gotten off the line, Weiss was released from pit road to give chase. Before the end of the first lap she had cleared some of the backmarkers and was up to 10th. Her second lap was a full second faster than the leaders, despite the traffic, and she passed two more cars. She was on a mission and despite her bad luck was not willing to hang back. The originally 52 lap race was shortened to 50 because of the two aborted starts, and she was going to need every lap she could get to catch Yang and Pyrrha.

Aside from Weiss' continuing charge, the first half of the race was fairly boring. Yang and Pyrrha pulled away from Penny, staying close together but never really contesting the lead. Penny in turn pulled away from Ruby who was pulling away from Blake. By lap 22 Weiss had passed Coco, Arslan and Reese and was up to sixth but well behind the top 5. Pyrrha pit that lap for fresh tires, followed in by Blake and Weiss. Pyrrha pushed her tires to the limit on her out lap and when Yang rejoined the track after her stop the next lap, Pyrrha flew past her on entry to Highlight to take the lead. Penny and Ruby, also pitting that lap, held their positions.

At the front the gap between Pyrrha and Yang stabilized at a little over a second. More interesting was what was going on a little further back. Weiss caught and easily passed Blake on lap 31. She set out after Ruby and caught up to her by lap 35. Ruby was quick in the corners and though Weiss could get alongside on the straights, she was unable to make the move stick. On lap 37 Ruby finally slipped up, spinning her tires on exit of Highlight and giving Weiss the run she needed to take the position before Doctor's Curve. Weiss caught Penny on lap 41 and her teammate pulled over to let her by as ordered by the team.

Weiss chased the two leaders, running record lap times lap after lap. She ate into the lead in chunks. As they rounded Champion's Curve and headed for the line to start the final lap, Weiss was there. Yang had caught Pyrrha and was putting pressure on the leader. As they entered Highlight, Pyrrha took a defensive line. Yang took her normal line and the cars arrived at the corner side-by-side. The track was too narrow for Weiss to make a move and she had to wait in third as Pyrrha retained her lead on the run up to Doctor's Curve.

The trio ran line astern through the sweeper and careened downhill towards Hairpin. The kink on entry made passing there almost impossible, but there were no good passing opportunities left. All three cars swung to the right to line up for the kink, but as Pyrrha and Yang swung left to line up for Hairpin, Weiss kept to the right, shooting up alongside Yang. It might have worked but Pyrrha spotted the move and darted right to block. Weiss could not get her car slowed in time and took to the grass to avoid a collision. She slid in front of Pyrrha but washed wide, unable to make the corner at that speed. Pyrrha and Yang slipped past as Weiss recovered and rejoined behind them. Pyrrha held on to take the win followed by Yang, and Weiss finished a gutsy third. Penny took fourth, followed by Blake in fifth and Ruby - who had dropped back with a failing turbo at the end - took the final point in sixth. Coco, Reese, Arslan and Sun completed the top 10.

* * *

Before the top three drivers took to the podium, they met in a room just behind it to drink some water and get a little refreshed before the ceremony. "Hell of a race Pyrrha." Yang said. "And Weiss, that was incredible."

"Yeah, sure." Weiss sighed.

"No, I really mean it." Yang said. "That was one of the gutsiest performances I've ever seen."

"I agree." Pyrrha said. "I'm not sure I've ever seen someone drive with such determination."

"Not even Winter?" Weiss asked.

"No one's ever going to drive like your sister did." Yang said. "She was always inch-perfect, almost robotic sometimes. But you're great in your own way. That passion, that determination, it's something else."

"I'm sorry about all you've had to go through." Pyrrha said. "I can't even begin to understand how hard it must be. It's a shame you didn't win today."

"I have to agree." Yang said. "It would have been perfect if you won. I guess they can't all be like the movies." She paused. "Are you...are you doing...alright?"

"No." Weiss admitted. "I'm sure you can understand how this is a difficult time for me. I never had a great relationship with most of my family, but Winter was different. We really got along well, even if it was tough sometimes. Being in her shadow was hard too, but now they're trying to make me her replacement. I hate it."

"No one's ever going to replace Winter." Pyrrha said. "And no one should make you try."

"Yeah, go out and be your own person." Yang said. "Take it from someone who knows a thing or two about living up to a famous relative. It's not worth even trying. To hell with what everyone thinks. You can be just as great as Winter, maybe greater, but only if you do it your own way."

"That...that means a lot." Weiss said with tears in her eyes. "Thank you. Both of you."

"Don't mention it." Yang said.

"Any time." Pyrrha added.

"Uh...Weiss...how do I ask this?" Yang struggled. "Can I...uh...celebrate out there? I don't want to be disrespectful."

"Yang, go nuts." Weiss said. "But try not to spray me with too much champagne."

"No promises." Yang said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

Out on the podium it seemed the world of F1 was back to normal. The drivers were smiling, genuinely smiling, and the crowd was cheering. Champagne was sprayed freely and the trio had a great time. None celebrated quite as hard as Weiss. She had a new path in life and she was eager to walk it.

* * *

Standings After Ten Races

1st - Yang Xiao-Long - 50

2nd - Pyrrha Nikos - 47

3rd - Winter Schnee - 37

4th - Ruby Rose - 25

5th - Weiss Schnee - 23

6th - Blake Belladonna - 20

7th - Penny Polendina - 14

8th - Coco Adel - 13

9th - Velvet Scarletina - 7

10th - Nora Valkyrie - 7

11th - Arslan Atlan - 3

12th - Reese Chloris - 1

12th - Lie Ren - 1

12th - May Zedong - 1

* * *

 **Inspirations**

\- Mr. Schnee is again playing the part of Enzo Ferrari. He's actually probably a bit more likable than the real man.

\- Shadering is based on the Osterreichring. The layout is accurate to the time.

\- Steffan Johansson hit a deer in practice for the 1987 Austrian Grand Prix.

\- It took several starts to get the 1987 race underway without a calamity.

 **Inaccuracies and Anachronisms**

\- As in other cases, drivers collected in the crases on the aborted starts would be able to rejoin in backup cars.

\- The pre-podium setup is too modern to be period accurate.


	17. Slip

Chapter 17

 _Twenty-Six Years Ago_

The F1 teams came to Forever Fall Forest for the penultimate race of the season. The battle for the championship was a close one, with only a few points separating Schnee Automotive teammates Frost Hill and Wolf Vanilla. No one else was close enough to win the title as the pair had dominated the year to date. Schnee Automotive would have another championship. The only question remained was which driver would be first and which would be forced to settle for second. The popular choice was Wolf.

Wolf not only held the points lead, he was the most popular driver in the series. He was a flamboyant minor noble from Atlas, handsome and charismatic. Mr. Schnee certainly hoped he would take the title. He was great for the team, an ideal face to put on the operation. The media loved him, the other drivers loved him and the fans loved him. Early in his career he had been known as a bit of a wildcard, as likely to crash as win, but he had finally gotten his act together and put together a fantastic season.

Even with the odds stacked against him, Frost was confident. He was a former sports car driver from Vacuo. He lacked Wolf's flamboyance and charisma, being much more quiet and introverted. He shunned media attention. To the fans he was something of an enigma and the other drivers did not know what to make of him. The mechanics loved him though. He was as skilled a mechanic as he was a driver and that proved very helpful to the team as a whole. Still, Mr. Schnee did not like him. He preferred Wolf, the PR dream, the hometown hero.

Frost only ended up driving for Schnee in F1 because of the staggering casualty rate among the team's drivers. In the past decade they had seen five deaths in the F1 program alone. Several more drivers had died in Schnee Automotive's sports cars. Other drivers retired, happy to go home with their lives. Frost and Wolf were the last men standing to a degree. They were both tremendously talented, but with Schnee that was not enough. Even had the casualty rates been lower, Wolf would have ended up on the F1 team. Despite his great driving ability and the help he provided the mechanics, Schnee disliked Frost and was ready for any opportunity to replace him. Once Wolf beat him for the championship, Frost would surely be gone.

In qualifying Wolf secured the pole position. Frost ended up fourth. It mattered little. The Forever Fall Forest Circuit was insanely fast and in the race using the draft would be key. With the equalizing effects of the air, almost anyone could win, no matter the driver, car, or starting position. The track frequently produced surprise winners as even the fastest and most skilled were unable to break away from the dicing packs. The year before Schnee Automotive's bulletproof cars had finished first, second, third and fifth, with Frost winning, after mechanical gremlins felled half of the field. Frost hoped for a repeat and Wolf hoped to improve on his fifth.

The race got underway and the chaos began immediately. Wolf was fast but the draft soon saw him shuffled back as Frost moved forward. The positions shifted with every straight as the air ruled who would advance and who would fall. Before the end of the second lap, one driver had dropped out after sliding off track and hitting a dirt bank, while three others lost engines.

The drivers headed for the track's most challenging corner - Parabola - braking hard to slow enough to make it around the tight, slightly banked and unwinding right-hander. Frost led. A little behind Wolf was on the right side of the circuit, hoping to claw back a few of the positions he had lost. Bartholomew Oobleck was on the left side, just behind. The car in front of him slowed more than expected and Oobleck cut right to avoid contact. He clipped Wolf's left-rear. Wolf's car cut hard left, slammed into the dirt bank that lined the track, popped up into the air, and spun like a helicopter blade, scything through a fence and a crowd of spectators as it flew. With no seat belts Wolf was thrown from the car, coming to rest in the middle of the track as his car spun on.

Medics rushed to the scene but for many it was already too late. Fifteen fans lay dead with dozens more injured by Wolf's car and its associated flying debris. Wolf lay motionless in the middle of the track. Track workers dragged him off the circuit and tried to save him as the race went on. It was no use. Wolf was already dead, another casualty of racing's deadliest era, deadliest track and deadliest team. Still the race went on. Frost was not informed of his teammate's demise. He won the race, taking the championship lead in the process. There was no joy in the win, either of the race or the title.

Mr. Schnee was furious. He did not care that his driver had died. As far as he was concerned, drivers were interchangeable parts, no different from an engine or transmission. He was much more grief-stricken about the destruction of his beautiful car. What made him truly mad was that Frost was the champion, not Wolf. That and the fact that the media blamed his team for the spectator deaths. They had a tendency to do that, and many spectators had been killed by Schnee's cars over the years. He put on a suitable display of grief and supposedly swore off racing, only to be 'convinced' to keep going by his team. In the end nothing changed. There were no safety improvements in the cars or the track, and Schnee did not change the way he did things.

At the end of the following season, a down year in which Schnee Automotive was stuck with an uncompetitive car, Frost was fired. Some of the mechanics who had so loved and respected him formed their own team and Frost went to drive for them. They proved to be very slow and Frost's career was effectively over. He would hang on for two more years and run a few one-off races after that, but he would never win another F1 race. Frost went back to the quiet life he had lived before racing. The team of Schnee defectors continued on for over a decade but never accomplished anything of note. Through ups and downs Schnee Automotive kept going and Mr. Schnee never changed.

* * *

 _Present Day_

As it had been all those years ago, the Forever Fall Forest Circuit was the fastest track in F1. It was not quite as fast as it had been though. Fifteen years before the first chicanes had been added to reduce speeds. They had changed over the years but the concept was the same, force the cars through a series of tight turns where once they had run flat-out. A trio of these chicanes now broke up the track, but at some points speeds still topped 220 mph. It was the power track to end all power tracks, and with their incredible horsepower, the Schnee engined teams were sure to dominate. Only mechanical issues would keep them from the front, but they had suffered issues before.

The top three was the same for all three practices. Weiss, Penny and Coco were the class of the field and no one was surprised. Behind them Reese and Velvet swapped the fourth spot followed by Emerald and Mercury. Then came the first cars without Schnee engines. Yang, Pyrrha, Ruby and Blake were fairly quick, quick enough to beat Ciel, but nowhere near the same league as the top seven. They simply lacked the power at a track where it mattered more than at any other.

* * *

Time trials saw Weiss, Penny and Coco fighting amongst themselves for the top spot, though their positions seemed set in stone. Reese had the measure of Velvet while Mercury and Emerald were almost even. Ciel had the same engine but her mediocrity was apparent as she was unable to beat the top four Nevermore powered cars. Pyrrha, Yang, Blake and Ruby followed the Fall Enterprises teammates. They were close to one another but not particularly close to those ahead. Aiding them was the fact that Mercury would be making no further runs, his qualifying engine having expired about halfway through the session. With a perfect lap it might just be possible to jump him.

Ruby headed out for one final run. Ruby slowed a little extra on entry to the final corner - Parabola - in order to get a better exit. She cut to the inside of the banked, unwinding right-hander before swinging to the edge of the grass on the left edge, building speed as the corner opened up onto the frontstretch. She crossed the line to start her lap, already approaching 200 mph. She thundered past pit exit, her engine whining as the car approached 220 mph. The track meandered right and Ruby was hard on the brakes for the first chicane, Central. Central was actually a pair of chicanes welded together. After the track kinked right, the chicane continued with an incredibly tight left-right-left. Ruby nailed every apex, wrestling her car through the tight corners. Then she was very careful not to spin her tires as she accelerated out of the final turn of the complex.

Soon the track curved right for the flat-out and sweeping Grand Curve. Ruby's car built speed, once again approaching 200 mph as she reached a pedestrian bridge over the track and braked hard again for the second chicane, Ditch. Where once there had been a flat-out left-hand kink, there was now a tight left-right chicane. Ruby bounced hard over the kerbs but kept the car under control and got a good launch out of Ditch. After a short stretch she braked again, this time for the blind right-hand Menagerie 1. The corner tightened on exit, forcing Ruby to be patient with the throttle before speeding onto the short stretch before Menagerie 2, a tight right-hand flick. She slid through the corner and powered out, heading downhill, under the old banked oval, then back uphill as her car once again pushed 200 mph.

Champion's Chicane was next and Ruby was on the brakes hard again. This chicane was the fastest and most complex. A tight left was followed by a sweeping right, followed by another tight left. After slowing for the initial left, the rest of the chicane was taken flat-out. Ruby wound through the series of corners, swinging wide on exit of the final left into a paved area that was technically outside the track. She powered down the backstretch, heading for Parabola, her car approaching 220 mph before she braked again. She locked up the brakes slightly but immediately corrected and made corner entry as normal. She was soon back on the throttle as her car swung out to the left, building speed as the corner unwound. She flashed across the line to complete her lap just as her fragile qualifying engine failed and erupted in a massive plume of puffy white smoke.

The engine failure did not have an impact on Ruby's lap, but the lockup on entry to Parabola did. She ended up eleventh. The order in front of her was Weiss, Penny, Coco, Reese, Velvet, Emerald, Yang, Pyrrha, Mercury and Blake. It was disappointing but not surprising. Without the engine power, Ruby had not expected a good starting position, even if she hoped to be higher among the Nevermore powered cars. Without help from reliability issues, the Nevermore engined teams would have little hope in the race. Yang and Pyrrha were just hoping for points. For her part, Weiss was hoping to make up for the last race by securing her first F1 victory.

* * *

Race day was warm and sunny. It usually was at Forever Fall. The cars rolled out to the grid and parked there. Media attention was focused squarely on the Schnee powered cars. Unlike in Shade the Schnee Automotive drivers did not hide away. They stood on the grid as usual, talking to the media. Weiss still refused to answer a lot of questions. She refused to say a word about her sister. She did praise how the team had come together and recovered from the tragedy, and she had some nice words for her new teammate. She did make one thing clear though, she was not Winter. She was never going to be Winter. She was not going to replace her and she was not even going to try. Some were thrown off by her adamance, but there was not much to say about it.

The cars finally rolled, rounding the track for their parade lap. They lined back up on the grid. Well, most of them did. Emerald's car failed to make the lap before the engine died, the result of a catastrophic electrical failure. Her grid spot remained open as the other drivers focused on the lights. One red, two, three, four, all five...the drivers revved their engines carefully, not wanting to over-strain them before what would be a demanding race. Lights out! Engines roared and the cars pulled off the grid. Weiss and Penny got away clean, racing to Central where Weiss secured the lead. Coco got a terrible start. She struggled to engage the clutch as cars streamed past. Reese, Velvet, Pyrrha, Yang and Blake were all ahead by the time they reached Central. Her speed meant Coco still had a shot at a podium finish, but it was going to be a lot more difficult than it otherwise would have been.

At the front Weiss and Penny pulled away. Penny dropped back a bit before the lead stabilized. In truth Penny could have kept up with Weiss, but team orders demanded she remain second. Schnee did not want to see his cars crash, worst of all into each other. The general team rule was that whoever reached the first corner ahead would remain there. Though Penny surely wanted to win, she was an obedient teammate. Her chance would come. Today was Weiss' day.

Reese and Velvet remained together, swapping the third spot back and forth and entirely unable to get away from one another. The draft had them locked in a battle neither could decisively win. The same was going on a little farther back. Coco was fast. She soon cleared Yang, Pyrrha and Blake but was unable to shake them. They lacked the power of Coco's motor, but their superior speed through the few corners and the draft allowed them to keep up. Ruby too was able to hang onto the train. The four Nevermore powered cars were unable to pass Coco's, but they battled with one another and swapped spots lap after lap. Mercury would have been in the battle too but a suspension failure caused him to drop out of the race.

The 50 lap race was going to require a single pit stop. On lap 21 Weiss made her stop. She was joined in the pits by Reese, Velvet, Pyrrha and Blake. On the next lap Penny stopped. She was followed in by Coco and Yang. The team called Ruby in as well, but she asked to stay out as her tires were still in good condition and she was granted another lap. She hoped the extra lap would help her as the race approached its end when she would have slightly fresher tires. Penny exited the pits just as far behind Weiss as when she had entered. Behind her Reese and Velvet had maintained their positions through their stops the lap before.

Yang had a good stop but Coco did not. Coco's mechanics struggled with the right-front tire and the slowdown allowed Yang to slip ahead as they pulled out of their pit boxes and headed back to the track. Coco was annoyed but knew she had the speed to get it back. Through the first run she had been catching Reese and Velvet as well, and if that continued she would soon be back in with a shot at the podium. Pyrrha rocketed down the frontstretch at well over 200 mph. She spotted Yang and Coco just exiting the pits. By the time they reached Central Pyrrha would be safely ahead. She did not expect to keep Coco behind her for long though. As Yang cleared the pit wall she floored the throttle. There were not pit road speed limits but the narrowness of pit lane required a little caution. The back end of her car squirmed. It usually did on pit exit. But this time it kept sliding. Yang realized she had overdone it and got out of the throttle to let the car settle. Behind her, Coco also floored the throttle. At the same time she looked down to adjust the boost pressure knob. Now that she had fresh tires the car would have the grip to handle more power. When she looked back up Yang had suddenly slowed. It was too late to avoid contact.

Coco ran into the right-rear of Yang's car. It was not a hard hit, just enough to smash the easily replaceable nose on Coco's car. Yang's car was hooked hard left by the impact, exaggerating the slide she was already struggling to arrest. Yang's car slid out onto the frontstretch, coming to a stop perpendicular to the direction of travel. Pyrrha saw a flash of yellow and black enter her path. She had just enough time to get her foot off the throttle, but not enough time to brake. She plowed into Yang, her car's nose striking Yang's car just behind the front wheels. Yang's car split in two, the nose with wing and wheels attached flying off to the left with the rest spinning off the circuit to the right. Pyrrha car scythed straight through, ripping the nose off the car and shearing off both front wheels. Pyrrha's car coasted on, edging right until it smacked into the armco and ground to a rest.

Yellow flags flew. Soon the red flag did. Starting with Ruby, all the cars were directed to pit road. Most drivers had no idea why. Coco's car had only suffered minor damage from her contact with Yang, and she could have easily driven away, but after seeing the vicious crash she parked her car in the grass and leapt out. She rushed to Yang's car. She immediately turned around and rushed back toward the pits, frantically yelling and motioning toward the medical car. Yang needed help, now.

Without waiting for the yellow flags, let alone the red, the medical car pulled out onto track and stopped beside Yang's shredded machine. Professor Saffron Glenn, F1 chief doctor, jumped out as the medical car slid to a stop. The other medical personnel piled out behind him. He took one look at Yang and his heart sank. "Start giving her blood, now!" He ordered, pointing to the unconscious driver.

His second in command, Dr. Gold Hart went to work, putting an IV line in Yang's arm. "She's going to bleed it out as fast as we put it in." He warned.

"Keep doing it." Professor Glenn said. "If you don't she won't make it to the hospital." He pulled out his radio. "We need the medical helicopter to land on the track as close to the accident as possible." Leaving a few doctors behind to tend to Yang, he jumped back into the medical car and it sped to where Pyrrha's car had come to rest. Pyrrha had not emerged from her car and remained slumped in the cockpit. Professor Glenn rushed to her side. He looked at the state of the car. The nose was badly crushed but he was more concerned by the state of the steering wheel. The wheel was bent from the impact of Pyrrha's helmet. The impact had stretched her seatbelts enough to allow her helmet to strike it. He lifted her visor and shined his flashlight in her eye. Her pupil shrunk. That was a very good sign. "She'll be fine." Professor Glenn reported. "Cut her out of the car - carefully - and get her into the ambulance for transport to the hospital." The remaining medics went to work and Professor Glenn rushed back to continue working on Yang. Dr. Hart and the other medics were struggling to stop the bleeding and just barely keeping up with the blood loss.

"I don't think she's going to make it." Dr. Hart warned. "We're running out of blood."

"She'll make it." Professor Glenn assured him. The medical helicopter landed just a few meters away. The medics inside pulled a gurney out with them and rolled it next to Yang's car. With so much of the front of the car missing it was easy to extract her and lay her on the gurney. She was rolled back and lifted into the helicopter. Dr. Hart went along, continuing with the transfusions. Professor Glenn stepped up to the pilot's open window. "She's in. Go!"

"What about the other driver?" The pilot asked.

"If you don't go now this one's dead." Professor Glenn replied. The pilot hesitated. Glenn slammed on the door. "Go! Now!" The pilot nodded and the helicopter headed skyward.

* * *

The other drivers waited in the pits as chaos reigned on track. Safety workers and medics from all over the circuit rushed to the frontstretch to help. Police closed off the scene and the flow of information was cut off before it had begun. Most of the drivers had no idea what was going on, except that it was bad. They did know it was going to be a long wait. Like most of the others, Ruby got out of her car, taking off her helmet and balaclava. As the only competitive driver not to have pitted she was now the leader, and the rules would allow her team to change the tires under the red flag, meaning she would not have to make a stop at all. Suddenly she had a real shot at the win.

Ruby was surprised when Ozpin approached her. He usually spent the races watching from the team's luxury box and only rarely spent time on pit road. "What's up?" Ruby asked.

"Come with me." Ozpin said.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"We'll discuss that." Ozpin replied. "Now, come with me."

Ozpin led Ruby to the Beacon GP hospitality. The pair entered a conference room in the back. Glynda and Blake were already there. "It's Yang, isn't it?" Ruby gasped. No one said anything. "What happened?"

* * *

 **Inspirations**

\- The flashback story is based on the 1961 battle between Phil Hill and Wolfgang von Tripps. Mr. Schnee again plays the part of Enzo Ferrari.

\- The Forever Fall Forest Circuit is based on Monza in Italy.

\- Team orders were much more common in the 80's than they are today. The same went for similar informal agreements between drivers.

\- Professor Saffron Glenn is based on Professor Sid Watkins. Dr. Gold Hart is based on Dr. Gary Hartman.

\- Some actions described here are based on a real-life incident I will not reveal yet so as not to spoil things.

 **Inaccuracies and Anachronisms**

\- 220 mph would not have been possible given the engine power restrictions of 1987.

\- Though the narrowness of pit lane at Monza calls for caution, drivers were rarely cautious.

\- No F1 accident has occurred quite like the one described.

\- Under red flag cars may have been directed to the grid rather than the pits, but either is plausible.


	18. Pain

Chapter 18

 _Seven Years Ago_

Yang and Ruby got out of the taxi and crept down the drive. It was dark out, a little past midnight. Getting in without their father noticing would be key. Earlier in the day Yang had run her first real race. It was a kart race in the top kart racing series on Patch. She hoped it would be the first step on the path to F1. At 15 Yang was already a little old to be just starting out, but she made up for her inexperience with her tremendous natural skill. Driving a kart for a friend of Qrow's, she had won her first feature race. Qrow was holding onto the trophy because bringing it home would give her away. Yang hoped she could run a few races, prove her talent, then convince her father to change his mind. He had threatened to disown his daughters if they raced but Yang could not stay away. She was stubborn like that, and she hoped her father would give in before she did.

Yang slipped the key into the door and turned it. Every little noise was amplified by the surrounding silence. She turned the knob and pushed the door open. It swung in with a creak. The floor creaked too when she and Ruby stepped into the house as Yang carefully closed the door behind them. "Uh...Yang." Ruby said as Yang closed the door over as silently as possible.

"Quiet." Yang whispered.

"I don't think it matters." Ruby sighed.

Yang spun around. Her father was sitting on the couch in the dark, staring at her. "Oh...hey dad." Yang said.

"How was your race?" Taiyang hissed.

"Race?" Yang laughed uneasily. "What are you talking about?" It was worse than Yang had feared. Several bags of luggage were positioned near the door. She knew what was inside.

"I'm not an idiot." Taiyang said. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice? You've been avoiding me for days, disappearing at weird hours and skipping school. All I had to do was call the track and ask if you were racing there."

"I'm sorry I hid it from you but I knew you'd be mad." Yang said. "I have to race. It's in my blood. I've always dreamed of racing. You know that."

"I thought this day might come." Taiyang sighed. "I can't believe you dragged Ruby along with you. It's bad enough that you'd defy me, but including your sister...what kind of example are you setting?"

"If it helps I won." Yang said.

"Well that's good." Taiyang said. "I bet that prize money will be enough for a hotel room. Take your things and get out." Ruby started crying. She was just 13 and her family was breaking apart before her eyes.

"Dad...you can't...I…" Yang stammered.

"You can stay if you promise never to race again." Taiyang said.

He looked Yang straight in the eyes. She knew he was serious. "Dad...I...I can't." Yang said. "It's all I've ever wanted to do."

"Then get out!" Taiyang shouted.

"Dad…" Yang started.

"Stop calling me that." Taiyang cut her off. "As far as I'm concerned, you're no longer my daughter. Now get out of my house."

"Dad please." Ruby pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "Don't make Yang go. I'm sure she's sorry and she didn't make me go. I went on my own. I don't want her to leave, please."

"It's okay Ruby." Yang said. She had steeled herself and now stood impassive. She gave Ruby a hug. "Come visit me sometime." She turned back to Taiyang. "Can I make a phone call before I go?"

"Make it quick." Taiyang replied.

Yang walked into the kitchen, made her call, and returned to the living room. She picked up her bags. "Ruby, if you'd get the door for me…" She said. Still crying, Ruby opened the front door for Yang. Yang carried her bags out and waited in the driveway. A few minutes later an old Nevermore sports car pulled up. Taiyang recognized it. It was Qrow's car.

Qrow got out and opened the trunk, helping Yang with her bags. Yang got into the passenger's seat and waited while Qrow walked to the house. His and Taiyang's eyes met. "I thought you were better than this." Qrow said. Taiyang just stared him down. Ruby was still bawling off to the side of the room. "I'm really sorry kiddo, but it looks like your father wasn't the man I thought he was. When the time comes, my door's open for you too." He looked back at Taiyang. There was no emotion on his face. "I wonder what Summer would say."

Taiyang's fists clenched and his face contorted with rage. "Get out of my house!" He yelled through gritted teeth.

"Gladly." Qrow said. He walked away, got in his car, and drove off with Yang. It was the last time Taiyang would see either of them for years.

* * *

 _Present Day_

"Pyrrha and Yang have had an accident." Ozpin explained. "We don't know much but it looked bad."

Just then Professor Glenn arrived. "I wanted to update you on the drivers' conditions before informing the press." He said.

"Go ahead." Glynda said.

"Ms. Nikos suffered some head trauma - a probable concussion - and a fracture to her lower right leg." Professor Glenn explained. "We won't know the exact details until we do some scans but she should be fine." He paused and looked at Ruby. "Ms. Xiao-Long suffered...severe injuries." He did not have the heart to tell Ruby the full extent. "I'd classify them as life threatening. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Ruby said, wiping away a few stray tears. "I'm sure she'll pull through."

"I need to go." Professor Glenn said. "I'm heading to the hospital to oversee their treatment. The race will resume when Dr. Hart returns." With one last glance at Ruby, he left.

"We're prepared to retire both your cars." Ozpin said. "We've arranged to get both of you to the hospital immediately."

"It's up to Ruby." Blake said. "I'll do what she does."

"I'll keep going." Ruby said. "Racing's dangerous and Yang knew the risks when she got in the car. We can't quit now."

"Are you certain?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes." Ruby replied. "Yang would be pissed if I quit on her account."

"Very well." Ozpin said. "I'll make arrangements to get you to her as soon as the race ends. I need to make a few phone calls." He looked at Glynda. "We both do." Glynda nodded but said nothing. She knew exactly who they had to call.

* * *

Taiyang sat at home alone. It was a sad existence. He had driven his daughters away, afraid of losing them. He had lost them anyway. Now he was just a sad old man, alone in a big house. Once the house had been filled with such joy. Now it was empty. The phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?" He said. No one called him anymore.

"Taiyang, it's been a long time." Ozpin said on the other end. Taiyang immediately hung up. He had no interest in talking to the man. He would sooner strangle him. He put Ruby in a race car. Then there were the memories. No, just hearing Ozpin speak caused him too much pain.

Minutes later the phone rang again. Taiyang answered it. "Ozpin, don't call me again." He said.

"It's not Ozpin." Glynda said. Taiyang once again hung up. She had put Yang in a race car. And she had been the one to replace Summer at Beacon GP all those years ago. No, he could not speak to her either. Taiyang pulled the phone line out of the wall and returned to the living room. He sat there in silence.

A half hour later there was a knock at the door. Taiyang sighed and got up. He walked to the door and opened it. Qrow stood before him. He had not seen the man - once his best friend - in seven years. "Hello Taiyang." Qrow said. Taiyang tried to slam the door in his face but Qrow pushed forward and stopped him. "No, we're talking. You can hang up on Ozpin and Glynda but you're not getting rid of me."

"What do you want?" Taiyang asked.

"I'm guessing you weren't watching the Grand Prix." Qrow said.

"You know I wasn't." Taiyang confirmed.

"Yang had an accident." Qrow said. "It's bad. We need..."

"I don't care." Taiyang cut him off. "I don't give a damn what happens to her."

"I really hope you're lying." Qrow said. "I've seen you as a lot of things, foolish, cowardly, stupid, but never heartless. She's your daughter."

"I have no daughters." Taiyang said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to do something I should have done seven years ago." Qrow sighed. In a flash he punched Taiyang in the jaw. Taiyang tripped and fell on his back. He stared up at Qrow in shock. "You never could take a punch."

"Fuck you!" Taiyang shouted.

"Listen to me." Qrow demanded. "Yang might not survive. If she does, she's going to need her father. There's a jet waiting at the airport to take us to Forever Fall. Either we're getting on that jet together or you really are a heartless monster." Qrow offered his hand to help Taiyang up. "So what's it gonna' be?"

* * *

After an hour long delay, the race was set to be resumed. The cars filed out of the pits, passed the now cleared accident scene, and rounded the track before lining up on the grid. Ruby lined up in the pole position. She was followed by Weiss, Penny, Reese, Velvet and Blake. Coco's car could have been repaired but she chose not to continue, heading to the hospital instead. Not only had Coco witnessed the terrible scene, she felt personally responsible. There was no way she could keep racing after that. The red lights above the track lit up one-by-one before going out. The cars again rocketed off the grid and headed for Central.

By the time the field reached that first chicane, Weiss and Penny had already passed Ruby. She held on to third for a few corners but by the time the cars came around to start the next lap both Reese and Velvet had passed her. Ruby and Blake were able to keep up with Reese and Velvet but were unable to pass them. With no serious challenge from behind they were left to fight for the last two points paying positions among themselves. Up at the front, Weiss and Penny picked up where they left off. Weiss pulled out a small lead before the gap stabilized and then the teammates proceeded to pull away from the rest of the field.

Weiss cruised to an easy win - the first of her F1 career - with Penny second. Reese managed to hold off Velvet for the final step on the podium. Ruby finished fifth ahead of Blake to take the final points. Arslan, Ciel, May and Nora rounded out the top 10. Once again the podium was without celebration. The top three finishers took their trophies and put on fake smiles for the promotional pictures, but there was no joy. Weiss felt robbed, her first win had come under a cloud. At the same time she felt sick for feeling that way, knowing how selfish it was. Just a few weeks after they had helped her overcome her own issues, Yang and Pyrrha were in the hospital, presumably fighting for their lives. It was awful, and though Weiss felt it more acutely than most, all the drivers were shaken.

* * *

Standings After Eleven Races

1st - Yang Xiao-Long - 50

2nd - Pyrrha Nikos - 47

3rd - Winter Schnee - 37

4th - Weiss Schnee - 32

5th - Ruby Rose - 27

6th - Blake Belladonna - 21

7th - Penny Polendina - 20

8th - Coco Adel - 13

9th - Velvet Scarlatina - 10

10th - Nora Valkyrie - 7

11th - Reese Chloris - 5

12th - Arslan Atlan - 3

13th - Lie Ren - 1

13th - May Zedong - 1

* * *

Ruby and Blake took Ozpin's helicopter to an airfield near the hospital. From there they were driven the rest of the way. Blake took a seat in a waiting area while Ruby headed in to see her sister. The first person she ran into was Coco. Somehow Coco had procured some liquor and was quite drunk. She was in tears, incoherently babbling her apologies over and over again. Ruby tried to calm her but given Coco's inebriated state, there was little Ruby could do. Eventually she pulled herself away. At the door to Yang's room, a doctor informed Ruby that Yang was in an induced coma. She was expected to survive but her condition was serious. The doctor advised against seeing Yang, at least until Ruby had someone with her for support.

Ruby asked about Pyrrha and was led to her room. Pyrrha was awake, sitting up in her bed with a cast on her right leg. On impact with Yang's car, Pyrrha's pedals had been slammed back and broke both bones in her lower leg. "Pyrrha!" Ruby called.

"Ruby!" Pyrrha replied. "Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you." Ruby said, rushing to Pyrrha's side.

"I have a bit of a headache and my leg still hurts, but I'll be fine." Pyrrha said. It was a major understatement. Her headache was almost debilitating, and she was feeling dizzy and nauseous. "I'm more worried about Yang."

Ruby broke down crying and embraced Pyrrha. "The doctor said she'd live...but I know it's bad and no one will tell me anything." Ruby sobbed. "I don't know...I don't think…"

"I'm so sorry." Pyrrha said, crying too. "This is all my fault. I hit her…"

"It's not your fault." Ruby said. "It's nobody's fault. Accidents happen in racing." Ruby tried to compose herself but failed and the tears kept flowing. "I'm afraid...I'm afraid to see her. The doctors didn't even want to let me in her room."

"If it helps, I'll go with you." Pyrrha offered.

"I'm not sure...I don't think I can handle it." Ruby cried. Pyrrha was at a loss. She swiveled around, hanging her legs off the side of the bed even though it was incredibly painful. She invited Ruby to sit beside her and Ruby did. "What if she doesn't make it?"

"She'll make it." Pyrrha assured Ruby.

"What if she never wakes up?" Ruby asked.

"She'll wake up." Pyrrha replied. "Yang's tough. She'll pull through."

"What if...what if she's hurt so bad she can't drive anymore?" Ruby asked.

Pyrrha really had no answer to that. From what little she had heard, that scenario was highly likely. "You shouldn't worry about it until we know more." She finally said, not really sure the answer was helpful. For a long while they sat there embracing, crying, trying and failing to console one another.

* * *

After quite a while Ruby worked up the courage to go see Yang. Pyrrha got ahold of a wheelchair and went with her. On the way to Yang's room they ran into Coco. Coco seemed to have sobered up tremendously, but she was obviously quite depressed. Ruby and Pyrrha had never seen Coco depressed. Her emotional range tended toward the manic end of the spectrum, generally either joy or anger. Usually she would joke and flirt, even at entirely inappropriate moments. "I'm sorry." Coco said. "To both of you. I started that crash. If I hadn't been adjusting the car…"

"You don't have to be sorry." Ruby said. "It was just a racing accident. No one's to blame. This kind of thing just happens sometimes."

"I appreciate you saying that, but I still feel guilty." Coco sighed. "If there's anything I can do...just say the word."

"Thank you." Pyrrha said after seeing that Ruby was at a loss. She and Ruby proceeded to Yang's room. Ruby stepped inside, took one look, and raced out crying hysterically. Pyrrha looked at Yang and sighed. Some of her worst fears had been realized. After a moment she chased after Ruby. Now was not the time to leave her alone.

* * *

Yang woke up and looked around. She was initially disoriented but quickly realized that she was in a hospital. She had no recollection of the crash, her last memory was coming in for her pit stop. She knew she must have had an accident and that it must have been a big one. Most crashes at Forever Fall were big ones. Her head ached but she felt like she was floating, probably the result of painkillers. She looked to her right. Ruby was sleeping in a chair. Beside her, sleeping in a wheelchair was Pyrrha who had a large cast on her leg. Pyrrha must have been in the crash too. Coco was sleeping in a chair a little bit away. She looked unhurt but must have been involved somehow. Yang looked to her left. Her father was sleeping in a chair pulled right up to the side of her bed.

Now Yang was worried. If her father was there her accident must have been very bad. Given the strange way her body felt, Yang feared she may have been paralyzed. She lifted her arms and they responded, if a bit sluggishly. That was a relief. She tried to move her legs. Something moved but it felt strange. The way the blanket covering her moved was odd as well. Yang got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was very wrong with her legs. She was afraid to look but forced herself.

Yang pulled back the blanket. It moved farther and farther but still she saw nothing. Finally all was revealed. Both of her legs had been amputated above the knee. Yang screamed and the monitors tracking her vital signs went wild. Alarms blared as those surrounding her were shocked awake. Nurses rushed into the room, followed by a doctor. They conversed briefly but Yang could not hear them over the sound of her own screaming. The nurses held her down while the doctor approached with a needle. He injected something into her IV. Yang's screams died down as she felt suddenly sleepy. Her world faded to black.

* * *

 **Inspirations**

\- Niki Lauda was forbidden from racing by his wealthy father who saw it as beneath his station. To fund his career, Lauda went deep into debt and had to take loans from one of his father's business rivals. At one point things were so bad financially that he contemplated suicide, but he stuck it out and things soon turned around.

\- Yang's accident and injuries are based on Alex Zanardi. He lost both legs in a 2001 Champ Car race in Germany. He has since gone on to be a touring car champion and Paralympic gold medalist in hand-bike racing. If you look up the accident be warned, it isn't pretty.

 **Inaccuracies and Anachronisms**

\- F1's top doctors would not have left the track before the race was complete, just in case there was another accident. They would also leave treatment to the local authorities unless the drivers requested their help, usually only involving themselves in follow-ups and re-certifying drivers to race.


	19. Hope?

Chapter 19

 _Seven Years Ago_

It had been a little over a week since Taiyang had kicked Yang out. She was still living with Qrow, occupying a spare bedroom. Qrow did his best to make it feel like home, but it was not the same. Yang was just as angry at her father as he was with her, but in truth she missed him. She missed Ruby too. Ruby came to visit almost every day but their relationship had changed. Ruby was apprehensive around Yang, probably because Ruby knew Taiyang did not want her hanging around with her sister. Now they just made awkward small talk. They did not really share their feelings as they once had. Yang had lost the one outlet she could always count on.

It was late, well past midnight, but Yang lie awake crying. She felt like there was nothing else she could do. If she gave in and went home, she would not be happy. If she kept going on like this, she would not be happy. Whether Taiyang realized it or not, what he had done was exceptionally cruel. It hurt Yang even more because she knew it was only a matter of time before Ruby had to go through the same thing. Before Yang even ran her first race Ruby had been offered an opportunity to drive in a more junior karting series. She turned it down, but she was clearly interested. The fact that over a week had gone by and Taiyang had not yielded indicated he would never do so.

The door swung open and light poured in from the hallway. Yang hid her face, both from the blinding glare and to hide that she had been crying. "What's wrong kid?" Qrow asked.

"Nothing." Yang replied. "I'm fine. I just can't sleep."

"You don't have to act so tough around me." Qrow said. "I can tell you're hurting. And if you're trying to cry quietly you're doing a shit job."

"I don't really like to talk about my feelings." Yang said.

"Bottling everything up isn't healthy." Qrow warned. "Believe me, I know. Why do you think I drink?"

"I'm sorry...I just…" Yang sighed. "I want to go home."

"But you don't want to quit racing." Qrow said. "Yeah, your father really put you in an impossible situation."

"How can he be so cruel?" Yang asked.

"He's just scared." Qrow said. "He's afraid of losing you like he lost Summer. You know that. Unfortunately he's just guaranteeing he'll lose you."

"I don't know what to do." Yang said. "I don't want to quit, but I can't go on like this. What should I do?"

"That's a question you'll have to answer for yourself." Qrow replied. "But I'm sure you knew this could happen when you agreed to race. It must have seemed worth the risk then."

"I guess I was hoping dad wouldn't follow through on his threats." Yang said. "I thought maybe if I ran a few races and showed him how good I was, he might accept it."

"He's a stubborn asshole, no doubting that." Qrow said.

"And Ruby's caught in the middle too." Yang said. "I feel like I'm breaking up our family."

"You're not." Qrow assured her. "Tai...well...he isn't right. Hasn't been for a long time. I wish I could do something to help but I'm about the last person he'll listen to."

"Part of me wants to hate him, but part of me misses him too." Yang admitted. "We've had our arguments but he's always been there for me. And I want Ruby to be happy too. This whole thing must be tearing her apart."

"Ruby's strong." Qrow said. "She'll get through it. Your father though...I just hope one day he realizes what he's done. Hopefully before it's too late. If he doesn't he's going to die sad and alone." Qrow walked over and sat on the edge of Yang's bed. "Do you really want my advice?" Yang nodded. "Stick with racing. Your father will change his mind or he won't, but if you quit now you won't be happy. There are going to be rough, lonely times, but you can get through it. In the end I think it'll all be worth it."

"You're right." Yang said. "I have to live my life. If he can't accept it, well, that's his choice."

"There you go." Qrow said. "Feel better?"

"A little." Yang replied.

* * *

 _Present Day_

When Yang woke up Taiyang and Ruby were able to calm her without the need for sedatives. Taiyang returned to being the loving father he had been so many years ago. He apologized endlessly. Yang hardly cared. She just stared down at what remained of her legs, never saying a word. Ruby, Pyrrha and Coco were likewise unable to get her to say anything. Given the extent of her injuries she was surely in physical pain, but it was the psychological pain that was worrying. Her depression was evident. She almost had to be force-fed and would not leave her bed. It seemed she had totally given up on life. Even when she was relocated to a hospital on Patch her condition did not improve.

Taiyang spent all his time at the hospital with Yang. Pyrrha temporarily moved in with Ruby, and operating out of her nearby apartment they visited Yang in the hospital every day. Coco, who felt personally responsible for Yang's condition, rented a hotel room nearby and also joined the list of Yang's daily visitors. No matter what encouragement they gave, Yang remained as depressed as ever. Ruby became more and more distraught. She tried to put on a brave face, but her sister's suffering was clearly beginning to wear on her. Pyrrha noticed that Ruby was becoming more distant. Where only a few days before she had discussed her every emotion with Pyrrha, she now rarely said a word about how she was feeling. Ruby was still encouraging as Pyrrha rehabbed her own injuries, but things were not the same. Pyrrha too felt responsible for Yang's injuries, and seeing how it affected Ruby hurt far more than her concussion or broken leg.

Taiyang, Ruby, Pyrrha and Coco headed down to the hospital cafeteria for lunch. It was becoming a daily ritual. Yang would take a nap around midday and the group would take the opportunity to have a meal. Somehow Taiyang was probably taking things better than the others. He had spent years in self-imposed isolation. Even if Yang never said a word to him, just being around his daughter was something special. Pyrrha wanted to talk to Ruby about the changes she was seeing, but she could not figure out how to do it. She was terrified of hurting Ruby even more than she already had. Coco was just sad. The guilt was destroying her.

The sad quartet made their way back up to Yang's room. She was not in her bed. Ruby spotted her across the room. Yang was attempting to climb through an open window, struggling to pull herself up. From their position on the sixth floor, such an act would be fatal. Ruby dashed across the room and pinned Yang to the floor. Taiyang and Coco were close behind. Pyrrha, still too injured to get involved in the melee, rushed off to get a nurse. "Let me go!" Yang demanded as she struggled to get free. "Let me jump! I don't want to live anymore. It's not worth it."

"Yang please!" Ruby pleaded. "You can't! I love you!"

"I just got you back, I won't lose you again." Taiyang declared.

"Please don't do this." Coco cried. "This is all my fault."

"What's the point of living like this?" Yang asked. "I can't drive. I can't do anything! I don't want to live like this!"

"Don't give up." Ruby said. "You still have so much to live for."

"I have nothing to live for!" Yang screamed. "Dead or not my life is over!"

"This isn't the way." Coco said. "You can overcome this!"

"How?" Yang asked. "My legs aren't going to suddenly come back."

"You don't need your legs to be happy." Coco said.

"I need to race to be happy." Yang countered. "And I can't do that anymore!"

"You don't need to race to be happy." Taiyang said. "What you need are people around you who love you. You've got lots of them. Please, don't give up like I did."

Yang stopped struggling and started bawling. "Why did this have to happen to me?" She cried. "Why?! What did I do to deserve this?"

"Sometimes bad things just happen." Ruby sighed. "It's not fair but...we just have to keep going. When mom died I never thought I'd be happy again, but even though it still hurts I kept going. I've had some sad times, but if I gave up I never would have had any of the happy times. It seems really bad now, but it won't last forever."

"Please, I couldn't live with myself if you killed yourself." Coco pleaded.

Pyrrha returned with a pair of nurses. They picked up Yang, lifting her from under her arms, and helped her back into bed. No more was said until after they left. "Yang, imagine what it would do to Ruby, what it would do to everyone who cares about you if you committed suicide." Pyrrha said.

"I don't really care." Yang sighed.

"I know that's not true." Ruby countered. "You'd never do anything to hurt me, right?"

"My being alive is hurting you." Yang said. "I see the way you look at me, that pained expression. I see how it's driven a wedge between you and Pyrrha. You'd all be better off if I was gone."

"Don't say that." Taiyang said. "That's not true. That'll never be true."

"Yang, I'm sorry about the accident." Coco said. "I'm sorry about everything. Please...just...don't give up."

"Fine." Yang sighed. "Can we stop talking about this? I just want to sleep."

"If that's what you really want." Taiyang said.

"It is." Yang confirmed. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

* * *

Despite her earlier reluctance, that night Pyrrha decided she needed to talk to Ruby about their relationship. "So...is Yang right about things being different between us?" Pyrrha asked. She knew the answer.

"I guess." Ruby replied.

"Why?" Pyrrha pressed. "Please, talk to me."

"Seeing Yang the way she is...it's really hard." Ruby answered. "It hurts to even talk about it. I'm sorry if you feel like I've been pushing you away. I don't want to bring you down with me."

"I'm not offended or anything." Pyrrha said. "I'm just worried about you. I can tell you're hurting. Usually you'll talk to me about it. I just want to help."

"Unfortunately I'm not sure there's anything you can do to help." Ruby sighed. "It was bad enough when Yang was just depressed. Now we need someone there around the clock to make sure she doesn't kill herself. I can't stand to see her like that. We've always been so close. Now she won't even talk to me. We went through a rough patch when she first moved out, but it was never like this. I just...I don't know what to do. I want to help her, but I can't give her back her legs. I guess...I guess it's hard to tell her everything's going to be alright when I don't believe it myself."

"I can't begin to understand what you must be going through." Pyrrha said. "Just know that I'm here for you, and Yang."

"I know." Ruby said. She hugged Pyrrha. "I just want to believe that everything's going to be alright but it's so hard."

"With help from her family and friends, Yang can get through this, I'm sure of it." Pyrrha said. "If we don't give up on her, she'll eventually come around."

"I really hope so." Ruby said. "I really hope so."

* * *

Taiyang needed sleep, real sleep. He had not slept in a bed since Yang's accident, instead sleeping in a chair at her bedside. Now that lack of rest was catching up with him. He was getting ill. He was still reluctant to leave, but he went home for the night, leaving Coco to remain at Yang's side while he was gone. She was a night person anyway. When Ruby and Pyrrha showed up in the morning, Coco would go back to her hotel room and get some sleep of her own. Taiyang had known nothing about Coco before Yang's accident, except that she had been World Champion. He found her to be brash but kindhearted. She reminded him a lot of Yang. He quickly grew to trust her.

After Yang's attempted suicide there was no chance she would be left alone. Coco sat at her bedside in the darkened room. Yang should have been sleeping but she was not. She was a night person too. "Coco, why are you even here?" Yang asked.

"I feel guilty about the crash." Coco replied. "I want to be here to help you, to make up for it."

"I don't even remember the crash." Yang sighed. "Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Coco asked. Yang said nothing and Coco took that to mean she was sure. "Fine. I had a bad pit stop and you got ahead of me as we exited the pits. As we cleared pit wall I looked down to adjust the boost pressure. When I looked up you were going slower than I was expecting. I ran into the back of your car and spun you into Pyrrha's path."

"If I was slow I must have screwed up." Yang said. "You shouldn't blame yourself."

"I can't help it." Coco sighed. "Just...I feel like what happened to you is my fault, and those images are burned into my mind. Please don't give up."

"It's hard to keep going when I know I'll never race again." Yang said.

"People without legs drive road cars." Coco said. "There's no reason a race car couldn't be rigged up for you to drive it."

"No one's done it before." Yang pointed out.

"That doesn't mean it can't be done." Coco countered. "That gives me a great idea. I know a lot of influential people in a lot of industries. I'll pull some strings. If there's any way to get you back in a race car, any race car, I'll do whatever I can to make it happen."

"Thanks but...that's not the only thing bothering me." Yang said.

"Then what is?" Coco asked. "If there's anything I can do…"

"It's not exactly something you can fix." Yang groaned. "I feel hideous. I used to really take pride in my appearance. Being a sex symbol was awesome. Now I'm just...disgusting. Having my beautiful legs replaced by disfigured stumps..."

"Yang, you're hardly disgusting." Coco laughed. "You're easily the sexiest girl on no legs, and you beat most two-legged ladies. With the right outfit you'll be just as stunning as you always were."

"I want to believe that." Yang sighed.

"How can I make you believe it?" Coco asked.

"I can think of a few ways." Yang said with a wink. When under stress she had a habit of falling back on her flirty ways.

"The setting isn't great but if you're down, I'm down." Coco said with a wink of her own.

"Whoa!" Yang gasped. "Slow down there. I was just joking around. Sorry, my default setting is 'flirt with pretty girl.'"

"You might be joking but I'm not." Coco said. "I don't care how many limbs you've got. You're hot and I'm very interested."

Yang found herself a sweating, blushing, speechless mess. It was a position she had never before experienced. "I...I...wow." Yang stammered. "You really flipped the switch from 'guilty and sympathetic' to 'let's bang' in no time."

"Sorry, my default setting is 'flirt with pretty girl.'" Coco laughed. She got out of her chair and leaned in close to Yang. "So, what do you say?"

"I...I...damn." Yang struggled. "Never thought I'd say this, but, I don't think I'm ready yet."

Coco immediately backed up and sat down. "No problem." She said with perfect calm. "When you're ready, I'm ready."

* * *

When Ruby and Pyrrha arrived at the hospital in the morning, Coco and Yang were chatting and laughing. It was almost as if the old Yang was suddenly back. "Yang...you're...happy?!" Ruby exclaimed with a healthy dose of confusion.

"I guess I am." Yang confirmed.

"What happened while we were gone?" Pyrrha asked, just as surprised as Ruby was.

"Yang and I did some talking." Coco said. "I think we've put together a solid recovery program."

"This is incredible." Ruby gasped. "Yesterday you were ready to jump out a window. Today...well...I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

"Hanging around with Coco will do that." Yang said.

"What did you do?" Pyrrha asked.

"We almost banged." Coco laughed. "Just imagine what she'd be like if we'd actually done it."

"You're joking." Pyrrha said.

"Nope." Yang laughed. "I think this might be the start of something special."

"If by something special you mean the hottest sex you've ever had, you're right." Coco said.

"It's like there's two of them." Ruby gasped.

"Two of whom?" Pyrrha asked. "Two Yangs or two Cocos?"

"Take your pick." Ruby laughed.

Taiyang walked in. He was yawning and still looked rather exhausted. "Yang...you're smiling." Taiyang said. "What narcotics did the doctors put you on?"

"None." Yang replied. "I just got to talking with Coco. We came up with a few ideas. Coco thinks she can find a way for me to race again."

"And we were pretty close to…" Coco started.

"Not in front of our father." Ruby groaned.

"Prudes." Coco complained.

"I seem to have missed something." Taiyang said.

"You have no idea." Pyrrha laughed.

* * *

A few more days passed and Yang's spirits continued to soar. She ate normally and started her rehab program. She even rolled around the hallways in a wheelchair a few times. She would still need to spend more time in the hospital while her wounds healed, but things were looking up. Coco's plan to get Yang back in a race car might be a long shot, but it was a shot. Yang had something to hope for, something to live for. On Wednesday Ruby and Pyrrha had left, heading to Haven for the next grand prix. From there they would have to go straight to Sanctum for the following race. Coco had not departed. Yang assumed she did not have the same team commitments, but when Thursday night arrived, Coco was still with Yang.

"Aren't you going to Haven?" Yang asked.

"I wasn't planning to." Coco replied.

"You're going to miss the race?" Yang asked. "Won't your team…"

"My company sponsors the team." Coco said. "I can do whatever I want. They can stick someone in the car or not. It's more important that I stay here with you. You need the support."

"You don't need to put your life on hold for me." Yang said. "You should race."

"But what about you?" Coco asked.

"I'll be fine." Yang replied. "The last few days have been surprisingly nice. I really never thought I could be happy again, but you proved me wrong. Go race."

"Are you sure?" Coco asked.

"I'm sure." Yang confirmed. "You go race. Win one for me. Well, score some points, I don't think anyone's going to beat Schnee Automotive. It's only a week and a half, and I've got my father here besides. We could really use some time to catch up. I'll be fine."

"If you're certain." Coco agreed.

"Don't disappoint me." Yang said. "I'll be watching."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Since this is a 100% non-racing chapter, there's no _Inspirations/Inaccuracies and Anachronisms_ section. Also, I vote the ship of Yang x Coco be named _Hot Coffee_.


	20. Sacred

Chapter 20

 _Twenty Years Ago_

Summer and Taiyang had only been married for a few months and Summer was already pregnant with the couple's first child. When Summer had run the season's first race at South Vacuo, she had likely already been with child, though she had not known it. If not it had happened soon after. By the time the four month gap before the second race was over Summer was already showing. This presented a problem. There was just no way she could get in a race car. Being pregnant was a happy problem to have as far as she was concerned, but it still hurt that the she could not race.

Vale City was the site of the year's second race. That it was the most glamorous and prestigious grand prix of them all only made it harder for Summer to remain on the sidelines. Truth be told, she did not really want to be there at all, but she had to support Taiyang. She also felt she owed it to the team given the promise from Ozpin that he would keep her seat open for the following year. That made it harder to find a replacement driver, as the position had no future for him, but Ozpin worked his magic and secured the services of former champion Peter Port. He was over the hill, his hair greying and his waistline expanding almost as much as Summer's, but he still had talent and prestige.

Summer arrived after the team, only reaching Vale on Thursday, the first day of practice. When she arrived at the garage there were signs out front with the drivers' names. Xiao-Long and Port. It made her frown. So recently it had been Xiao-Long and Rose. To a driver like Summer, her car, her garage were sacred. They were hers. To see someone else occupying them cut deep. She had not expected it to hurt so much but seeing someone else's name in place of hers was almost too much to bear.

Summer heard an argument approaching. She turned to see Ozpin and some of the race's organizers. "I don't care, I want it changed." Ozpin demanded.

"But sir, the rules…" The organizer countered.

"I said I don't care." Ozpin repeated. "Change it. Even the driver wants it changed."

"Very well sir." The organizer sighed. "It will be...corrected...as soon as possible." The organizers walked away.

"What was that about?" Summer asked.

"Oh, Summer, so good to see you." Ozpin said. "Don't worry about it, just a little...misunderstanding." He paused for a moment. "You shouldn't be standing out here in the sun. Come inside, take a seat."

"I'm not sure I want to." Summer sighed. "I'll be too tempted to get in the car."

"I know it's hard but I intend to keep my promise." Ozpin said. "That car is still yours." He walked Summer over to the car she should have been driving. He pointed to the side of the machine. "See."

Summer looked down at the cigar-shaped silver machine. Just above the number on the door - 4 - was the driver's name, right where it always was. 'Summer Rose' was there in big letters, just as it always had been. "Won't that hurt Port's ego?" Summer asked.

"He actually insisted upon it." Ozpin replied with a laugh. "He knows how tough it can be for a driver to see someone else in her car, and he wanted to make it as easy on you as possible. He knows he's just a temporary replacement."

"I really appreciate that." Summer said. "I'll have to thank him."

"Oh, that reminds me." Ozpin said. He began digging around in one of the drawers nearby, eventually finding a permanent marker. "I have to make a quick correction to the garage decor." Ozpin walked outside and stopped before the sign with Port's name. He crossed it out and wrote 'Rose' below it. "There. Much better, don't you think?"

"You have no idea." Summer said with a smile. "Thank you."

* * *

 _Present Day_

Though Pyrrha was not feeling well at all, she made it to the race track. She needed to support Ruby and the team. Beacon GP was still fighting for a Constructors Championship, only 3 points adrift of Schnee Automotive, and with Pyrrha and Yang out Ruby was now effectively second in points, 5 back of Weiss. Even knowing it was temporary, it hurt to see the name 'Scarlet David' on the side of her car. Her name was still there too, but it was painful all the same. That was her car. Even with all the assurances that she would be back once healed, she could not be sure. F1 was cutthroat and all the promises in the world would be meaningless if her replacement drove well enough.

Pyrrha was not the only driver who needed replacing. Yang would obviously not be coming back to Goodwitch GPE. A sports car driver named Sage Ayana was tapped as her replacement, at least until the end of the season. Sage had recently seen great success in endurance racing, winning the year's 24 Hours of Vytal for Nevermore. F1 was a totally different style of racing, but the man clearly had talent. Still, he was only signed through the end of the year and there were rumors that the team was engaged in secret negotiations with an established driver. Who that was or even if the rumors were true was unknown.

Pyrrha met her replacement Scarlet the day before practice. He seemed nice enough, if a little bumbling. Like her he had been an F3000 driver, with a win and a few podiums on the year. He was not considered a special talent but he was reliable and, most importantly, available. He had tested F1 cars in the past so he was not a complete novice. He seemed to get along with Ruby so team cohesion would likely not be an issue either.

More concerning to Pyrrha than the person occupying her car was Ruby. She was acting differently. Where she had once clung to Pyrrha she now seemed to avoid her. Their conversations were brief and Ruby always seemed to have somewhere to be, something to do, whenever Pyrrha wanted to talk. Finally, on the morning of the first day of practice, Pyrrha managed to corner Ruby. "Ruby, can we talk?" Pyrrha asked. The look on Ruby's face told Pyrrha she was searching for an excuse, an escape. "Please, it's important."

"This is about me avoiding you, isn't it?" Ruby sighed. "I'm sorry. I really am."

"What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked. "Do you not like me or…"

"No, that's not it." Ruby replied. "It's just hard seeing you like this. I'm used to you being invincible and more than that, I'm used to you being in the car and happy. It makes me sad to see you hobbling around on crutches, looking all depressed. And it reminds me how dangerous it is out there. If you could get hurt, if Yang could, I'm definitely not immune."

"Oh I...I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Don't apologize." Ruby said. "I should have said something instead of just avoiding you. I'm sure this is really hard for you too, having to watch from the sidelines."

"I'll be fine." Pyrrha said. "If you want I'll stay away until the race is over."

"You don't have to." Ruby said. "I need to face reality here. Racing is dangerous. Anyone can end up hurt or dead. There's no sense pretending otherwise. The sooner I can come to terms with it, the better."

"That's very mature of you." Pyrrha said. "If you need me to do anything, just let me know. I'm here for you."

* * *

The incredibly long frontstretch of Haven Raceway made it a power track, but the fast sweeping turns that characterized the rest of the place meant cars with superior grip and downforce could compete with the Schnee-powered teams. Nevermore also brought a slightly upgraded engine package, though they only had enough new motors to supply Ruby and Blake. Practice showed the new engines were an improvement. Blake and Ruby swapped the top spots through all three sessions, except the second in which Weiss took second behind Blake and ahead of Ruby. Then came a mixture of Penny, Coco, Velvet, Nora, Ren, Emerald, Mercury and Reese. Sage and Scarlet were just getting up to speed in their new cars, but were not too far from being competitive.

Still, practice meant little. Qualifying would show what the drivers really had. As time wound down in time trials Weiss held the top spot from Penny, Ruby and Blake. The rest of the runners were a bit behind, even though Schnee qualifying power was as mighty as ever. With their turbos turned all the way up Weiss and Penny were looking good for pole, but Blake and Ruby were not done. There was still enough time for one last go. Ruby's team fitted the best tires they had, filled the engine with the thinnest oil possible, and turned the turbo up past its normal maximum. She would set a fast time or the engine would explode.

The final corner was a sweeping right called Parabola. Ruby slowed extra on entry, then got her car wound up through the turn, blasting onto the frontstretch. By the time she reached the line, almost halfway to the first turn, the engine was screaming and the car was at its top speed. Turn 1 was fast, but given her blinding speed Ruby had to brake hard for the right-hander. After a short blast she was on the brakes again for Turn 2, another sweeping right. A similar short straight and more braking led to Turn 3, an even sharper right as the track began an uphill climb. Ruby barely had any time on the throttle before VIP, a very tight left-hand hairpin. She got some wheelspin on exit but controlled the car and accelerated onto the track's second fastest stretch.

Ruby climbed uphill, approaching the flat-out right-hand kink of Turn 5. She flicked the car through the corner just as she crested the rise, reaching the track's highest point, before diving down toward the track's sharpest corner Interior Parabola. She braked hard, careful not to lock the front wheels, then slung her car around the unwinding left-hand hairpin. A fast uphill straight took her to another tight braking zone for the right-hand hairpin Ear. Then the track got twisty. Ruby wrestled her car through the quick right handers at Turn 8 and Turn 9, before slowing to a crawl for the left-hand Turn 10, also known as Esses even though it was nothing of the sort. A quick stab of the throttle took her to Parabola. She was patient, waiting until just the right moment before getting back on the gas to power out onto the frontstretch. With her engine screaming and turbo whining she flashed across the line to complete her lap.

Ruby won the pole! Weiss held onto second with Blake third and Penny fourth. Coco, Reese, Velvet, Nora, Emerald and Ren finished off the top 10. Ruby was thrilled at her success but it came with a problem. She would have to be at the post-qualifying press conference with the two other top qualifiers. After what had happened to her sister and teammate, she knew there would be painful questions. Even when nothing so jarring had happened there were. When she arrived she found to her relief that Pyrrha was there as well, seated beside where the top 3 would be. At least that would take some of the pressure off. Ruby would have to answer questions about Yang but at least Pyrrha could answer for herself.

In the end Ruby got away with answering just one question. "Can you update us on your sister's condition?" A reporter asked.

"She's awake and in pretty good spirits considering." Ruby answered. "I think she'll be back at the track sooner than later." She paused. "Now, I would prefer not to discuss the matter any further. I want to focus on the present." Again the media was impressed with her maturity and to her relief they showed a great deal of restraint.

* * *

Race day was sunny and hot. Once again concerned about the media, after parking her car on the pre-race grid, Ruby retreated to the team's garage, not to emerge until it was time to roll off for the parade lap. In her place Pyrrha waited by the car, answering more questions about her injuries and when she would be back. She hoped to be ready by the end of the season, but with only two months of recovery time that was highly unlikely. Coco had questions of her own to deal with. Normally she was very good with the press, but over the preceding few days the questions about the accident two weeks earlier had begun to wear on her. Before the race it became one question too many. Coco was about ready to punch a reporter and her mechanics had to restrain her. After that the press mostly stayed away.

Finally the cars rolled off for the parade lap. They rounded the circuit before forming up back on the grid. Ruby took pride of place in position 1 with an array of brightly colored machines lined up behind her silver car. It was a long run to the first corner and she would need a perfect start to stay ahead of the Schnee cars lined up to her right. As the final cars lined up at the back of the grid a marshal walked behind the field waving a green flag. The drivers focused on the lights. One red, two, three, four, all five...lights out! To the scream of engines, the whine of turbos and the screech of spinning tires, the field dashed off the line and careened toward the first corner.

Ruby got a good start but Weiss did too. Ruby immediately darted right to block, taking the preferred line for the first corner. Weiss took what she was given and cut left, driving up alongside Ruby's car as they approached Turn 1. Ruby was forced to take a bad line into the corner. She lifted off the throttle and Weiss shot into the lead. Blake, who had gotten a blinder of a start, drove up on the left side of Ruby's car as they exited the corner. Ruby spun her wheels on exit and Blake took second position as the cars approached Turn 2. Ruby was finally able to stop the bleeding, slotting in ahead of Penny in third place.

The start of the race had not been entirely clean. Emerald spun off at Turn 1 while pushing too hard to pass Nora, and a little further back Cardin knocked off his front wing by hitting the rear of Nadir's car. A piece of debris from Cardin's wing found its way into the sidepod of Adam's car and punctured had radiator, ending his race. Emerald was out too, stuck in the sand trap on the outside of the first corner. Cardin was able to pit for a new wing and continue, though his near non-existent chances of competing were gone.

As the early laps went on Penny began to drop back as the top three remained locked in a close battle. Weiss had the power on the straights but was no match for Blake and Ruby in the corners. She would pull away just enough in the fast bits to keep her lead, and the parts of the track where Blake and Ruby had the biggest advantage were places where passing was nearly impossible. It was extremely hard work but Weiss was doing everything she needed to. So long as she made no serious mistakes, her competition would not have the engine power to pass her.

The lack of reliability in the Schnee engines again began to show. Mercury dropped out with a turbo failure at lap 7. Penny fell out with an electrical issue on lap 15. The same gremlins felled Velvet's car on lap 26. A suspension failure led to a fairly serious crash for Russel on the exit of Parabola, but though his car was destroyed he walked away unhurt. Coco was in the midst of a spirited battle with Reese for fourth on lap 29 when the two made contact and slid off track at Turn 3. Their cars were undamaged and they rejoined but the slip allowed Nora to pass them both.

On lap 31 of 70 Ruby came in for her pit stop. It was earlier than the other leaders but she hoped having fresh tires on a clear track would give her the advantage. Blake pit the following lap, along with Coco, Reese and Ren. Blake managed to slip in front of Ruby, but only just. On lap 33 Weiss pit, along with Nora and Arslan. Weiss exited the pits as Blake and Ruby were bearing down on her, and they arrived at the first corner in one group. Weiss had the inside line but her tires were still cold. Plus it was time for the twisting bit of the track.

Blake flashed ahead as the cars entered Turn 2 and Ruby drove up alongside Weiss. Weiss tried to hold on but pushed too hard. Her car oversteered and she was forced to slow to avoid hitting Ruby. Ruby slipped into second, giving chase to Blake. Weiss tried to hold on but slowly the lead pair began to pull away. Their superior handling made them better over the majority of the lap, and it meant the cars were kinder to their tires. By the end of the race Weiss was alone in third.

Nora may have passed Coco and Reese but they were not done with her. Nora stayed in front of the pair through the pit stops but they were right on her tail. She too had something of an advantage in the corners but it was nothing compared to what the lead pair had. She made a little slip on exit of Parabola on lap 56, allowing Coco and Reese to get right up on her tail. She blocked right but it was hopeless. Coco and her superior engine were up into fourth by the first corner and Reese was alongside. Reese was forced to fall back for the moment but passed Nora later in the lap as the cars approached Interior Parabola.

Ruby shadowed Blake closely as the laps wound down. She knew she had a faster car but could not find a way past. Following Blake so closely was compromising her car's aerodynamics and the gain from the draft was not enough to off-set the loss. On the final lap she made a last-second dive on entry to Interior Parabola but Blake held her off, rounding the track for the final time to secure the victory. Ruby was happy with second but frustrated. She knew she could have won. Weiss took the final step of the podium, followed by Coco, Reese and Nora to round out the points. Ren, Arslan, Sage and Scarlet finished off the top 10.

Disappointment aside, Ruby was fairly happy. The race had provided a bit or normalcy she was in desperate need of. She now also knew she could do it. Despite all that had happened, she could keep going and she could still be fast. There was no reason to be afraid anymore. Bad things might still happen but that was mostly out of her hands. There was no sense worrying about it. Another bonus was spending a few days with Pyrrha at her home. The next race was at the Sanctum Circuit, located not terribly far from where Pyrrha had grown up. A few days of happiness amongst the turmoil that surrounded them was just what was needed.

* * *

Standings After Twelve Races

1st - Yang Xiao-Long - 50

2nd - Pyrrha Nikos - 47

3rd - Winter Schnee - 37

4th - Weiss Schnee - 36

5th - Ruby Rose - 33

6th - Blake Belladonna - 30

7th - Penny Polendina - 20

8th - Coco Adel - 16

9th - Velvet Scarlatina - 10

10th - Nora Valkyrie - 8

11th - Reese Chloris - 7

12th - Arslan Atlan - 3

13th - Lie Ren - 1

13th - May Zedong - 1

* * *

 **Inspirations**

\- The story about drivers and their cars being sacred is based on the recent situation facing NASCAR's Dale Earnhardt Jr. Sidelined for weeks with post-concussion symptoms, 4-time champion Jeff Gordon has come out of retirement to fill in. At the first race for Gordon in the car, the garage initially had his name on it but at his and the team's insistence, Earnhardt's was put back up.

\- Haven Raceway is based on Estoril in Portugal.

 **Inaccuracies and Anachronisms**

\- An F1 driver has never, ever missed a race due to pregnancy.

\- The media has never shown, and will never show, restraint.


	21. Kiss

**Author's Note** : Sorry for the late chapter. I was on vacation and it wrecked my sleep schedule.

* * *

Chapter 21

 _Fifteen Years Ago_

The Sanctum Grand Prix was slated to be held at the Castle Circuit. The track was so named because it ran through the streets around an ancient castle perched atop a hill at the city's center. For a temporary public roads circuit it was very fast. The many elevation changes and sweeping corners made for a flowing and challenging circuit that the drivers loved. It was a fantastic challenge and legitimately fun to drive. Passing was difficult, but fans liked the track for the event's party atmosphere and the beautiful vistas afforded by the circuit's hilltop location. Throw in weather that was always perfect and it was an ideal place to hold a grand prix.

At least it should have been. Every year the cars got faster. The tight confines of the high-speed circuit had been causing concern for a few years now. The cars were simply outgrowing the track. Serious crashes over the past few grand prix held there had put drivers in the hospital, but not killed anyone, yet. It was in this climate of worry that a new problem was discovered. The circuit was simply not ready for the race. The barriers lining the streets were improperly assembled and not securely fastened to the ground. Rather than being upgraded with taller barriers and new catch fences as was requested, they had seemingly been downgraded.

Before the first practice was to take place some of the drivers and mechanics took on the problem themselves, going around the track to improve the barriers. They replaced missing bolts, tightened the ones already in place, and generally did the work the organizers should have done themselves. The practices and time trials were run, but the trepidation grew. All the drivers were aware of the dangers. They knew that racing was dangerous, that on any given day they could die, but this was too much. The circuit was just unacceptable. Many of the leading drivers got together. The points leader Taiyang and his wife Summer rallied the others to stage a boycott. The team owners took the nearly unprecedented step of joining in the call for the race's cancellation. If the drivers would not race and the owners would not force them, what could be done about it?

Unfortunately the garage area was located in a local sports stadium. When the teams arrived on Sunday morning to collect their things and depart, they found the gates barred. The local authorities offered an ultimatum: race or their cars and equipment would be impounded indefinitely. The organizers had the drivers and teams over a barrel and everyone knew it. The legal system in Sanctum was rather fair and speedy, but a mess like this could take months to sort out and no one had that sort of time. There were other races to run. The drivers met and refused to race. The owners met and decided they had to. The local authorities threatened to arrest the drivers. The drivers met again and decided to race.

Taiyang had his car on pole with Summer second. The race, scheduled for 75 laps, got underway at the scheduled time. Taiyang got a fast launch off the line and leapt into the lead. Halfway around the track he brushed one of the armco barriers ever-so-slightly. He pulled into the pits at the end of the lap, said his suspension was broken and retired from the race. The next lap Summer pulled in. She complained that the engine was misfiring and she could not continue. They left in a hurry. When the local authorities showed up to see exactly how broken their cars were, they had already been disassembled and loaded into the trucks.

Most other drivers did not participate in the protest and the race went on. Up and coming driver Glynda Goodwitch was not having a great race in her Team Juniper machine. She was running eighth but the car was not handling properly. Soon the reason became apparent. Her defective rear wing collapsed as the car rounded a particularly quick curve. The car snapped into a spin and slammed into one of the barriers before careening across the track and into the armco opposite. The car flipped up and over the barrier and barrelled into a crowd of spectators. The year before the drivers had asked for a catch fence at the spot, but none had been installed.

Glynda dragged herself from her crumpled car, her left leg and wrist broken. She soon found herself confronted by an angry mob of spectators. Only the timely intervention of track workers and policemen saved her from being torn apart on the spot. In the wake of her destroyed machine, five spectators lay dead or dying. Glynda was saved from the survivors and rushed to the hospital. Her injuries ended her season but she would return to do great things. The race went on as it always did.

Four laps after the accident, following the protestations of team and series officials, the organizers relented. Enough was enough. The madness was ended after 29 laps. Rookie Cinder Fall took home her maiden victory, but no one much cared. F1 would not return to the Castle Circuit, and would not return to that region of Sanctum for a decade and a half. By then a modern purpose-built track had been assembled. The lesson had been learned, and it had only taken 5 deaths.

* * *

 _Present day_

The weekend after the Haven Grand Prix it was time for the race in Sanctum. Held at the Permanent Circuit of Sanctum, it was expected to be highly competitive. The track, on the calendar for the second consecutive year, was a mixture of long fast straights, quick sweeping turns, and tight hairpins. With a little bit of everything, all the top teams would have a legitimate shot at the victory. The hot and dusty conditions would test the drivers and their machines to their limits.

After the previous event Weiss, Ruby and Blake had emerged as the championship favorites. So far being a championship favorite had spelled danger. Winter died while leading the points. Yang had been maimed and Pyrrha seriously injured while contesting the point lead. Everyone hoped the year's tragedies were over but no one could be sure. For years F1 had seen a relatively good safety record, but in the course of a few months the illusion of safety had irreparably shattered.

Practice started out encouraging for the teams not running Schnee engines. Though certain parts of the circuit demanded power, it appeared that the balance had swung toward handling. Blake led the first practice from Ruby and Weiss. The top three were identical in the second, and in the third Ruby led from Weiss and Blake. Behind them Nora and Ren were abnormally competitive, racing with Coco, Velvet and Penny for spots in the points. Arslan, Sun and Neptune were fairly quick as well, fighting it out with May near the bottom of the top 10.

* * *

Qualifying day was hot and humid. A lack of cloud cover added to the misery as temperatures approached triple digits, along with the humidity. Time trials got off to a halting start. Neptune crashed heavily at the end of the frontstretch, bringing out the red flag. He was unhurt, but almost as soon as the session resumed it was halted again when Gwen's spectacular engine failure spilled oil all over the circuit. The cleanup work necessary was extensive and took a long time. The drivers had to sit in the heat and wait.

Pyrrha helped Ruby out, holding an umbrella to shield her from the sun as they waited out the long delay. They did little talking. Ruby liked to stay focused during qualifying, and even during a red flag she kept her mind focused on the task at hand. That was alright as, in addition to acting as an umbrella holder for Ruby, Pyrrha answered numerous questions from the press. Sanctum was nearly a home race for her and though her injury kept her out of the car, she was very popular with the fans and media alike.

Time trials resumed again, this time for good. The times set in practice proved genuine as Blake topped the charts with Weiss and Ruby in hot pursuit. Team Juniper was surprisingly quick, vaulting into the pole battle along with Penny. Coco and Velvet were fast but clearly not in the same league. Still, it would come down to one last run as usual. The track was getting faster and faster as more rubber was laid down and the sand that made it slippery was blown away by the passing cars. Clouds rolled in and the track began to cool, further increasing speeds. It was going to be an interesting final few minutes.

Ruby took to the track for one last go. She slowed a little extra on entry to the final corner, Moto, before accelerating through the uphill left-hand hairpin. The track rose steeply as she flashed across the line to start her lap. Almost immediately Ruby was hard on the brakes for the first turn, Expo. She navigated the tight right-hander with a little oversteer and after a quick blast arrived at the track's tightest corner, the right-hand Tire. After that came two flat-out lefts. She braked slightly for Site, a sweeping right that led to the track's fastest straight. The rear tires struggled for grip as Ruby accelerated out and the track dropped steeply downhill.

As the ground leveled out Ruby braked hard, careful not to lock up her wheels, for the right-hand hairpin Dry. She kept the car as far to the right as she could on exit to set up for the flat-out left-hander that followed. After that was a short straight, then Ruby just tapped the brakes before entering the left-hand sweeper called Blade. She kept the car to the left edge of the track, braking hard for the following right-hand Angel. That was followed immediately by the even tighter right-hand Salon. She accelerated hard on exit in preparation for another terrifyingly fast stretch. She wound up her car through the flat-out right-handers of Legend and Schnee. Her car reached top speed, the turbo whining, before she slammed on the brakes for Moto. She rounded the hairpin at an agonizingly slow pace before rocketing up onto the frontstretch and across the line to complete her lap.

Pole position! Ruby nailed it on her final lap, just edging out Blake for the top spot. Weiss came third followed by Nora, Penny and Ren. Coco, Arslan, Sun and Velvet rounded out the top 10. Ruby was determined to take the fight to Weiss and take command of the championship race. Starting from the top spot would give her a great chance at doing just that. More than that, she badly wanted to win to give Yang something to cheer about.

* * *

The weather on race day was much like it had been on qualifying day. The main difference was that the humidity had gone, making conditions far more tolerable. A gentle breeze further cooled things down, but brought the unwanted side effect of dust blown onto the track. As she had during the red flag the day before, Pyrrha held an umbrella for Ruby as she waited on the grid before the race. She again deflected some of the media attention by taking questions herself. Ruby was free to focus. But when the time came, as Ruby sat in the car just before donning her helmet, Pyrrha bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Good luck." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"If I win you're giving me a better kiss than that." Ruby laughed. She slipped on her balaclava and helmet as a mechanic helped to fasten her seat belts.

Moments later the engines were fired and the cars rolled off for their parade lap. They formed up back on the grid with Ruby on the left side of the front row. The focus turned to the lights. One red, two, three, four, all five! The drivers revved their engines as heat haze shimmered above the colorful machines. Lights out! Brakes were released and clutches engaged. Tires squealed, engines roared and turbos screamed as the cars leapt off the line to puffs of tire smoke. The run to the first corner was short and the top three remained as they had started. Penny slipped into fourth ahead of Nora and Ren while Sun got a fantastic start to leap into seventh.

The first few corners were clean and Ruby began to pull a gap over Blake. Weiss got a good run down the backstretch and Blake blocked right. Weiss tried to pass left but was unable to complete the move before the corner. On exit of Dry Penny spun her tires on the dusty tarmac. Nora did not have such a problem and swept around to regain her starting position. Penny's slip ruined her momentum and Ren was able to sweep around her by the time the field reached Blade. Further back in the field Dew and Nadir tangled on entry to Dry and both ended up out of the race with suspension damage.

As the race went on mechanical attrition took its toll, but only among the backmarkers. Several slower drivers dropped out but the leaders kept going. Ruby pulled out a huge lead over Blake who in turn began to pull a gap on Weiss. Weiss was harassed by Nora and Ren but her straightaway speed was enough to keep her in front of them. Behind them Penny was struggling with an ill-handling car. On lap 11 she could no longer hold off Coco who managed to pass her as they entered the first corner.

By lap 30 Ruby had opened a 20 second lead over Blake, but she had also thrashed her tires in the process. She made her pit stop for fresh rubber and was fast enough to come out between Blake and Weiss. The gap between them had stabilized at around 5 seconds. Once out of the pits Ruby changed tactics. Rather than risk burning off her new set of tires, Ruby tempered her pace and just found a rhythm. On lap 35 both Blake and Weiss made their pit stops and Ruby resumed her massive lead. She took to just going as fast as Blake. There was no need to pull away and the high track temperature was chewing up tires throughout the field. Penny pit on lap 37 and managed to jump ahead of both Coco and Ren. Adjustments made during the stop also improved her car's handling significantly.

With the top three spots pretty much set, the real battle was developing for fourth. Penny was on a charge. By lap 50 she had caught Nora and the pair began a spirited battle. Penny would drive up alongside Nora on every long straight but Nora would keep her position thanks to her superior cornering. All the while Ren closed in as the fight slowed both combatants down. On lap 61 of 72 Penny finally got a good run out of Moto. As the cars climbed the hill Nora blocked right but Penny cleared her before the first turn to take fourth.

Any celebrations for Penny and the Schnee team were short lived. On lap 63 her right front tire developed a slow puncture. She slowed, hoping to nurse it to the end of the race and Nora retook fourth place with Ren following into fifth. On lap 65 the tire shredded and Penny was forced to pit, giving up sixth to Coco. Just a lap later Velvet's left rear tire failed, but fortuitously it happened just as she approached the pit entrance. The tire failures were alarming for other drivers. Ruby's strategist warned her to slow down to save her tires. She followed orders. Blake got the same order but ignored it and began to close in.

When the final lap began Blake was within a second of Ruby. It looked as if the race might see a close finish, but Ruby just picked up the pace again. With one lap left there was no point in saving the tires anymore. As the lap unfolded she pulled away from Blake considerably, setting the fastest lap of the race on the final lap. Blake came home in second with Weiss a distant third. Nora took fourth with Ren fifth and Coco sixth to round out the points. Penny had charged late with her fresh tires to finish seventh ahead of Arslan, Sun and Velvet.

Ruby stood on the top step of the podium. She was positively thrilled and felt like she could drive another 50 laps if she had to. For the final part of the race she had been taking it easy and truth be told none of it had been particularly difficult. On either side of her both Weiss and Blake looked exhausted. Pyrrha represented Beacon GP to accept the constructor's trophy. After the anthems champagne was sprayed as was traditional, and everyone got a good soaking. Once the bubbly was exhausted Ruby grabbed her trophy and held it aloft. "This one's for Yang!" She shouted as the crowd below cheered raucously. Pyrrha hobbled over to give Ruby a hug but Ruby was having none of it. She put her trophy down and grabbed Pyrrha with both arms, pulling her into a passionate kiss. A better kiss indeed.

* * *

"Yeah!" Yang cheered in her hospital bed as she watched the podium ceremony on television. "Get her sister!" She was probably happier to see Ruby win than she would have been if she were holding the trophy herself. "It's she great dad?"

"I guess." Taiyang sighed. He had been at Yang's side constantly since the others had left, even sleeping in the chair there.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked.

"She just reminds me so much of her mother." Taiyang replied. "She's even dating her teammate. I just hope it doesn't end the same way."

"It won't end the same way." Yang said. "Come on, try to celebrate a little."

"I really don't want either of you to end up like me either." Taiyang said. "I know things are bad for you now, but don't give up like I did, okay?"

"I won't." Yang said. "And I'm not done racing. I don't care what I have to do."

"Good." Taiyang said. "Hopefully everything works out with Ruby too. Truth be told, I don't want her dating Pyrrha. As nice as she is, as perfect for each other as they are, I just…"

"It's not going to be like you and mom." Yang insisted. "Besides, if you could go back and do it all over again, you wouldn't change things, would you?"

"I guess I wouldn't." Taiyang admitted. "The times I got to spend with Summer were the best of my life. I'd do anything to have her back, even for a moment."

"Well there you go." Yang said. "However things end, she's happy now, so what does it matter?"

* * *

Standings After Thirteen Races

1st - Yang Xiao-Long - 50

2nd - Pyrrha Nikos - 47

3rd - Ruby Rose - 43

4th - Weiss Schnee - 40

5th - Winter Schnee - 37

6th - Blake Belladonna - 36

7th - Penny Polendina - 20

8th - Coco Adel - 17

9th - Nora Valkyrie - 11

10th - Velvet Scarlatina - 10

11th - Reese Chloris - 7

12th - Arslan Atlan - 3

12th - Lie Ren - 3

14th - May Zedong - 1

* * *

 **Inspirations**

\- Castle Circuit is based on Montjuic.

\- The flashback is based on the 1975 Spanish Grand Prix.

\- The Permanent Circuit of Sanctum is based on Jerez.

\- All the tragedy befalling championship contenders reflects 1982.

 **Inaccuracies and Anachronisms**

\- The timing does not line up for the flashback.

\- The layout of Jerez I used is modern and anachronistic. Unfortunately I'm unfamiliar with the original layout so I used the one I know.


	22. Return

Chapter 22

 _One Year Ago_

F1 was returning to the South Vacuo Brothers Circuit for the first time in over a decade. The track had been rather popular back then, among both drivers and fans. Unfortunately a lack of crowd control and deterioration of the track surface due to its location atop swampland led to the race's cancellation. Now the track had been remodeled and modernized and the world's premier racing series would once again race there. With foundations reinforced and new fences added to control the fans, there would be no repeat of the old issues.

New difficulties remained however. There were inspections to carry out. The new barriers were up to spec and the new layout pleased the drivers from a safety standpoint, but the high speeds were a concern. The track was over a mile above sea level. The last time F1 cars had visited the circuit the engines had been naturally aspirated, so the decrease in aerodynamic drag was counteracted by a similar decrease in horsepower. Now that the cars had turbos there would be no power loss as they forced pressurized air into the engines. It looked like speeds could top 225 mph on the long frontstretch, and all with relatively little grip for the cars. The cars ran huge wings usually used at slower tracks like Vale City, but only got downforce numbers akin to those seen with the tiny wings used at Forever Fall Forest. Still, after a thorough inspection it was decided that the safety measures put in place would be sufficient to arrest an out-of-control car without undue danger to the driver.

The medical arrangements were another issue. South Vacuo was a relatively poor nation and certainly not known for top-notch medical care. The care center at the track was good enough, but the local hospitals that would be used in case of a more serious incident were a bit of a worry. Some equipment was flown in from Atlas to sure up the facilities and series officials were fairly confident it would be enough. The track had an emergency helicopter on standby just in case, and there were some truly excellent hospitals in neighboring countries if the worst came to pass.

That just left the last little preparations. Professor Glenn set about preparing the track's medical response units. He personally selected their standby locations and went around to each one to ensure the medics were properly equipped and knew what to do in case of an accident. A few mock-accidents were staged for practice and Glenn was fairly satisfied with what he saw. Still, just to be safe, the day before the first practice he went around quizzing the medics on their responsibilities and procedures.

While on the back side of the circuit, among the track's seemingly endless series of esses, Professor Glenn became aware of some nearby stray dogs. Their incessant barking made it tough to speak with the medics. One of the soldiers acting as security for the track noticed his distraction. "Are those dogs bothering you sir?" The soldier asked.

"I guess." Glenn replied. "They're just a bit loud."

"I'll take care of it sir." The soldier promised. Glenn thanked him and went back to his briefings. A few minutes later a series of rifle shots cracked through the air. Professor Glenn and some of the nearby medics dove for cover but there was no need. A few seconds later some of the guards passed by dragging some very dead stray dogs. The soldier from before returned. "Taken care of sir." It was a strange and shocking way of doing things as far as Glenn was concerned, but he was not about to argue with the man holding the assault rifle.

* * *

 _Present Day_

As the winner of the previous race and points leader among drivers still racing, Ruby's press conference the day before practice was well attended. Everyone wanted to hear what she had to say about her chances at the title and the media center was packed with local and international reporters. Being the center of attention was still new to her, and she was still not entirely comfortable with it, but with experience and Pyrrha's coaching Ruby was getting better at dealing with reporters. It helped that Pyrrha was there too. On the rare occasion that Ruby was really stumped, Pyrrha would step in and grab the mic to answer for her. They had finally gone public with their relationship as well, and it was a good thing that Pyrrha was willing to handle the touchy questions on the subject. Ruby had to answer a few about the parallels between her parents and her current situation, but it was hardly unexpected and she knew what she wanted to say in advance.

As the press conference wound down the door at the back of the media center swung open. Most hardly noticed but Ruby did. "Come on up front!" Ruby called excitedly. With that the assembled press turned around to look. A cheer rose up in the room as Coco pushed Yang to the stage in a wheelchair. It was Yang's first public appearance since her accident and everyone was happy to see her out and smiling. "I'm so glad you could make it!" Ruby enthused. "Go ahead, the floor is yours."

Pyrrha handed Yang a microphone as Coco wheeled her into a spot beside Ruby and Pyrrha before taking a seat herself. "Why thank you." Yang said with a little nod to Ruby. "Now if you and Weiss could not score any points for the rest of the year that would be great." That got a laugh from everyone in the room. Yang could still technically be champion, but one more win would vault Ruby into the lead. "I hope you guys didn't miss me too much." Yang said to the reporters. "It's good to be back. So, questions?"

A flurry of shouts and raised hands greeted her. Yang pointed to a reporter she recognized. The reporter stood to speak. "Welcome back." She said. "It hasn't been the same without you around. So what brings you to the track?"

"You know me, I just can't stay away." Yang said. "Besides, what kind of sister would I be if I didn't support Ruby in her bid for the championship? I'd also have a hard time sabotaging her and Weiss from the hospital you know." More laughs.

The reporter sat down and the scrum resumed. Yang pointed to another reporter she was fairly acquainted with. "So, how long until we see you back in a race car?" The reporter asked, half joking.

"Not as long as you'd think." Yang said. "I may be a little short on limbs at the moment, but thanks to some help from Coco and engineers at Schnee Automotive, I'll be back in a car as soon as the doctors give the go ahead." There were gasps from many in attendance. Ruby and Pyrrha were already abreast of the plan and so were unsurprised. "Is it alright to make the announcement?" Yang asked Coco.

"Go for it." Coco replied.

"For starters, I'll be driving full-time in the Patch Touring Car Championship next season, assuming my recovery progresses as expected." Yang announced. There was wild applause for the popular driver. "I was hoping to announce this on Patch, but I just can't keep it a secret. I'll be driving a specially modified Maiden Polestar. I need blocks to reach the pedals now." Yang laughed along with the crowd. "The car will be sponsored by Coffee Inc. and the team principal will be none other than my father Taiyang Xiao-Long. Yep, we're pals again." That got the loudest applause yet. The issues between Yang and Ruby and their father had been well documented and their reconciliation was welcome news. "That's not all. Pending approval from the governing body, I'll be driving a special entry in next year's 24 Hours of Vytal, co-driving with Coco and Velvet Scarlatina." More applause.

"That's right!" Coco enthused. "As of next year, not only will Yang be the hottest girl on no legs, she'll be the fastest too!" The reporters' laughs turned to gasps and then applause as Coco leaned over and kissed Yang on the lips.

The makeout session went on a bit long for Ruby's taste. "Okay, break it up you two." Ruby laughed. "Get a room."

"Way ahead of you there." Coco said with a wink.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "They're perfect for each other, aren't they?" She asked to more laughs. "I think that about does it for the press conference. I need to get some rest before tomorrow's practice and those two, well, I'm sure you can imagine where this is going."

"Whatever you're imagining, it's ten times kinkier than that." Yang laughed.

* * *

The South Vacuo Brothers Circuit was an extremely varied circuit. Two extremely long straightaways would benefit teams with more horsepower while cars with better grip would excel in the track's twisting sections, seemingly endless esses, and final sweeper. In the practice sessions the balance of speed seemed to be with handling. Ruby and Blake dueled, trading the top spot on all three practices. Weiss was a close third with Penny fourth. Power still counted for something as Coco, Velvet and Reese filled the next three spots with Nora, Ren and Arslan behind them. Sage and Scarlet came next. They finally seemed to be getting a handle on their cars after being slow for the last two races.

Yang split her time between the garage areas of Beacon GP, Goodwitch GPE and Coffee Inc. She had personal connections to all three, but when it came time for qualifying she rolled into the Beacon GP garage. First and foremost she was going to support her sister. As the weekend had progressed Yang had found it more and more difficult to be at the track. It was not the memory of her accident so much - she had no recollection of the crash itself - as the fact that she was stuck on the sidelines. At least she had someone to talk to about it, someone who understood, in the person of Pyrrha. She too was sidelined and finding it difficult to watch someone else drive her car.

As time trials neared their end Ruby held the top spot from Blake. Weiss was close but trailing with Penny a little further back. Reese was a surprise in fifth, followed by a surging Nora. Coco, Arslan, Velvet and Sage completed the top 10. Ruby had posted a stellar time, but as it usually did, the track was only gaining speed. She knew that sitting on her lap was not an option. If she wanted to keep the pole she would have to get out there and lay down a fast one. Blake was only a few hundredths of a second back and could easily steal the pole if Ruby failed to improve. Weiss too was knocking on the door.

Ruby coasted through the early part of the tracks sweeping, banked right-hander - Pear Tree - then accelerated, building speed as her car spilled off the banking and onto the frontstretch. She flashed across the line to begin her lap, barely a quarter of the way down the straight and already at 200 mph. Her engine screamed in protest as she kept the throttle floored and the speed crept higher. 210, 220, 225, as the sound of air rushing past her helmet became deafening. Then, with precious little drag and downforce to help, Ruby slammed on the brakes, needing to slow the car to a fifth of its current speed to negotiate the first series of corners, a right-left-right chicane called Solarium. Ruby slung her car back and forth, clipping the kerbs as she sped through the tricky corners.

The following straightaway was fairly long but nothing compared to the frontstretch. Still Ruby's car approached 200 mph as she braked for the next series of corners, called Lake. A hard left was followed by a harder right, then a short straight to Hairpin, a corner that was nothing of the sort. Instead it was a slow, square right-hander. After that Ruby powered into the Esses. They seemed to go on forever, the corners all of varying diameter, angle and speed. Right-left-right-left-right-left. The last two were flat-out and when Ruby emerged onto the backstretch she was already doing 150 mph. She rocketed on, pushing 220 mph before braking slightly for Pear Tree. Ruby's car began to oversteer but she kept her foot down, powering out of the final corner and onto the frontstretch. She flew across the line to complete her lap.

Ruby had improved her time but lost a position. With a blistering lap Blake had taken pole. Weiss settled for third ahead of Penny, Reese and Coco. Nora, Velvet, Arslan and Ren completed the top 10. Ruby was disappointed. Not only had she lost out on the top spot, she had done so in her sister's return to the track. She had intended to dedicate the pole - and the win if it happened - to Yang. Yang did not seem to mind though. She was happy for her sister and her teammate. And Blake dedicated the pole position to Yang anyway.

* * *

Race day was sunny and hot, as it usually was on South Vacuo. Clear blue skies provided no cover from the sun, but the lack of humidity did provide a bit of relief from the heat. On the grid the drivers huddled beneath umbrellas while reporters roamed around asking questions. Ruby was popular again, having almost won the pole. Now she had both Yang and Pyrrha beside her, but found she was the center of attention anyway. Coming into the season she had been nearly anonymous, just a famous name. Now she was a superstar. She hoped to back up her newfound fame and popularity with a championship.

The drivers returned to their cars, the engines were fired and they rolled around for the parade lap before returning to the grid. It was a very long run to the first corner and a good start could mean gaining several positions. Similarly, a bad start would lead to big losses. The straightaway was very wide so blocking would not be an option. It was go fast or get passed. The focus turned to the lights. One red, two, three, four, all five red! The drivers revved their engines, holding them at high RPM for what seemed an abnormally long wait. Lights out! The cars roared off the line, barreling toward the first corner.

Weiss got a spectacular start. Almost immediately she was between Ruby and Blake as the pair ran side-by-side toward the first corner. As they neared the turn Weiss' extra horsepower began to tell and she pulled ahead and into the lead. Blake tried to hang on to her outside through the first corner, but Weiss slipped in front her her. Ruby fell in behind Blake. Weiss opened a small gap on the next straight, but through Lake, Hairpin and the Esses, Blake and Ruby closed in. As they reached the backstretch the three were nose-to-tail. Weiss' extra horsepower allowed her to pull away again, the trailing two pulled back up through Pear Tree, only to fall back again down the frontstretch.

As the early laps ticked by it became clear that Weiss was holding up both Ruby and Blake. Unfortunately for them, Weiss was too quick to catch on the straights and it was nearly impossible to pass her in the parts of the track where they held the advantage. Behind them Coco had surged to fourth on the strength of a stellar first lap, ahead of Penny and Reese. Nora, Ren, Arslan and Sage found themselves trapped behind the Schnee-powered trio, facing the same problems Blake and Ruby faced up front. Meanwhile Velvet was having a terrible race. She had slid wide at turn 1 on the first lap, losing several positions. The situation worsened a few laps later when she tangled with Emerald in the Esses, taking both out of the race.

Blake and Ruby were desperate to get past Weiss. She was holding them up and they knew if they could get around they would surely pull away. It became clear, however, that they would not be able to pass her on the track. They went to pit strategy instead. Blake pit on lap 25, earlier than originally planned, hoping to get in a few fast laps with a clean track to jump Weiss. The next lap both Weiss and Ruby pit. It was still early but they could not allow Blake to gain an advantage. Weiss had a good stop and raced out of the pits as fast as possible. Blake thundered out of Pear Tree and onto the frontstretch. As Weiss gained speed Blake pulled even with her, but as they approached the first turn Weiss was again able to pull ahead. Blake's strategy had failed and she fell into second ahead of Ruby.

Mechanical issues took their toll on the field. Penny blew a turbo and Reese suffered an electrical failure. Ren's left-front suspension failed while he was running through the Esses and he slid off track and out of the race. Further back Sun and Cardin suffered engine failures and Dew dropped out with a loss of fuel pressure. Still things remained undisturbed up front. The cars with superior handling were generally faster, but because of the nature of the track unable to pass the power-dominated cars.

Blake and Ruby were still challenging Weiss as the leaders exited the Esses for the final time. Weiss pulled a small gap down the backstretch. Blake tried to dive-bomb Weiss into Pear Tree, but was too far back to make it work. The cars surged off the final corner with Weiss taking the win from Blake second and Ruby third. Coco, Nora and Sage rounded out the points. The top 10 was completed by Arslan, Neptune, Scarlet and Ciel.

Weiss retook the effective points lead, just one point behind the sidelined Yang. Ruby fell to effective second, tied with the sidelined Pyrrha, while Blake was the next contender but quite a ways behind. Weiss had reason to be confident. The final two races could both rightly be considered home events for her and both tracks looked, at least on paper, to play to her car's strengths. Ruby, on the other hand, felt the title slipping away. Coming in she had hoped to secure a victory that would go a long way toward winning her the title, but she had come away the weekend's big loser. All with Yang in attendance. Yang did not seem too bothered though. Ruby was on the podium, her teammate Blake was second, and her girlfriend Coco scored points in fourth. All that aside, she was just happy to be at the track with everyone.

* * *

Standings After Fourteen Races

1st - Yang Xiao-Long - 50

2nd - Weiss Schnee - 49

3rd - Pyrrha Nikos - 47

3rd - Ruby Rose - 47

5th - Blake Belladonna - 42

6th - Winter Schnee - 37

7th - Penny Polendina - 20

7th - Coco Adel - 20

9th - Nora Valkyrie - 13

10th - Velvet Scarlatina - 10

11th - Reese Chloris - 7

12th - Arslan Atlan - 3

12th - Lie Ren - 3

14th - May Zedong - 1

14th - Sage Ayana - 1

* * *

 **Inspirations**

\- The South Vacuo Brothers Circuit is based on the Autodromo Hermanos Rodriguez in Mexico City.

\- Yang's ongoing story is still based on Alex Zanardi's.

 **Inaccuracies and Anachronisms**

\- The flashback story is based on events as described by Dr. Olvey, head doctor of CART from the 80's through its dissolution. It did not happen at an F1 race in 1987.

\- It would be a bit much for Yang to be back in a race car so soon after her accident.

\- Special entries in the 24 Hours of Le Mans, like this year's entry for a quadruple amputee, are a recent phenomenon.

\- Given the regulations in 1987, the speeds described would have been impossible.


	23. Collision

**Author's Note:** This story will wrap up with Chapter 24. At some point in the future I may continue with a second season, but I have no immediate intention to do so. Starting next week _Shattered Rose_ will be my Monday/Friday fic.

* * *

Chapter 23

 _Fifteen Years Ago_

With just two races remaining, Taiyang and Summer were tied atop the points standings. Taiyang had the tiebreaker on wins but Summer was determined to make sure it would not matter. A win at Atlasport would give her the tiebreaker and the points lead besides. Bad luck had already destroyed the possibility of a perfect season for Beacon GP, but no one had any doubts that the teammates would be the ones fighting for the victory. Both knew what had to be done to win. Summer had to beat Taiyang, Taiyang had to beat Summer. It was simple, but easier said than done.

In practice and qualifying Taiyang and Summer topped the charts. Taiyang just grabbed the pole by a fraction of a second. There was no gloating. Taiyang did not even feel like he had the upper hand. He almost always out-qualified Summer, but she frequently out-raced him. And she had been closer this time than usual. No, he realized he very much did not have an advantage. He could see the fire in Summer's eyes too. That fire was always there to some degree, but it burned brighter now than he had ever seen before.

Ruby and Yang were there too, and they were concerned. Their parents were acting weird. They were hardly talking to one another and spending little time with the kids. The time spent together was short and it was very clear that their minds were elsewhere. The sisters did not really care who won the championship. It would be one of their parents no matter what happened. They just wanted everyone to be happy, and their parents did not seem very happy. Ozpin and Qrow did their best to cheer the kids up, but surely they shared some of their concern. Taiyang and Summer had battled for the title before, but it had never been quite so intense.

When the race got underway Ozpin sat with the kids in the team's box. He did not spend too much time with them, being a very busy man, but he enjoyed the opportunity to see them. Ozpin liked to see his drivers happy, and nothing made them happier than their kids. But now the kids were not happy. They were worried. "What's wrong?" Ozpin asked.

"Are mommy and daddy angry?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think so." Ozpin said.

"Then why do they look so angry?" Yang pressed.

"They're just focused." Ozpin replied. "They both really want to win the title."

"I just want them to be back to normal." Ruby sighed.

"I'm sure they will be soon." Ozpin encouraged. "They only have two races left. After that they'll be their normal, happy selves."

"I really hope so." Yang said. "I don't like it when they're like this."

"I don't either." Ozpin agreed.

The green flag waved and the cars roared toward the first corner and out of view of the box. The start had not been a good one for Taiyang or Summer. Their own starts had been fine, but from third on the grid young up-and-comer Cinder Fall got a blinder of a start and passed both of them. When the cars raced around to begin the second lap Cinder was still in the lead. Taiyang was second but Summer looked to pass heading into the first corner. Taiyang blocked and Summer swung wide. Both were slowed and Cinder pulled away. Summer tried to pass twice more that lap, and all the while Cinder's lead grew. The second attempt was successful and Summer roared into second place.

When the cars crossed the line to begin the third lap Cinder had a sizable lead. The fight between the Beacon GP teammates was slowing them down considerably. As the leaders raced out of sight around the first corner the screech of sliding tires pierced the air. It was soon followed by the sound of rending metal and gasps from the nearby crowd. Yellow flags waved. When the cars came around the next lap all the top three were missing from the leaders. Then Taiyang arrived in eighth. He gave a thumbs-up.

"What happened?" Yang asked. "I can't see anything." She tried standing on her chair but the topography prevented her from seeing down into the first corner.

"I think Cinder and your mother must have crashed." Ozpin suggested. "If your father is giving a thumbs-up it probably means she's okay."

Though Ozpin, Yang and Ruby could not see it, there had indeed been an accident. Trying to keep her lead, Cinder had pushed too hard and oversteered into a spin. She slid to a stop near corner exit, sitting perpendicular to the track. Summer came around the blind corner and was suddenly presented with the side of Cinder's stationary car. She slammed on the brakes but plowed into Cinder's stricken machine, the impact causing her car to front-flip over Cinder's and land on its top. Taiyang came through next, saw Summer's car upside down, and made the snap decision to stop and help. Just as Taiyang was undoing his belts Summer squirmed out of the car. Seeing his wife was alright, Taiyang rejoined the race. He had lost several spots but he was just happy Summer was okay.

Taiyang would go on to finish fifth and score two points. Those two points would win him the title when both he and Summer fell out in the season's final race. As Ozpin had suggested, once it was over they went back to their usual happy selves. Ruby and Yang were relieved. They had their parents back. Unfortunately that happiness would be painfully short-lived.

* * *

 _Present Day_

The Atlas Grand Prix was being held at the Schnee Circuit for the first time. It was originally a test track owned and operated by Schnee Automotive, but with a few upgrades it was a top-quality grand prix circuit. The drivers were unsure of what to expect outside of an almost certain Schnee advantage. The weather for the weekend was looking unpredictable, a toss-up between sun and rain every day. Even if the Schnee cars had the edge on a dry track, rain could be the great equalizer.

The weekend got off to a heartwarming start. Schnee engineers working in Coco's employ had outfitted a Schnee S550 sports car with the controls Yang would be using to drive her touring car. With Coco riding shotgun Yang did a few laps of the circuit before practice started. The first was a bit tentative but she got faster as she went along. By her final lap she was drifting the car through the corners, producing huge clouds of smoke, and all the while waving to the cheering crowd. After what had been a very trying season, it was something everyone - fans and drivers alike - needed, and it put a smile on every face.

When practice got underway many of the smiles disappeared. From the start it looked like a Schnee lockout. Weiss dominated, leading every practice. If she won the race she would be champion. Behind her Penny and Coco were also fast. Ruby and Blake were mired in a group with Velvet and Reese. With Schnee engines the Fall Enterprises cars were expected to be quick, but the team had stopped developing the current car with an eye on the next year, and so had fallen far behind in terms of aerodynamics and grip. That was good for Ruby and Blake, as there was a little less competition near the top, but it would not matter if Weiss won.

* * *

Time trials were going to be critical. Few held out hope of beating the Schnee cars but Ruby and Blake were determined to at least get up into the mix. Anything they could do to spoil the domination would go a long way towards keeping their championship hopes alive. Unfortunately for them qualifying did not get off to an encouraging start. Weiss set a blistering time, her fastest of the weekend by a full two seconds, and no one could get close. Even Penny was unable to get within a second of Weiss' time, even as the track gained grip and speed.

In the waning moments Weiss was still well clear of everyone else. She did not even go out for another run. Penny and Coco were locked in a tight battle for second. Coco seemed energized by the developments with Yang and was driving better than she had all year. Reese was next, followed by Blake, Ruby and Velvet. Ruby was unhappy with her car. It simply did not have the straight-line speed. She was quick through the track's many sweeping turns but even there she was only marginally better than Weiss. In the fast parts she was hopelessly outpaced by the other top competitors. For her last run she decided to go with less downforce in hopes of evening out the gap.

Ruby took it easy through the track's final complex, a right-left-unwinding-right chicane called Triangle. She powered out onto the steeply downhill frontstretch and across the line to start her lap. Her car reached to speed, well in excess of 200 mph, as she approached First, a tightening double right-hander. She coasted through the first part of the corner before braking hard for the second. This was the part of the track where her car excelled and she was determined to make it count. After a short straight it was time for the winding S-Curves. Left-right-left-right, each corner longer and tighter than the last. With a little less downforce Ruby's car squirmed but it was nothing she could not handle. After the last of the S-Curves was Tire, an unwinding left-hand sweeper that crested a hill.

Ruby just barely tapped the brakes as the track kinked right, then was on them hard just before an extremely tight, banked right-hander. She accelerated out of the right, controlling her wheelspin, crossed under the bridge atop which was a later part of the track, then braked as the track kinked right before a left-hand hairpin uncreatively called Hairpin. Ruby accelerated out into a long and sweeping, flat-out right-hander. As the track crested a hill she braked again, the car squirming as it got light. Then it was steeply downhill through the sweeping double-left called Ladle. Ruby's engine screamed as the car powered uphill and crossed the bridge over the earlier part of the track. She slung her car hard left through an incredibly fast flat-out left-hander. The car tried to slide but she kept it under control as it edged to the right side of the track. Ruby pulled her car back to the left and slammed on the brakes, careful not to lockup, as she approached Triangle. She kicked the car right, then left over a crest, then accelerated hard as the track dropped downhill and curved right. She roared across the line to complete her lap.

Ruby was supremely disappointed with the result. Unsurprisingly, Weiss held onto first. Coco put herself in second with Penny third. Reese took fourth ahead of Blake, Velvet and Ruby. Nora, Arslan and Ren rounded out the top 10. Ruby's lap had been faster but the others had gained even more speed. It seemed the title was slipping away. Even if Weiss did not win, Ruby needed to be within 9 points of the lead to have a shot at the championship. From where she was starting she would be lucky to score any points, and that would probably mean the end of her title hopes.

* * *

That night Ruby and Pyrrha retired to the hotel room they were sharing earlier than usual. Ruby walked straight to the bed and flopped down face-first with a heavy sigh. Pyrrha hobbled over - no longer using crutches and without a cast, but still wearing a major brace on her leg - and took a seat beside her. "This sucks." Ruby groaned, burying her face in a pillow.

"What does?" Pyrrha asked in as soothing a voice as possible. She had known something was up with Ruby for the entirety of their ride from the track to the hotel, but neither had been willing to bring it up.

"I was so close." Ruby complained. "The title was mine and...it just slipped away. I guess I know how my parents felt when they lost. It makes how tense they were sometimes make a lot more sense."

"It's not over." Pyrrha encouraged. She started rubbing Ruby's back. "There are still two races left."

"Yeah, but if Weiss wins tomorrow, and I'm pretty sure she will, it'll be over." Ruby said. "I guess I shouldn't have expected to be so successful so fast, but getting so close…"

"What if it rains?" Pyrrha asked. "Then you'll be the favorite for sure."

"What if it doesn't?" Ruby countered. "The forecast is 50-50 and if it stays dry I probably won't even finish in the points."

"Stranger things have happened." Pyrrha said.

"I think I've had enough strange for a lifetime." Ruby sighed. "Do you ever wish you just had a normal life?"

"Normal?" Pyrrha said. "Like a 9 to 5 office job? Oh God no. I'll take the excitement and danger of racing any day. Besides, if I had a normal life I'd never have met you. I'm sure you feel the same way."

"I do." Ruby admitted. "But times like these make it hard."

"I know." Pyrrha said. "It's been tough for me too, watching from the sidelines. But just think of the success we'll have. We're just rookies and already we're fighting for the title. With a year under our belts we'll be unstoppable."

"I guess you're right." Ruby said. She rolled over. "This year has been one hell of an experience. For all the ups and downs, I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"That's the spirit." Pyrrha said. "Now get changed and go to sleep. You'll need to be well rested for the race."

"Oh, but I thought we could...you know." Ruby said.

"On the night before a race?" Pyrrha asked. Ruby stared at her with those impossibly cute, pleading silver eyes. "Who am I kidding? I can't say no to that face."

* * *

Race day brought high winds and dark clouds. It looked as if a terrific storm was in the offing, but as the cars lined up on the grid the rain still held off. Weiss was the focus of media attention as the drivers waited on the grid. Not only was she on the pole for her home race, a win would lock up the title. It was a Cinderella story, taking over for her tragically deceased sister to win the title for the family team. It was like something out of a movie. Weiss was not as upbeat as she might have been. For one, she still loathed the media. There were still too many questions about Winter and too many comparisons to her. Then there was the weather. She looked up at the low dark clouds and just knew it would rain. If that happened, the victory everyone had already handed her would be in serious doubt.

The weather still held as the drivers rolled their cars around the track for the parade lap. They lined up back on the grid in preparation for the start. It was going to be key. The run down into the first corner was a long one and passing was difficult. The downhill nature of the straight would make things a little easier, but it would still take perfection to get to Turn 1 in first. The bright colors of the cars were dulled by the grey skies and dim light as attention turned to the lights. One red, two, three, four, all five red! The drivers revved their engines. Lights out! There was much less spinning of tires than usual, owing to the downhill grid, and all the drivers got away clean. Weiss pulled clear of Coco by the first corner, with Penny third, followed by Reese, Velvet, Blake and Ruby.

As the cars snaked through the S-Curves Weiss began to pull away from Coco. It was clear that Coco was holding up the trailing cars as they ran through the winding part of the track, but there was nowhere to pass. The train of cars followed her through to Hairpin. Coco got a good launch on exit and pulled away on the run to Ladle. Things closed up a little through the double corner, but Coco pulled away again on exit. That pattern would continue over the next several laps, though behind Coco the field began to spread out. Weiss was long gone.

A few cars dropped out with typical mechanical issues, but the frontrunners were untouched and the race was fairly boring until lap 15 of the 51 lap race. As Weiss approached Triangle she noticed spits of water on her visor. The rain had finally arrived. She slowed early for the corner,, expecting it to be a bit damp. It was a good thing she did because it was more than damp. Just at the end of the braking zone she hit a sheet of water as the rain suddenly spiked in intensity. The track was immediately soaked. As she carefully slid her car through Triangle her team called her in over the radio to get rain tires, but she already knew. Weiss dove into the pits, torrential rain blanketing half the circuit by the time she stopped.

The trailing cars had mixed reaction to the rain. Coco nearly spun and overshot the corner but not enough to get into the grass. Penny saw Coco's struggle and slowed considerably, only for Reese to run into the back of her, causing them both to spin. Both continued on but Reese had knocked her front wing off. Velvet missed the corner entirely and slid into a sand trap where she became stuck. Blake spun around, but after two complete rotations regained control and kept going. Unfortunately for her Ruby and Nora had had no such trouble and passed her.

Weiss exited the pits on rain tires with a huge lead, largely untouched by the calamity behind her, but she knew that somewhere back there Ruby was going to be incredibly fast. Ruby was. With Penny, Reese, Velvet and Blake all safely out of the way, Ruby was up to third. She was half a minute behind Weiss but there was plenty of time left. She was a second and a half faster per lap. By the end she would be there, no doubt about it. Up front Weiss did her best. Her pit board at first showed only the gap to Coco, but soon Ruby's appeared below it. It was shrinking at an alarming rate but Weiss was already going as fast as she dared.

On lap 29 the numbers flipped on Weiss' pit board. Ruby was now in second. In fact she had caught Coco only the lap before, but Coco was aware that Ruby was fighting for the title, not to mention her girlfriend's sister, not to mention much faster, and let her past without much of a fight. Ruby set off after Weiss, taking chunks out of her lead. Even as the rain continued to fall Ruby seemed to only get faster. Weiss knew there was no chance of outrunning her. Her only hope was that she would be able to block Ruby once she arrived. On lap 43 the gap back to Ruby disappeared from Weiss' pit board. That was because she was now right there and Weiss could both see and hear her. The race for the win and the championship was on.

Ruby took every opportunity to attack and Weiss every opportunity to block. It was going to be tricky for Ruby to overtake Weiss. Though she was faster they were running the same line, and off that line the track was wetter and slipperier. On lap 47 Ruby tried to go up the inside at Hairpin. She was closing quick and Weiss did not have a chance to block. Fortunately for her the standing water off the racing line caused Ruby to slide wide in the corner, allowing Weiss to retake the lead. Still Ruby was there, peeking right as they approached Ladle. Weiss blocked the move and Ruby was forced to fall in line, dropping back a little as the cars rounded the corner.

Weiss thought she might have a chance for a little breather since Ruby had fallen off her transmission, but when she looked in her mirrors what she saw alarmed her. Ruby was playing strategy. She had sacrificed her speed in the middle of the corner to get a better exit. Even with Weiss' extra power Ruby was still right there. As they rounded the left-hand sweeper Weiss had to lift considerably, Ruby not so much. Ruby cut left, Weiss blocked. Ruby ducked back to the right, the inside line for Triangle. Weiss could not block in time.

If Ruby won she would take the points lead and the initiative. Weiss could not allow that to happen. It would be better if...if...if neither of them finished. As the cars approached Triangle Weiss made her entry as if Ruby was not there. The cars collided, collapsing Weiss' right-front suspension and Ruby's left-front. They both slid straight on, coming to a stop on the access road that cut across the chicane. Even before the cars came to a halt Weiss realized she had done something awful. It was one thing to have an accident, it was another to hit someone on purpose. She sat in her car for a moment, composing herself. She was surprised when Ruby got out and walked away, as opposed to rushing to Weiss to scream at her. That was what Weiss would have done in her place. Soon Coco, with Nora on her tail, rounded Triangle to take over the lead of the race. Weiss got out of her car and waited for the traffic to clear before crossing the track and heading back to the garage. She felt terrible.

When Weiss arrived at the garage a phone call was waiting. Her father. He never came to the track but for once he was watching on television. "I'm sorry." Weiss said immediately.

"Great move." Her father said. "Better you both crash than let her win."

"What?" Weiss gasped.

"You made the right decision." Her father said. Weiss slammed the phone down so hard it broke. Now she felt even worse.

Ruby just walked back to the pits. She had been so close to the win, so close to regaining the championship lead, and it had all slipped away in the blink of an eye. Still, all was not lost. There was another race to run and Ruby would still have a shot at the title no matter how things played out over the final few laps. She was simultaneously disheartened and hopeful. It would all come down to Mantle, and she would not let it slip away again.

Out on track Nora had the lead before the end of the lap. Coco's rain tires were shot and she could provide no opposition. Blake caught her on the final lap to grab second on the run to Triangle. Coco hung onto third followed by Penny, Arslan and Ren. Sun, May, Dew and Reese completed the top 10. The podium was as enthusiastic and chaotic as ever. Nora rushed out jumping and cheering, totally ignoring the still pouring rain. Even as the anthems played she was unable to stand still, rocking back and forth with barely controlled energy. When it was time to spray the champagne she coated the already soaked drivers before taking a big sip herself, then followed it up with more jumping around and cheering.

Ruby found herself fourth in points and tied with the still sidelined Pyrrha, needing 2 to tie Weiss and 4 to overtake the sidelined Yang. Weiss just needed 2 points to overhaul Yang. Blake had vaulted herself into contention and needed only 3 points to pass Yang. It would be one race to decide it all, and at a track only one of the championship competitors had raced at before. Even Yang, sidelined since her accident had a shot at the title, assuming none of the other challengers could score enough points to surpass her total. No one was sure how it would play out, but it would surely be exciting.

* * *

Standings After Fifteen Races

1st - Yang Xiao-Long - 50

2nd - Weiss Schnee - 49

3rd - Blake Belladonna - 48

4th - Pyrrha Nikos - 47

4th - Ruby Rose - 47

6th - Winter Schnee - 37

7th - Coco Adel - 24

8th - Penny Polendina - 23

9th - Nora Valkyrie - 22

10th - Velvet Scarlatina - 10

11th - Reese Chloris - 7

12th - Arslan Atlan - 5

13th - Lie Ren - 4

14th - May Zedong - 1

14th - Sage Ayana - 1

* * *

 **Insiprations**

\- Atlasport is based on Mosport in Canada.

\- The Schnee Circuit is Suzuka in Japan. It was and still is owned by Honda.

\- The Schnee S550 is meant to be a Ferrari F40.

\- The situation between Ruby and Weiss is based on Senna and Prost in 1989. Prost very intentionally collided with Senna when the latter tried to pass. More below.

 **Inaccuracies and Anachronisms**

\- The accident in the flashback isn't based on a real one. It's based on a crash I had when I was a professional sim racer.

\- Prost did not feel terrible and in real life Senna was not out of the race. He pit for a new front wing, drove his heart out and retook the lead to win. Prost conspired with fellow Frenchman Jean-Marie Balestre, head of the FIA and an SS member during WWII, to get Senna disqualified for cutting the chicane. It was garbage, but it worked and handed Prost the championship. This explanation probably doesn't do justice to how bad a person Alain Prost is.

\- Another inaccuracy related to the incident is that Prost's team owner was not happy with his move. In fact, he and Senna were teammates. By the time he left for Ferrari he was pretty well universally hated within the McLaren organization.


	24. Champions

**Author's Note:** This story will wrap up with this chapter. At some point in the future I may continue with a second season, but I have no immediate intention to do so. Starting next week _Shattered Rose_ will be my Monday/Friday fic. I hope you've all enjoyed the ride!

* * *

Chapter 24

 _One Week Ago_

With the season finale just a week a way, it might seem strange that teams were still having test sessions, but that was indeed the case. Between the races in Atlas and Mantle, a few teams stopped at a track in Atlas owned by one of Schnee's competitors. The big teams there were Beacon GP and Goodwitch GPE, but a few smaller teams also made the trip. They were there to get ahead on developing cars for the following season. New engine regulations designed to reduce speeds were on the way and it would be wise to get used to them sooner than later.

Though both Beacon GP and Goodwitch GPE had drivers in the championship hunt, those drivers were not taking part. Scarlet was driving the Beacon GP car and Sage the Goodwitch GPE car, though neither were expected to race for those teams the next season. This weekend was meant to inform the engineers, and there was no reason to involve the big names. That did not mean they were not present. Sure, Blake stayed away, taking some time to rest and focus, but Ruby and Pyrrha were there. They were not there for the test though.

"Now stand on your right leg." Professor Glenn said to Pyrrha. He was recertifying her to drive. She stood on her injured leg, the brace now gone. It hurt but she did her best to show no pain. "Hold it." A few seconds passed. Pyrrha felt like she was wobbling a bit. "You're wincing a bit." Pyrrha kept standing there on one leg. She knew it was not fully healed but she needed to get back in the car. "Okay, that's good."

Pyrrha put her other foot down, shifting her weight to it instead as her injured leg ached. "Did I pass?" She asked. Ruby sat nearby, an interested by silent observer.

"So far." Professor Glenn replied. "Now get in the car. Strap yourself in as if you were racing."

Pyrrha climbed into the cockpit. That was all there was to the car. Even the engine was not bolted on. The assembled car was out on track. But that did not matter. "Little help." Pyrrha said. Ruby stepped up and helped her with her belts. Getting them properly tightened was not a one person job. After the job was done Ruby stepped away.

Professor Glenn produced a stopwatch from his pocket. "Get out as fast as you can." He instructed. "Pretend the car's on fire." He held up his hand, counting with his fingers. "In three...two...one...go!"

Pyrrha pressed the belt release, planted her hands on the sides of the cockpit and thrust herself out. One about halfway she bent her legs underneath her and used them to hop out of the car. Professor Glenn clicked his stopwatch. "How was that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Good enough." Professor Glenn replied. "Now do it again."

Pyrrha got back into the car and Ruby went to work strapping her in. "Ruby?" Weiss called from the garage entrance. "Are you here?"

"What do you want?" Ruby asked as she finished tightening up Pyrrha's belts. Immediately after their crash in the previous race, Ruby had thought it an accident, and probably her fault. But she watched the replays and it became clear that Weiss had turned in on her as if she were not even there.

"I...I wanted to apologize." Weiss admitted. "I made a terrible decision and I regret it. I hope you can forgive me."

Ruby walked over to Weiss as Pyrrha went through the drill again with Professor Glenn. "If you think I'm going to get revenge on the track or something, you don't have to worry." Ruby said. "I don't do that."

"No, that's not it." Weiss said. "I'm genuinely sorry. I could make all kinds of excuses about how it was in the heat of the moment, or about how my father raised me to be an asshole, but I won't. It's entirely my fault, and I'm sorry."

"Well, if you are I forgive you." Ruby said. She extended her hand and Weiss shook it.

"So, what are you and Pyrrha doing here?" Weiss asked. "Shouldn't you be spending the week at some romantic retreat?"

"Believe me, there's nothing I'd enjoy more." Ruby said. "But Pyrrha is determined to race in Mantle. To do that she needs Professor Glenn's approval."

"She's going to race?" Weiss gasped. "With her injuries?"

"I know." Ruby said. "I'm worried too."

"I'm not worried, I'm just amazed." Weiss said. "It usually takes a lot longer to come back from a broken leg."

"So am I good to race?" Pyrrha asked, having done the extraction test a third time.

"As long as you're feeling up to it." Professor Glenn replied. "As far as I'm concerned you're healthy enough to get back on track."

"Did you hear that?!" Pyrrha exclaimed. "Looks like you've got more competition!"

"Looks like my life just got a little harder." Weiss groaned.

"Mine too." Ruby agreed. Even if she was less than healthy, Pyrrha would be a formidable opponent and probably the championship favorite.

"I guess we're done here then." Pyrrha said.

"Weiss suggested we go on a romantic retreat." Ruby said. "How about it?"

"Sounds good." Pyrrha said with a smile. "Any idea where?"

"If you want I know a little place in the mountains." Weiss suggested. "I can book it for you."

"You don't have to do that." Pyrrha said.

"I'm serious about apologizing for the last race." Weiss said. "It's the least I can do."

"Woohoo!" Ruby exclaimed. "Free sexy vacation!"

* * *

 _Present Day_

For the third straight year the streets of Mantle would play host to the final race of the season. For the first time it would actually feature a championship battle, the title having been decided already on the previous two occasions. Blake was the only championship contender to have raced at the track before, though her race had been a short one. An engine failure had taken her out after just five laps the year before. It was a very unique track, a street circuit but relatively wide and fast. Unlike the other street circuit, Monaco, passing was not impossible, but easier than at most permanent circuits thanks to the track's combination of long straights and tight corners. The long straights would also help Weiss and the other Schnee powered entries, though the many turns would benefit Ruby, Pyrrha and Blake.

Practice offered few surprises. Blake, Weiss, Ruby and Pyrrha were all at the top and all well ahead of the rest of the field. The one surprising element was that Ruby was mostly faster than Pyrrha. Sure, Pyrrha had taken the top spot in the second practice, but in the other two Ruby had beaten her. Either Ruby had greatly improved or Pyrrha's injuries were slowing her down. The truth was somewhere in between. Blake led the first practice and Weiss led the third with Ruby second in all three. It was going to be an interesting battle come qualifying and the race.

* * *

Between the final practice and time trials, an interesting bit of news broke. Weiss had been signed to a one year rookie contract with Schnee Automotive. Now that she was fighting for the title and the team's undisputed number 1 driver, they were eager to resign her. Negotiations had apparently been going poorly. Even her father's direct involvement did not lead to a contract being signed. It was the last race of the season and Weiss was still not committed to that team, or any team for that matter. Some speculated that she was holding out, hoping to win the championship and use that to score a better contract. Whatever the reason, there seemed to be a great deal of concern in the organization.

All that shifted to the background as qualifying got underway. From the start the four championship contenders were at the top, trading fast laps with every attempt. It was just the sort of battle the fans and media had been hoping for. As the waning minutes approached Weiss had the top spot from Blake, Ruby and Pyrrha. That did not really matter because everyone expected all four would turn in faster times on their final runs. With just enough time left they all headed out to put in the best lap possible, a lap that would win the pole and go a long way towards securing the title.

Ruby slowed as she moved from the streets section of the course to the park section, a short purpose-built area running through a park that housed the garages, pits and most of the spectator seating. She wanted to be sure she had enough room in front of her for a clean lap. She wound up her car through the final corner, Mistral, and accelerated onto the frontstretch, crossing the line to start her lap. First up was the Chicane. Ruby barely had to brake for the left-right-left flick that took her from the park section to the city streets. After swinging wide to the right on exit of the corner she hooked back to the left, lining up for Wake, a tight right-hander. She braked hard, slung her car through the corner and accelerated for a moment before braking again for Flin, a tight left. Another equally short run took her to Hut, a tight right-hander.

Finally Ruby was able to open things up a bit. She accelerated hard out of Hut, screaming down the street as it meandered left then right, before she had to brake hard again for the tight right-hander called Run. Now as the track's fastest stretch. Ruby was hard on the throttle out of Run. She slung the car right through the flat-out kink called Hack and onto the Champion Straight. The straightaway ran almost the entire length of the track and Ruby was doing well in excess of 200 mph when she braked for the Champion Hairpin. She was careful to control her wheelspin as she accelerated out and hooked left back into the park section. A tight left called Park was next, followed by flat-out left and then right hand kinks. After the second kink she was hard on the brakes for Mistral. She swung her car around the corner, powered onto the frontstretch and flashed across the line to complete her lap.

Ruby had done it! She won the pole! Pyrrha was right behind her in second with an almost identical time, followed by Weiss and Blake. Next up were Penny, Coco, Nora, Reese, Velvet and Ren. With championship contenders occupying the first four spots the race was sure to be an exciting one. There was more excitement coming though. The forecast called for rain. Ruby was the established master of driving in wet conditions, but on a street course it could be extremely unpredictable.

* * *

As dawn broke on race day it was already raining. Rivulets of water ran along the perimeter of the track in the road sections, and the park section had puddles here and there. By the time the cars were lined up on the grid, the rain was torrential. It was harder than it had been for any race that season. Weiss was sure her championship hopes were gone. She was a decent enough rain driver but her car was not suited to wet conditions. Worse than that, Weiss had a sickening sense of deja vu. The conditions reminded her of Emerald Forest. Even after her sister's death she had never before been afraid to get in a race car. Now she could barely force herself to get behind the wheel.

Ruby and Pyrrha had said nothing to each other all morning. They were both too focused on the task at hand. After they race they could go back to being the happy couple but right now there was no time for distraction. Ruby finally understood how her parents had felt all those years ago. Just before being strapped into their cars they glanced at each other for one last time. Ruby could see the smile in Pyrrha's eyes and Pyrrha could see the same in Ruby's. Whatever happened on the track they would have each other.

For her part Blake treated it like any other race. Sure, there was more attention from the press than usual, and the weather conditions were absolutely abysmal, but that was just how it was and she would deal with it. Yang had stopped by that morning to wish her good luck. If Ruby could not win the championship Yang wanted Blake to take the title. They were teammates after all. Blake felt a bit bad, realizing that she only had a shot because of Yang's injuries, but she forced the feeling aside. If she was going to win it would take complete focus. Self-doubt would destroy her chances.

Finally it was time. The cars rolled around the track for the parade lap. Even at those reduced speeds the spray made it almost impossible for the drivers further back in the field to see. It was going to be a harrowing experience, particularly at the start when the field was bunched up. The race should probably not have gone on, but not racing was never going to be an option. If the race were cancelled, Yang would be champion. None of the four racing for the title were going to let that happen.

So the cars lined up on the grid as they always did. As always the focus turned to the lights. One red, two, three, four, all five red! The drivers revved their engines a little but in the slippery conditions they would need to be extra careful when applying the throttle. Lights out! With the screech of tires the cars squirmed off the line, even at low speeds throwing up blinding spray. The pace was slow as the cars struggled to get any grip but soon they were moving. Pyrrha had the perfect soft touch and pulled into the lead as the cars approached the Chicane. Ruby fell into second. Weiss grabbed third ahead of Blake. The top four ran through the first complex single file. Though it was a bit more chaotic behind them, somehow everyone made it through, albeit at very low speed.

At the front Pyrrha knew she was doing what she had to if she hoped to win the title. Ruby was a better driver in the wet and in her injured state Pyrrha would probably not be as fast in the dry. Still, she could block with the best of them. She would make passing as difficult as possible. Ruby, for her part, was making Pyrrha's life difficult too. She attacked at every opportunity, even when the prospects of pulling off a pass were slim. Despite battling each other tooth and nail, the pair still pulled away.

Even for the conditions Weiss was going slowly, though the cars behind were unable to pass. Truth be told, Weiss was scared. It was too much like that day in Emerald Forest, too similar to her sister's death. She could not do it. She did not want to do it. Winning the championship was not worth risking her life over, not in such stupidly dangerous conditions. At the end of lap 3 she pulled into the pits. The crew surrounded the car in confusion as she calmly undid her belts and stepped out. "What's wrong with the car?" One of the mechanics asked, following her as she walked into the garage.

"Nothing." Weiss replied. "I'm not throwing my life away for some stupid title. It isn't worth it."

"What are you doing?!" Her father demanded. Expecting a championship, he had come to the track for once.

"You heard me." Weiss said. She started taking off her gloves.

"This is unacceptable!" Her father declared. "How can you display such cowardice?"

"How can you display such a lack of concern for your daughter's safety?" Weiss countered. "Don't answer, I know already. You didn't care when Winter died and you wouldn't care if I did. Your heart is black. You're a monster, not a man."

"How dare you?!" Her father shouted. "And how dare you drag out the contract negotiations? You'll sign the contract I tell you to sign, and you'll show me some respect."

"Fuck you." Weiss growled, getting right in his face. "I'm done with you and I'm done with this team."

"What?!" Her father demanded.

"I'm signed with Goodwitch." Weiss said. "So go fuck yourself." Her trip to the track the week before had been for more than just offering an apology to Ruby. She had finalized a deal that would see her drive for Goodwitch GPE for the next several years. Ever since Winter's death she had been determined to escape Schnee Automotive, and she had finally found a way. Yang herself had suggested it when they talked upon Yang's first return to the track.

"That's...how...I…" Her father stammered. Weiss flashed him a one-finger salute and walked out of the garage. She had never felt so free.

* * *

Back on track the fight at the front was just as fierce as it had been at the start. Ruby juked and ducked back and forth, trying to find any opening, but Pyrrha seemed to have an answer for her every move. The on lap 7 Pyrrha slipped up. She spun the tires badly on exit of Mistral, almost spinning. Ruby swept into the lead as they raced towards the Chicane. Pyrrha kept close. She knew that her only hope was to immediately retake the lead and return to blocking. If she did not Ruby would just drive away.

Pyrrha got a decent enough run out of the Chicane. She kept right as Ruby edged left to line up for Wake. As they approached the corner Pyrrha was just coming alongside. Both braked at about the same time. Pyrrha immediately realized she had gotten it wrong. Her tires slid over the painted lines on the road, ice slick in the rain. The car swapped ends in an instant and Pyrrha was just a passenger. She knew impact was inevitable, but it came sooner than expected. The screeching of tires doubled as the sound of rending metal pierced the air. Oh no.

Both Beacon GP cars slid straight off the corner and barrelled into the tire-fronted concrete barrier. Pyrrha had committed the cardinal sin of racing, wrecking her teammate. With one stupid mistake she had taken them both out of the championship. The magnitude of that error was made clear by how long it took for Blake to arrive and pass them. They had built up a huge gap. The race was theirs. Then Pyrrha took both of them out. If anything could kill their relationship, this was it. Pyrrha sat in her car, stunned and ashamed, unable to move.

Ruby hopped out of her own car and walked over to Pyrrha. She bent down toward the cockpit. "Are you alright?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"I'm fine." Pyrrha said. She undid her belts and started climbing out of the car. Meanwhile Ruby walked around the barrier they had struck and off of the circuit. When Pyrrha followed a few seconds later she found Ruby sitting on the ground. Her helmet and balaclava were off and she had her face buried in her hands, crying her eyes out. Pyrrha took off her own helmet and balaclava. She realized she was crying too. "I'm so sorry." She plopped down beside Ruby. "Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you." Ruby wept. "I'm just...I'm just...everything that's happened this year, for it to end like this, it's hard."

"And it's all my fault." Pyrrha groaned. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's alright." Ruby said. "Racing in the rain is hard, and on a street circuit it's harder. You made a mistake. You didn't wreck us on purpose. It happens."

"But I…" Pyrrha started.

Before Pyrrha could say anything else Ruby grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. "Stop." Ruby said. "We'll get 'em next year. And I still love you."

Pyrrha smiled. "I love you too." She said. "So much."

* * *

On track Blake drove a perfect race. She was never challenged and went on to pick up the win and the championship. The terrible conditions produced a jumbled order, and Blake was followed by Coco, Nora, Arslan, Sun and Ren. Penny, Reese, Velvet and Neptune just missed out on the points. It was a chaotic but thrilling end to a season that had seen so many ups and downs. Even Blake was just happy it was over. She needed the few months off before pre-season testing to recharge as much as anyone.

On the podium Blake was probably the least excited person. Yang represented Goodwitch GPE, hoisting the trophy for race winning constructor. She was positively thrilled to be back on a podium. She would have jumped for joy if she had the legs to do it. Coco picked up Yang and carried her around the podium a bit before the two shared a kiss while the others sprayed them with champagne. And Nora was Nora.

Blake, Yang, Sage and Glynda took to the podium as the championship trophies were handed out. Blake got the driver's title and the team won the constructor's championship. With a little encouragement from Yang, Blake finally got into the spirit. Then came the shocking announcement. Yang herself announced that Weiss would be her full-time replacement starting the following year. Weiss was invited up onstage and she too celebrated with the team, though her motivation for celebrating was a bit different.

It had been one hell of a year. The next could not possibly match it. Could it?

* * *

Standings After Sixteen Races

1st - Blake Belladonna - 57

2nd - Yang Xiao-Long - 50

3rd - Weiss Schnee - 49

4th - Pyrrha Nikos - 47

4th - Ruby Rose - 47

6th - Winter Schnee - 37

7th - Coco Adel - 30

8th - Nora Valkyrie - 26

9th- Penny Polendina - 23

10th - Velvet Scarlatina - 10

11th - Arslan Atlan - 8

12th - Reese Chloris - 7

13th - Lie Ren - 5

14th - Sun Wukong - 2

15th - May Zedong - 1

15th - Sage Ayana - 1

* * *

END SEASON 1

* * *

 **Insiprations**

\- Mantle is based on Adelaide.

\- Weiss' early retirement from the race is based on Niki Lauda's at Japan in 1976. More below.

 **Inaccuracies and Anachronisms**

\- Having a test in Japan between the final two races of the season would be highly unlikely, even in the era of unlimited testing.

\- Aside from considering the conditions stupidly dangerous, Lauda physically could not see. After serious burns suffered earlier in the year, his eyelids had not been fully repaired. They could not clear the water from his eyes. He raced the next year at Ferrari but Enzo Ferrari never forgave him, cutting him loose at the end of 1977 despite the fact that Lauda was both the reigning champion and probably the best driver of his generation.


End file.
